Steps from love
by franchiulla
Summary: Traducción del fic portugués del mismo título de moonparrilla. La danza era una de las pocas cosas que la hacía realmente feliz. Criada en una ambiente religioso y tradicional, Emma Swan no conocía mucho el mundo a su alrededor, apenas lo básico para llevar una vida sencilla y normal de una joven de 20 años, cuyo único objetivo era mantener la beca ganada para el baile.
1. Prólogo

**Hola chicas, comenzamos con la traducción de otro fic portugués, no os preocupéis, sigo con Segunda oportunidad, lo que ocurre es que siempre me gusta llevar dos de diferente lengua. Y el de Sedgie ya sabéis que tiene capítulos muy grandes, e intensos. Estamos en junio, época de exámenes, evaluaciones, correcciones, así que no estaré totalmente libre hasta el día 19, 20 de junio. A partir de ese día volveré a retomar Segunda oportunidad. Ahora quiero comenzar con este fic que es una hermosura, ya veréis. Regina es una profesora de baile y Emma es su alumna en la academia. No hay una relación a la primera mirada, no, se fragua más lento, por eso me gusta. Cada una encontrará en la otra una válvula, un ancla ante sus vidas que se desmoronan. No cuento más, prefiero que lo descubráis. Eso sí, la juventud viene pisando fuerte, porque la autora de este fic cuyo nick es moonparrilla, solo tiene 17 añitos, y escribe de bien. **

**Steps from Love**

**Prólogo **

La poca iluminación en la casa de la familia Swan volvía el ambiente más acogedor, todos los que la visitaban decían la mismo. Lo mejor era poder reunir a amigos y familiares en la pequeña sala de estar y contar historias. Los miembros de dicha familia eran cinco: George e Ingrid, los padres, y August, Emma y Amelia, los hijos.

En la pequeña chimenea, el fuego ardía entre los leños produciendo un ruido algo irritante, pero se podía soportar. A Emma le gusta encerrarse en alguna estancia de la casa con un libro en las manos o haciendo sus estiramientos diarios. Afuera caía una lluvia fuerte acompañada de truenos y relámpagos, cosa que hacía que Amelia, la más pequeña de la familia, se encogiera junto con sus muñecas al otro lado de la sala. Sentada en el sillón preferido de su padre con un libro cerrado en su regazo, Emma observaba las gotas de agua que resbalaban por el cristal de la ventana mientras agarraba una carta en sus manos. La joven había sido seleccionada para una beca en la compañía de baile más famosa del estado. Se sentía feliz por una conquista más, sin embargo, nerviosa. Iba a dejar por primera vez desde hacía diez años la academia de danza a la que solía ir. "Todo es por una buena causa, querida. Valdrá la pena", era lo que su madre le decía.

—Hija mía, no dices nada desde que has cogido la carta. ¿Estás bien?—Ingrid, madre de Emma, preguntó suavemente agachándose al lado de la hija.

—Sí, mamá. Sí, estoy bien. Solo un poco en shock— sonrió—¿Tienes noción de que he sido la única seleccionada para la beca de entre cincuenta personas? ¡Cincuenta personas muy buenas! ¡Es increíble!

—¡No me parece nada increíble! Practicas ballet desde los diez años, Emma. Te mereces esa beca— Swan sonrió a su madre como forma de agradecimiento, y ella le dio un beso en lo alto de su cabeza —Creo que voy a empezar a hacer la cena. Tu padre llegará pronto del trabajo y también he invitado a Killian, nuestro vecino.

—¿Has hecho qué?— desorbitó los ojos y sintió que se sonrojaba. De dos meses para acá, Emma y Killian venían intercambiando miradas, pero nunca habían pasado de abrazos y besos en la mejilla.

—No pelees conmigo. Sé que hay algo que está comenzando entre vosotros y solo quiero que el muchacho sepa que es bienvenido a juntarse a la familia. Tu padre y yo vamos a la misma iglesia que su madre y sabemos que es de buena familia, incluso, su madre cree que tú serías una gran prometida para Killian.

—Eh…—Emma alzó los brazos —¿Prometida? ¿Quién ha dicho que me quiero casar?— preguntó seriamente

—El orden natural de la vida lo dice. Debes casarte con un hombre y construir una familia, y bueno, en este caso….El hombre, con certeza, es Killian. Estás enamorada de él.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso, hum? Nunca me he enamorado antes, mamá. Lo que siento por él puede ser solo cariño de amigos.

—Pronto lo descubrirás, mi amor. Ahora sube a tu cuarto y date una ducha para estar presentable para la cena.

En su habitación, Emma dejó la carta en su escritorio y se echó en la pequeña cama individual. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y pensó de nuevo en su entrada en la nueva academia. "¿De verdad voy a estar en un grupo rodeada de mujeres ricas que pueden pasar su mensualidad?", se preguntó revirando los ojos. Escuchó golpes fuertes y frecuentes que provenían de la ventana, al otro lado de la habitación, y al abrir los ojos y mirar por el cristal vio que se trataba de Rose, su mejor amiga, que desconocía las palabras «puerta delantera»

—¿Y? ¿Cuál es la noticia?— preguntó tras entrar en el cuarto y tirarse sobre la cama al lado de la amiga.

—He ganado la beca de la compañía de baile— dijo algo desanimada

—Oh, tu madre se lo comentó a la mía antes. Felicidades. Te lo mereces de verdad.

—Estoy nerviosa. No sé cómo seré recibida…— se sentó y se quedó mirando hacia el armario —En fin, ahora esa no es la gran preocupación. Killian viene a cenar esta noche y mi madre dice que tengo que estar presentable, pero de lo que yo tengo ganas es de ponerme una de mis camisetas anchas y pantalones largos.

—Vamos a hacer una cosa…Ve a tomar un baño y te espero aquí, ¿hum? Después echamos un vistazo a tus ropas— sugirió Rose

—Ok— dijo mientras se levantaba y entraba en el baño.

* * *

—¿Sabes que no vas a atraer ni a una mosca con eso, verdad?— Rose analizaba la ropa de Emma, que tenía puesto un vestido gris de mangas largas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

—Ah, pues yo lo veo bonito. Mis tíos me lo regalaron por Navidad—dijo pasando las manos por la parte baja del vestido.

—Pruébate este— dijo Rose sacando del armario un vestido negro, discreto, de asillas.

—Solo me lo he puesto una vez, en la boda de mi tía…¿No crees que algo extravagante para la ocasión?

—Emma, ese sería el tipo de vestido que yo me pondría para ir a la panadería. Confía en mí, ¿ok? Es bonito. Te quedará genial.

—No estoy muy acostumbrada a usar ropa que dejan muy visibles mis piernas y hombros, solo las del ballet. A mi padre no le gusta mucho— dijo mientras se ponía el vestido.

—A tu padre no le gusta que hagas nada. Hasta me sorprende que te deje practicar ballet, teniendo en cuenta que se usa y se muestra mucho el cuerpo.

—Mi padre es un anticuado. No puedo hacer gran cosa. Como dice mi madre, mientras viva debajo de su techo, tengo que aceptar las cosas callada, ¿sabes, no? Ir a misa, ir a los retiros, siempre sonreír y saludar a todo el mundo con un movimiento de cabeza…No son tareas tan difíciles.

—Pero las dos sabemos que nunca han sido cosas que te haya gustado hacer, ¿no? Tienes veinte años, Emma. ¿Cuánto tardarás en ser la única que mandes en ti misma?

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que mi padre no quiere que trabaje hasta que me forme como bailarina profesional, puede tardar. Incluso bastante.

—Cuando ese día llegue, quiero que, por favor, me avises, pues tú y yo nos vamos a poner una ropa de escándalo y salir a celebrarlo por todo lo alto, ¿entendiste?— Rose apuntó el dedo hacia la amiga y puso una sonrisa abierta.

—Claro— dijo entre risas.

* * *

En la cocina, Emma ayudaba a su madre con los últimos preparativos de la cena, mientras George, su padre, jugaba con la hija pequeña en la sala de estar. La joven estaba tan nerviosa que podría sentir su corazón palpitar desenfrenado, preguntándose si su madre también podría escucharlo. Sus ojos azules demostraban miedo y ambición. No podía dejar de pensar en el día siguiente: su primer día en la nueva compañía.

—Lleva el pastel de carne a la mesa, por favor— dijo Ingrid pasándole la bandeja a su hija, que inmediatamente se dirigió al comedor. Se paralizó por completo al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, pues ya sabía de quién se trataba. Killian.

Abrió la puerta con una débil sonrisa en el rostro, siendo recibida por una figura completamente sonriente que llevaba en las manos una rosa. Killian llevaba puesto un suéter negro y unos vaqueros oscuros, que le sentaba bien a su tono de piel. Al recibir la flor, se sintió un poco incómoda, sin embargo, una sencilla sonrisa fue suficiente para enmascararlo.

—Señor y Señora Swan— Killian saludó a los dueños de la casa que ya lo esperaban en el comedor —Es un placer estar aquí hoy con ustedes—Apretó la mano de los dos y centró su atención en Amelia, que observaba curiosa la rosa en la mano de Emma —¿Qué tal, Amy? ¿También te hubiera gustado que te trajera una rosa?

—No me gustan las flores. Y también sabes que no me gusta ese nombre— respondió con toda la delicadeza de una pequeña de siete años.

—Amelia, creo que debes ser educada, ¿escuchaste bien, muchachita?— la reprendió Ingrid.

—Perdón. Pero es de verdad, Killian…Llámame Mia, y no Amy— pidió

—Está bien, pequeña

Los cinco se reunieron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer manteniendo una conversación agradable. Una u otra vez, Killian lanzaba miradas intimidantes a Emma, que no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada y un poco incómoda. Al notar la mirada de reprobación de su padre por la ropa que llevaba, intentó levantarse el vestido y esconder el ligero escote, pero falló miserablemente.

—Killian, ¿por casualidad Emma no te ha comentado que ha ganado la beca para la compañía de ballet que tanto quería?— preguntó Ingrid

—¿_Red Apple Dance Company_?—Killian desorbitó los ojos y sonrió a la rubia —¡Wow, Swan! ¡Felicidades! Una prima ha bailado allí y dice que es bien duro y que la directora es muy rígida, pero no es nada con lo que no puedas lidiar.

—Ya me he enfrentado a diferentes tipos de directoras, esta no me asustará— bromeó

—Bien, además de directora, es profesora de ballet, así que, buena suerte— dijo sonriendo

—Gracias, pero creo que no la necesitaré— bromeó de nuevo en tono jocoso y snob.

Al terminar la cena, Emma le dijo a su madre que no se preocupara en quitar la mesa y lavar la loza, ella lo haría sola, sin embargo Killian se ofreció a ayudar para poder quedarse un poco más. Los dos jóvenes estaban en la cocina organizando todo y conversando sobre sus intereses en los estudios y en la danza. Podían escuchar a George en la sala quejándose de que hubiera un hombre en la cocina, que eso era inadmisible, y eso acabó irritando a los dos jóvenes. Killian era un hombre de veintitrés años que cursaba Publicidad en la facultad. Hijo único y criado prácticamente solo por su madre y abuela, era muy amable y respetuoso, poniendo siempre el bienestar de los demás por delante del suyo.

—¿Te has enterado de la fiesta que habrá en el campus de la Universidad de Virginia?— preguntón Killian al terminar de secar al último plato.

—Mi hermano me lo comentó la última vez que estuvo por aquí— August, hermano mayor de Emma, estudiaba quinto curso de arquitectura.

—Es su clase quien la organiza. ¿No te interesaría ir?

—Mi padre no me dejaría, no sirve de nada intentarlo— se lamentó

—¿Ni si se lo pidiera yo?— preguntó, recibiendo una negación por parte de la rubia —¿Qué ve de malo en las fiestas? Quiero decir, sé que tu hermano asistía a muchas a lo largo de la semana.

—Sí, Killian. Pero desgraciadamente las cosas dentro de esta casa son diferentes. Solo puedo salir de casa para ir al ballet y si mi padre está de buen humor, ir al cine con Rose. No tengo ningún tipo de libertad, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, Swan, entiendo. Perdona por tocar ese tema, sé que te molesta.

—Está bien. Solo…Déjame ver eso, ¿vale? Quizás le pida a mi madre que lo convenza.

Tras terminar las tareas, los dos volvieron a la sala, donde encontraron a Geroge, sentado en su sillón, a Ingrid, que asistía una novela que pasaban por la tele, y Amelia, que jugaba una vez más con sus muñecas en una esquina de la sala.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa— dijo Killian algo avergonzado

—¿Estás seguro, querido? ¿No quieres quedarte un poco más?— Ingrid direccionó su mirada hacia los dos jóvenes que estaban de pie frente a la puerta de la sala.

—Sería genial, señora Swan, pero aún tengo que estudiar para una presentación de un importante seminario que tengo mañana en la facultad— respondió

—Oh, claro. Los estudios siempre en primer lugar, ¿hum?— la mujer sonrió a Killian y enseguida miró a Emma —Y tú, mocita…Es mejor que te vayas a la cama pronto. No querrás retrasarte en tu primer día, ¿no?

—Claro que no, mamá— dijo con una débil sonrisa —Bueno…Killian, te acompaño a la puerta

—Gracias. Señor y señora Swan, la cena estuvo muy buena. Gracias por haberme invitado— caminó hasta los dos y se despidió de ambos.

—No hay de qué, Killian Jones. La próxima vez mira a ver si apareces cuando estas tres no estén en casa, así podremos charlar de hombre a hombre, una conversación de verdad, ¿hum? Las mujeres hacen mucho ruido.

Intento esconder la cara de asco, Killian solo asintió con la cabeza y puso una sonrisa forzada.

—Claro, señor Swan. Que tenga una buena noche.

En el porche de la entrada, Emma pudo ver el vaho saliendo de su propia boca al respirar profundo. La noche estaba fría e incluso algo sombría. Petersburg era, de lejos, la ciudad de Virginia que tenía los barrios que más asustaban. Los dos estaban sentados en el pequeño balancín al lado de la puerta y conversaban un poco más antes de despedirse.

—Hace mucho frío…Creo que es mejor que entre de una vez— dijo Emma al levantarse y mirar hacia Killian.

—Está bien. Mañana podemos hablar de nuevo, y me cuentas cómo te ha ido en tu primer día, ¿ok? Buena suerte, Emma— depositó un beso en la parte alta de la cabeza de la rubia y fue alejándose en dirección a su casa.

—Buenas noches—la rubia dijo con una sonrisa tonta direccionada al muchacho que le correspondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

La joven entró en la casa aún con los ojos brillando. A pesar de todo, Killian era uno de sus mejores amigos. Aunque todos a su alrededor los quisieran juntos como pareja, estaba empezando a percibir que no podía verlo como algo más que un buen amigo. Lo conocía desde pequeña y sentía mucho cariño y admiración por él.

Sin que sus padres la vieran, caminó en silencio hacia su cuarto, y cerró la puerta enseguida. Revolvió en sus cajones desorganizados y sacó un pijama abrigado y se lo puso rápidamente. Tras apagar las luces y acostarse en su cama, le mandó un mensaje de buenas noches a Rose, que respondió con un corazón rojo palpitante, que hizo que Emma soltara una carcajada. Pocos minutos después, cerró los ojos y se durmió para prepararse para su gran día.


	2. Diamond issues

**Diamond Issues**

Diferente al día anterior, aquel lunes había amanecido soleado, sin embargo aún era necesario ponerse un abrigo para caminar por la calle. Cuando el despertador sonó a las siete y media, Emma abrió los ojos lentamente y con dificultad para acostumbrarse a la claridad que entrada por la ventana, pues había olvidado echar las cortinas la noche anterior. Desde la cama, miró una vez más la carta que estaba encima de la cómoda, y por algunos instantes, se preguntó si de verdad era lo que quería hacer. Cogió su móvil para echarle un vistazo a sus redes sociales antes de ir a tomar un baño, pero como de costumbre no había ninguna notificación nueva. Su corazón aceleró y sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar al levantarse de la cama, y así se dio cuenta de que la ansiedad comenzaba a atacar. "Oh, genial. ¡Era la que me faltaba ahora!" Swan respiró hondo y puso una música lenta y acogedora mientras se preparaba un baño templado. En la pequeña bañera, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el borde, canturreaba la canción e intentaba focalizarse en cosas buenas.

—No tardes mucho, Emma. No eres la única que vas a tomar un baño— escuchó que su padre decía rudamente al otro lado de la puerta.

A causa de eso, la joven decidió levantarse y tomar una ducha rápida. Salió del baño enrollada en una toalla blanca y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde su madre ya se encontraba sentada en su cama con una bolsa en las manos y una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Emma con una sonrisa curiosa y los ojos brillando.

—Yo…Compré una cosa para que te pusieras hoy— dijo dándole la bolsa rosa a su hija.

Conteniendo una risa nerviosa, la joven abrió el regalo y puso una expresión de sorpresa y alegría. En medio de los papeles de seda blancos, había un nuevo traje de ballet. Una fina falda negra, un body—también negro— con un pequeño cisne bordado a la altura del pecho, y medias blancas, de una tienda de que saltaba a la vista que era muy cara.

—Bueno…Las zapatillas creo que podrás usas las mismas, ¿no?— preguntó ansiando una respuesta de la hija.

—Mamá…Nunca he llevado antes una ropa negra, en la antigua academia las chicas solo podían usar el rosa. Esto es…Increíble. ¡Increíble y caro! Debe haber costado una fortuna. Conozco esta tienda y sé que lo que venden es extremadamente caro. No era necesario, mamá— dijo con una débil sonrisa al pasar la punta de los dedos por la figura del cisne.

—Te lo mereces, hija mía. Bueno, ahora quiero que te lo pongas, ¿está bien? Voy preparando el desayuno mientras te preparas—Ingrid depositó un beso en lo alto de la cabeza de su hija y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Mamá?— la llamó Emma, e Ingrid se giró —Gracias. Muchas gracias.

Cuando se madre salió del cuarto, la rubia estiró la ropa sobre la cama y se puso a cepillar su cabello rubio, recogiéndolo después en una cola de caballo. Tras ponerse su perfume favorito y un poco de rímel, se colocó la ropa que acababa de recibir. Durante unos minutos, se quedó admirando su propio cuerpo frente al espejo, completamente satisfecha con lo que veía. Se puso su acostumbrada chaqueta de cuero roja por encima de la ropa negra y se dirigió a la cocina.

—¿Llevas maquillaje?— George bajó el periódico que leía y la miró a los ojos.

—Buenos días, papá. Sí, llevo— dijo con impaciencia mientras se servía los huevos revueltos en su plato.

—Sabes que no me gusta cuando te pones esas cosas. No lo necesitas. Ve a quitártelo ahora mismo— dijo en tono autoritario.

Con una de sus cejas arqueadas, encaró a la madre, esperando alguna actitud por su parte, pero Ingrid solo suspiró y señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta del baño, como diciendo "Haz caso y ve a lavarte la cara" Y así Emma lo hizo. La joven volvió a la cocina completamente irritada y se sentó en la banqueta al lado de su hermana, que hacía una carita con su bacón y huevos.

—Querida, vamos pronto. Tus clases comienzan en media hora y aún tienes que hacer papeleo en la recepción— Emma se metió a prisa en la boca los últimos trozos de bacón y se cepilló rápidamente los dientes.

Tras despedirse de su padre y hermana, entró rápido en el pequeño escarabajo amarillo de la familia y su madre arrancó velozmente. Mientras miraba por la ventana, balanceaba frenéticamente las piernas y sentía sus manos sudadas. Sin apartar la vista del tráfico, su madre colocó su mano en su pierna para intentar pasarle algo de seguridad.

—Espero que no te acostumbres a esta comodidad, mocita. Solo te llevo hoy porque es el primer día. A partir de mañana, vas y vuelves sola, ¿está bien?— preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Claro, ma— sonrió sincera y colocó su mano sobre la de su madre.

* * *

Pudo sentir su corazón salírsele del pecho cuando vio aparcado el escarabajo amarillo entre un Porsche y un Lamborgini, frente al enorme edificio. La gran puerta de cristal quedaba debajo del letrero donde se leía "Red Apple Dance Company". Emma caminó lentamente hasta el edificio junto a su madre, que hablaba todo el rato para que ella se calmara. El interior del inmueble estaba todo decorado de color rojo y blanco.

—¿Eres beneficiaria de la beca, verdad?— preguntó la recepcionista mientras analizaba los documentos de la joven —Bien, serás la única alumna nueva en la clase de hoy, así que cuando la profesora entre en el aula, te presentas a ella y le explicas tu situación, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿No es ella la que escoge a las personas que reciben la beca? Ella ya debería conocer la situación de Emma, ¿no?— preguntó Ingrid

—No, señora Swan. Quien se encarga de las becas es la hermana de la profesora, que es la coordinadora. Ella da clases de jazz, si su hija fuera a bailar eso, entonces ella ya conocería la situación— explicó.

—Está bien. ¿Solo eso?— preguntó Emma

—De momento, sí, señorita Swan. Cualquier duda que tengas al final de la clase sobre los horarios o sobre las aulas, puedes hablar conmigo. Me llamo Belle— dijo con una sonrisa simpática en sus labios —Tu aula es la de ballet, segundo piso, aula 203.

—Gracias, Belle— dijo y enseguida se giró hacia su madre, que sonreía admirando a su hija.

—Ve. Todo saldrá bien, ¿hum? No te preocupes. Dentro de unas horas estaré aquí para recogerte.

—Hasta más tarde, mamá— dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y seguir camino hacia su aula.

Mientras subía las escaleras irritantemente blancas con pasamanos rojos, sentía su estómago encogerse cada vez más. Aquel lugar parecía un internado. Con las zapatillas en las manos, abrió lentamente la puerta—también roja— que tenia escrito sobre una manzana el número 203. "¡Qué cursi!", pensó Emma. Cuando entró en la sala, todas las miradas se giraron hacia ella. Las bailarinas hacían sus estiramientos diseminadas por el aula, conversaban y reían, y eso significaba que la profesora aún no había llegado. "Menos mal", pensó. Se sentó en una silla en una esquina del aula, se quitó las botas y enseguida se calzó las zapatillas de punta.

"¿Y esa chaqueta? Además de alumna nueva, ¿es pieza de decoración del edificio?", Emma escuchó comentar a una de las chicas que estaba detrás de la silla. Reviró los ojos y rió ante la falta de madurez y se centró en lo que estaba haciendo, atándose las tiras de las zapatillas.

—¡Todas en sus lugares! Quiero a todas en la barra realizando el calentamiento básico, alternando entre Pliés y Fondus. ¡Ahora!— una voz grave y ronca dijo en un tono serio. Se trataba de la profesora y directora del sitio. Inmediatamente, todas en el aula dejaron de reír y se colocaron en sus posiciones en la barra, haciendo exactamente los movimientos ordenados. Emma, aún sentada en la silla, levantó la mirada hacia la mujer y la analizó durante unos segundos. Tenía los cabellos oscuros recogidos en una pequeña cola de caballo, el rostro libre de maquillaje y no era muy alta, pero tenía las piernas y los brazos bien definidos.

Sin que aún hubiera notado su presencia, Emma se levantó en silencio y caminó hasta unas perchas que había en una esquina del aula, en donde las alumnas colgaban sus bolsos y abrigos. Se quitó la chaqueta rápidamente e intentó colocarla sobre algunas cosas que había allí colgadas, pero falló estrepitosamente. Su chaqueta y todas las otras cosas cayeron al suelo, produciendo un ruido alto e irritante. Todas las miradas se dirigieron de nuevo a Emma, incluida la profesora.

—¿Quién es usted?— la mujer caminó hasta la rubia y la observó mientras volvía a colgar todo de nuevo en su sitio.

—Soy Emma. Emma Swan. Yo…— intentó decir, pero fue interrumpida.

—Deje que adivine…Es la muchacha que mi hermana seleccionó para la beca, ¿no?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido —¿Puedo saber por qué no está en la barra junto a las demás?

—Llegué algo atrasada y aún estaba poniéndome las zapatillas cuando usted entró. Discúlpeme— las palabras le habían salido más rápido de lo que esperaba e intentaba evitar cualquier contacto visual con la profesora.

—Bien, señorita Swan, sea bienvenida. Espero que trabaje para hacerse merecedora de la beca— dijo con una sonrisa forzada— Y sobre anterior academia, no sé cómo funcionaban las cosas allí, pero…Aquí…No me gustan los retrasos. Y las únicas bailarinas que pueden usar cola de caballo son las que tienen el pelo corto, así que, debe hacerse un moño. ¿Entendido?— preguntó. La joven solo asintió y bajó la cabeza de nuevo —Mi nombre es Regina Mills, soy la directora general de esta compañía y seré su profesora hasta que se gradúe. Sin embargo, aquí dentro solo acepto ser llamada Señora Mills.

—Entendido, Señora Mills—Emma tenía la mirada fija en sus propios pies y aún podía sentir la mirada de la mujer sobre ella. Poco a poco levantó la mirada, y vio las manos de la profesora, donde relucía en su anular izquierdo, un anillo de diamantes. "Eso debe costar mis dos riñones", pensó Emma.

—Genial. Ahora, vaya a la barra y haga los movimientos que he mandado—ordenó una vez más y Emma obedeció.

* * *

En el descanso, Emma se puso su chaqueta roja de nuevo y se sentó en una esquina de la sala. Actualizó con su móvil a Rose de las novedades hasta aquel momento, sin embargo aún estaba durmiendo, así que no vio ninguno de los mensajes.

—¿Cómo va tu primer día?— una chica de ojos rasgados preguntó sentándose al lado de Emma.

—Hum…Normal. Algo intimidante— respondió con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ah, me llamo Chelsea. ¡También estoy aquí con una beca! Es genial tener a alguien que realmente me entiende en esta clase.

—Wow, eso es genial. Pensé que sería la única con beca de la clase. ¿Cómo te tratan las chicas?

—No me tratan mal, pero tampoco hablan conmigo. No está tan mal— dijo —¿Te ha gustado la profesora? ¿Qué piensas?

—Creo que es rica. Solo he podido mirar aquel anillo que lleva. Ni aunque vendiera mi casa con todos los muebles y a mi hermana, podría comprarme uno de esos.

—Oh, sí— rió Chelsea —Sí que es rica. ¡Ella, su marido y su hijo pasaron las últimas Navidades en París! ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¡París!

—¡Qué buena vida debe tener!— dijo Emma mientras se hacía un moño.

—De eso yo ya no estoy muy segura. Ya ha venido a algunas clases con los ojos rojos e hinchados como de alguien que se ha pasado la noche llorando. Y ya hemos escuchado también muchas peleas con su marido por teléfono.

—Vaya, qué mal

—Sí…A veces me parece que esa vida perfecta de la señora Mills solo es una máscara que se pone para esconder lo que realmente vive. En fin, son solo teorías— la chica se levantó y caminó hacia el gran espejo de pared —Estoy tan nerviosa con el espectáculo de a mitad de año.

—¿Espectáculo?— preguntó Emma mientras sacaba unas almendras del bolso.

—Sí. Dos veces al año, a la mitad y al final, montamos un espectáculo temático. No tengo ni idea del tema de este año…La Señora Mills ni siquiera nos ha dado una pista.

—¿Cuál fue el tema del último?— preguntó una vez más mientras se echaba toda la bolsita en la boca.

—Mulan, la guerrera de China. Yo conseguí el papel principal, pero solo por ser asiática— dijo entre risas

Cuando todas las bailarinas volvieron al aula, Emma y Chelsea se dieron cuenta de que el descanso ya había acabado y se colocaron de nuevo en la barra. Regina entró pocos minutos después hablando por teléfono. La joven aprovechó el momento para admirar aún más el anillo en el dedo de la profesora, pero también a esta en general. De perfil, observaba cada trazo latino y perfecto de la mujer. "Bonita. Tan bonita que llega a molestar", pensó Emma.

Al final de las clases, todas— incluida la profesora—dejaron el aula y bajaron al primer piso. Tras cambiarse de zapatos, caminó hacia la recepción de nuevo, donde encontró a su madre hablando con Belle, la recepcionista, y con su nueva profesora. Regina escuchaba con atención cada palabra dicha por Ingrid, que cargaba en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa de admiración.

—¡Ahí está!— dijo Ingrid al divisar a Emma caminando hacia ella —Estábamos hablando de ti, querida. Tu profesora dice que hoy has estado muy bien.

—Oh…Gracias—Emma se puso roja inmediatamente y evitó el contacto visual con las tres mujeres.

—Siempre está bien tener a una alumna más en clase, señorita Swan— dijo seca —Bueno, me tengo que ir. Debo ir a buscar a mi hijo al colegio y ya estoy algo atrasada. Que tengan una buena tarde.

Regina salió desfilando con su abrigo negro y botas de tacón. Tras la puerta de cristal, Emma la vio subiendo al Porsche negro que tanto admiró al llegar.

* * *

Mientras conducía hacia la escuela del pequeño Henry, Regina escuchaba a sus grupos preferidos en la radio del coche. El cielo estaba encapotándose y sabía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover fuerte. Aceleró para llegar más deprisa—sentía pavor al tener que conducir con lluvia— y pronto llegó a su destino. Encontró a su hijo de siete años sentado solo en uno de los pequeños bancos al lado del edificio. El pequeño tenía una mirada triste y encaraba un papel en sus manos.

—¡Mamá!— una sonrisa enorme brotó en sus labios al divisar a su madre saliendo del coche. Saltó a sus brazos, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo, cerrando sus ojillos.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño? ¿Qué tienes en la mano?— Regina se agachó, quedando a la altura del hijo y preguntó

—Hoy la profesora nos pidió que dibujáramos a nuestra familia. Este soy yo— Henry le dio la hoja de papel a la mujer. En el dibujo, Henry y su perra Lola, estaban entre Regina y su padre, Robin. Frunció el ceño, confusa, al mirar el dibujo.

—¿Por qué te has dibujado con carita triste?—preguntó al mirar al muñeco del dibujo

—Porque estoy triste, mamá. Triste porque tú y papá se la pasan peleando. Eso me deja muy mal— dijo con los bracitos cruzados y la nariz roja. Regina sabía que aquella era la postura de que iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

Con una débil sonrisa y los ojos aguados, atrajo a su hijo a otro abrazo y acarició levemente sus cabellos.

—Vamos a casa, ¿ok? Y recuerda, no tienes que estar triste por eso. Son solo fases. Todas las parejas pasan por eso en algún momento…Nosotros, digo, tu padre y yo vamos a encontrar la solución para que esto acabe, ¿ok?

—Ok, mamá— Henry sonrió y depositó un beso en el rostro de la mujer, que enseguida dejó resbalar unas lágrimas por su mejilla.

En casa, Regina fue derecha al baño de su habitación. Estaba disfrutando de un baño caliente, con música de fondo, pero dio un salto asustada cuando su marido, Robin, abrió la puerta y entró en el baño enérgicamente.

—¡Eh!— gritó Regina intentando taparse —Robin, ¿me permites?

—Ah, ¿en serio, Regina? No quieres que te vea desnuda…

—¡Basta, Robin!— Regina se levantó rápidamente, enrollándose en la toalla más cercana —Usa el baño cuanto quieras. Ya he acabado mi baño.

Salió del baño y se encerró en el vestidor. No era algo que la gente hiciera, pero al contrario que otras personas a las que les gustaban los sitios claros y calmados, a Regina le gustaba encerrarse en su vestidor a pensar. También era calmado y claro. Aún en toalla, se sentó en una pequeña silla y observó toda la ropa que tenía alrededor. ¡Cuántas cosas que no usaba desde hacía años no deberían estar ahí!

—¿Mamá?— Henry entró en el vestidor dando pequeños pasos con una libro de cuentos en las manos. —¡Oh, no! ¡Mamá, estás sin ropa!— el pequeño soltó el libro en el suelo y se llevó sus manos a sus ojos, tapándolos.

Regina soltó una carcajada ante la inocencia del niño. Se puso una bata negra que estaba colgada en una percha a su lado y vio el libro en el suelo.

—Listo, mi amor. Ya estoy vestida. Dime, ¿qué quieres? ¿Qué libro es ese?

—La señorita Mary, mi profesora, me lo dio hoy. Dice que yo mismo, o tú o papá podéis leérmelo antes de dormir. Son cuentos de hadas— dijo acercándose a la madre y abriendo el libro.

—Es muy bonito. Quién sabe si algún día pueda usarlo como inspiración para alguno de mis espectáculos, ¿hum?— apretó la naricita del pequeño, que sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Yo puedo ayudar con las ropas!— había entusiasmo en su voz —¿Puedes leerme hoy, mamá?

—Claro que sí. Ahora…¡Ve a hacer los deberes, jovencito! No quiero verte con tus juegos ni juguetes antes de que hayas terminado todo.

—Está bien— dijo entre resoplidos y golpes en el suelo con el pie, cosa que hizo a Regina reír.

* * *

Emma contaba detalladamente a sus padres su primer día de clase mientras ayudaba a su hermana a hacer los deberes. Su madre escuchaba con atención cada palabra, al contrario que su padre, que tenía toda su atención puesta en el telediario que estaban echando en la tele.

—¿Y tu profesora, hum? Tengo que confesar que no me cayó muy bien. Es medio…

—¿Intimidadora? Oh, sí, demasiado— Emma reviró los ojos —Ni siquiera conseguí mirarla a los ojos. Tuve bastante miedo.

—Yo iba a decir seca, pero creo que intimidadora también le vale— dijo Ingrid.

—Bueno, voy a intentar no focalizarme en ella, sobre todo porque estoy allí para…— iba diciendo, pero perdió su atención al mirar el cuaderno de su hermana —¡Oh, Mia! ¡No! ¡Diez entre dos no da seis! ¡Rehazlo!

—¡Qué rollo! ¡Odio las matemáticas! ¡Odio tener que hacer la tarea contigo!—Mia tiró el lápiz al suelo y golpeó el suelo de madera con los pies.

—Amelia Swan…— George se manifestó con un tono amenazador —¿Qué comportamiento es ese? ¡Coge ese lápiz ahora, termina tu tarea y te vas al cuarto inmediatamente! ¡Sin tele y sin juguetes! Estás castigada hasta mañana.

—Pero…¡Eso no es justo!— lloriqueó

—La próxima vez te lo piensas dos veces antes de hacer un berrinche y faltarle el respeto a tu hermana— dijo —Emma, deja, que ahora lo haga sola. Solo saldrá de aquí hasta que todo esté hecho y correctamente.

Ante el tenso clima que se instaló, Emma subió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama. Aún llevaba la ropa de ballet, e incluso, ya comenzaba a sentir en sus piernas el efecto de la actividad de ese día. Tomó una aspirina para aliviar el dolor muscular y se dio un baño caliente y rápido.


	3. I love you, Henry

**I love you, Henry**

Regina despertó ya mal humorada aquella mañana. Apenas había conciliado el sueño a causa de los fuertes ronquidos del hombre que tenía a su lado. El cielo estaba oscuro y una fina lluvia caía fuera de la mansión. Tras levantarse, la mujer fue a paso lento hasta la habitación de su hijo, que aún dormía como un pequeño ángel. Despertó al pequeño como siempre hacía: dándole besos por todo el rostro y haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello. Todos los días que se despertaba enfadada con la vida sabía que solo una cosa podría hacerla mejorar. Henry. Bastaba mirar sus pequeños ojos castaños que brillaban cada vez que la miraba y tenía la certeza de que su hijo era el mejor y mayor tesoro de su vida. Al menos una cosa Robin había hecho bien durante todos esos años de matrimonio.

Tras un baño caliente y no tan pausado, se puso la ropa de ballet, un abrigo negro y guantes. Encontró a Henry, que ya estaba listo, y a Robin sentados en la barra de la cocina ambos desayunando.

—¿Le has dejado beber refresco por la mañana?— preguntó Regina a Robin con voz alterada al mirar el vaso que tenía el pequeño.

—¿Cuál es el problema?— totalmente despreocupado, Robin ni se molestó en mirar a la mujer

—El problema es que tiene el estómago vacío y no debe beber esto— dijo cogiendo el vaso y echando el líquido por el fregadero —Tú puedes arruinarte cuanto quieras, no me importa, pero no harás que mi hijo se ponga enfermo.

—También es mi hijo— alzó una mirada desdeñosa hacia la mujer que lo miraba con asco en los ojos

Regina solo respondió cogiendo su bolso y la mochila del hijo y dejando la casa sin una palabra más.

—Ten…Toma este dinero. Cuando llegues a la escuela, te compras algo para comer, ¿todo bien? Nada de fritos o refresco—frente al coche se agachó y le dio un billete de diez dólares al pequeño.

—¿Tú y papá nunca van a dejar de pelear?— preguntó con mirada triste que rompió en mil pedazos el corazón de Regina.

—Querido…La vida de los adultos es muy complicada. Más complicada de lo que debes pensar— sonrió débilmente con los ojos aguados —Sobre todo la de las parejas. Llega un momento en que sencillamente te das cuenta y percibes que aquella persona que tanto idealizaste y con la que soñaste, ya no es para ti. Y entonces solo deseas librarte de todo eso, pero tienes miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué , mamá? ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó con los ojillos brillando de curiosidad.

—Miedo de perder el tesoro más precioso del mundo entero. Pero…Olvídate de eso, ¿todo bien? Vamos a resolverlo, no te preocupes— algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero Henry las limpió y depositó besos por todo el rostro de la madre.

* * *

Mientras caminaba distraída por los pasillos de la compañía de danza, Regina estaba atenta a su móvil. Con la cabeza gacha, seguía en dirección al aula. Se paró inmediatamente y llevó las manos hacia lo alto al sentir que alguien chocaba con ella y que un líquido helado se extendía por su piel y ropa.

—¡Qué mierda…!— Regina refunfuñó sin mirar hacia delante.

—Se…Señora Mills…Discúlpeme, yo…yo…— Emma estaba delante de ella con los ojos desorbitados agarrando aún un vaso con restos de agua —Oh, Dios mío. Soy un desastre. Deje que resuelva esto— en un acto de desespero, Emma comenzó a pasar el filo de la manga de su chaqueta por toda la barriga y el regazo mojados de Regina, con intención de secarla.

—¿Podría dejar de restregarme, Swan?— preguntó irritada golpeando el suelo con los pies —Es solo agua

—Disculpe— dijo tímidamente al apartarse de la mujer

—¿Por qué no está ya en el aula? No soporto los atrasos. Nadie puede entrar después de mí.

—Solo vine a beber agua, señora Mills. Perdóneme.

Regina reviró los ojos ante la formalidad de la alumna.

—Vamos, entre— señaló la puerta del aula a su lado.

Emma y la profesora entraron juntas en el aula, atrayendo algunas miradas confusas y guasonas de otras alumnas. Tras ponerse sus zapatillas, Regina comenzó una más de sus largas clases.

"¿Te echó un rapapolvo?", susurró Chelsea, la muchacha que Swan había conocido el día anterior, provocando que la joven soltara una risa alta y nerviosa. Regina levantó la mirada hacia las dos muchachas y contrajo los labios, y aquello había sido suficiente para que las dos retomaran sus posturas y temblaran de miedo.

Mientras una música suave sonaba, Regina bailaba y mostraba a sus alumnas cada paso. Con pasos delicados y expresiones faciales que acompañaban la melodía, Emma llegó a la conclusión de que quizás aquel fuera el único momento en que la mujer se volvía una persona dócil e indefensa.

—Chicas…— Regina dijo al final de la música. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente aguados y su voz temblaba. Se había acordado de su hijo y de la difícil situación que estaba pasando —Bailen otra vez, ahora sin mí. Voy un momento al baño.

Antes de incluso salir del aula, las lágrimas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas y sus manos temblaban. Todas las chicas parecían tranquilas, a excepción de Emma, que estaba visiblemente preocupada.

—¿Nadie va a ver si está bien?— preguntó lo suficientemente alto para que todas escuchasen.

—Escenas como esas son comunes. Nadie se preocupa ya—dijo una chica cualquiera. Todas las bailarinas comenzaron a hacer los pasos, pero Emma estaba parada en medio de todas aún incrédula ante la actitud de las compañeras de clase.

—Yo voy a ver cómo está— le susurró a Chelsea antes de salir del aula, sin dar oportunidad a que su compañera la detuviera.

Emma caminó por el largo pasillo blanco y rojo a paso apurado, y rápidamente llegó a la puerta del baño. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su profesora llorando, recostaba sobre el lavabo y echándose a la boca un frasco de perfume con bebida.

—¡Emma!— dijo intentando esconder el frasco en el bolso y limpiarse las lágrimas.

—Us…Usted…— Swan desorbitó los ojos y dio dos pasos hacia atrás —¿Está bien?— preguntó analizando el rostro de la mujer.

—Sí, señorita Swan. Estoy bien. ¿Puedo saber por qué no está en el aula con las demás?— preguntó de manera seca y seria.

—Vine a ver cómo se encontraba. Sé reconocer de lejos cuando algo no va bien.

—No, no lo sabe. Estoy perfectamente bien. Por favor, vuelva a la clase. Ahora.

—¿Bebiendo y llorando en el baño? ¿De verdad? No me parece nada saludable— dijo irónica

—Es usted muy entrometida— con fuego en los ojos, Regina se acercó y encaró los océanos que tenía delante —No me gustaría tener que retirarle la beca.

—No soy una entrometida, señora Mills. Solo me preocupo por el bienestar de las personas— dijo con sinceridad esbozando una sonrisa —Discúlpeme por intentar ayudarla. No será necesario quitarme la beca, me portaré para merecerla.

Algo decepcionada ante la reacción de la profesora, Emma se giró hacia la puerta y la abrió, sin embargo, antes de salir, escuchó que Regina la llamaba.

—Emma…— pronunció, haciendo que la joven apenas girara la cabeza en su dirección —So…Solo no cuente lo que ha visto aquí. Y también quiero que usted olvide lo que ha visto.

La joven apenas asintió y finalmente dejó el baño, volviendo al aula rápidamente.

* * *

Al término de las clases, Emma caminó hasta su pequeño y sencillo escarabajo amarillo, que una vez más estaba al lado del lujoso y negro Porsche. Abrió la puerta y tiró su bolsa y su chaqueta en el asiento del copiloto.

—Señorita Swan— escuchó la voz de Regina llamándola por detrás

—Se…Señora Mills…Hum…¿Pu…Puedo ayudarla en algo?— preguntó nerviosa al girarse hacia la mujer. Su apariencia estaba mejor y no parecía que horas antes se hubiera entregado a la bebida y al llanto.

—En verdad, sí. Puede ayudarme permitiéndome el paso, pues me está bloqueando la entrada en mi coche— dijo seriamente

—¡Oh, vaya! Lo siento…— concedió el paso para que la mujer pasara —¿Plazas apretadas, eh?— ¡"Oh, Emma! ¿Plazas apretadas, en serio? Ya lo has hecho mejor", pensó

Regina frunció el ceño y le dio una sonrisa forzada a la joven antes de entrar en el coche.

—Tenga una buena tarde, señorita Swan— dijo antes de arrancar.

Aún algo temblorosa—de frío o de nervios— la joven arrancó su coche, dirección a su casa. Vio la moto de su hermano estacionada al lado del pequeño parterre de flores, y su corazón estalló de felicidad y sus ojos brillaron más de lo normal. Salió del vehículo y corrió a la casa buscando al hombre, ignorando completamente a sus padres y a su hermana en la sala, que obviamente ni se inmutaron, pues sabían cómo Emma echaba de menos al hermano.

—¿Acaso alguien me está buscando?— August apareció tras Emma mientras ella lo buscaba en su antiguo cuarto.

—¡August!— sonriendo, la rubia saltó a los brazos del hermano que la apretó y le dio un beso en lo alto de su cabeza —Te he echado tanto de menos. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno…Esta semana solo se ha dedicado a los preparativos de la fiesta de la facultad, así que, no tengo clases, por eso decidí pasar unos días por aquí.

—Es genial— sonrió —Hablando de esa fiesta…Me encantaría ir, pero…¿ya sabes, no? Nuestro padre nunca me dejaría

—¿Quieres que hable con él?— Emma asintió —Está bien. Déjalo de mi cuenta. Bueno, creo que ahora debemos sentarnos frente a aquella chimenea y contarnos las novedades recientes de nuestras vidas, ¿hum?

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Tengo mucho que contarte! ¡Ven, vamos!

* * *

Regina estacionó frente a la escuela de Henry, y para su sorpresa, no encontró al pequeño sentado en el banco de siempre esperándola. El patio estaba vacío y silencioso, entonces recordó que los martes el pequeño salía más temprano, así que ella estaba atrasada.

"Mierda", se dijo a sí misma irritada.

Se dirigió deprisa hasta la secretaría de la escuela, donde encontró a Mary Margaret, la profesora de su hijo.

—Mary…— dijo Regina —¿Dónde está Henry?— preguntó preocupada

—Oh, hola, señora Mills. Henry no hacía más que llorar y decir que usted se había olvidado de él…Intentamos llamarla, pero salía el buzón de voz— en ese momento, Regina comprobó su móvil y vio las cinco llamadas perdidas de la mujer.

—¿Y dónde está?— preguntó preocupada y decepcionada consigo misma.

—Llamamos a su marido, Robin. Consoló al pequeño y se lo llevó a casa.

Un enorme nudo se formó en la garganta de Regina y sintió deseos de romper todo a su alrededor.

—Gracias, señorita Blanchard— Regina forzó una sonrisa y regresó rápidamente a su coche.

En casa, subió corriendo las escaleras, y se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo. Encontró al pequeño acostado en el regazo de su padre, que estaba viendo una peli con él en su cama. El pequeño tenía expresión triste, al contrario que Robin, que sonrió desdeñoso al encontrarse a la esposa.

—¿Eh, Henry?— lo llamó —¿No vas a venir a hablar conmigo?

—No. Ya no quieres estar conmigo, por eso me dejaste en la escuela— dijo haciendo berrinche y escondiendo el rostro en la camisa del padre.

La mujer alzó la mirada hacia Robin, que aún sonreía burlonamente.

—Robin, ¿podemos hablar en el pasillo?— dijo de manera fría saliendo del cuarto.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó cerrando la puerta

—Quiero saber qué estupideces le has contado esta vez. ¿De qué manera le has llenado la cabeza?

—Solo le he dicho la verdad, Regina. No tengo la menor culpa si tu trabajo siempre es más importante que nuestro hijo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?— gritó dando dos pasos hacia atrás —Cuido de cada fiebre, superviso cada tos, le ayudo a hacer los deberes…Tú solo sirves para ponerlo en mi contra. Es un niño sensible y aún tienes el coraje de aprovecharte de eso. Me das pena, Robin.

Sin darle oportunidad de responder, Regina volvió a entrar en el cuarto del hijo, cerrándole en las narices la puerta a Robin. Se sentó al lado del pequeño, que evitaba mirarla a los ojos.

—Henry…No sé lo que tu padre te ha dicho, pero por favor, que sepas que todo es mentira— apartó unas mechas del cabello del pequeño, colocándolas detrás de la oreja —Eres lo que más amo en todo el mundo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mamá— dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Regina, que suspiró aliviada acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

—Perdóname por lo de hoy. Mamá trabaja mucho y acaba despistándose con los horarios. No volverá a suceder, ¿hum? Lo prometo.

—¿De dedito?— preguntó encarando a la madre y levantando el dedo meñique.

—¡De dedito!— con los ojos aguados, cruzó su dedo con el de Henry y los besó enseguida, sellando una poderosa promesa.

* * *

—¡Ni hablar! ¿Qué haría ella en una fiesta de esas?— George, August y Emma conversaban sobre la fiesta de la facultad en la cocina de la casa.

—Se divertiría, papá, al igual que yo. Emma tiene veinte años, ya es grande para mandar en sí misma.

—Pero es una mujer. Y mientras una mujer viva bajo mi techo, tendrá que obedecer mis reglas. No irá a esa fiesta— dijo con toda la arrogancia del mundo.

—¡Papá, muchas otras mujeres también van! ¡No hay nada malo en ello!— Emma intentó argumentar.

—No eres igual a otras mujeres, Emma. Ellas están perdidas, tú no. No vengas con más argumentos, no vas, ya está decidido.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Emma volvió a su cuarto completamente decepcionada, pero no sorprendida. Poco tiempo después, August apareció en su puerta con semblante también triste.

—Gracias por intentarlo. Disfruta la fiesta por mí— dijo

—No voy a ir a esa fiesta. Me quedo en casa contigo

—No, August…No es necesario. Es la fiesta de tu facultad. Tienes que ir

—Habrá otras muchas como esta, no te preocupes. Podemos trasnochar, ¿hum? Ver películas, series, comer palomitas…

—Como hacíamos cuando éramos más pequeños…— comentó Emma con una débil sonrisa en el rostro.

—Exactamente— se sentó al lado de la hermana y pasó la mano por sus mejillas —¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo— abrió una sonrisa y abrazó al hermano muy fuertemente.

Por la noche, Emma tomó un baño caliente y relajado, que limpió y absorbió todas las energías negativas que había en su cuerpo. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes, vio un frasco de perfume exactamente igual al que Regina bebía por la mañana. Reviró los ojos e intentó apartar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza, pues ya se había envuelto suficiente en aquella situación. Swan era considerablemente curiosa, y siempre intentaba usar eso como excusa para ayudar a las personas. Regina era de lejos una persona que derramaba misterio, lo que consecuentemente despertaba la curiosidad de Emma a niveles elevados.

—¿Emma?— August llamó a la hermana en cuanto la vio pasar por la puerta de su cuarto —¿Quieres que mañana te lleve al ballet?

—Bueno, creo que no voy a rechazar un paseo en moto.

August rió y movió de un lado a otro la cabeza.

—A las ocho, ¿ok?

—Ok. Buenas noches, August.

* * *

Aquella noche, Regina cogió una gran maleta que guardaba en el fondo del vestidor, y juntó todo las pertenencias de Robin. Sus ropas, documentos, zapatos…Absolutamente todo. Ya eran las diez pasadas cuando Robin, que estaba en la sala, escuchó el estruendo que venía de las escaleras, cosa que hizo que se levantara y fuera a ver qué sucedía.

—¿Qué mierda es esta?— preguntó incrédulo al detenerse en la parte baja de las escaleras. Regina, que estaba sonriendo desde el primer escalón, había tirado su maleta desde la segunda planta.

—Esa mierda es tu maleta. Puedes cogerla y marcharte— dijo suavemente bajando los escalones.

—No puedes echarme. Esta casa también es mía— argumentó

—Nos casamos con separación de bienes, Robin. Esta casa está a mi nombre. Es mía y solo mía— sonrió burlonamente.

—Gina, no hagas esto— imploró

—No me llames así. Robin, por favor, coge tu maldita maleta y márchate— por más que dentro de ella el odio gritase, Regina mantenía la calma y la suavidad en su voz.

Aún sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo, Robin recogió su maleta y caminó hacia la puerta, acompañado por Regina.

—¿Vamos a poder vernos algún que otro día?—preguntó

—Claro…—sonrió —En el tribunal— Regina cerró la puerta inmediatamente, sintiéndose completamente aliviada por haber hecho lo que debía haber hecho hacía tiempo.

Aquella misma noche, sola en su gran cama de matrimonio, deseó a alguien a su lado. Alguien que obviamente no fuera Robin. Alguien que la amase, la respetase y la apoyase. Decidió, entonces, ir al cuarto de Henry, que ya dormía profundamente encogido en su pequeña cama. Regina se echó al lado del pequeño, encogiéndose junto a él y depositó un beso en su cabeza.

—Te quiero, Henry.


	4. A pleasant coincidence

**A pleasant coincidence**

El día tan poco esperado finalmente había llegado: la fiesta de la facultad. Emma se sentía culpable por ver al hermano algo cabizbajo por querer asistir. Intentó varias veces convencerlo de que no había problema alguno si iba, pero August se negó todas las veces.

Ya pasaban de las seis cuando toda la familia estaba sentada a la mesa cenando. Ingrid había cocinado un plato sencillo, puré de patatas y carne asada, la comida favorita de Emma y Mia, la hija pequeña. Todos estaban tan callados y actuando de manera tan extraña que el hijo mayor decidió quebrar tan intenso silencio.

—Eché de menos cenar con vosotros. Es reconfortante— dijo August tras dar un gran sorbo a su zumo.

—Sí, lo es— concordó Ingrid —¿Vas a hacer algo especial esta noche?

—Bueno, como papá no me dejó llevar a Emma a la fiesta de la facultad…Estaba pensando en llevarla a ella y a Mia al centro comercial. Podemos ir al cine y después picar algo.

—¿Cómo estaré seguro de que vas al cine y no a la fiesta?— preguntó George, provocando que Emma revirara los ojos.

—Mia va a estar con nosotros, papá. ¿De verdad crees que sería tan irresponsable hasta el punto de llevar a una niña de su edad para una de esas fiestas?

Tras respirar hondo y dar un trago a su bebida, direccionó la fría mirada hacia los dos hijos mayores, que ansiaban una respuesta del padre.

—Espero, al menos, que escojáis una película adecuada a la edad de Amelia.

—Gracias, papá— dijo August esbozando una sonrisa.

**POV Emma on**

Durante todo el trayecto hacia el centro comercial, observé las gotas de lluvia desde la ventana del coche. A mí me parece increíble cómo se asemejan a las lágrimas, resbalando por el cristal. Sí, es extraño, pero tiene sentido para mí. Era una de las cosas que más me distraía en los viajes largos en el coche. August conducía mejor que cualquier otro, cosa que me dejaba tranquila. Ir en el coche con mi madre siempre significaba golpearse la cabeza contra el techo o gritar para que tuviera cuidado con los perritos por la calle. En el asiento de atrás, Amelia canturreaba canciones infantiles que sonaban por la radio, pues August había metido en un pen drive sus favoritas.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, August fue derecho a la taquilla a comprar las entradas, y regresó rápidamente con tres entradas para una pelí de dibujos animados. Mia sonreía de entusiasmo. Raros eran los momentos en que nuestros padres nos daban un poco de libertad, que todo niño necesita. Me agaché y le hice cosquillas a la pequeña, que se echó a reír escandalosamente, atrayendo algunas miradas. Miré alrededor y sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban al ver a algunas personas mirándome a mí y cómo jugaba con Mia, pero una de aquellas miradas me atrajo especialmente. Apreté los ojos para comprobar si era realidad lo que estaba viendo, pero solo pude tener la certeza cuando la persona se acercó un poco más. Y sí, era ella. Regina Mills. Mi profesora.

—Señorita Swan— dijo a modo de saludo. Me levanté y encaré los profundos ojos castaños que tenía delante. Al lado de Regina había un pequeño que aparentaba la edad de Mia. Se escondía tras sus piernas y lanzaba sonrisas tímidas a mi hermana, que se estaba sonrojando.

—¡Señora Mills! Wow…Qué sorpresa verla por aquí. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?— pregunté algo sorprendida.

—¿Cree que los profesores no tienen vida fuera de sus trabajos?— preguntó con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

—Oh, claro…Discúlpeme— sonreí débilmente —Estos son mis hermanos. Amelia y August. Y esta es mi profesora de ballet— dije presentándolos.

—Es un placer conocerlos. Este es mi hijo Henry. Es un poco tímido. Bueno…Voy a dar una vuelta con él y después vamos a ver una película, que por lo visto es la misma que vais a ver vosotros— dijo mientras intentaba leer los datos escritos en las entradas que August agarraba.

—S..Sí. Está bien. Hasta luego— dije antes de agarrar la mano de mi hermana y encaminarme hacia el bar del cine, ya que íbamos a comprar palomitas.

Desde la fila conseguía ver a Regina en el restaurante _fast food_ al otro lado del local. Y por un minuto, me perdí en la enorme belleza que poseía. Tal vez sea porque durante las clases era fría, grosera y callada, en cambio al lado de su hijo sonreía sin parar y sus ojos brillaban más que las estrellas del cielo. Estaba vestida totalmente de negro, confundiéndose con el color de sus cabellos, sin embargo, el lápiz de labios era rojo y destacaba en su piel olivácea. ¡Oh Dios! Es muy hermosa.

**POV Emma off**

En la sala de cine, los tres hermanos escogieron los últimos asientos, pues según August, eran los que proporcionaban mejor visión. Mientras pasaban los trailers por la pantalla, divisaron a Regina y Henry subiendo cautelosamente las escaleras y buscando unos asientos, pero fallando miserablemente. No había dos asientos libres pegados donde estaban buscando, sin embargo, al lado de Emma, sí. August estalló los dedos con la intención de llamar la atención de la mujer, que miró rápidamente hacia donde estaban sentados y caminó hacia allí.

—Puede sentarse ahí. La película ya va a comenzar— dijo refiriéndose a los dos asientos vacios al lado de Emma. La mujer dejó que su hijo se sentara entre las dos, algo intimidado por estar al lado de una mujer que nunca había visto antes.

El corazón de la rubia estaba fuera de lo normal. Extrañamente acelerado y no sabía por qué. En seguida pensó que era su ansiedad atacando una vez más, y felizmente consiguió controlarlo cuando la película comenzó. A su lado, Amelia sonreía y apenas parpadeaba mientras su mirada estaba fija en la pantalla, cosa que hizo que Emma y August se miraran y sonrieran. Henry, por su parte, miraba la bolsa de caramelos que la joven mantenía en sus manos. Al darse cuenta de eso, alzó la mirada hacia Regina, que prestaba atención a la película y le dio un golpe con el codo.

—Hum…No deja de mirar mis caramelos. ¿Puedo ofrecerle?— preguntó con timidez al encarar los ojos castaños que tenía enfrente.

—Oh, no…No es necesario. Le compré palomitas— dijo avergonzada levantando el recipiente rojo lleno de palomitas.

—Yo quiero caramelos, mamá— se enfurruñó y cruzó los brazos

Regina respiró hondo y cerró con fuerza los ojos. No quería ser una incomodidad para Emma.

—Está bien, Henry. Pero sé educado, ¿hum? Un caramelo cada vez—intentaba hablar lo más bajo posible para no molestar a nadie —Coge uno solo, a ser posible— Emma reviró los ojos y rió junto con Henry.

—Es algo pesada, pero te acostumbras— le susurró a Emma, refiriéndose a la madre. La rubia se llevó la mano a la boca y se controló para no reírse ante la expresión de Regina.

—También puedes tú acostumbrarte a quedarte sin tus videojuegos, ¿está bien?— susurró en tono amenazador, cosa que hizo que el pequeño desorbitara los ojos y rápidamente volviera a prestar atención a la película.

Regina admiró durante toda la sesión la forma en que Emma se divertía y reía con la película, más que los propios niños. Las veces que miraba a su hijo, aprovechaba para espiarla. Su piel era como la de un bebé, sus ojos increíblemente lindos, pero no más que su sonrisa, y sus cabellos formaban una hermosa cascada a su espalda. Para Regina, parecía una princesa de los cuentos de hadas.

* * *

—¿Te gustó la película?— Emma preguntó a Mia en cuanto salieron de la sala del cine. Regina y Henry caminaban unos pasos atrás.

—Eso mismo te pregunto yo, Emma. Te reíste más alto que cualquier otra persona en la sala— se burló August.

—No es mi culpa si los dibujos me entusiasman— dijo entre carcajadas.

—Bueno…Aún tenemos una hora para volver a casa— dijo August mirando el reloj —¿Queréis ir al salón de juegos?

—¡Sí, sí, sí!— Amelia saltó entusiasmada.

—¿Quiere juntarse, señora Mills?— preguntó Emma suavemente

—Querido…— con expresión de pena, Regina miró al hijo, que ya la miraba con los ojillos brillando e implorando para que lo dejase.

—¡Por favor, mamá!— pidió encogiendo el corazón de la mujer. Era muy difícil resistirse a Henry.

—Está bien— concordó algo impaciente.

En la gran sala de juegos, todos jugaban y reían uno de los otros en medio de los juguetes, mientras Regina se quedó sentada observando todo de lejos. Emma y Henry esperaban su turno para jugar cuando Regina se acercó diciendo que iba a atender una llamada y que ya volvía. "Pórtate bien", le dijo al hijo antes de salir del sitio.

—¿Será papá quien la llama?—preguntó con una sonrisa esperanzadora en el rostro, que hizo que Emma frunciera el ceño.

—¿Algún motivo para estar tan feliz?— preguntó como no quiere la cosa.

—Ya hace unos días que no veo a mi padre. Mamá dice que está de viaje…Pero, ¿por qué no se despidió de mí?

Confusa, Emma apenas respiro hondo y pasó los dedos por el fino cabello castaño del pequeño.

—Ah, pequeño…No sé lo que decirte. No conozco bien a tu madre, quién diría a tu padre— sonrió débilmente —Pero…Deja de intentar entender, ¿ok? El mundo de los adultos es más complicado de lo que piensas.

Henry apretó los ojitos y sonrió sin enseñar los dientes.

—Eres guay. Amelia tiene suerte de tener a alguien como tú en casa.

—Ah, estoy segura de que tu madre también es guay— dijo

—Sí, lo es. Incluso hoy más, contigo cerca. ¡Me está dejando comer cosas que nunca antes! ¡Eso es…genial!

Emma rió ante el entusiasmo del pequeño y le dio un suave golpe en su hombro.

—Venga, ve a jugar— dijo al ver que la mesa de juegos había sido dejada libre, haciendo que Mia y Henry corrieran hacia ella.

Regina volvió algunos minutos después, se sentó en uno de los bancos al lado de Emma, y junto con ella admiró a los pequeños que jugaban al hockey de mesa con la ayuda de August.

—Creo que ya debo llevarlo a casa. Tenemos que despertarnos temprano para una fiesta de familia— dijo Regina con la voz suave sin siquiera mirar a la joven.

—Parece que él y Mia se han caído muy bien— ignoró por completo el comentario de la mujer y sonrió débilmente hacia los niños —Podría quedar algún día con mi madre para que ellos se vean y jueguen juntos.

—Sí…Puede ser— dijo sin ánimo. August, Amelia y Henry se acercaron a las dos mujeres con las fichas que habían ganado en las manos. Los dos niños sonreían y sus miradas eran ansiosas.

—¡Ganamos este dinero de mentira y podemos usarlo para cambiarlo por premios!— dijo Mia

—¡Qué guay! Le estaba echando el ojo a aquel delfín de peluche de la tienda— dijo Emma señalando la tienda de regalos de la sala de juegos.

—¡Bien, pero yo voy a coger la jirafa! Henry, ¿tú cuál vas a coger?— preguntó al pequeño, que miraba indeciso hacia la tienda. Regina sonreía hermosamente ante la escena.

—Creo que el cisne. Adoro los cisnes— dijo mirando el animal de peluche.

—¿Sabías que mi apellido significa cisne?— preguntó Emma mientras acariciaba el hombro del pequeño.

—¡Wow! ¡Un motivo más para quererlo!— vibró —Mamá, ¿vienes conmigo?

Sonriendo, Regina acompañó al hijo, y Emma y August a Mia. Cuando los dos pequeños cogieron sus premios, todos dejaron la sala de juegos, caminando hacia la salida del centro comercial.

—Bueno, a pesar de haber sido una coincidencia, ha sido un momento agradable. Gracias por todo. Henry necesitaba distraerse y estoy segura de que se ha divertido— dijo Regina a Emma y August.

—No hay de qué. No estoy siempre por aquí, pero siempre que quiera, puede entrar en contacto con Emma o mi madre, y así los niños pueden jugar juntos.

—Sí, claro. Bien, ha sido un placer, August, hasta otro día. Emma…Hasta el lunes— sonrió levemente y esperó a que Henry y Amelia se despidieran para finalmente dejar el centro comercial.

* * *

—¡Ella es muy guay, mamá! ¡Y su hermana también! ¡Y el hermano de ellas también! ¡Tenemos que hacer esto de nuevo! ¡Fue genial!— Henry entró en casa dando saltitos con su nuevo peluche en las manos. Regina dejó su bolso y abrigo sobre la mesa.

—Otro día pensamos en eso, ¿ok? Ahora, quiero que tomes un baño y a la cama. Ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que despertarnos temprano para ir a casa de tía Zelena. Habrá una fiesta de familia.

—¿Es su cumpleaños? ¿O el de la abuela?— preguntó con brillo en los ojos. Adoraba los cumpleaños, pues en ellos había pastel.

—No, cariño. Es solo una reunión de familia. Va a haber comida, juegos…Quizás le pida a tu tía que te haga un pastel, ¿está bien? Pero ahora, por favor, ve a dormir.

—Mamá, ¿papá va a ir?— preguntó. El semblante de Regina se volvió triste por primera vez en aquel día. Su corazón se encogió al ver lo poco de esperanza que quedaba en los ojos infantiles.

—Tu padre no ha sido invitado esta vez, hijo. Él…Es complicado, Henry. Cuando todo se resuelva, te prometo que te lo explicaré, ¿ok?—los papeles del divorcio aún no habían sido firmados.

Tras un triste suspiro, Henry asintió y subió las escaleras hacia el baño, donde se dio una ducha rápida y caliente, y después su madre le metió en la cama.

Una noche más que pasaba Regina sola en aquella gran cama. De cierta manera se sentía libre por haber salido finalmente de una relación que le estaba haciendo daño. Se sentía orgullosa por haber tomado una primera buena decisión en aquel matrimonio, porque, de hecho, el "sí" dicho en el altar no fue una de ellas.

Al mirar hacia el sillón que había frente a su cama, vio el cisne de peluche del hijo, que en algún momento se lo había dejado olvidado ahí, y entonces pensó en Emma. En los cabellos rubios con bucles perfectamente definidos, en los ojos verde-mar hipnotizadores y en las mejillas y labios de natural rosados. Por más que intentara apartar a la joven de sus pensamientos, no lo conseguía. Así como Henry, Emma tenía la capacidad de calentar y al mismo tiempo irritar el corazón de Regina. Y ella adoraba eso.

* * *

En su habitación, Emma y August comían entremeses salados y veían series en el ordenador. Killian ya les había mandado a ambos innumerables mensajes de audio completamente borracho, y eso claramente era mucho más divertido que cualquier película de risa.

—Tu profesora no me ha parecido tan mala como todos dicen. Incluso es bien simpática— comentó August —Y bonita. Muy bonita

—Sí…Creo que solo es fría dentro del aula. No sé, parece que Henry saca lo mejor de ella. Y sí, es muy bonita.

—Su marido es un hombre con suerte— dijo

—En cuanto a eso, no sé. Por lo que parece, se han divorciado. Bueno…Al menos fue lo que entendí de las cosas que Henry sin querer me dijo.

—Wow. No conozco a ese tipo, pero es un idiota. Muy idiota. ¿Quién deja escapar a una mujer como esa? Idiota. De verdad— la voz ya estaba alterada, lo que hizo reír a Emma.

—Ya he pillado que encuentras a la señora Mills hermosa, no sigas hablando.

Tras intercambiar unas palabras más sobre la profunda belleza de la profesora, volvieron a centrarse en la serie que pasaba por la pantalla, sin embargo, Emma solo conseguía pensar en Regina. Sus suaves maneras, ese dulce y delicado tratamiento hacia el hijo. La manera en que se estiraba la pequeña cicatriz el labio superior cada vez que sonreía. Cómo brillaban sus ojos siempre que Henry decía cualquier cosa. Los trazos de Regina eran extrañamente hermosos, y eso incomodaba a Swan. Incomodaba de una manera buena.

Emma se quedó dormida en la cama en mitad de las bolsas de chucherías. Nunca había llegado a ese punto, pero estaba tan cansada y August también, que acabó durmiéndose así como estaba.

Corazones en paz. Ojos brillando. Labios en sintonía, aunque distantes. Toques que se encajaban. Manos atadas. Sentimientos nuevos que aún no habían descubierto, sin embargo, extremadamente peligrosos.


	5. Afternoon appointments

**Afternoon appointements**

Regina conducía por las calles desiertas de su barrio en dirección a la casa de su hermana. Aquella mañana hacía frío, y por eso abrigó a Henry de los pies a la cabeza. El pequeño, que había sido sacado de la cama en contra de su voluntad, dormía en el asiento de atrás abrazado al cisne de peluche que había ganado la noche anterior. Una canción lenta comenzó a escucharse en la radio, y eso rápidamente hizo recordar a la morena que tenía que empezar a centrarse en los preparativos del espectáculo que tendría lugar a mitad de año. Aunque todavía fuera febrero, era mucho trabajo para dejarlo para más adelante. Había conseguido más alumnas, más talentos, y como consecuencia, más dudas sobre quién se quedaría con el personaje principal.

Poco tiempo después, estacionó frente a la casa de Zelena, que ya estaba esperándola en la puerta junto con Cora, madre de ambas. Regina sacudió un poco a Henry para que se despertara, pero el pequeño aún estaba en un profundo sueño. Lo cogió en brazos y caminó hasta la habitación más cercana donde lo puso en la cama y después le dejó un beso en su cabeza. Saludó a su madre y hermana y siguieron hacia la cocina, donde Cora ya estaba elaborando uno de los postres para más tarde.

—Ya puedes empezar a contarnos toda esa historia correctamente, Gina. Sé que nos vemos todos los días, pero no puedes hablar abiertamente conmigo en los pasillos de la academia— dijo Zelena —¡Me lo podía imaginar todo, hermana! Absolutamente todo, menos Robin y tú separándoos.

—Creo que he aguantado demasiado tiempo. Cada día se hacía más difícil convivir con alguien que solo me hacía daño a mí y a mi relación con Henry. Yo…No voy a decir que estoy bien, porque no lo estoy, han sido muchos años compartiendo todo con una persona, y que acabe todo así, de la nada, pero…De cierta forma, me siento aliviada. Me he librado de un fardo y ahora todo lo que necesito es olvidarme de él.

—¿Y cuándo se firmarán los papeles del divorcio?— Cora preguntó mientras batía la masa del pastel.

—El martes por la tarde—dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus uñas

—¿Le has comentado a Robin algo de la pensión de Henry?—preguntó Zelena

—No quiero ni necesito su dinero. Puedo criar muy bien a mi hijo sola, sin ayuda de nadie— dijo sonriendo a la madre. Cora siempre había enseñado a sus hijas a nunca depender de un hombre.

—Bueno, espero que encuentres a alguien de tu talla, hija. Te mereces a alguien que te ame y respete de verdad— dijo Cora

—No quiero pensar en eso ahora. Quiero sacar un tiempo para mí, ¿sabes? Estabilizarme emocionalmente, disfrutar más de Henry, dedicarme más al baile…Dedicarme más a mí misma.

—Mientras te sientas mejor, te apoyaré en esto y en cualquier otra decisión. Las dos lo haremos. Y puedes contar con nosotras para cualquier cosa que necesites— Zelena pasó su brazo por el hombro de su hermana y su madre le dedicó una sonrisa acogedora.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Emma ya estaba en pie y más despierta que nunca. El sábado era el día en que se hacía la limpieza de la casa, sin embargo, ese día Swan se despertó más eléctrica de lo normal. Estaba limpiando incluso aquello que no necesitaba limpieza. Su hermano aún dormía en su cuarto, y eso la incomodaba un poco, pues quería hacer ruido y limpiar todas las migas que habían dejado tiradas la noche anterior. A causa de August, dejó su habitación para el último momento y se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró a su madre y a su hermana. Ingrid estaba al fuego cocinando algo, mientras Mia hacía un dibujo en un papel. Como no quiere la cosa, mientras limpiaba los cristales de la ventana, Emma intentó espiar lo que la hermana dibujaba, pero no consiguió identificar nada.

—¡Mamá, mira mi dibujo!— dijo sonriente levantando la hoja de papel hacia Ingrid, que frunció el ceño y sonrió de lado.

—¿Quién es ese a tu lado?— preguntó. Era un dibujo de Mia y Henry, lado a lado, cada uno con los peluches que habían cambiado por las fichas ganadas la noche anterior.

—Es Harry. Es el hijo de la profesora de Emma— explicó. Ingrid miró, confusa, a la hija mayor, que sonrió como boba mirando el papel.

—Es Henry, Mia. Su nombre es Henry— dijo mientras rociaba algo más de producto en los cristales.

—¿Cómo es que ella conoce a ese chico?— preguntó acariciando el cabello dorado de su hija pequeña.

—Ah, ayer nos encontramos a la señora Mills por casualidad en el centro comercial y estaba con su hijo. Mia y él hicieron buenas migas, por lo visto.

—Esa mujer no tiene pinta de ir al centro comercial. Parece más una de aquellas mujeres que está todo el día en casa y pide comida para no darse trabajo en hacerla— bromeó

Emma rió algo avergonzada mientras se dirigía a la mesa de cristal para limpiarla.

—Bueno, de cualquier manera, estuvo bien haber salido ayer. Tenías que haber visto a Mia, mamá. Estaba radiante y se divirtió mucho.

Ingrid solo sonrió satisfecha a las dos hijas, sirvió tres platos con huevos revueltos y se sentaron a desayunar en una de las sillas de la mesa recién limpiada. El timbre sonó, resonando estridente por toda la casa. Preguntándose quién podría ser a aquella hora de la mañana, Emma se secó las manos en un paño y caminó hacia la puerta. Al abrir, vio que se trataba de Killian, que aparentemente estaba bien para ser alguien que debería tener una resaca descomunal.

—¡Buenos días!— dijo alegremente —¿Puedo saber por qué no te vi ayer en la fiesta? ¿Y tampoco a tu hermano?

—Mi padre no nos dejó ir. Mejor dicho, no me dejó ir a mí. August quiso ser bueno y prefirió llevarme por ahí como consuelo— explicó y pudo ver cómo Killian ponía morros, lo que la hizo reír —¿Quieres entrar? Desayuna con nosotros.

—Claro— con una sonrisa en el rostro, entró en la residencia de la familia Swan e inmediatamente fue recibido de brazos abiertos por Ingrid. A veces, Emma se cuestionaba la posibilidad de que a su madre le gustara más Killian que ella misma.

Sin la presencia de George-que había salido temprano para ver a unos amigos y hablar de negocios-desayunaron tranquilamente. Todos parecían muy felices y satisfechos con el rumbo que estaba tomando sus vidas.

* * *

En la mañana del lunes, Emma condujo algo desanimada hasta la academia de ballet. Tras haber pasado una semana entera al lado de su hermano, era difícil estar sin él, aunque fuera solo una hora. Cuando entró en la clase y se calzó sus zapatillas, se juntó con Chelsea y algunas otras chicas que se estiraban, e hizo lo mismo que ellas. Una suave música se escuchaba de fondo y eso fue serenando cada vez más a Swan. Presentía que una buena semana comenzaba.

Algunos minutos después, la puerta se abrió y apareció Regina, que entró en el aula con expresión seria, de alguien que no estaba de humor. Todas las bailarinas se pusieron en pie en sus sitios y esperaron a que la profesora comenzara la clase. Al igual que sus alumnas, la morena se colocó junto a la barra, quedando entre Emma y Chelsea. Al pasar por el lado de la rubia, le lanzó una sonrisa disfrazada, que fue retribuida por otra nerviosa y exagerada. Aquello hizo que el corazón de la joven se disparara de una forma fuera de lo normal.

—Vamos a comenzar haciendo el Rond de Jambe…— dijo suavemente ejecutando el paso que consistía en dibujar con la punta de los pies un semi círculo en el suelo —Ahora el plié— este consistía en una flexión de rodillas. Como Regina estaba de espaldas a Emma, la rubia aprovechaba cada segundo para admirar los movimientos delicados e incluso su desnudo cuello —Después el Tendu y acabamos con el Grand Battement— ejecutó los últimos pasos y se apartó para ver cómo ellas lo hacían solas —Ahora repetid todo el proceso. ¡Y por favor, más delicadeza y elegancia con las manos! ¡Dejadlas ligeras! Parecen tablas.

* * *

Tras horas enseñando nuevos pasos y comenzando a planificar el espectáculo, Regina liberó a todas. Sola en el aula, la profesora apagaba todo y recogía lo que estaba fuera de su sitio. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, y escuchó que esta era abierta, se giró y se encontró con Emma.

—¿Qué hace aquí aún, señorita Swan? Ya ha sido liberada— preguntó mientras caminaba en su dirección

—Ah…Olvidaba mi chaqueta— señaló hacia el perchero que tenía al lado, cogiéndola enseguida.

—Ah, claro— sonrió débilmente al mirar la prenda de ropa de color rojo —¿Quiere que la acompañe hasta su coche?

—Si no es molestia…— evitó el contacto visual al darse cuenta de que estaba sonrojándose.

—No se preocupe…— dijo con una suave sonrisa en el rostro guiando a la rubia fuera del aula.

Caminaron por los pasillos desiertos y descendieron cada escalón en silencio absoluto y algo incómodo. "Hasta mañana, señora Mills", dijo Belle a Regina cuando pasó por la recepción.

En el aparcamiento, acompañó a Emma hasta el pequeño escarabajo amarillo en el que la rubia se apoyó para mirar a la cara a la de mayor edad.

—Bueno, hasta mañana, señora Mills— dijo y se estaba girando para abrir la puerta cuando Regina la detuvo tocando su hombro.

—Emma…Le quería pedir una cosa— su voz falló. Era pésima en pedir favores.

—¿Sí?

—Mañana, por la tarde, tengo que resolver un asunto. Un asunto muy importante. No tengo con quién dejar a Henry. Zelena, mi hermana, da clases de jazz aquí toda la tarde y mi madre trabaja. No confío en mucha gente para dejar a Henry y…

—¿Quiere que sea la niñera de su hijo? ¿Es eso?— una sonrisita tonta brotó en sus labios

Regina respiró hondo y bajó la cabeza.

—Vi la forma en que lo trató. Sentí que puedo confiárselo.

—Sin problemas, señora Mills. Además, Mia va a adorar tener alguien con quien jugar. Puede dejarlo en mi casa mañana cuando salga del colegio.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Swan. Estoy segura de que se pondrá muy feliz cuando lo sepa— dijo con una sincera sonrisa —Después arreglamos lo del pago, ¿bien? Ahora me tengo que ir.

—Espere, ¿de verdad cree que le voy a cobrar por cuidar de Henry? Por favor, Regi…Señora Mills. Es un favor que le voy a hacer. No quiero nada a cambio.

—Swan…— dijo impaciente y con los ojos cerrados —Bien, resolvemos esto en otro momento. Hasta mañana, Emma

Sin decir nada más, Regina se giró y caminó hacia su coche que estaba al otro lado del aparcamiento, y se dirigió a la escuela de su hijo. Como de costumbre, Henry estaba sentado en el banco al lado del edificio, y estaba abrazado a su fiambrera. Se acercó al pequeño, que sonrió al notar su presencia y rápidamente agarró su mano.

—Hey…¿Qué te parece si pasamos por aquella heladería que te gusta?—sugirió dándole un beso en la cara.

—¡Sí! ¿Podemos ir ahora!— preguntó entusiasmado

—Claro— dijo con el corazón encogido. Ya era hora de que el pequeño supiera la verdad sobre su padre, y ese sería un buen momento para contárselo, pues la buena noticia de que se quedaría con Emma contrarrestaría la mala.

En la heladería, les sirvieron en tarrinas coloridas sus sabores de helado predilectos. Al contrario que Regina, Henry puso todos los dulces posibles en la tarrina. Tras pagar, guió al pequeño a una mesa cerca de la entrada, y se sentaron.

—A ver…— se llevó una cucharada de helado de vainilla a la boca —Tengo una noticia mala y una buena que contarte. ¿Cuál quieres primero?

—Hum…La mala— respondió despreocupado

—¿La mala? ¿En serio?— parecía incrédula

—Podrá ser recompensada con la buena, mamá. De verdad no sabes nada— reviró los ojos y respondió impaciente, lo que hizo que Regina se riera, pero pronto esa sonrisa fue sustituida por unos labios apretados.

—Bien, Henry…Como ya te has dado cuenta, papá y yo estábamos peleando mucho, ¿verdad? Todos los días prácticamente. Y…La mamá ya no estaba sintiendo lo que una vez sintió por tu padre. Las cosas cambiaron demasiado, ¿entiendes?— algo cabizbajo, asintió ligeramente —No hemos sido hechos el uno para el otro, hijo. Aunque pensáramos que sí. ¿Sabes los cuentos de hadas que lees? ¿Aquellos en que la princesa siempre encuentra a su príncipe?— una vez más Henry balanceó la cabeza afirmativamente mientras miraba fijamente a la madre —Tu padre no es mi príncipe, Henry. Ni siquiera sé si tengo uno.

—Entonces…¿No vais a ser…No vais a ser más una pareja?— algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—No, mi amor. No lo seremos más— secó el rostro del pequeño —No te pongas triste con esto, ¿ok? Quiero que pienses que me siento mucho mejor así, de esta manera tú puedes estar feliz por mí, ¿todo bien? Seguirás viendo a tu padre cuando quieras. Él te sacará a pasear, vendrá a visitarte…Nada entre vosotros dos cambiará.

—No necesitas a un príncipe, mamá. No necesitas a un príncipe, porque tú eres una reina. Una reina fuerte y bonita que puede arreglárselas sola, si quiere— ahora quien tenía lágrimas en su rostro era Regina.

Sonriendo, atrajo a Henry a un abrazo acariciando su cabello.

—Pensé que no lo ibas a entender.

—Todo bien, mamá. Ahora…¿Puedes decirme la buena noticia?— preguntó con curiosidad y entusiasmo

—Bueno…La buena noticia es que mañana por la tarde tengo un compromiso— hizo una pausa y arqueó una ceja al pequeño —Por eso, voy a llevarte a casa de Emma y ella va a cuidarte. Y Mia también estará.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó con la voz alterada y con una sonrisa en los labios —¡Es genial!

—Ok, chico…— rio —Solo espero que esta noche consigas dormir. Vamos, acábate el helado que nos vamos a casa.

* * *

—¿Y desde cuándo cuidas de los hijos de otros?— Emma había acabado de contarle a sus padres el favor que le haría a Regina al día siguiente, y como era de esperar, George no se lo había tomado muy bien.

—Nunca lo he hecho, papá, pero solo es un favor que le haré a ella. Tampoco es para tanto, confía en mí. Henry es un pequeño tranquilo y sabré controlarlo— explicó con voz suave.

—Para empezar, esa mujer tendría que quedarse en casa cuidando de su hijo. Quien tiene que cuidarlo es la madre, no conocidos o parientes— dijo irritado—Pero…Se trata de un niño y solo por eso dejaré que lo cuides. Por mucho que desapruebe la actitud de esa mujer, no voy a ser tan malo hasta el punto de dejar a la criatura sola.

Intentando tragarse los comentarios innecesarios del padre, Emma solo agradeció y siguió hacia el baño, donde tomó una baño relajante, pero rápido. Tras contarle a Mia lo de Henry, tuvo que calmar a la hermana que no conseguía parar de celebrarlo. Ambos pequeños estaban muy solos y el único sitio donde socialibilizaban era el colegio, así que una oportunidad como esa no aparecía siempre.

* * *

La clase del martes había sido diferente a las otras. Emma sentía a Regina más distante, más callada de lo normal. Varias veces se preguntó qué compromiso importante tendría esa tarde, pero no logró una respuesta.

Debido al horario de salida más temprano de Henry, las chicas fueron liberadas antes de la hora normal. Emma llegó a casa en pocos minutos y fue a darse un baño para relajarse. Las clases se estaban volviendo cada vez más intensas, y eso significaba llegar a casa todos los días con dolor en las piernas.

Tras almorzar, escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Por más que había intentado agarrar a Mia, esta salió corriendo para abrir ella primero la puerta. Abrazó a Henry sin prestarle atención a Regina. Emma corrió tras su hermana y se congeló frente a su profesora.

—Buenas tardes, Swan— puso una sonrisa sincera acariciando el cabello del pequeño

—Ho…Hola— se restregaba las manos y ni siquiera parpadeaba

—Bueno…En caso de que tenga hambre o se encuentre mal, esta es una pequeña lista de los alimentos y medicamentos a los que es alérgico— dijo entregándole un papel considerablemente grande para una pequeña lista —No puse el chocolate, pero le digo que es alérgico porque no me gusta que lo coma. Tampoco deje que haga pompas de jabón, ¿ok? El líquido le irrita la piel— Emma no pudo evitar revirar los ojos y reírse guasonamente —Y este es el aparato del asma. No tiene una crisis desde hace tres años, pero siempre es bueno estar preparado.

—¿No quiere pasarme la ficha médica? ¿Certificado de nacimiento? ¿Expediente escolar?— se burló, recibiendo a cambio una fría mirada

—Le estoy confiando mi vida, Emma— por primera vez, clavó su mirada profundamente en la de la muchacha —Cuídelo bien y no me decepcione.

—No se preocupe. Regresará entero a usted— le lanzó una sonrisa con la intención de hacer pasar ese clima incómodo.

Regina regresó a su coche y no tardó en arrancar. Emma cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la sala, donde los dos pequeños ya jugaban al dominó en la pequeña mesa de centro.

—¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?— preguntó Amelia

—¡Mia! ¡No! ¡Ella es grande e inteligente! Nos va a ganar— susurró Henry

—Soy pésima en ese juego, pequeño— se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa y comenzó a jugar con los dos. Obviamente, los dejó ganar en todas las partidas.

Pasaron la tarde jugando a juegos de mesa y viendo dibujos en la tele. Cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, Emma decidió apagar las luces de la sala, tirar edredones y almohadas por el suelo y poner una película de cuentos de hadas. Se dirigió a la cocina y recordó comprobar la lista de Henry, asegurándose de que las palomitas no estaba entre los alimentos que le producían alergia. Al regresar a la sala con un bol lleno de palomitas, se dio cuenta de que Mia se había quedado dormida, y Henry casi también iba por el mismo camino.

—He hecho palomitas para tres, pero Mia se ha dormido— dijo sentándose al lado del pequeño

—¡Así da para más!— susurró sonriendo y entusiasmado metiendo la mano en el bol. Tras masticar y tragarse un puñado que se había metido en la boca, miró a Emma y frunció el ceño —Mi padre no estaba de viaje

Algo confusa, Emma solo apretó los ojos e intentó entender el motivo de por qué Henry le contaba aquello.

—¿Qué?

—¿Recuerdas el otro día en el centro comercial? Te dije que no veía a mi padre, y que estaba de viaje

—¡Oh, sí! Sí, recuerdo

—No viajó. Mi madre me dijo aquello para ocultarme que se estaban separando— dijo con naturalidad y despreocupación. Emma desorbitó los ojos.

—Yo…Yo…Lo siento mucho por ti, Henry. No debe ser fácil— acarició levemente el rostro del pequeño

—Todo está bien. Si mi madre dice que está mejor así, yo también lo estoy— admiró algunos segundos la comprensión y la madurez del pequeño.

Inesperadamente, Henry arrancó el bol de palomitas del regazo de Emma y colocó allí su cabeza, recostándose cómodamente. Extrañando un poco el gesto, ella solo llevó sus manos a sus cabellos, y los acarició.

—Tu casa es la primera a la que mamá me deja ir— dijo bostezando —Yo…Creo que le gustas, Emma

—¿De verdad?— preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero no obtuvo respuesta—¿Henry?— Cuando bajó la mirada, vio que el pequeño se había quedado dormido.

"Su vida está a salvo, Regina", susurró Emma para sí misma al colocar delicadamente a Henry al lado de Amelia.

* * *

—¿Emma?— Ingrid entró en la sala y buscó a la hija, que estaba sentada en el sillón, usando una lámpara para leer, pues las luces aún estaban apagadas y los niños durmiendo. —La señora Mills ha llegado para recoger a su hijo. Está en la puerta.

Swan había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. Su cabello estaba recogido en un alto moño, sus ropas eran largas y estaban arrugadas, y además de todo eso, estaba usando sus gafas de vista que hacían que sus ojos se vieran muy pequeños. "¡Estás hecha un trapo, Emma!", pensó. "¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por estar presentable? Nunca me he preocupado por eso", se preguntó.

En la puerta se encontró a Regina, que diferente a horas antes, parecía más relajada y feliz consigo misma.

—Hola…— analizó cómo estaba vestida Emma, y le gustó lo que vio. Miró alrededor buscando a Henry, pero no lo vio —¿Dónde está?

—Se quedó dormido— sonrió débilmente —Venga conmigo. Entre.

Guió a la profesora hasta la sala de estar, y esta sonrió hermosamente al ver al hijo dormido todo encogido en el suelo.

—No me dijo nada de no dormir en camas hechas con edredón en el suelo, así que…Espero que no haya problema

—No. Quiero decir, no es algo que yo haría— Emma reviró los ojos sin ser vista —Pero no hay problema

Regina cogió a su hijo en brazos sin dificultad, dejando que su cabeza-donde depositó un beso-descansara en su hombro. Caminaron hasta la puerta de nuevo, pero esta vez en silencio.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Swan. Muchas gracias de verdad—dijo mientras sacaba algunos billetes del bolso —Quédese con esto, por favor. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer

Emma movió la cabeza frenéticamente de un lado a otro.

—No, señora Mills. No quiero su dinero. Soy yo la que debería pagar por haberme quedado con él. Este pequeño es una terapia. Hablo en serio.

—¡Qué testaruda que es!— se quejó —Está bien. Quizás podamos tomar un chocolate caliente después de alguna clase. Esa sería mi forma de pagárselo.

—Chocolate caliente…Eso es tentador— rio como boba —Trato hecho

Regina le sonrió y clavó su mirada en la de ella.

—Una vez más, gracias, Emma

Sin darle oportunidad de responder, caminó hacia su coche, puso a Henry, acostado, en el asiento de atrás, y enseguida arrancó.

El corazón de Swan estaba más henchido de lo normal. Había pasado un buen rato con Henry y Mia, y también podía sentir que realmente se estaba llevando bien con la mujer más temida entre todas las bailarinas de Virginia. Eso sí era una conquista.

Se sentó al lado de Amelia, que aún dormía, y se quedó dormida junto a ella. Corazón henchido y mente relajada. Hacía tiempo que Swan no sabía lo que era sentirse así.


	6. Chasing Swans

**CHASING SWANS**

Los días prácticamente habían pasado en un parpadeo. Ya era viernes y Emma estaba calentando con sus compañeras de clase antes de comenzar una clase más de ballet. Todo el grupo estaba entusiasmado, pues las chicas sabían que Regina había trabajado las tardes del miércoles y jueves para centrarse en el tema del espectáculo de verano.

Incomodada con el silencio del aula, Emma caminó hasta la minicadena, puso una música agitada y sacó a Chelsea y a las otras chicas hacia el centro, haciéndolas bailar. En menos de un minuto, absolutamente todas las muchachas bailaban como locas sin seguir el ritmo mientras reían sin parar.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?— cuando Regina entró en el aula, todas esperaban una reacción que diera miedo y una voz firme, pero se sorprendieron ante la sonrisa y una carcajada.

—¡Calentamiento!— exclamó Emma con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro, provocando que la profesora alzara su mirada hacia ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Vamos…Todas en fila— ordenó y todas obedecieron—Entonces…Creo que estáis esperando novedades—arqueó una ceja y las miró una a una —¿Queréis saber el tema, verdad?—todas asintieron —Sabéis que soy una mujer muy decidida, pero por primera vez en mi vida, he tenido dudas. Conversando con mi hijo, sugerí el tema de Blanca nieves. Estaría muy bien, sin embargo, solo existen dos personajes femeninos en esa película, la reina y Blanca. No creo que se os diera bien hacer de enanas— dijo con el ceño fruncido, y todas rieron —Y entonces, Henry, mi hijo, me dio una idea que me gustó mucho. Me sugirió El Lago de los Cisnes— automáticamente, su mirada se cruzó con la de Emma, que sintió un rubor en sus mejillas al ofrecerle una tímida sonrisa —Hay tres personajes principales. El príncipe, el cisne negro y Odete, el cisne blanco. Todas haréis algo, obviamente, pero como sabéis, siempre selecciono algunos alumnos para los papeles principales. Creo que todas ya habéis visto ese ballet, y su historia es muy bonita para ser representada.

—¿Señora Mills? Tengo una duda—Chelsea levantó la mano —¿Ya tiene alguna noción de quiénes va a interpretar esos personajes? Porque para ser el cisne negro es necesario tener trazos bien marcados o saber ser muy expresiva con el rostro. Creo que todas las chicas de aquí son muy delicadas para ese tipo de papel, y de esa manera no pueden pasar el mismo mensaje, ¿entiende?

—Sí, señorita Mason. He hablado de eso con mi hermana, y hemos llegado a la misma solución. Bien…¿Veis aquellas hojas pegadas en el espejo?—Regina señaló hacia unos papeles detrás de las chicas. Estaban colocados en forma de pirámide, y había casi la misma cantidad que alumnas en el aula—Con ellas sabréis vuestros papeles. Literalmente.

Regina caminó hacia el espejo, retirando la primera hoja que tapaba la foto de una de las alumnas. La base de la pirámide estaba compuesta por seis fotos, seis alumnas que interpretarían a las compañeras de Odete, el cisne blanco, como figurantes. Encima de la base había cuatro fotos, las compañeras del cisne negro—en donde estaba la foto de Chelsea, que sonrió entusiasmada.

El corazón de Emma saltó en su pecho al ver que su foto no estaba entre las chicas que se quedarían con los papeles sencillos, sin embargo intentaba contener su ansiedad, pues su pesimismo insistía en decirle que ella no había sido incluida en la pieza. La joven, así como todas las otras, miraban las últimas tres fotos que quedaban en lo alto de la pirámide.

—Y los papeles principales…—Regina retiró la primera foto, revelando la figura de un hombre —Este es David. Es mi amigo y estudió ballet conmigo. Como en este grupo no hay ningún hombre, él interpretará a nuestro príncipe—Regina rio de las miradas ansiosas que la observaban, y retiró la segunda hoja, revelando esta vez, su propia foto —Yo seré el cisne negro. Ya sabéis…Consigo ser muy mala cuando quiero—sonrió y se giró para mirar a Emma, que tenía los ojos brillando de tanta ansiedad —Y…Señorita Swan,—retiró la última hoja, exhibiendo una hermosa y adorable foto de la joven —Felicidades, Odete—puso una hermosa sonrisa que estremeció a Emma.

La rubia notó brazos alrededor de sus hombros, felicitándola, pero creía estar en las nubes al ver que iba a realizar aquel gran sueño.

—Entonces, es lo siguiente, os voy a resumir la pieza—Regina comenzó a hablar —Como ya sabéis, primero Odete entra como una chica normal, después la hechicera, en este caso, el cisne negro, la transforma en un cisne e intenta arrebatarle al príncipe, ¿ok? Sin embargo, Odete vuelve a ser una mujer normal, y después ella y la hechicera se baten en duelo. Obviamente, el mal pierde. Odete se queda con el príncipe y con todo lo que hay de bueno. Al final, habrá un baile general donde todos, hasta los cisnes del mal bailarán. ¿Entendido?—dijo entusiasmada dando una palmada —¡A ensayar, chicas! ¡El tiempo es oro! Todas en sus sitios.

* * *

Aún incrédula y con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, Emma abandonó el aula cuando las clases acabaron y se dirigió al baño, donde se lavó la cara y las manos. A pesar de toda la felicidad, se sentía culpable por no haberle agradecido a Regina por el papel, y eso hizo que volviera al aula, donde encontró a la profesora sentada en el suelo revisando algunos papeles.

—Con permiso, señora Mills— llamó a la puerta, atrayendo la atención de la mujer, que sonrió débilmente al ver a la joven.

—¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita Swan?— preguntó suavemente volviendo a centrarse en los papeles. Emma caminó hasta la morena, se sentó a su lado y hurgó entre las hojas —¡Eh, no puede ver eso!— Regina la reprendió, escondiendo todo.

—¿Es el vestuario? ¿Lo está diseñando usted? ¿Puedo mirar?—Emma desorbitó los ojos con curiosidad y sonrió

—Sí, sí y no. Los trajes siempre son sorpresa, Swan. No puede verlo— dijo guardando todas las hojas en una carpeta —En fin, estoy segura de que no ha venido para hurgar entre mis cosas

—Oh, claro…— sonrió tímidamente al encarar los profundos ojos castaños —He venido a agradecerle. Ya es un gran honor estar estudiando aquí, así que conseguir uno de los papeles principales en mi primer espectáculo es…Es más que un honor, señora Mills. Ni puedo definirlo en una palabra. Muchas gracias de verdad. Significa mucho para mí.

—Emma, desde el día que pisó este sitio, se ha esforzado mucho. Aunque es un poco torpe y bastante parlanchina, es una buena bailarina y alumna también. Sabe y tiene deseos de aprender. Es delicada y sus pasos son ligeros y graciosos como nunca antes he visto. Sinceramente, no pude imaginar a otra persona en ese papel— la sonrisa en el rostro de la joven eran tan ancha que podían sentir dolor en sus mejillas. Regina estaba siendo sincera y amable y eso derretía su corazón —Y…Henry también me dijo que se enfadaría mucho si no le daba el papel— rieron —Ya sabe, por lo del apellido.

Emma rio moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, fijando la mirada brillante en un punto cualquier del aula.

—Es un pequeño maravilloso

—Bueno, y ese pequeño maravilloso tiene que ser recogido en la escuela— dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano a Emma para ayudarla, quien aceptó.

—Sí…Dígale que le mandó un saludo, ¿ok? También tengo que correr. No puedo perder el autobús.

—¿Hoy no tiene el coche?— preguntó mientras se ponía el abrigo negro

—No. Oli está en el taller y no hay fecha prevista de entrega— dijo poniendo morritos

—¿Quién diablos es Oli?— frunció el ceño y miró a la rubia

—Ah…Es mi coche— respondió tímida pasándose la mano por la cara.

—¿Puso a su escarabajo…Oli?— preguntó Regina con la voz cargada de sarcasmo, controlándose para no echarse a reír —Vamos, Swan. La dejo en casa.

Regina salió desfilándose delante, y con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, Emma la siguió a paso lento hacia el aparcamiento, donde se detuvieron frente al coche negro y lujoso. Cuando las puertas fueron desbloqueadas, la profesora le abrió y cerró la puerta a Swan, que agradeció con las mejillas coloradas.

—Petunia— dijo Emma cuando Regina entró en el coche y giró la llave.

—¿Qué?— preguntó sin entender

—Su coche. Tiene cara de llamarse Petunia— dijo con naturalidad, y Regina la miró con ganas de reír.

—Swan, yo no le pongo nombres a los coches. Y si lo hiciera, lo más seguro es que no lo llamaría Petunia— exclamó arrancando

—Bueno, yo lo llamaré Petunia— dijo en tono firme, haciendo que Regina revira los ojos ocultamente

La morena arrancó el coche y comenzó a conducir y un silencio se hizo en el ambiente. De vez en cuando, aprovechaba que Emma estaba distraída para mirarla de reojo. Su rostro de perfil era aún más hermoso. Sus trazos eran delicados y apacibles, al igual que sus pasos. Regina estaba segura de que podría pasarse un día entero trazando cada hermoso trazo de Emma, por pura admiración.

—Voy primero a buscar a Henry, y después la dejó en casa, ¿todo bien? Ya voy atrasada— dijo

—Sin problema. Me encantará verlo— respondió con una sonrisa pequeña.

Regina apartó la mirada de la carretera hacia la radio cuando vio la mano de la joven tocarla, cambiando la música baja y calmada que sonaba. La morena sonrió cuando vio la irritación estampada en el rostro de la joven porque no había conseguido encontrar una música de su interés.

—¿Esas canciones son de su pen drive?— preguntó frustrada y Regina asintió —Son muy malas. Petunia claramente no merece el gusto musical que tiene su dueña.

—Deje de referirse a mi coche como Petunia. Es usted muy descarada—pidió con un tono grave y firme, que hizo reír a Emma

—¿Puedo conectar el Bluetooth?— Regina asintió y Emma rápidamente lo hizo, poniendo la banda Kodaline, una de sus favoritas —¡Oh, sí! ¡Esto sí es buena música!— prácticamente deliró

Regina solo sonrió y continuó el trayecto, al llegar a destino estacionó frente a la escuela de Henry. "Espere aquí", dijo antes de bajar del coche. Emma observó de lejos a la mujer desfilando sobre sus altos zapatos, y estaba segura de que, a no ser por su baja estatura, sería una modelo de pasarela perfecta. Una sonrisa surgió en su rostro al ver que volvía al coche con Henry a su lado. El pequeño estaba entusiasmado, lo que dio a entender que su madre ya le había contado quién estaba en el coche.

—¡Emma!— Henry gritó alegre al entrar en el asiento de atrás y agarrar el cuello de la rubia.

—¡Chócala!— Levantó la mano con el puño cerrado para que Henry chocara el suyo —¿Has estudiado mucho?

—No, solo comí— confesó y automáticamente recibió una mirada de reprobación de la madre.

Mientras Henry iba contando lo que había pasado en su clase durante aquella semana, Regina y Emma reían sin parar en los asientos de delante. Aquel pequeño hacía reír a cualquiera. Las dos apreciaban el momento de esas carcajadas que ambas adoraban. Era un momento único que a los tres les encantaría repetir.

—Bueno, señorita Swan…— dijo Regina estacionando frente a la residencia de Emma —Entregada

—Muchas gracias Regi…Señora Mills— se corrigió rápidamente

—Puede llamarme Regina fuera de clase, Emma— dijo suavemente —Y…Me gustaron sus canciones

Sin darse cuenta, su mirada descendió hasta los labios carnosos y rojos que tenía delante.

—Gra…Gracias. Si quiere, puede dejarme el pen drive y se las colocó en él.

—¿Lo haría?— Emma asintió y Regina le dio el pequeño dispositivo —Gracias, Emma

—No hay de qué— sonrió tímidamente y volvió a mirar a Henry, que observaba atentamente a las dos mujeres desde el asiento de atrás —Ciao, pequeño— acarició el cabello del chico, que sonrió y depositó un beso en la mano de la joven —Gracias por traerme, Regina

Emma le dedicó una débil sonrisa a la mujer y se giró para abrir la puerta, sin embargo, antes de poder salir, sintió una mano fría en su hombro, haciendo que se girara de nuevo en su dirección —Emma…— dijo con voz débil y perdiéndose completamente en los ojos claros que tenía delante —¿Le gustaría venir a cenar a mi casa el sábado?— la invitó sin pensar —Ya sabe…Tenemos que ensayar nuestro duelo del espectáculo. El tiempo por las mañanas es demasiado corto para ensayar un baile solo nuestro y dejar a las otras chicas sin hacer nada. Y usted y yo somos los únicos personajes que tendrán un baile a solas.

Emma no se había parado a pensar que tendría un baile solo con Regina, y eso la intimidaba bastante.

—Vaya, mañana por la noche tengo un compromiso en la Iglesia. Yo…Soy profesora voluntaria, enseño a los niños y adolescentes que deben…Ya sabe, que deben guardarse hasta el matrimonio.

—¿Le gusta hacer eso?— preguntó suavemente mientras miraba profundamente sus ojos

—No— confesó —Nunca me ha gustado ir a la Iglesia ni participar en esas actividades. Solo lo hago porque mis padres me obligan, ¿entiende? Es decir, creo fielmente en Dios y puedo ver que ÉL me hace bien, pero…Se puede tener a Dios contigo y no ir a ninguna Iglesia o no practicar ninguna religión en concreto, ¿sabe? Si crees que ÉL está contigo, Él va a estar, independientemente de cualquier cosa. Algo que la Iglesia me ha enseñado y que llevo conmigo hasta hoy es que Dios nos ama a todos independientemente de nada más.

—¿Y ya ha intentado hablar con sus padres de eso?— preguntó apoyando la mano en el hombro de Emma

—Prefiero no perder mi tiempo. Sé que mientras viva debajo de su techo, solo me queda obedecer y estar callada— sonrió débilmente —En fin, todo este tema me deja mal, discúlpeme

—Oh, claro…No se preocupe— Regina se sentía feliz por poder haberle dado a Emma algo de confianza para poder abrirse.

—Bueno, una vez más, gracias, Regina. Hasta otro día, Henry— dio una última caricia a los cabellos del pequeño y una sincera sonrisa a la mujer que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Desde dentro del coche, observaron a Emma caminando hacia su casa y Regina arrancó en cuanto la vio entrar por la puerta.

—¡Próxima parada, casa! Tengo mucho que resolver.

—Mamá, ¿ella te gusta?— preguntó Henry con inocencia, haciendo que Regina frunciera el ceño

—¿Emma?— el pequeño asintió —Es una buena alumna, bailarina y una mujer especial, querido.

—No, mamá. La tratas diferente— dijo despreocupado

—Hum…Hey, ¿qué te parece si hacemos un pastel para merendar? Te dejo que introduzcas los ingredientes y que incluso lamas la cuchara— cambió de tema rápidamente y pudo ver cómo aparecía una sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo.

—¿Chocolate?— preguntó entusiasmado

—Sí, chocolate— respondió con una sonrisa abierta en el rostro.

* * *

En su habitación, Emma revisaba los pasos que había aprendido en el baile grupal. Era una tarde fría, lo que le permitía tener en los pies calcetines, diferente en ambos pies, pantuflas y una blusa muy grande y cómoda que le había quitado a su hermano. Ya les había contado a sus padres lo del papel principal, estos la felicitaron y aparentemente estaban felices—bueno, George no tanto, únicamente dijo que solo era su obligación.

—¿Emma?— Killian apareció en la puerta del cuarto de Swan, que saltó del susto y dejó de bailar inmediatamente al ver al hombre —Estás bien elegante— se burló al ver la ropa que vestía

Emma se sonrojó y rio

—Gracias— dijo en broma —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Me encontré a tu madre a la vuelta del super llena de bolsas y me ofrecí a ayudarla, y entonces me dijo que podía subir a verte— sonrió tímidamente y entró en la habitación.

—No sé si a mi padre le gustará la idea de que haya un hombre que no sea él o mi hermano en mi cuarto— bromeó

Killian se sentó en el borde de la cama y pasó la punta de los dedos por la caja de música que le había regalado a Emma en su decimo sexto cumpleaños. Era una pareja de bailarines que bailaban juntos cuando se les daba cuerda.

—No sabía que aún tenías esto— dijo dando cuerda al objeto

Emma se sentó a su lado y junto a él admiró la caja que tanto le gustaba.

—Me gusta. La música me encanta, es tan delicada.

—¿Cómo te va en la RADC, Emma?— RADC eran las siglas de de Red Apple Dance Company.

—Mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. He sido seleccionada para el papel principal del espectáculo, las clases son muy buenas, he hecho una amiga, mi profesora es…Increíble. En serio, Killian, deberías conocerla. Es tan…No sé explicarlo. A veces es intimidante, puede parecer borde, pero…Es una persona muy buena.

—Nunca te he visto hablar de alguien con tanta admiración— comentó —Estoy feliz por ti.

—Gracias—dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del amigo, que respiró hondo y llevó su mano hasta el cabello dorado, acariciándolo.

—Parece que tu madre está haciendo café…¿Vamos a la cocina?

—Claro— sonriendo se levantó y salió del cuarto con Killian.

* * *

Ante un plato que contenía un generoso trozo del pastel de chocolate que con anterioridad había preparado con Henry, Regina trabajaba en los detalles finales de las ropas del gran espectáculo. Los papeles están desperdigados por la mesa y estaba segura de que podría extraviar su móvil entre ellos. Sus manos ya no respondían más y su mente estaba en otro lugar. Al notar frío, aumentó la temperatura de la calefacción para calentar lo máximo posible el ambiente.

Al volver a la mesa, miró el portarretratos que tenía delante, una foto de ella, Henry y Robin en uno de los viajes a Disneylandia. Tras respirar hondo y arquear una ceja, buscó una caja de fotos, y encontró una también de Disneylandia, pero en la que solo estaban ella, Zelena, Cora y Henry abrazados frente al grande y famoso castillo de Magic Kingdom. Quitó la foto del portarretratos y rápidamente la sustituyó por la otra, y se sintió más satisfecha y feliz.

Desde la ventaba de su escritorio, divisó su coche aparcado en el garaje, e inmediatamente le vino a la mente el nombre de Petunia. Sonrió al recordar a Emma y el nuevo mote para su Porsche. Regina se sentía tan pequeña cerca de Emma. La inteligencia y la educación de aquella muchacha la dejaba tonta, y estaba segura de que podría quedarse un día entero solo escuchándola hablar de su vida, e incluso así, no se cansaría. Le gustaba la manera en cómo trataba a Henry, sus gestos delicados y tímidos y incluso de esa manera torpe de ser.

Esa noche, Regina caminó hasta la sala de estar, dio fuego a la chimenea y se echó en el sofá, con la compañía de Lola, su perra, y una taza del mejor vino de su bodega. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al llevarse a la boca el primer sorbo del líquido, a fin de cuentas, ya hacía cierto tiempo que no bebía vino.

Se quedó dormida allí mismo, en el sofá, cubierta por una manta bordada a mano por su madre y al lado de Lola, que también se quedó dormida.

En sus sueños tuvo las visitas más inusitadas, incluyendo a Emma. La tan graciosa, amable y torpe mujer que había sido la responsable de sus mayores sonrisas en los últimos días, y apenas sin darse cuenta.

Let's waste time chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace

To remind me, to find my own

If I lay here, if I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world?


	7. Friesday

**FRIESDAY**

Había transcurrido una larga e intensa semana colmada de ensayos y estrés y la ansiedad ante el tan esperado espectáculo crecía cada vez más. Emma y Regina, al ser las únicas que bailarían juntas, solo podían ensayar en los descansos, cuando el aula estaba vacía y más tranquila. No había mucho tiempo, pero veinte minutos eran suficientes para repasar algunos pasos aquí y allá. Dentro del aula, se trataban debidamente como alumna y profesora, aunque eso no significa que de vez en cuando no hubiera conversaciones, sin embargo, hablaban con más naturalidad y tranquilidad todos los días en el aparcamiento de la compañía de baile.

Emma, aquella semana, había sido obligada a ir a la Iglesia todos los días, de tres a cinco y media de la tarde para ayudar en la gran fiesta que tendría lugar el fin de semana. Una vez al año, todos los de su Iglesia organizaban una especie de feria de alimentación, juegos y vendían objetos personales religiosos para recaudar dinero para los orfanatos y hospitales. Entre todas las cosas que la rubia tenía que hacer obligada para la Iglesia, esta era una de las que más gustaba y hacía con la mayor voluntad del mundo, pues sabía que estaba ayudando al prójimo.

Al mediodía de ese jueves nublado, al salir de las clases de ballet, Emma se puso un abrigo negro y botas, lo que hizo que pareciera la copia más alta y rubia de Regina Mills. Sonrió ampliamente al pensarlo mientras pasaba por la recepción, pero una mujer que la agarró del brazo la interrumpió en su trayecto. Era prácticamente de su tamaño, cabellos pelirrojos recogidos en un moño deshecho y ojos azules que hipnotizaban. La mujer sonreía débilmente al encarar a la rubia con ansiedad en su mirada.

—¿Eres la señorita Swan?— entrecerró los ojos mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos verde mar

—Hm…S…Sí— respondió algo desconfiada al soltar el brazo del agarre de la pelirroja.

—Me llamo Zelena. Zelena Mills— extendió la mano a la más joven que rápidamente se la estrechó —Soy la hermana de Regina y tengo que hablar contigo. Solo que no puede ser aquí. ¿Aceptas tomar un café conmigo?

—¿Le ha pasado algo a Regina? Porque estaba en el aula con ella hace unos minutos y parecía estar bien…O…¿Le ha pasado algo a Henry?— preguntó con preocupación en la mirada

—Wow, eres bien paranoica— sonrió —Bien, si quieres saber más, necesito que vengas conmigo ahora antes de que Regina aparezca por aquel pasillo y nos vea saliendo juntas— dijo señalando al pasillo de detrás de Emma.

Aún desconfiada y con el corazón algo acelerado, Zelena y Emma caminaron a paso ligero y rápido hasta el coche de la de más edad, que al igual que el de Regina, era muy bonito y lujoso. Por un breve instante, la rubia echó de menos su pequeño escarabajo amarillo, Oli, e incluso pensó en llamar al taller por la millonésima vez para saber si pronto estaría listo, al fin de cuentas, el autobús de Petersburgo no era de los mejores o más cómodos del mundo.

Entraron en la cafetería y escogieron una mesa apartada de las demás, donde la iluminación era poca y proporcionaba un clima más acogedor, cosa que Swan adoraba. Le encantaba sentir el olor del delicioso café entrando por su nariz, que le recordaba a la casa de su abuela y a los bizcochos con café que tomaba en la merienda.

—Hm…Yo quiero un mocca latte y unos brownies, por favor— dijo Zelena al camarero con sonrisa simpática en el rostro —¿Qué vas a querer, Emma?

Al analizar la carta, Swan se dio cuenta de que podría comprar una gran bolsa de donuts cubiertos de chocolate y virutas en la tienda de la esquina con lo que iba a pagar por solo una taza de café en aquel sitio.

—Eh…En realidad, me he olvidado el dinero en casa, Zelena. No voy a pedir nada— dijo algo avergonzada

—No seas boba, rubia. Yo te he traído, yo pago, ¿todo bien? Puedes escoger lo que quiera de la carta— Swan miró una vez más la carta, lanzando inmediatamente una mirada de socorro hacia Zelena, pues realmente se sentía avergonzada ante la situación —Ah, traiga un mocaccino y un pastel de naranja, por favor— pidió de nuevo al camarero que se retiró enseguida.

—Gracias— dijo sintiendo cómo sus mejillas enrojecían

—De nada— sonrió —Bueno, deja que me presente mejor. Soy hermana de Regina y coordinadora de la compañía, no sé si ya has oído hablar de mí. Es un placer conocerte. Yo sí he oído mucho de ti estos últimos días.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué estamos aquí? ¿Por qué Regina no podía vernos? Zelena, ¿ha pasado algo? Regina ya no quiere que yo interprete el papel principal del espectáculo y no ha querido ser ella la que me dé la noticia, ¿verdad? Ah, joder…

—¡Muchacha, cálmate! Haces muchas preguntas. No recuerdo que Henry me haya dicho que eras tan habladora y paranoica— dijo con voz firme y guasona.

—¿Henry? ¿Él ha hablado de mí?— sus ojos automáticamente brillaron y su corazón se encogió por echar de menos al pequeño.

—Sí, y es exactamente por eso que estamos aquí— el camarero volvió y depositó el pedido en la mesa, Zelena le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, y él se sonrojó —El cumpleaños de Regina es el domingo y estamos organizando una pequeña fiesta sorpresa para ella. Henry me imploró, claro está. Al final, a Regina no le gusta celebrar sus cumpleaños. Siempre es lo mismo, mi madre y yo vamos a su casa y comemos lasaña como cualquier otra noche. Aburrido— reviró los ojos e hizo reír a Emma —Le intenté decir a Henry mil veces que no resultaría y que a Regina no le iba a gustar una fiesta, pero él me dijo que sí que le iba a gustar y que incluso le encantaría si tú ibas, así que, es por eso que estoy aquí. Te estoy invitando, Emma.

—¿Él piensa que a Regina le gustará que esté yo?— preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro

—Bueno, yo tampoco lo entendí, para ser sincera. En realidad, creo que es él quien te quiere allí y a tu hermana también. Te adora, porque solo he escuchado hablar de ti en estos últimos días en que he ido ayudar a Regina con el espectáculo— Zelena se llevó un brownie a la boca —¿Sabes? Creo que a Regina le vendría bien una distracción como esta. Está muy estresada últimamente con todo esto del espectáculo, ¿entiendes? ¡Es mucho trabajo! Pobrecita. Y encima está decaída por culpa de lo del divor…Ah, olvídalo.

—No, está bien. Ya sé se ha separado del marido. Henry me lo contó, pero Regina no sabe que yo lo sé— sorbió su mocaccino

—Genial. No está triste porque lo eche de menos, ¿sabes? Se siente sola, diferente, insuficiente…Como si fuera un monstruo que nadie va a atreverse a amarla de verdad…Al menos es lo que me ha dicho. Pero…Creo que puede estar bien hacer esto para ella. La llevaré de comprar para distraerla mientras vosotros en casa lo preparáis todo. Aparte de mí, estarán mi madre y Henry, y también Belle, David y Mary Margaret, su esposa, que es la profesora de Henry, y tú. Intenta llevar a tu hermana, si tu madre te deja, ¿está bien? A Henry le encantará

—¡Claro! Haré lo posible y lo imposible para poder ir. ¿Quiere que lleve algo? En casa hay globos, mantenles de fiesta…Hay varias cosas

—Gracias, pero no será necesario. Compré dos globos con el número tres y los colgaré en la pared y esa será la decoración. A Regina no le gustan muchos los adornos—rio —He encargado un kit de comida que a ella le gusta y mi madre hará el pastel. Espero que sea suficiente para todos.

—Estoy segura de que sí. Bueno…Gracias por el café, Zelena. Y ha sido un placer conocerla, pero ahora me tengo que ir. Tengo que pasar por la Iglesia a ayudar en varias cosas— dijo levantándose, acompañada por la pelirroja

—Oh, espera, ¿perteneces a la Iglesia que lleva a cabo aquella maravillosa feria?—Emma asintió —¡Oh, Dios! ¡Aquello es increíble! Hay tanta comida y juegos muy divertidos

—Bueno…¡Dese una vuelta por allí! Comienza mañana por la noche y termina el sábado ya avanzada la tarde. Lleve a Regina, a Henry y a su madre. Yo estaré trabajando en la barraca de las patatas fritas— sonrió simpática hacia la mujer, que apenas asintió con un brillo en sus ojos y se encaminó hacia la caja para pagar la cuenta.

Zelena se empeñó en dejar a Emma en la puerta de su casa, al igual que Regina también había hecho. Tras darle las gracias varias veces, la rubia entró volando en la casa, sin saludar a su madre que estaba en la sala. Tomó un baño rápido y se puso una ropa abrigada y cómoda para salir.

—¿Dónde está papá?— preguntó Emma al entrar en el sala y ver a su madre que estaba haciendo algo de punto

—No lo sé, cariño. Solo vi que salió— dijo colocándose mejor las gafas.

—¿Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no para en casa, no? Solo trabaja tres veces a la semana y los otros cuatro días sale y no te da ninguna explicación.

—No tiene por qué darme explicaciones, Emma. Es un hombre adulto, libre de hacer lo que quiera y cuando quiera— la reprendió

—¿Y por qué tú tienes que darle explicaciones a él cuando tardas más de cinco minutos en el baño? Eso es ridículo, mamá. Dejaste de trabajar porque tu trabajo era mejor y ganabas más que él, así que al no poder aceptarlo te ordenó que dimitieras. ¿Te has parado a pensar que podríamos estar viviendo mejor si estuvieras trabajando? En casa no faltaría de nada.

—Emma Swan, es tu padre y mi marido. Y sabes muy bien, mocita, que independientemente de cualquier cosa, tenemos que obedecerle y respetarlo— respondió intentado cortar por lo sano.

—Prácticamente nos adiestra, mamá. Nos adiestra al igual que a los perros. Yo he estado aguantando por ti. No quiero causarte más problemas—Emma respiró hondo y se pasó la mano por la cara—Solo encuentro raro que salga todos los días que no trabaja y vuelva tan tarde, sin decir a dónde ha ido. Y me gustaría que tú tuvieras más libertad. Solo eso.

Ingrid respiró hondo dos veces antes de levantar la mirada hacia Emma, que ahora tenía la suya fija en la chimenea, al lado de la madre.

—Ve a la Iglesia y ayuda a las hermanas con la decoración de la fiesta y en el montaje de las barracas. Ten cuidado en no darte un golpe con el martillo en el dedo— cambió de tema.

—Ok…—le sonrió débilmente a la madre y le dejó un beso en lo alto de su cabeza —Cuídate mamá. Te quiero.

* * *

El sol de ese viernes estaba empezando a ocultarse cuando Emma ya estaba posicionada en su barraca preparándose para el comienzo del evento. Ingrid ya estaba calentando el aceite, mientras su hija sacaba las patatas congeladas del frigorífico. Cuando la música a todo volumen, pero no tan movida, comenzó a sonar en los grandes altavoces que la familia de Killian había prestado, tuvieron la certeza de que la feria había abierto oficialmente al público. En un parpadeo de ojos, Amelia ya se había escapado de la barraca de los Swan y se había ido a jugar al castillo hinchable que había en la zona de juegos, al final de la calle.

Cuando el barullo de gente se hizo más intenso y el cielo ya estaba oscuro, Emma mientras freía las patatas junto con su madre, buscaba ciertos rostros entre la multitud. De puntillas, miraba de reojo hacia las otras barracas buscando a una de las Mills, pero todo lo que encontró fue la barraca de los Jones, que vendía pollo frito con salsa rosa a voluntad. Emma sonrió tímida al amigo, que apenas se lo devolvió con un asentimiento y una sonrisa ladeada.

—No debes flirtear en las fiestas de la Iglesia—dijo Ingrid en tono bajo y de broma mirando a Killian al otro lado de la calle.

—¡No estoy flirteando con nadie! ¡Y de verdad, mamá! Hay una barraca del beso aquí. ¿Por qué estaría prohibido flirtear?— dijo con el mismo tono

—¡Ni me hables de esa barraca del beso!— dijo riendo —Esa idea solo se le podía haber ocurrido a Ruby. Es de lo que no hay esa chica

—Bueno, al menos va a recaudar bastante dinero, a fin de cuentas, es bonita— Ruby era una amiga de Emma. Su abuela frecuentaba y trabajaba en la cantina de la Iglesia, y a su nieta, a pesar de salirse fuera de ese patrón religioso, le gustaba ir a misa con ella.

—Bueno…Aquí tiene sus patatas, señor— interrumpió el asunto con Emma para servir al hombre —Vamos a seguir trabajando. La frase es simple: ¡El tiempo es oro! ¡Y el dinero es felicidad para niños necesitados!

* * *

Su reloj marcaba las nueve y media y ya Emma podía sentir su cuerpo debilitarse debido al cansancio. Su madre había salido unos minutos de la barraca para ir a comer otra cosa que no fuera patata frita y respirar algo de aire fresco. Emma estaba colocando las patatas en sus bolsitas cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba.

—¿Puede darme una bolsita de esas, por favor?— incluso con la mirada agachada, pudo reconocer la voz que tanto adoraba. Una voz ronca, delicada y seductora. Levantó la mirada y se dio de frente con quien ya esperaba: Regina. A su lado, se encontraban Zelena, Henry y Cora.

—¡S…Señora…Regina! ¡Wow, qué bien verte por aquí!— sonrió largamente a la morena y levantó la mano en el aire para que Henry la golpease.

—Esta es mi madre, Cora. Mamá, esta es Emma, mi alumna. Y esta es Zelena, mi hermana. Ella es la coordinadora de la academia— dijo presentando a las mujeres.

Emma le sonrió a Cora y fijó sus ojos en Zelena, que le lanzó una mirada maliciosa y contrajo los labios. Regina no podía enterarse de que ya se conocían, pues podría desconfiar de lo de la fiesta.

—Es un placer conocerlas

—El placer es todo nuestro, querida— dijo Cora de forma simpática

—Entonces, deja que adivine…Las patatas son para alguien bien pequeño, ¿hum?— dijo Emma al darle la bolsita a Henry, que agradeció todo sonriente.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Tía, mira aquellos globos!— dijo tirando de la manga de Zelena frenéticamente mientras señalaba a un hombre que vendía globos de personajes —¡Vamos! ¡Quiero uno!

Henry empujó a Zelena fuera de allí, y Cora, con una sonrisa en el rostro, asintió hacia Emma y Regina y también se marchó.

—Dos dólares de las patatas y una propina bien gorda para la cocinera. No he comido, pero sé que están deliciosas— dijo Regina con una débil sonrisa mientras ponía el dinero dentro de un tarro de vidrio.

—Bah, ya sabes cómo es esto…Ponerlas en el aceite y esperar a que se frían. Fácil— respondió sonriendo —Gracias, Regina

—¿Señora Mills?— dijo Ingrid al volver a la barraca —¡Qué bien verla por aquí! ¿Lo está pasando bien?

—Hola, Ingrid. Sí, lo encuentro muy agradable. He traído a mi hijo para que se divierta un poco, necesita salir más…Y este es un buen lugar.

—¡Sí lo es!— sonrió —Emma, puedes ir a descansar. Yo me encargo.

—Gracias, mamá— dijo mientras se quitaba el gorro y el delantal y los dejaba sobre una pequeña mesa.

Emma se acercó a Regina y echaron a caminar juntas, lado a lado. Los ojos de la morena brillaban cada vez que se posaban en algún sitio, y Swan lo consideraba gracioso.

—Estás graciosa con delantal y gorro, ¿sabías?— dijo Regina rompiendo el silencio, haciendo reír a Emma —¡De verdad! Solo te faltaban aquellas gafas que te vi el otro día

—¡Ah, para! Aquellas gafas son horribles y me hacen los ojos muy pequeños, Regina— dijo

—A mí me gustan. Te hacen increíblemente…Linda— respondió sincera mirándola profundamente a los ojos

Demasiado tímida para responder, Emma solo sonrió y respiró profundamente. Divisó de lejos la barraca del beso, donde Ruby se encontraba seria y con cara de pocos amigos.

—Hum…Voy a ver a una amiga allí y ya vuelvo, ¿ok? ¿Por qué no buscas a Henry?— dijo Swan mientras se alejaba, escuchando un "Está bien" de Regina

Cuando Ruby vio a Emma, extendió las manos al cielo y suspiró.

—¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí! Estoy muerta de hambre y no hay nadie para cubrirme. Solo mi abuela, pero…Esto es una barraca del beso, ¿no? Quédate por mí, ¿por favor? Son solo cinco minutos mientras me compro algo para comer.

—No quiero besar a desconocidos, Ruby— dijo firme

—Te lo imploro, Emma. O eso, o me desmayo de hambre— rogó

—Vale. Pero no tardes, por favor. Yo también estoy en mi descanso— respondió y pudo ver a su amiga sonriendo y saltando mientras abandonaba la barraca

"Bueno, quiero comprar un beso", escuchó Emma una voz fina y familiar, pero al mirar hacia delante, no vio a nadie. Con el ceño fruncido, miró hacia abajo y se encontró con Henry sosteniendo un billete de un dólar.

—Hey, pequeño, ¿quieres comprar un beso mío?— dijo al coger al niño en brazos y ponerlo en el mostrador de la barraca.

—¡Henry, eres muy joven para besar!— Zelena surgió de la nada junto a Regina

—No es para mí, tía— dijo como diciendo "los adultos no entienden nada" —Es para mamá. Estoy comprando el beso para ella con el dinero que la abuela me dio

Emma y Regina desorbitaron los ojos al mismo tiempo y se encararon, pero enseguida la mirada de la morena ya estaba otra vez en su hijo.

—Henry, no puedo besar a Emma

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó con los bracitos cruzados

—Cariño, mira aquellas señoras vestidas de blanco y negro por todas partes. Son monjas. A ellas no les gustaría, ¿entiendes? Tenemos que respetar—explicó Zelena

—Un beso en la mejilla no le hace mal a nadie— dijo Emma con las mejillas sonrojadas

—Está bien— dijo Regina vacilando un poco

Regina se acercó al rostro de Emma, que estaba visiblemente nerviosa y giró el rostro para que pudiera dejar un beso en su mejilla. Ambas podían asegurar que habían sentido una corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos y una chispa saltar en cuanto los labios finos y rosados tocaron la suave y fría piel.

—¡Me encanta! ¡Tome el dólar, madame!— dijo Henry, bromista dándole el billete a la rubia, que aún se encontraba avergonzada.

Ya era cerca de medianoche, y el sitio se estaba vaciando de gente y muchas barracas estaban cerrando. La de Emma ya estaba cerrada y su madre conversaba con algunas compañeras dentro de la Iglesia, mientras la rubia cuidaba de Mia, que seguía jugando en el castillo hinchable, esta vez junto con Henry, que aún no se había marchado.

Con un enorme algodón de azúcar en las manos, Emma contemplaba las estrellas del cielo, preguntándose si algún día habría una de ellas con su nombre. Siempre había sido un sueño. Observó de lejos a Zelena conversando con su madre y con la mujer responsable de las camas elásticas y los juguetes hinchables, y admiró por un breve instante la genética que Cora le había pasado a ambas hijas.

Regina se sentó a su lado y carraspeó con la intención de llamar su atención. Emma la miró unos segundos y sonrió débilmente.

—¿Quieres un poco?— ofreció del dulce

—No, gracias. Eso es puro azúcar. Mi glucemia se pasa de los límites solo con mirar— sin ocultarlo, Emma reviró los ojos y sonrió

—Ha estado genial que hayáis venido. Henry parece divertirse bastante— comentó

—Sí, se está divirtiendo. Lo bueno de estar corriendo para acá y para allá sin parar es que llegará a casa y caerá rendido. ¡Paz!— bromeó

—Regina, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, ¿eh? Se está haciendo tarde y mañana temprano tengo consulta en el médico— dijo Cora al acercarse a la hija.

—Claro, claro. Bueno…Ha sido un placer verte, señorita Swan. Te veo el lunes— sonrió

_Lunes_

—Hasta pronto, Regina Mills


	8. Unexpected storm

**Unexpected storm**

Aquella mañana, la claridad fue adentrándose poco a poco en el dormitorio de Regina debido a que no tenía unas cortinas blackout. Con algo de dificultad, abrió los ojos lentamente y observó que afuera el día estaba ligeramente nublado. Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y esperó a que abriesen, enseguida aparecieron Zelena y Henry con una bandeja de desayuno y un globo que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños". Sonrió algo confusa antes de recordar que ya era domingo y era su cumpleaños. Entraron cantando el _Cumpleaños Feliz_ y Zelena dejó la bandeja en la cama mientras Henry amarraba el globo en la mesilla de noche.

—Gracias, mis ángeles. Os quiero— dijo al envolver a los dos en un abrazo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?— preguntó Zelena mientras metía una tostada en la boca de la hermana.

—Ah…Dormir, comer y ver películas. Incluso hasta llorar— respondió

—¡Nada de eso! ¡Tienes que dejar de comportarte como si tu cumpleaños fuera un día como cualquier otro!—agarró sus manos y las apretó —Nos vamos a la peluquería, a hacernos un tratamiento de piel, a maquillarnos, de compras…Una tarde de hermanas.

—Zelena, no sé…

—¡No seas boba, Regina! Vas a venir así tenga que arrastrarte por los pelos. Salimos en una hora, yo pago todo. Te lo mereces.

¿Pero y Henry? No puede quedarse solo

Nuestra querida madre va a venir a ocuparse de él mientras nosotras nos divertimos. No te preocupes, ¿hum? Estará en buenas manos— Zelena dio un sorbo de la taza de café y se giró para mirar al sobrino, que la miraba ansiosa.

Mamá, te he hecho un regalo— dijo Henry sacando una pequeña caja de debajo de la cama. Cuando Regina la abrió, vio que se trataba de un pequeño libro con páginas dibujadas por su hijo, contando una historia.

¡Qué lindo, mi amor! Has hecho varios dibujos…— dijo al hojear el libro

Es una historia de nosotros dos y de todas las personas importantes que tenemos en nuestra vida. Mira…— cogió el libro y lo abrió por la última página, donde había dibujado a varias personas con rostros felices —¡Estoy yo, tú, tía Zelena, la abuela, tía Mary, tío David, Emma y Mia!

¿No has dibujado a tu padre, querido?—preguntó mientras buscaba a Robin en el dibujo

He dicho que he dibujado a las personas importantes en nuestra vida, mamá. Mi padre no quiere verme, así que no lo tengo en mi vida, ni tú.

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación y las dos hermanas se miraron.

—¿Y quién dice que no quiere verte?— preguntó Zelena

—Solo me llamó los primeros días cuando se marchó y solo ha venido a verme una vez. No es necesario que me diga que no quiere verme, tía. ¡Es más que evidente!

—Hum…— aunque no quería que su hijo perdiera la admiración hacia su padre, Regina entendía perfectamente la postura de Henry —Me ha encantado el libro, Henry. Cuando tenga más tiempo, lo voy a leer todo y ponerlo en una caja de cristal como si fuera una joya preciosa. Gracias.

—De nada—le sonrió a la madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla —Voy a tomar mis cereales a la cocina. Aquí solo hay comida aburrida de adultos.

Fue inevitable que Regina y Zelena rieran. Las dos terminaron de desayunar y se prepararon para ir al centro comercial.

Más tarde, las dos hermanas Mills se encontraron en el SPA del centro comercial de Virginia. Ambas llevaban batas, toallas en sus cabezas, bolsas de compras alrededor y una manicurista para cada una de ellas. Hacía mucho tiempo que Regina no se tomaba un momento para ella, a fin de cuentas, dedicaba toda su vida al ballet y a su hijo, que eran las únicas dos cosas que la hacían feliz. Aunque hubiera sido arrancada de la cama a la fuerza, estaba aprovechando cada segundo de aquel momento.

—¿Cuál de los vestidos te vas a poner cuando salgamos de aquí?— dijo Zelena revolviendo en las bolsas de las tiendas que habían visitado.

—¿Eso importa? No voy a ponerme un vestido elegante para ir a comer una lasaña— puso morros

—Bueno, vas a comer lasaña porque quieres. Podrías muy bien salir y divertirte, pero siempre prefieres la opción trágica— Zelena rio —Mira, ponte algo bonito, ¿ok? ¡Ponte el negro que has comprado! Permítete sentirte bien contigo misma al menos en un cumpleaños.

—Da igual— respondió mirando hacia el gran ventanal del SPA. Los árboles se balanceaban frenéticamente debido al fuerte viento y el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, y eso que aún eran las seis de la tarde —Parece que se avecina una tempestad…Es mejor que nos vayamos pronto.

—Cierto—Zelena sonrió a la manicurista al admirar sus uñas y enseguida se levantó —Vamos a ponernos la ropa y salir de aquí. El tiempo está horrible.

Tras ponerse el vestido negro y ceñido sobre el que Zelena tanto había insistido y arreglarse el cabello, Regina dejó el SPA llena de bolsas en las manos. Su cabello estaba impecablemente lindo, por encima de los hombros y brillante como nunca. En su rostro, una ligero maquillaje, pero como siempre, abusando del labial rojo que tanto le gustaba.

Mientras caminaban hacia el coche, divisó a Robin, que venía hacia ellas, desde el otro lado del aparcamiento subterráneo. El hombre andaba de manos dadas con una mujer y un niño. El rostro de Regina rápidamente se contrajo y cuando intentó desviar la mirada, vio que ya era demasiado tarde.

—Zelena— dijo a modo de saludo al acercarse a las Mills —Regina. Feliz Cumpleaños.

—Gracias— fijó su mirada en un punto cualquiera para evitar el contacto visual con su ex marido y la mujer que estaba a su lado.

—Robin, voy a llevar a Roland al baño, ¿ok? Tiene muchas ganas. Por cierto, soy Marian. Encantada de conocerla— dijo "Marian" antes de dirigirse al centro comercial.

—¿Entonces es por esto que no le has dado atención a tu hijo? ¿Estás demasiado ocupado con tu novia nueva y su hijo?— preguntó Regina con los brazos cruzados.

—Ya he visitado y hablado con Henry. No me he olvidado de él. También es mi hijo— argumentó

—Solo lo has visto una vez desde que nos divorciamos. Te echa de menos, Robin. ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Eres tan insensible hasta el punto de darte igual los sentimientos de tu hijo de siete años?

—Tienes que dejar de tratar a Henry como si fuera un bebé. Lo tratas de acorde a su tamaño. Puede ser pequeño, Regina, pero ya es bien grandecito para saber enfrentarse a esta separación.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Cambiar a tu hijo por una mujer que acabas de conocer? ¿Por el hijo de esa mujer?— indagó

—Hablas como si fuera de hoy que estoy con Marian— sonrió desdeñoso dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Los puños de la morena automáticamente se contrajeron al igual que sus labios —Será mejor marcharse. Está empezando a llover y se dice que una tormenta muy grande se avecina. Una vez más, Feliz Cumpleaños, Regina.

Con los ojos vidriosos y unas enormes ganas de gritar, Regina simplemente lanzó una mirada triste a su hermana y entró en el coche. Zelena no se atrevió a tocar el tema durante todo el viaje, pues sabía que Regina tampoco lo iba a tocar tan pronto.

**POV Regina **

Mientras mi hermana conducía, el viento se hacía más fuerte y la intensidad de la lluvia era mayor a cada segundo. Sé que mis cumpleaños nunca eran buenos, pero este, definitivamente, es el peor de todos. Tempestad, una confesión de traición y sin supermercados abiertos para comprar una lasaña. No podría ser peor. Lo único que me calmaba era saber que llegaría a casa y podría estar el resto de este miserable día con mi hijo, mi hermana y mi madre.

"_Hablas como si fuera de hoy que estoy con Marian_". Las palabras de Robin resonaban en mi mente. Definitivamente fue una confesión de traición. No me sentía mal por haber sido engañada, pero sí por no sentirme lo suficiente para alguien hasta el punto de tener que ser sustituida.

Me perdí tantos en mis propios pensamientos que no noté que el coche ya estaba parado frente a mi casa y Zelena me llamaba sin parar. La lluvia ya estaba mucho más fuerte, me puse el abrigo sobre mi cabeza y salí del coche. Mientras buscaba mis llaves en el bolso, esperaba ansiosamente el momento de entrar y tirarme en mi cama y quizás ver _El lago de los cisnes_ para animarme un poco.

"¡Sorpresa!", fue todo lo que escuché cuando abrí la puerta de casa. Una lluvia de confeti llenó el ambiente y vi a mis amigos sonriendo y ansiosos. Aún sin entender, recorrí con la mirada el sitio, vi la mesa llena de comida y globos alrededor de ella. Sentí mi corazón detenerse al fijar mi mirada en la última persona que imaginaba ver allí. Sus cabellos rubios estaban sueltos y vestía un suéter blanco y unos vaqueros azules. Estaba increíblemente guapa. Sí, Emma consigue estar hermosa hasta con la ropa más sencilla del mundo. Y estaba ahí. Fue inevitable no sonreír ante su presencia, pero enseguida fui sacada de mi trance por Henry saltando hacia mis brazos y agarrándome del cuello.

—¿Te gusta? ¡Lo preparamos todo nosotros! ¡Fue idea mía!— dijo entusiasmado mientras sonreía sin parar.

—¡Yo…me encanta! Estoy realmente sorprendida— sonreí y fui a abrazar a los invitados.

Abracé a mi madre, a Zelena, a Mary, a David, a Belle, a Mia y finalmente a Emma. Nuestro abrazo se demoró algo más de lo normal, y de cierta forma, fue el mejor de todos. No puede dejar de susurrar a su oído un "Gracias por venir", y me sonrojé al sentir que todo su cuerpo se estremecía y sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Bueno, tengo que decir que ha sido muy difícil organizarlo todo. ¡No colaboras en nada!— dijo Zelena riendo —Cada vez que intentaba llamar para pedir la comida, aparecías de la nada y tenía que colgar. Fue un milagro que aceptaras salir de casa hoy.

—Tenía que habérmelo olido. Nunca intentas sacarme de casa en mis cumpleaños y, cuando lo haces, Henry y mamá se viene con nosotras. Está claro que ellos se iban a quedar para organizarlo todo.

—Eres un poco lenta— dijo Cora rodeando mi cintura —Bueno, ¿qué os parece si comemos, y vemos algunos videos de estas dos cuando eran pequeñas? Hay algunos con los que nos echaremos unas buenas risas— dijo señalándonos a mi hermana y a mí

—Pero yo quería jugar con Mia en mi cuarto. Estar entre adultos en muy aburrido— dijo Henry

—Podéis ir, pero tended cuidado. No subáis ni bajéis las escaleras corriendo, no os acerquéis mucho a las ventanas, por favor, cuidado si vais a usar tijeras y…

—¡Regina!— exclamó Emma echándose a reír —Estarán bien. Mia, pórtate bien, ¿eh?

Los dos pequeños asintieron, y enseguida subieron corriendo las escaleras, saltándose mi primera regla. Reviré los ojos y respiré hondo varias veces, provocando que todos en la estancia rieran.

Me sentí obligada a encender la chimenea de la sala de estar a causa del frío que estaba haciendo. La tempestad de afuera ya era muy fuerte y todos en la sala estaban visiblemente preocupados por cómo volverían a casa. Mientras veíamos mis videos de cuando pequeña, miré varias a veces a Emma, y ella estaba ahí con los ojos brillando y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Diez segundos mirándola con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, y sin pestañear, fue suficiente para que Zelena se diera cuenta y me lanzara una mirada desconfiada y maliciosa. Ignoré a mi hermana y volví a prestar atención al televisor, donde se veía una escena en la que tenía tres años y Zelena cinco y jugábamos al escondite.

—Ese juego nunca salía bien. Zelena siempre dejaba de buscarme y yo me quedaba escondida durante horas— dije mientras me servía vino en la copa

Cora salió de la estancia y regresó poco después con un pastel lleno de velas. Sonreí como una boba y corrí hacia ella. Todos en la sala me cantaban el _Cumpleaños Feliz_ mientras yo soplaba las velas.

"No te olvides del deseo", gritó Zelena

Entonces lo hice. Quería una luz que me iluminara el camino correcto en mi vida. Algo o alguien que me completase y me hiciese sentir cien por cien amada y bien conmigo misma.

En aquel momento, me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo. Rodeada de gente que me quería y un buen pastel de chocolate delante de mí.

—Gracias, gente. Realmente me cogisteis por sorpresa— agradecí

—Bien…Creo que ha llegado la mejor hora de los cumpleaños— dijo Zelena dándome una caja grande y negra— Eres tan lenta que compré esto hoy en el centro a tu lado y ni siquiera lo notaste.

Me eché a reír y retiré la tapa de la caja, que contenía una lencería negra y sensual, zapatos de tacón negros y un kit de pintalabios de diferentes tonos de rojo. Cerré la caja inmediatamente y escondí mi rostro entre las manos. No necesitaba mirarme en un espejo para saber que mis mejillas estaban completamente rojas. Todos en la sala reían y también estaban algo avergonzados. Seguramente habían visto lo que contenía la caja —Eres de lo que no hay, pero me ha encantado. Gracias— dije a Zelena, que solo rio y me dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—El mío no es nada…sexy. Puedes abrir sin miedo— dijo mi madre dándome una caja pequeña

Cuando la abrí, vi mi vino favorito. Coger la botella y abrazarla fue un acto inevitable.

—Gracias, mamá

—El nuestro es algo que te gusta mucho. No está empaquetado, así que no habrá tanta sorpresa— dijo David al sacar un box de libros del bolso de Mary.

—La colección de libros de Hush Hush. Una vez me dijiste que te gustaban, pero nunca los encontraste en tiendas físicas— dijo Mary

—¡Es verdad, nunca!— dije cogiendo los libros —¡Son bonitos! Muchas gracias. Los leeré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Yo confieso que no tengo nada de creatividad para regalos, así que…Mi madre trabaja en el SPA del centro, entonces…— Belle retiró un sobre de su bolso y me lo dio —¡Esto es un vale para masajes y uñas para cuando quieras. ¡Gratis!

—Creo que será mejor que tu madre se prepare, porque le voy a dar guerra— dije y sonreí —Gracias, Belle. Es increíble.

Me di cuenta de que Emma evitaba el contacto visual con todos en la sala, cosa que me hizo fruncir el ceño y preguntarme por el motivo.

—Gente…— dijo David al mirar el móvil —Pongan la tele. Están diciendo algo de la tempestad— pidió y mi madre lo hizo.

"_La tempestad que se ha desencadenado en Virginia está asustando a los habitantes de todo el estado. Los vientos empezaron alrededor de las diez de la mañana y la lluvia alrededor de las cinco. Hace dos horas la lluvia se ha intensificado y las rachas de vientos son cada vez más fuertes. Postes y árboles han caído en mitad de las carreteras, incluso sobre algunas casas. Les pedimos a los habitantes de cualquier ciudad de Virginia que no abandonen sus casas esta noche. Es por el bien de todos. Puede que haya huracanes, así que evitemos cualquier percance. Buenas noches a todos y tengan cuidado_", dijo el reportero.

**POV Regina off**

En aquel momento se hizo un silencio pesado en la sala. Todos se miraban unos a otros, probablemente pensando qué hacer.

—Yo…Tengo que hablar con mi madre— dijo Emma antes de abandonar la estancia.

En la cocina, Ingrid atendió tras dos toques.

—Mamá, ¿viste el telediario?— dijo en cuanto cogió el teléfono

—_Sí, lo he visto_— Ingrid respiró hondo y se pasó la mano por el rostro —_Pórtate debidamente en casa ajena, Emma_

—¡De eso nada! Voy a volver. No voy a dejarte sola. Papá tampoco está en casa, ¿verdad?— preguntó

—_No, no está. Y tú no vas a volver, Emma. Es peligroso estar en la calle y no vas a poner tu vida y la de tu hermana en peligro. Yo estaré bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte._

—¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar papá?

—_No. Salió por la mañana y no dijo a dónde iba y tampoco ha llamado_— dijo con tranquilidad

Emma reviró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Está bien. Llegaré casa en cuanto sea posible. Por favor, ten cuidado.

—_Buenas noches, querida_— dijo colgando la llamada.

Cuando la joven regresó a la sala, todos estaban de pie discutiendo sobre qué harían. Regina era la única que estaba sentada en el sofá, bebiendo su copa de vino, inmersa en el movimiento de sus dedos. Emma notó de inmediato su expresión desanimada y algo triste, pero de momento, decidió ignorarlo.

—No es nada difícil de resolver. En esta casa hay cinco habitaciones, la de Regina, la de Henry y tres de huéspedes. Mi madre, mi hermana y yo podemos dormir en una. Henry y Mia duermen en otra. Mary y David en una de las de huéspedes y Belle y Emma se reparten las otras dos. ¿Veis? Fácil— dijo Zelena

—No queremos molestar— dijo Belle

—Molestareis si morís, aparte de eso, todo está bien— dijo Cora —Todos los cuartos tienen baño propio, así que si queréis ir acomodándoos, estáis en vuestra casa.

* * *

Algunas horas después, ya todos estaban acomodados en sus respectivos cuartos, menos Regina. La morena aún estaba de la misma manera. Con su copa de vino en las manos, encarando el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, pensando en lo que había pasado con anterioridad. Se dirigió al baño, cogió los frascos de perfume que contenían las bebidas más fuertes que tenía y un paquete de cigarros. Alternaba entre largos buches al líquido y caladas al cigarrillo-ya encendido. Era su modo de aliviar el dolor. De olvidar. De sentirse menos insuficiente.

—Hola— Emma surgió de la nada y se sentó al lado de la morena. La preocupación en sus ojos era notable.

—Emma…— dijo quitándose el cigarro de la boca e intentando esconder las bebidas —Pensé que ya estabas durmiendo.

—Estaba metiendo a los niños en la cama— dijo con suavidad. Su mano se movió hacia la de Regina, que sujetaba el cigarro. Emma lo cogió y lo tiró a la chimenea, provocando que los ojos brillantes de Regina se posaran en ella —No necesitas eso. Ni esto— dijo cogiendo los frascos de perfume y poniéndolos al otro lado de la sala —¿Quieres hablar de lo que ha sucedido?

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que ha sucedido algo?— preguntó recibiendo una mirada guasona de Emma —Está bien…Me encontré a mi ex marido en el centro comercial esta tarde. Estaba con una mujer y un niño. Cuando hablamos, prácticamente asumió que me engañaba con ella mientras estábamos juntos. Quién sabe si aquel pequeño no es hijo de él.

Con los ojos desorbitados, Emma solo respiró hondo y depositó una mano sobre la de Regina.

—¿Aún lo quieres?

—No— su respuesta fue inmediata —De ninguna manera. Pero…Pensar que fui engañada durante tanto tiempo de matrimonio me hace pensar lo insuficiente y sustituible que soy, como si no pudiera satisfacer a nadie hasta el punto de tener que ser cambiada, ¿entiendes?

—¿Y es por eso que…Bebes y fumas? ¿Algo así como para ahogar los dolores?

—Exactamente— afirmó mientras observaba la mano de Emma sobre la suya.

—Ok, lo primero…No tienes por qué sentirte culpable de haber sido traicionada. La traición es cuestión de carácter, y si él te hizo eso la culpa es exclusivamente de él. Te tienes que sentir bien por haberte librado de algo tan malo y tóxico en tu vida. Y sí, eres capaz de hacerle bien a alguien y de hacer que alguien te ame, solo que aún no has encontrado a la persona cierta— sonrió débilmente a la morena que prestaba atención a cada palabra que decía —Segundo…Sé que probablemente pienses que ahogarte en alcohol y nicotina es la mejor forma de estar bien, pero no lo es. Eso te destruye poco a poco, Regina. Puedes ahogar tu dolor en algo que te haga bien.

—No es tan fácil, Emma— dijo suavemente

—Entonces deja que te ayude— Emma se acercó a Regina, que ni quiera retrocedió. Sus rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca para sentir la respiración de la otra.

—¿Sabes cuál fue el deseo que pedí? ¿Al soplar las velas?— preguntó

—No tengo idea

—Algo o alguien que iluminara el camino correcto en mi vida, que me completase y me hiciera sentirme bien conmigo misma— respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro

—¡Joder, Regina! ¿Por qué lo has contado? Ahora no se cumplirá

—Es porque creo que ya lo he encontrado

Emma sonrió tontamente y sintió que sus mejillas ardían

—Entonces…¿Dejarás que te ayude?

—Con certeza. No puedo pedir un deseo y despreciarlo cuando se realiza, ¿verdad?

—No, definitivamente no— Emma sonrió y miró fijamente a Regina a los ojos. Ambos pares de ojos brillaban y se decían mucho la una a la otra.

Emma sacó un pen drive de su bolsillo, y Regina enseguida lo reconoció como suyo.

—¡Hey! Me había olvidado que te lo había dejado.

—¿Esa radio funciona?— dijo la rubia levantándose y caminando hacia la radio para insertar el pen drive en la entrada USB

—Sí. Solo enciende la regleta— dijo Regina y Emma lo hizo

—He metido todas mis canciones favoritas y borré las tuyas. Eran muy malas— Regina reviró los ojos y en seguida comenzaron a escucharse las canciones de Emma —Y…Tengo una cosa para ti. ¿Sabes? Cuando los regalos, agradecí que David interrumpiera con lo del telediario. No iba a aguantar a darte mi regalo, tan sencillo, en medio de todos aquellos tan caros. Y tampoco te conozco lo suficiente para saber qué regalarte.

Regina sonrió a la joven y balanceó la cabeza de un lado a otro en cuanto Emma depositó una pequeña bolsita rosada en su mano.

—Para mí que hayas venido ya fue un gran regalo. Fue cosa de Henry, ¿no?

—Sí— rio —¡Abre!

Regina sintió su corazón henchirse y sus ojos brillaron aún más al sacar un llavero que tenía escrito "Petunia" y con diversas flores alrededor. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa enorme para a continuación soltar una carcajada bien sonora.

—¿Por qué estás riendo? ¿No te gusta?— preguntó Emma con los ojos caídos.

La morena fijó su mirada en la de ella y sonrió débilmente.

—Me encanta. Lo he encontrado muy adorable. Es el mejor regalo de la noche.

—No tienes que mentir para agradarme— sonrió tímidamente

—No estoy mintiendo. Ahora mismo voy a colocar las llaves del coche— dijo levantándose y cogiendo las llaves que estaban sobre el sofá.

—También hice hacer uno para mí, mira— Emma le enseñó la llave de su escarabajo, dejando ver el nombre de "Oli"

—Es adorable. Muchas gracias, Emma— Regina sonrió colocando sus llaves en el llavero.

La rubia se echó de lado en el suelo y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la canción _All I want_ que sonaba en la radio. Regina se acostó a su lado y admiró cada pequeño detalle de su rostro, que a su parecer, era perfecto. La boca fina y rosada era, de lejos, lo que más llamaba su atención, aunque también le gustaba la forma de sus ojos. Fue involuntario el acto de alzar la mano y llevarla al rostro de la joven y acariciarla con la punta de los dedos. Emma abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con los castaños profundos, mirándola.

—¿Qué ocurre?— las palabras salieron de la boca de Emma casi como un susurro.

—Nada. Es solo que…Si hubiera sabido que tú serías ese alguien que me completaría e iluminaría mi camino, habría formulado ese deseo mucho tiempo antes.

Emma cerró los ojos de nuevo y sonrió mientras aprovechaba cada segundo la mano de Regina paseándose por su rostro.

—Eres adorable

—Es la primera vez que me dicen eso, creo— Regina rio y se echó boca arriba, mirando hacia el techo —Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

—Sí…¿Tendrías algo de ropa para dormir? No me gustaría tener que acostarme con los vaqueros.

—Claro. Ve a tu cuarto que ya te llevo yo algo, ¿ok?— Regina se levantó y apagó la radio.

—Ok.

* * *

Regina separó unos pantalones de chándal, una blusa de manga larga y calcetines y se dirigió al cuarto en que Emma pasaría esa noche. Llamó dos veces a la puerta, y enseguida la joven la recibió.

—Tu ropa— dijo entregándosela.

—Gracias, Regina. Y gracias por dejar que Mia y yo pasemos la noche aquí— agradeció

—No es necesario. Solo he cumplido con mi obligación. Y….Yo soy la que tengo que agradecer. Gracias por haberte encargado de la fiesta sorpresa, por el regalo y por tus palabras.

—Bueno, ahora soy yo la que solo ha cumplido con su obligación— sonrió a la morena, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, señorita Swan. Duerma bien— dijo con voz suave y arrastrada, que hizo que el corazón de Emma se acelerará un poco.

Regina regresó a su cuarto sintiéndose diferente a como había despertado aquella mañana. Ya no se sentía vacía o incompleta, pues tenía la casi certeza de que su deseo se había cumplido. Al echarse en la cama, entre su madre y hermana, notó que, en aquel momento, en aquella casa, tenía todos los elementos para que su corazón trasbordase de luz y amor. Tenía todo y a todos lo que necesitaba. Sus amigos, su familia y su más reciente luz, que la guiaría por los caminos más inciertos de su vida.

_Emma. _

"See, you brought out the best of me

A part of me I'd never seen

You took my soul and wiped it clean

Our love was made for movie screens

_ All I want_, Kodaline


	9. Letters and texts

**Letters And Texts**

Cuando por la mañana Emma abrió lentamente los ojos, tardó en recordar dónde estaba. Miró a su alrededor, observó todo el cuarto blanco y gris en que se encontraba y no tardó mucho para que los recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieran su cabeza. Recordó la fiesta sorpresa, la tempestad y, por supuesto, el momento que había tenido con Regina en la sala de estar cuando todos ya dormían.

Se levantó despacio y caminó hasta la cómoda del cuarto, donde encontró una carta encima de una caja. Era una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad y perfumada. Con el ceño fruncido, Emma abrió el papel y comenzó a leer.

"_Emma, buenos días. Ahora, en estos momentos en que escribo la carta son las nueve de la mañana. Todos se han ido. Henry y Mia estaban demasiado aburridos, así que los he llevado de paseo al parque central. Henry adora el pequeño lago con peces que hay allí. Pensé en despertarte, pero cuando entré en la habitación, nada pudo hacer que lo hiciera. Estabas durmiendo tan profundamente, parecías un ángel. Espero que no te importe. En cuanto vuelva con Mia podrás regresar a casa. Zelena está ahí, así que llámala si necesitas cualquier cosa. En esta caja que tienes delante hay jabón, toallas y otros objetos personales sin estrenar para que puedas darte un baño o lo que quieras. A tu gusto._

_Regina"_

Swan sonrió de oreja a oreja al finalizar la lectura y se llevó la carta al pecho. "Encantadora. Definitivamente encantadora", pensó.

Cogió el móvil y vio que pasaban de las diez, lo que le hizo pensar que quizás Regina aún no había vuelto.

Abrió la caja que estaba sobre la cómoda y encontró una toalla roja, champú, acondicionador, jabón y un peine. Al desdoblar la toalla, vio caer algo al suelo, cuando se agachó para cogerlo, pudo ver que eran unas bragas. Tras una risa nerviosa, cogió la prenda, y la examinó. Era blanca, de algodón y sencilla. Había un post-it pegado al tejido y en él había escrito "Nunca ha sido usada, lo prometo. Nuevita- R"

Emma se echó a reír y pensó una vez más en lo atenta que estaba siendo Regina.

En el baño del cuarto, abrió el grifo de agua caliente. Se metió debajo, dejando que el agua se llevara todo el cansancio y el estrés que la estaba consumiendo los últimos días.

Dejó el baño, enrollándose en la toalla roja y enrollándose con otra el cabello. Rio una vez más al depararse con las bragas que Regina le había dejado.

Tras ponerse su ropa y cepillarse el pelo, bajó a la cocina de la casa, donde se encontró a Zelena leyendo una revista y agarrando una taza.

—¡Buenos días, bella durmiente!— bromeó al ver a la joven —¿Estás bien?

—S…Sí— respondió tímidamente sentándose frente a la mujer

—Mira, puedes comer lo que quieras, ¿ok? Sobró mucha comida de ayer. Está todo sobre la encimera al lado de la nevera— dijo Zelena

—Gracias— caminó hacia la encimera y se llevó una empanadilla a la boca —¿Sabes a qué hora regresará Regina?

En ese mismo momento un ruido de puertas abriéndose se escuchó, y también gritos. "¡No, Henry, no puedes aspirar más helio de los globos!", escucharon la voz ronca de Regina gritar e inmediatamente rieron.

La morena apareció en la puerta de la cocina respirando hondo hasta que su mirada reposó en Emma. Inmediatamente sonrió al ver a la joven tan radiante aquel día. Los cabellos aún mojados le caían por los hombros y algunos mechones se pegaban a su rostro, que estaba rojo debido al frío.

—Buenos días— dijo suavemente mientras seguía mirando a la joven.

—Buenos días— respondió Emma con una sincera sonrisa, que se vio interrumpida por los niños entrando en la cocina con globos en una mano y marionetas en la otra —¡Dios mío! ¿Marionetas?— preguntó con una enorme sonrisa mientras hacía un "Choca esos cinco" con los dos.

—¡Sí!— gritó Mia —¡Y mira mi globo! ¡Es un corazón!

—Emma, ¿quieres jugar a las marionetas con nosotros?— preguntó Henry pellizcándole la nariz con la marioneta que tenía en la mano

—Me encantaría, pequeño, pero Mia y yo tenemos que marcharnos. Nuestra madre ya debe estar preocupada— pasó la mano por los finos y castaños cabellos del pequeño, que ahora había puesto cara triste —No te pongas así, ¿hum? Otro día la traigo, o tú vas a casa, y podemos jugar todo el día, ¿ok?

—Está bien— sonrió tirándose a la brazos de Swan, que inmediatamente lo rodeó con sus brazos.

Regina y Zelena sonreían hermosamente ante la escena, pues sabían lo que Henry adoraba la presencia de las dos hermanas Swan.

—Regina, ¿puedo hablar contigo?— preguntó Emma. La de más edad solo asintió con la cabeza y la guió hacia la estancia de al lado, que era una especie de biblioteca —En primer lugar, quería agradecer…— la miró profundamente a los ojos —Gracias una vez más por haber permitido que nos quedáramos y haber cuidado tan bien de Mia. Y por haber sido tan atenta conmigo— se sonrojó

—No hay de qué, Emma— Regina sonrió y fijó su mirada en los hermosos ojos de Swan.

—Y…Toma, es todo lo que tengo— dijo dejando un billete de diez dólares en la mano de la profesora —Creo que es suficiente para pagar el globo y la marioneta de Mia

—¡No, para nada, Emma! No me costaron nada. No te preocupes por eso, por favor— colocó de nuevo el dinero en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Ya— respondió revirando los ojos, haciendo que la otra riera —Gracias, de verdad

—Yo soy la que te doy las gracias. Esta casa parece más viva con tu presencia y la de tu hermana. Las dos como que…nos complementáis.

—Estoy feliz por eso— sonrió tímidamente —Bueno, ya me voy. Y…Por cierto me acabó de dar cuenta de que no ha habido clase hoy. ¿Las cancelaste?

—Ah, sí. A causa de la tempestad, cancelé todas las clases de esta semana. Un árbol se ha caído en el aparcamiento de la academia y ha hecho bastante estrago, pero ya lo están arreglando. La tapa de una alcantarilla se levantó y voló rompiendo la puerta de cristal de la entrada. Se ha roto toda— explicó —Les mandaré a las alumnas por email videos de la coreografía y los pasos, para que no se pierdan tanto en los ensayos.

—Genial. Bueno, me voy

—¿Quieres que te acerque?— ofreció poniendo su mano en el hombro de la más joven.

—¡No es necesario! Oli ya salió del taller— dijo sonriente al enseñarle las llaves del coche.

—Oh, es verdad— rio

Tras despedirse de Zelena y Henry, las hermanas Swan fueron acompañadas a la puerta por Regina, que se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza al ver a Emma arrancando el coche, y marchándose de su residencia.

* * *

Emma estacionó frente a su casa minutos después. Se quedó horrorizada ante la cantidad de hojas, ramas y otras cosas que el viento y la lluvia habían arrastrado cubriendo todo el porche de su casa. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró de cara con su madre sentada a la mesa con muchos papeles diseminados encima. La casa estaba oscura, con todas las luces apagadas.

Percibió que el clima estaba pesado y mandó a Amelia para el cuarto.

—¿Está todo bien?— preguntó entrando en la estancia

—No. Nada está bien. Estamos sin luz, ¿no lo ves?— dijo Ingrid.

—¿No ha sido por la tempestad? Los cables de la luz pueden haberse roto con la caída de algún árbol— dijo

—Ojalá fuera ese el problema— dijo mientras le pasaba a Emma una factura de la luz —El sueldo de tu padre de este mes no fue suficiente para pagar la cuenta.

—¿Cómo es eso?— Emma desorbitó los ojos —¡Lo que papá gana al mes siempre ha dado para al menos pagar las cuentas de casa! ¿Por qué esta vez no?

—No lo sé, no me lo explicó. Solo dijo que este mes traía menos de la mitad de la nómina y bueno, yo preferí tener comida y agua dentro de casa antes que la luz.

—Sí, normal— la joven se pasó la mano por el rostro y respiró hondo —Esto no puede ser normal. Su puesto no es para recibir menos de la mitad, mamá

—¿Qué estás insinuando?— preguntó Ingrid

—No lo sé, mamá. Pero no es normal. De ninguna manera. ¿Dónde está?— preguntó

—En el cuarto, descansando.

La joven subió el pequeño tramo de escaleras rápidamente, y a través de la puerta vio a George acostado. Al observar que estaba durmiendo, siguió hacia su cuarto, pero fue interrumpida por la voz grave de su padre llamándola. "Emma, ven aquí"

—Hola— dijo sin paciencia entrando en el cuarto

El hombre se sentó en la cama rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Pasaste la noche en casa de aquella mujer? ¿Aquella que te da clases?

—Sí, lo hice— afirmó

—¿Quién es su marido? Quizás lo conozca— preguntó

—No tiene marido. Vive sola son su hijo— respondió rápido deseando salir de allí

—¿Cómo que no tiene marido? ¿No tiene a nadie que la proteja, que la sustente y que sea su puerto seguro?— rio desdeñosamente —Pobre

La sangre de Emma hirvió y un nudo enorme se formó en su garganta. Quería decir lo fuerte, independiente, valiente y trabajadora que era Regina, pero solo respiró hondo y recordó que no tenía por qué dar satisfacciones de la vida de los demás.

—¿Puedo irme a mi cuarto?

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Dormir?

—Echarme y leer un poco, quizás

—¿Cómo tienes el valor de decir eso habiendo una casa entera para limpiar? ¿Crees que estando todo el día echada la casa se limpiará sola?— en ese momento, Emma entrecerró los ojos y miró al padre que también tenía la misma expresión.

—Tú estás haciendo exactamente eso, papá—reclamó

—¿Y qué, Emma? Arreglar esta pocilga no es cosa mía— escupió las palabras —Ahora, coge una escoba y vete a hacer lo que se te da mejor.

"_Golpear con ella tu cara",_ pensó

—Ok— respondió saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando la joven finalmente terminó de limpiar toda la casa. Aunque no era una casa grande, acumulaba mucho polvo, así que, toda limpieza era poca.

A causa de la falta de luz, se dio una ducha fría y rápida. Se puso su pijama más caliente y se dirigió al cuarto de la hermana, que ya dormía. Swan le dio un beso en la cabeza a Mia, que ni siquiera se movió.

En la cocina, cogió algunas velas y se las llevó a su cuarto. Al encenderlas, se hizo un clima acogedor, como el de las pelis antiguas.

De repente, comenzó a pensar en Regina. Cada segundo que pasaba al lado de la mujer, sentía deseos de conocerla aún más. Conocer todos sus miedos, sus flaquezas y sus sueños. Regina Mills, en un primer momento, dio la impresión de alguien que tenía su vida hecha, plena, feliz, sin embargo amargada con los demás. Pero Emma había descubierto que la mujer tenía más problemas con la vida de lo que imaginaba y pretendía entender cada uno de ellos para ayudarla.

Emma cerró los ojos con la intención de dormir, pero el ruido en su ventana hizo que se sentara en la cama. Esperó, como siempre encontrarse a Rose, pero se sorprendió al ver a Killian.

—Pero, ¿qué…?— susurró mientras se levantaba de la cama. Abrió la ventana con los ojos desorbitados y el ceño fruncido. Killian entró en el cuarto cayendo al suelo, provocando algo de ruido —¡Shhhh! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Buenas noches, Swan— dijo al levantarse y darle un beso a la joven en la mejilla. El olor a alcohol que salió de su boca casi la hizo caer hacia atrás.

—¡Estás borracho!— susurró y rio

—Emma, Emma…— se acercó al rostro de la joven —He hecho una cosa. Una cosa que…— rio descontroladamente y se tiró encima de la cama

—¿Killian? ¡Oh, cielos! Tienes que irte— rio y se juntó al amigo—¿Qué has hecho?

—Tu cama es tan blanda— dijo con voz farragosa virándose hacia un lado y cerrando los ojos, pero se llevó enseguida un golpe de Emma —¡Ay! ¡Eso duele!

—Nunca te he visto tan borracho, Killian. Cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho?— preguntó una vez más con su mirada clavada en la azul del hombre.

—Una cosa que la Iglesia condena— dijo sonriente

—¿Sexo antes del matrimonio? Eso ya sé que lo has hecho. No es una sorpresa— reviró los ojos

—¡No, lo que viene antes del sexo!— rio —He besado a una persona— susurró

—Vale, ¿y qué hay de raro en eso?— se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo a la botella de agua que tenía al lado

—A un chico, Emma

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que Emma escupiera toda el agua en la cara de Killian, haciéndolo reír.

—¡Puta mierda! Tú…¿Tú qué?— Emma reía descontroladamente de desespero —¡Joder, Killian!

—¡Mira, has dicho palabrotas!— rio e hizo cosquillas a la rubia, que agarró sus manos y lo encaró

—¿Eres gay?— preguntó extremadamente pasmada

—Me gustan mucho las mujeres— respondió —Pero llevó un tiempo sintiéndome atraído por un hombre y, bueno, hoy nos hemos enrollado. Y no, no estaba borracho.

—Bisexual— dijo —Esto sí que en verdad no me lo esperaba.

—¿Crees que estoy haciendo mal?— preguntó serio

—Claro que no. No hay nada malo en eso— respiró hondo y sonrió —Confieso que me siento aliviada. Pensé que yo te gustaba y que estabas intentando algo conmigo.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, Emma. He crecido a tu lado y te tengo mucho cariño, pero es amistad. Nuestras madres son las que fuerzan el noviazgo, lo del compromiso…Yo nunca he querido nada más que tu amistad. Quiero decir, dejando atrás la época de la escuela. Estaba loquito por ti.

—Icono bisexual— bromeó —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me siento yo mismo— sonrió

—Estoy muy feliz por ti, Killian. Y quiero conocer a ese tipo

—Claro que sí, milady— se levantó y dejó un beso en la mano de Emma, que sonrió bromista —Me voy ya. Después hablamos.

—¡Buenas noches!— dijo mientras lo ayudaba a bajar por la ventana.

* * *

En su casa, Regina estaba mandando por email a algunas alumnas los videos que había grabado de las coreografías. Su cabello estaba recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo, llevaba ropas holgadas y sus gafas de pasta gruesa.

De vez en cuando se ponía a pensar en Emma. En su voz, en su risa, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos e incluso en su manera de andar. No podía entender los motivos por los que la rubia poblaba su mente, pero le gustaba. Le gustaba sentir a Emma cerca todo el tiempo.

Emma era tan buena, tan amable. Ponía el bienestar de los otros sobre el suyo propio, haciendo de todo para que los demás se sintieran bien y felices. Era serena, calmada, tranquila, bromista y muy inteligente. Regina, que la conocía desde hacía poco más de un mes, sentía que podía pasarse un día entero citando cada una de sus características interiores, pues eran las que más le gustaban.

La muchacha había llegado y puesto la vida de Regina cabeza abajo, pero de una forma buena. Había llegado en su peor momento para ser una de las mejores cosas que le pasaran.

El corazón de la morena se henchía cada vez que veía a Henry, a Emma y a Mia juntos. Los tres tenían una relación tan buena y única, que derretía de amor a cualquiera.

—Hey, tengo una idea— Zelena entró en su despacho sacando a Regina de sus devaneos —Vamos a salir. Ahora.

—¿Ahora? Es casi medianoche.

—Exactamente. Vamos a una discoteca. Mañana no trabajas y eso es una gran oportunidad— le sonrió a la hermana

—¿Y qué voy a hacer yo en una discoteca, Zelena? Ya no tengo edad para eso— cerró la tapa de su portátil y se quitó las gafas antes de mirar a la hermana.

—Necesitas conocer gente nueva, Regina. Quién sabe si a un tipo, ¿hum?

—No necesito a un hombre— respondió firme —Me he divorciado hace poco, Zelena. Aún necesito un tiempo para procesar lo que está pasando. Hay un torbellino de locos sentimientos dentro de mí, yo…

—¿Te refieres a sentimientos por aquella rubia?— preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro, recibiendo a cambio unos ojos desorbitados.

—¿Qué? ¿Emma? ¿Estás loca?— respondió como si hubiera acabado de escuchar el mayor absurdo de su vida.

—¿Piensas que soy boba, Gina? No sé…Pero el modo en que la miras es tan…Diferente. Único. Me he dado cuenta de todo, ¿ok? En las miradas, en las conversaciones, en todo.

—Zelena, Emma es mi alumna, es más joven, tiene una familia demasiado tradicional y es hetero. Y yo también lo soy. No me vengas con esas— dijo

—Hermanita, deja que te cuente una cosa…— agarró el rostro de la morena entre sus manos —No, no eres hetero. Las mujeres heteros no miran a las otras mujeres de la manera en que tú la miras. ¿Entendido?

Regina respiró hondo y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Emma es muy diferente a las chicas de su edad que conozco. Es tan pura, tan linda, por dentro, ¿sabes? Tiene talento, es inteligente, sabe dar consejos y hace que cualquiera sonría. La admiro mucho, Zelena

—Cuando descubras que lo que sientes es más que admiración, me avisas, ¿está bien?

Reviró los ojos y puso una sonrisa boba.

—No quiero hablar sobre eso. Y tampoco quiero ir a una discoteca.

—Está bien. Entonces me voy a dormir— dijo fingiendo tono de animación, lo que hizo reír a Regina —Buenas noches

Cuando Zelena salió del despacho, Regina tuvo que respirar hondo mil veces para apartar de su mente lo que su hermana acababa de decirle.

Observó el pen drive encima de la pila de papeles a su lado, y sonrió al recordar que era donde Emma le había metido las canciones. Aún con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, Regina encendió de nuevo el portátil, y metió el pen drive en el USB.

La música comenzó a sonar, haciendo que el corazón de la morena se calmara, al igual que su cabeza, que hervía de confusión por dentro.

Sintió unos deseos inexplicables de hablar con la rubia. Sintió que, de alguna manera, la necesitaba. Así que abrió los archivos de la academia de baile, buscando la ficha de Emma, encontrando su número de móvil.

**R**: Tu playlist es increíble. ¿Por casualidad las canciones dicen quién eres tú y lo que sientes?

Esperó una respuesta por unos largos cinco minutos, pero no obtuvo ninguna.

Decepcionada y deseando dar marcha atrás en el tiempo para no mandar aquel mensaje, solo apagó el portátil y subió a su habitación.

Dejó su cuerpo chocar contra la enorme cama de matrimonio al mismo tiempo que encaraba el techo. Cuando sintió que sus ojos se entregaban al sueño, el toque de su móvil la despertó.

Una larga sonrisa surgió en sus labios al ver que se trataba de un mensaje de Emma.

**E**: Quizás. Y…No sabía que los profesores se iban a dormir tan tarde. Voy a guardar tu número en la agenda.

**R**: Somos personas normales, Emma Swan. ¿Y tú? ¿No duermes?

**E**: ¡Bueno, en estos momentos estoy gastando los últimos centavos de crédito y lo poco que me queda de batería hablando contigo! Cero sueño.

**R**: ¿Algún problema?

**E:** Sin luz en casa. Una larga y complicada historia

**R**: ¿Recuerdas cuando me hiciste el favor de cuidar de Henry? Te prometí un chocolate caliente como pago. ¿Cuándo podré cumplir mi promesa?

**E**: Mañana salgo de la Iglesia a las cuatro de la tarde. Si alguien se interesa y pasa a buscarme por allí, no me importaría

Regina sonrió y reviró los ojos de manera guasona al leer el mensaje. Era increíble cómo aquella muchacha conseguía arrancarle tantas sonrisas.

**R**: Estaré allí. Buenas noches, Emma

**E**: Buenas noches, señora Mills. Duerma bien.


	10. Sunset truck

**Sunset Truck**

**POV Emma**

Al contrario de los últimos días, hoy hacía una tarde soleada. Visto desde dentro de la Iglesia, el sol batía en las vidrieras de colores de las ventanas, causando un juego de luces muy bonito dentro.

A causa del problema de la cuenta de la luz en casa, mi madre se había quedado allí. Por primera vez en años tuvo que hacer lo que más odiaba: pedir dinero prestado a la familia. Archie, mi tío, le había prestado la cuantía suficiente para pagar la luz, que volvería unas horas después de ser pagada, así volveríamos a tener electricidad.

No había ido a la Iglesia obligada aquel día, ni mis padres ni me hermana insistieron en el tema, un verdadero milagro. Pero, vine por Regina, que al final de la misa vendría a buscarme.

Tras despedirme de mis amigos y de algunos conocidos, abandoné el sitio sintiéndome más ligera. Aunque iba en contra de algunos de mis principios y no me gustaba que me obligaran a venir y participar en algunas actividades, este sitio me transmitía una paz sin igual.

Siempre me encontraba con Killian al final de la misa. Él siempre estaba en la puerta conversando con algunas personas y comiéndose una manzana. Era extraño. Pero, no me sorprendí al no verlo ese día, sobre todo porque debía tener una resaca monstruosa.

Llevaba puesto unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, rasgados en las rodillas y una blusa azul con un dibujo de una libélula, esta había sido un regalo de cumpleaños de algunos de mis tíos, no recuerdo cuál. Mi pelo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y en los pies mis All Stars blancos, como de costumbre. Lo positivo de ir a la Iglesia sin mis padres era que no me obligaban a ponerme vestidos o faldas. Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Ya en la puerta miré alrededor, pasando mi mirada por todo el aparcamiento intentando buscar a Regina, pero fue ella quien me encontró. Estaba apoyada en Petunia y me saludaba con la mano. Llevaba un vestido blanco suelto y zapatillas y, bueno, estaba muy bonita. Muy natural.

Caminé en su dirección, al llegar a ella me saludó con un abrazo que duró más de lo que debería.

—Estás bonita— dijo en mi oído mientras me abrazaba

—Ah, estoy normal— reí tímidamente —Pero gracias

—Tu estado normal es ser linda, Emma— dijo al finalizar el envolvente abrazo

Sentí mis mejillas quemar de vergüenza y no necesitaba un espejo para estar segura de que estaban rojas como fresas.

—¿Vamos?

La Señora Mills me abrió la puerta y enseguida ella entró también. Sonreí al notar que su pen drive estaba conectado en la entrada de la radio y sonaban las canciones que yo había seleccionado, pero no comenté nada.

—Parece que el universo ha decidido confabular contra nosotras. ¡Quedamos en tomar un chocolate y mira el calor que hace!— dijo forzando un tono irritado que me hizo reír.

—Bueno, cambiaría el chocolate caliente por un batido sin problema ninguno— sugerí. Regina sonrió de lado y se bajó sus gafas negras que estaban sujetas en su cabeza.

—Entonces vamos a la heladería.

Al llegar al establecimiento, escogimos una mesa apartada de la puerta, donde la iluminación era más débil. Siempre tuve sensibilidad a la luz, así que, dejar mis ojos expuestos al sol muy fuerte me molestaba bastante.

Pedí un batido de fresa y frambuesa, mientras que Regina prefirió un helado de vainilla.

Conversamos durante algunos minutos sobre las clases de ballet que estaba pasando por video tutoriales a través del email. Era divertido ver videos de Regina bailando y hablando sola ante la cámara. También me enteré de que la reforma de la academia de baile estaba casi finalizada y que la próxima semana se retomarían las clases.

—Estoy muy ansiosa por el espectáculo. Y también nerviosa.

—Hablando de eso…Cuando las clases comiencen, necesitaré que te quedes algunos días después de la hora de salida para ensayar correctamente nuestro dueto y el tuyo con David. Ya sabes, con todo el grupo es difícil practicar los bailes separados. Ya es un sacrificio para sacar tiempo de ensayo para tu solo.

—Sin problema. Hablaré con mi madre— dije mientras el camarero colocaba nuestros pedidos sobre la mesa —¿Y las ropas? ¿Están todas listas?— pregunté después de dar un sorbo al batido.

—Faltan algunos detalles, pero yo las he visto todas. ¡Son muy lindas! Todavía falta colocar algunas piedras, encajes, ¿sabes? Esos detalles finales. Creo que la costurera lo dejará todo en mi casa mañana.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¿Cuándo nos las probaremos? Tengo muchas ganas— Yo estaba literalmente vibrando de felicidad.

—Solo cuando las clases comiencen, señorita Swan— Regina se rio de mi cara de frustración y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro —Pero tu traje es muy bonito. Estate tranquila.

—Está bien— dije respirando profundamente.

Regina se había manchado el canto de la boca con el helado, me pareció gracioso. Con una servilleta le limpié la zona y pude sentir su intensa mirada fija en mí.

—Disculpa— dije dejando la servilleta de nuevo en la mesa —Cuando Mia se ensucia la cara siempre se la limpio, y a veces acabo haciéndolo con otras personas. Es la fuerza de la costumbre.

—Sin problema— sonrió de oreja a oreja y tocó mi mano. Durante unos segundos, me pareció que una chispa saltaba de nuestros cuerpos ante ese toque —¿Quieres ir a algún otro sitio al salir de aquí?

Miré el reloj. Ya pasaban de las cinco. Aunque sabía que tenía que regresar a casa, mi deseo era estar lejos de allí. Lejos de peleas, discusiones y ese clima siempre tenso.

—¿Podemos dar una vuelta por la playa?— pregunté encarando el cielo azul despejado.

—Claro. Podemos quedarnos hasta que el sol se ponga. Conozco un sendero que da a parar a un mirador maravilloso.

Sonreí. Regina estaba ese día tan natural. Podría acostumbrarme a eso rápidamente.

Cuando nos levantamos de la mesa, caminamos hacia la caja, y saqué mi cartera del bolsillo.

—¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?— preguntó Regina impidiéndome abrir la cartera —Yo te he invitado, yo pago.

Reviré los ojos, irritada, la cajera se rió y guardé la cartera de nuevo.

Fue casi una hora de viaje hasta la playa, que para nuestra sorpresa, estaba desierta. Dejamos nuestros zapatos dentro del coche y comenzamos a caminar por la blanda arena. Las frías olas golpeaban mis pies, y todo el vello de mi cuerpo se erizaba.

Caminábamos lado a lado, sin decir una palabra.

La playa era mi sitio favorito para despejarme. Me gustaba escuchar el sonido de las olas, sentir la arena en mis pies y el viento soplando revolviendo mis cabellos. Amaba la paz que me proporcionaba.

Regina notó mi concentración en el paisaje y me encaró durante largos segundos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tus ojos combinan con el mar— dijo de repente —Ambos son hermosos

—Gracias— sonreí tímidamente

Cogimos el sendero y Regina me avisó varias veces para que tomara cuidado por donde pisaba, pues algo podría hacerme daño en los pies.

—El sol está muy fuerte. Me arrepiento de no haber traído las gafas oscuras— dije

—Señorita Swan, para su suerte, siempre llevo de repuesto— dijo sacando unas de su bolso y poniéndomelas en mi cara.

—Gracias.

En veinte minutos llegamos a lo lato de la montaña. Había bastantes arbustos y había un sitio perfecto para sentarse y asistir la puesta de sol.

—¿Y Henry? ¿Cómo está?— rompí el silencio. Estábamos sentadas una al lado de la otra.

—Está bien. Dejé a Zelena cuidándolo para poder venir— dijo

—¿Le dijiste que venías conmigo?— pregunté

—Sí— Regina sonrió y giró el rostro hacia mí —Quedó triste por no haberlo dejado venir, pero se alegró porque estaríamos juntas. Le gusta cuando estamos juntas.

—Ah…— encaré los ojos brillantes y profundos de Regina, alternando de uno a otro —A mí también me gusta

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras me arreglaba un pendiente.

—Estaba algo torcido. Disculpa

—Está bien— reí

El sol comenzó a ponerse y el cielo iba adquiriendo un color anaranjado. No podía pensar en un mejor momento que ese. De verdad amaba la compañía de Regina. Me hacía tanto bien. Y estar con ella en uno de mis lugares favoritos del mundo me dejaba extremadamente contenta.

—Hey, ¿sacamos una foto?— cogí mi móvil, abrí la cámara frontal, pero Regina lo cogió y sacó ella la foto —Quedó bien— sonreí al ver la fotografía. Nuestras sonrisas eran amplias y sinceras.

En aquel momento, sentí unas ganas enormes e inexplicables de tocar a Regina. Quise agarrar su mano, jugar con los anillos que tenía e incluso con la punta de sus uñas, pero me contuve.

Crucé mis brazos y admiré cómo se ocultaba el sol.

* * *

—Gracias por este día, Regina. No podría pedir nada mejor— le dije cuando estacionó a Petunia frente a mi casa.

—No hay de qué, Swan— la mujer sonrió y jugó con mi coleta —Ha estado muy bien estar contigo hoy

—Sí, lo ha sido— miré hacia mi casa, y vi a mi padre en la ventana del cuarto observando todo —Tengo que irme. Mi padre ya está en casa.

—Nos vemos la semana que viene entonces— Regina se acercó a mi rostro y me acarició levemente.

—Está bien— sonreí y la miré a los ojos. No tenía las más mínimas ganas de salir de ahí. —Tus gafas— le puse el objeto en sus manos

Regina las guardó y volvió a mirarme. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, fuera de lo normal. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando los labios de Regina se acercaron a mi mejilla, dejándome un beso que duró unos largos segundos.

—Cuídate— dijo cuando se separó

Demasiado tímida para responder, solo salí del coche y entré en casa sin mirar atrás. Me encontré a Mia jugando en la sala y a mi madre terminando de hacer la cena. Le di un beso a las dos, que no se interesaron por saber de mi desaparición durante toda la tarde, al contrario que mi padre, que enseguida vino a interrogarme.

—¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde? ¿Con quién estabas? ¿De quién era aquel coche? ¿Por qué piensas que puedes salir así y no decir nada?— dijo con voz alterada siguiéndome al cuarto.

—He estado en la playa— dije —Con Rose— Mentí. Sabía que encontraría extraño si le decía que había estado con Regina —El coche es de una prima de Rose a la que nos encontramos y nos ha dejado en casa. Y creo que puedo hacer eso porque, bueno, tengo veinte años y puedo ser dueña de mis actos.

—Mientras una mujer viva debajo de mi techo, nunca será dueña de sus actos, Emma— se acercó a mi rostro, quedando a centímetros de distancia y pude notar su pesada respiración, pero no reculé.

—Puede que consigas controlar a mi madre y a Amelia cuanto quieras, pero no podrás hacerlo conmigo, papá. Ya estoy harta de esto. Harta de tus actitudes— dije con fuego en los ojos.

—Di una palabra más y te quedarás sin comer una semana. Hablo en serio. Estás muy rebelde últimamente.

Realmente debe ser triste cuando se es todo autoritario y de repente viene alguien contrariándote. La inseguridad es fuego.

Para ahorrarme argumentos y, claro, con algo de miedo por quedarme sin comer, solo le di la espalda y me acosté en la cama, observando cómo mi padre salía enseguida de mi cuarto.

* * *

Ya pasaban de las once y todos dormían en casa. Rose, como siempre, había entrado por la ventaba y estábamos conversando.

Yo estaba sentada en el banquito que había en mi ventana y Rose en mi cama. Me estaba contando sobre el tipo con el que se había enrollado el fin de semana y lo de pegajoso que estaba desde entonces.

—¡Yo nunca dije que quería nada serio! Solo fueron unos besos y ¿ya se ha enamorado? ¿Acaso soy tan hermosa como para eso?— puso un tono pijo y sacudió los cabellos.

—Habla con él, tonta. Acaba con eso, Rose

—Pero tengo miedo de herirlo, pobre

—Es mejor que le digas la verdad que estar alimentando en él un sentimiento que no existe. Así sí que saldrá herido.

—Tienes razón. Haré eso. ¿Y tú y Killian? ¿Ya os habéis enrollado?

Aguanté mis ganas enormes de reír al recordar el secreto que Killian me había contado la noche anterior.

—No. Creo que solo seremos amigos. Es mejor así

Miré hacia el cielo cuajado de estrellas y recordé los ojos brillantes de Regina. El modo gracioso en que ella arqueaba la ceja cada vez que yo soltaba alguna broma y la manera extraña en que ella fruncía la nariz cuando veía algo lindo, era muy gracioso.

—¿Rose?— la llamé sin apartar la mirada del cielo —¿Te has sentido atraída por mujeres?

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su boca formaba un rictus desconfiado.

—Bueno, sí. He besado algunas también, pero tampoco nada serio. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Por nada. Solo curiosidad— mi respuesta fue rápida y enseguida desvié la mirada de nuevo.

—Espera, ¿tú…?

—¡No!— interrumpí —Quiero decir, no sé. Nunca me he enamorado o me he sentido atraída de verdad por nadie en mi vida, ¿cómo puedo saber si lo estoy? ¿Y por una mujer?

—Lo sabrás. En el momento adecuado lo sabrás. ¡Y Dios mío, Emma! ¡Debería haber desconfiado! Nunca hablas de hombres conmigo y siempre muestras desinterés. Oh, joder. ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! Bueno, estuvo John del primer año, Richard del segundo y Carter y Mason en tercero, pero fueron unos besitos, ¿no? ¡Nunca sentiste nada por ellos!

—¡Rose, para!— la interrumpí —Ya estoy lo suficientemente confusa

—Ok. Entonces cuéntame, ¿quién es la mujer por la que crees que te sientes atraída?— preguntó

Me senté a su lado y tomé aire antes de hablar. Rose me encaraba con curiosidad ansiando una respuesta.

—Regina. Regina Mills. Ella es…Mi profesora de ballet.

El mentón de mi amiga cayó y se llevó la mano a la boca.

—Wow. ¿Y por una mujer más vieja, Emma?

—La admiro mucho, Rose. Se esfuerza tanto por todo, ama tanto su trabajo. La relación que tiene con su hijo es lo más precioso del mundo y, ah, es tan…bonita.

—Entonces…Deja ver si entendí. No sabes si lo que sientes es una fuerte atracción o una enorme admiración. ¿Es eso?

—Exactamente— dejé mi cuerpo caer sobre la cama —Me gusta estar cerca de ella y siempre tengo ganas de hablar con ella.

—Bueno, creo que ya me he formado mi opinión, pero no te la diré. Quiero que tú llegues a una conclusión sin verte influenciada por lo que yo crea. ¿Está bien?

—Está bien— refunfuñé y volví a la ventana —¿Sabes? Ella…—iba seguir hablando, pero divisé a mi padre entrando en su coche.

Por un segundo, pensé que iba a coger algo que se había olvidado, pero cuando vi que el vehículo arrancaba, quedé confusa. ¿Qué cosa tan importante haría que mi padre saliera de casa en mitad de la noche cuando mi madre ya estaba durmiendo?

—¿Emma? ¿Todo bien?— preguntó Rose al notar que me había quedado callada.

—S…Sí— decidí no contarle nada —Y…vamos a dejar el tema, ¿ok?

—Claro— sonrió —¿Quieres que duerma aquí?

—Me encantaría— me eché en la cama y Rose se echó a mi lado, tapándose con el edredón.

—Pero no quiero que me beses— bromeó

Riendo, le lancé una almohada a la cara.

—¡No seas idiota!

—¡Eso dolió!— dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro —Venga, vamos a dormir.

Todos los buenos momentos del día pasaron por mi cabeza antes de quedarme dormida. La sensación de ligereza al salir de misa, el tiempo que pasé a solas con Regina y la conversación reconfortante que había tenido con Rose. Sin embargo, ver a mi padre dejando nuestra casa de noche había estropeado el increíble día que había tenido.

Mi corazón encogido me decía que era algo malo y que tenía que actuar, sin embargo intenté abstraerme de todas esas paranoias y me entregué al sueño.


	11. Thinking about youand me

**Thinking about you…and me**

Emma conducía calmadamente por las calles aún desiertas de Petersburgo mientras dejaba que el agradable y melodioso sonido de su banda favorita invadiera sus oídos. Tras una larga semana en casa, ensayando con los videos y emails, estaba finalmente dirigiéndose a una clase física a la RADC. Regina había informado a las alumnas que los destrozos causados por la tempestad ya habían sido totalmente reparados, y que de esa manera, ya podrían retomar el ritmo normal de las clases.

Los últimos días habían sido extrañamente buenos en casa de Swan, y eso fue debido a que su padre había salido de viaje para algunos trabajos y traer dinero a casa. Bueno, eso era lo que él decía.

La casa estaba silenciosa, no en el sentido literal, pues al fin y al cabo había una niña de siete años viviendo en ella, así que pequeños gritos y la televisión a volumen alto era algo normal. Pero sin George se podía decir que reinaba la paz. Sin peleas, sin discusiones y sin mucho estrés. Sin embargo, esa noche en que Emma lo había visto dejando la casa no había salido de su cabeza.

* * *

Swan estacionó, como de costumbre, al lado del grande y lujoso coche de Regina Mills. O lo que es lo mismo, de Petunia. Recordó, entonces, la maravillosa tarde que había tenido días atrás y lo dócil y educada que Regina se había mostrado. La Emma Swan del primer día de clases nunca habría pensado que la Regina Mills tan rígida y borde de ese primer encuentro se volvería todo lo que ella dudaba que fuera. Alguien que hacía que sus ojos brillaran.

La rubia pasó por la recepción, saludando a Belle con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió camino hacia el aula. Le extrañó ver los pasillos tan silenciosos y vacíos, entonces miró su reloj y vio que quedaban aún veinticinco minutos para el comienzo de las clases. "O me atraso mucho, o me adelanto mucho", pensó en voz alta mientras continuaba hacia el aula. Al entrar, se encontró a Regina que estaba preparando el aula.

La mujer llevaba puesto un body negro de asillas finas, dejando a muestra su cuello delicado y sus hombros poco marcados. En la parte inferior, una fina falda de seda también negra y unas medias de un tono más claro que su piel. Y en los pies, las clásicas zapatillas de punta rosa bebé, por supuesto.

—¡Señorita Swan!— dijo Regina sorprendida al divisar a la joven por el espejo —¿Acaso te has caído de la cama hoy?— preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara comprobando el reloj de pared.

—No sé lo que me ha pasado hoy— respondió tímidamente —¿Te importa que espere aquí? No quisiera quedarme sola en el pasillo. Esto da mucho miedo cuando está demasiado desierto.

—No me importa, no. Y sí, da bastante miedo. ¿Sabes? Hay veces en que tengo que quedarme por la noche, cuando ya no hay nadie, y bueno, ya he escuchado pasos, voces, ruido de cadenas…Ah, ¿ya sabes, no? Esto ha sido construido encima de un cementerio— Regina habló con el tono más serio del mundo, pero no consiguió evitar estallar en carcajadas al encarar los ojos desorbitados y llenos de pavor de Emma —¡Estoy bromeando! ¡Dios mío! Mírate. Estás pálida— rio al acercarse a la joven.

—¡No tiene gracia!— fingió irritación —Muero de miedo con esas cosas. Cuando era pequeña, así como Henry, mi abuelo me contaba historias de fantasmas cuando quería que me estuviera callada y quieta. Y funcionaba.

—¡Qué mona!— dijo bromista —Bueno, tengo algo aquí que te dejará menos irritada— Regina caminó hasta la pequeña estancia que había al final del aula-el vestuario- y regresó con un vestido de color blanco —Iba a esperar a que todas llegaran para que os lo probarais juntas, pero como ya estás aquí, y como sé que estás ansiosa…— la morena le pasó el vestido a Emma que solo sonreía —Ve al vestuario y póntelo. Después vuelve para ver cómo ha quedado.

—¡Dios, cómo querría abrazarte ahora!— dijo la joven entusiasmada, y aunque sabía que no hablaba en serio, a Regina realmente le habría gustado recibir ese abrazo —Ya vuelvo.

Regina observó con una sonrisa en el rostro a la joven dando saltitos de felicidad mientras se encaminaba al vestuario.

Emma estaba como de costumbre. La ropa negra con un pequeño cisne bordado a la altura del pecho, los cabellos dorados recogidos en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza, y sus clásica chaqueta roja y siempre una sonrisa grande y sus brillantes ojos verdes. En opinión de Regina, la joven era prácticamente un monumento.

—¿Estás lista?— Emma pasó la cabeza por la abertura de la puerta, haciendo reír a Regina

—Lo estoy, Swan. Estoy lista— dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Emma caminó de puntillas hacia la profesora, que comprobó, con un brillo en su mirada, lo hermoso que le quedaba el vestido a su alumna. Era blanco, un poco escotado y con muchos detalles de brillantes y plumas por toda su extensión. Casi tan hermoso como Emma.

—Estás…— Regina alternaba la mirada entre el vestido y los ojos de la joven, que ansiaba por más palabras —Hermosa. Estás muy hermosa— dijo con el ceño fruncido y una tímida sonrisa.

—Gracias— se sonrojó —¿Puedes abrochármelo? Solo alcancé al primer botón— dijo la joven girándose de espaldas hacia la profesora.

—Claro— dijo con suavidad. Comprimió con fuerza los labios al comprobar que estaba teniendo una visión tan privilegiada de la espalda desnuda de Emma. Abrochó el vestido con calma botón a botón al mismo tiempo que intentaba contener el deseo de unir, con la punta de sus uñas, todas las pecas que la joven poseía —Listo— dijo al terminar. Pasó suavemente la mano por la nuca de su alumna, que sintió un extraño escalofrío ante aquel toque.

—Gracias— dijo tímidamente al girarse hacia Regina, que la encaraba con intensidad —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algo mal?— preguntó mirando el vestido y pasándose la mano por la cara.

—Algo malo, no— dijo conteniendo una enorme sonrisa, haciendo que Emma frunciera el ceño y buscara tener más contacto con los ojos penetrantes de la morena.

La distancia entre las dos era corta, pero no lo suficiente como para que sintieran la respiración de la otra. Regina llevó sus manos hasta la delicada asilla del vestido de Emma, que acompañó con la mirada cada movimiento que la mujer hacía. La morena ajustó las asillas que estaban un poco torcidas y sonrió a la joven, que no decía ni palabra.

Emma sintió todo su cuerpo calentarse y su corazón palpitar mil veces más rápido al notar las suaves manos de Regina tocando levemente su cuello. La profesora acarició la zona y esbozó una sonrisa pequeña para Emma, que frunció la nariz y sonrió débilmente como respuesta. Regina sintió que todo su interior hervía, y no imaginaba el motivo, pero le habría gustado congelar aquel momento para recordar siempre lo hermosa que era su alumna.

La puerta fue abierta, provocando un estruendoso sonido, haciendo que las dos mujeres se apartaran bruscamente. Los veinticinco minutos habían pasado.

—¡Emma, estás preciosa!— Chelsea exclamó al entrar en el aula junto con otras chicas.

La joven se sonrojó y sonrió al ser rodeada por todas sus compañeras de clase que la llenaban de elogios. Regina se apartó y decidió darles un momento a las chicas, a fin de cuentas, había un motivo real para elogiar tanto a Emma.

—¡Todo bien, chicas!— dijo Regina con voz suave acercándose de nuevo —Las ropas de todas han llegado. En los vestuarios encontrareis las perchas con vuestros nombres. Vestíos y venid aquí para ver si necesitáis algunos ajustes. Rápido, ¿ok? Aún tenemos mucho que ensayar hoy.

* * *

En aquel final de tarde Regina ayudaba a Henry con sus deberes. Tenía que montar un sistema solar, cosa que dejó algo irritada a la mujer, pues pensaba que el niño aún era muy pequeño para ese tipo de trabajo.

La mujer llevaba puesto un delantal para protegerse de la pintura y sus gafas de vista. Henry se metía con ella y le decía que estaba muy graciosa, y siempre que decía eso, Regina le pintaba la punta de la nariz con un color diferente.

—Ve pintando Neptuno, que yo ya vengo, ¿ok?— dijo al escuchar el timbre de la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Zelena, que se echó a reír al ver las pintas de la hermana.

—¡Estás horrible!— dijo la pelirroja

—¿Llamas a la puerta de mi casa y encima esperas que te invite a entrar después de decirme eso?

—No seas boba, sabes que siempre estás linda— forzó un tono seductor y le dio una palmada en las nalgas a Regina, que se echó a reír.

Zelena entró y saludó a Henry con un beso en la cabeza.

—Hey, querido, ¿por qué no te lavas las manos y dejas eso que mañana lo terminamos, hum?— sugirió Regina

—¡Está bien! Entonces, ¿puedo jugar con mis juegos?— pidió juntando las manitas, en forma de súplica

—Sí, puedes— dijo suavemente y sonrió al ver al hijo saltar de alegría.

Las dos hermanas caminaron hasta el baño de Regina, donde esta se limpió y se cambió, echándose después en la cama al lado de Zelena.

—Hoy vi a tus alumnas a la hora de la salida. Estaban todas charlando sobre las ropas del espectáculo, pero toda la atención estaba puesta en Emma. Hablaban de lo hermoso que era su vestido— dijo Zelena

Al recordar a Emma, Regina sonrió de oreja a oreja sin darse cuenta.

—En realidad ella es hermosa

—¿Qué?— Zelena frunció el ceño y le tiró a la cara la almohada.

—¡Eh! ¡Eso duele!— se quejó

—He dicho que estaban hablando de lo hermoso que era el vestido, no ella— dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que Regina se encogiera en un canto de la cama —¿Qué te está pasando, Gina?

—No lo sé, pero ella no sale de mi cabeza. Y lo más frustrante de todo es que no sé por qué. Solo tengo ganas de estar con ella, de hablar con ella, de mirarla…De tocarla. Es como si solo quisiera estar con ella. Todo el tiempo— Regina hundió la cara en la almohada —No sé por qué me está pasando esto, Zelena

—Bueno, yo lo sé. Estás perdidita por Emma Swan. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Y nuestras tías siempre creyeron que era yo a la que le gustaría la carne y el pescado!

—¡Zelena! ¡No!— gritó —¡Lo primero, estás hablando como una adolescente! ¡Carne y pescado! ¿De verdad?— reviró los ojos —En fin…No sé, Zel. La admiro mucho, ya lo sabes. Es una gran bailarina, es inteligente, se lleva bien como mi hijo…

—Es hermosa, puebla tus pensamientos, hace que tu corazón se acelere y todo a tu alrededor deje de existir…Sí, lo sé. Síntomas de la pasión, lo llaman.

—Cierra la boca

—Hermanita, ¿sabes qué es peor que te guste alguien y no ser correspondido?— preguntó, sin obtener respuesta —Que te guste alguien y que no lo admitas para ti misma

—No es cuestión de no admitir, Zelena. Es de aún no haberlo descubierto. De no saber.

—Bueno, ya lo sabrás— dijo atrayendo a su hermana hacia su regazo y acariciando su cabello —Ahora, ¿por qué no resolvemos algunas cosas del espectáculo y pasamos el resto de la tarde viendo reality shows?

—Está bien— esbozó una sonrisa débil y cogió su portátil para comenzar con el trabajo.

* * *

En casa de Swan, la joven tomaba un baño mientras sus pensamientos estaban centrados en Regina. La forma en que la había tocado, tan suavemente. La chispa que notó desprenderse de su cuerpo cuando sus pieles se tocaron, causando un temblor en sus piernas y rápidas palpitaciones en su corazón.

Salió del baño enrollada en una toalla y caminó hacia su cuarto, donde observó la bolsa de la papelería por la que había pasado después de las clases. Había ido solo a comprar unos bolígrafos para Mina, pero acabó comprando un diario para ella misma.

Aún con gotas de agua sobre los hombros, Emma se sentó en su escritorio y abrió el pequeño cuaderno, dejando que su mano, que sujetaba el bolígrafo negro, respondiera y se desahogara por ella.

"_Querido diario…¿Acaso debo de verdad escribir esto? ¿Igual que en las películas? Ah, que sea lo que tenga que ser. En fin, te compré hoy cuando estaba de regreso de las clases de ballet. Los girasoles de tu portada me atrajeron. Adoro el amarillo. Es un color feliz._

_Nunca en toda mi vida pensé en anotar lo que me pasaba en un pequeño cuaderno, pero me veo sin opciones. ¿Puedo contar contigo? ¡Dios, me siento como si tuviera doce años!_

_Amo el ballet. Siempre lo amé. Es una de las pocas cosas en esta vida que me hace feliz de verdad. Me gusta estar de zapatillas, me gusta dejar que mi cuerpo se balancee al ritmo de la música…Me gusta lo que el ballet me da. Absolutamente todo. Y, bueno, actualmente diría que también me está gustando la relación con la nueva profesora que el ballet me ha traído. Para ser sincera, el primer día de clase, pensé que no ella no me caería bien ni un poquito, al final, se comportó un poco…grosera. Pero los días fueron pasando y acabé conociendo a alguien que se convirtió en un enorme lazo de amistad entre las dos: Henry. Él nos acercó. Me hizo conocer un lado de Regina Mills que nunca imaginé que existía. Un lado cariñoso. Puedo recordar con facilidad todas las sonrisas sinceras que ya he recibido de ella. Y también de algunos toques. El problema de todo esto es…¡que no sé qué Diablos me está pasando! ¿Por qué mi corazón se acelera ante su presencia? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué siento la necesidad de su presencia? ¿Dios, qué mierda hay de equivocado? Joder, sé que no debería haber escrito "Dios" y "mierda" tan cerca. ¿Por qué no he escrito con lápiz en vez de con bolígrafo? ¡Así podría borrar! Ok, volviendo al tema…Regina Mills no sale de mi cabeza. ¿Es todo esto muy loco? Ella está proporcionándome sentimientos y emociones que en veinte años no he sentido. ¿Admiración? Quizás. Pero no sería eso lo que mi amiga Rose diría. Ni Killian. Y es por eso precisamente que no quiero contárselo a ellos. Estoy huyendo de lo que puede ser verdad para poder descubrirlo por mí misma._

_MIERDA. No tengo nada más que decir. O que escribir. ¿Cómo hago para experimentar de nuevo esa sensación maravillosa de ella tocándome el cuello y la nuca? ¡ .Mío!_

_Ya basta por hoy. Creo, por hoy, que ya he sacado para afuera y volcado en ti mis turbados pensamientos. _

_Y tu nombre será…Bee"_


	12. Saw you in the rain

**Saw you in the rain**

Solo una semana para el gran día. Emma ya podía escuchar las aplausos y sentir la adrenalina recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Era la mañana de un día nublado y Swan estaba en la cocina con su madre. Las dos preparaban el almuerzo y se preparaban para la llegada de George, que regresaría del viaje a la hora de la comida.

Emma cortaba algunas verduras, pero inmediatamente paró cuando vio a su madre con dificultades para respirar. La joven caminó hacia Ingrid, que estaba apoyada en la isla de la cocina, intentando respirar hondo.

—Hey, mamá— Emma agarró a la mujer por los hombros —Despacio. Inhala y exhala, poco a poco. Venga— dijo, pero al ver que no obtenía resultados, cogió una bolsa de papel y se la pasó para que soplara dentro —¿Estás bien?— preguntó con preocupación en su mirada

—Sí, estoy bien. Solo ha sido falta de aire. Me ha pasado varias veces estos últimos días— dijo con naturalidad antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo

—¿Y por qué no has dicho nada? Puede ser serio, mamá

—Emma, claro que no lo es. Creo que es porque esta casa es muy cerrada. Cuando entre algo más de dinero, vamos a hacer obras y poner más ventanas. Ventanas grandes— dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro —Acabo de darme cuenta de que se ha acabado las servilletas de papel. Eso no puede faltar nunca. ¿Por qué no vas a la tienda rápidamente y compras un paquete? Coge el dinero de encima de la mesa del centro.

—Está bien— Emma sonrió y caminó hacia la sala, vio el dinero y las llaves de su coche. "Voy a pie", pensó.

* * *

En la tienda, Emma aprovechó para comprar otras cosas que, estaba segura, faltaban en casa. Con dos bolsas en cada mano, salió del supermercado, y fue pillada por sorpresa por una lluvia muy fuerte. El tiempo ya estaba nublado, sin embargo la joven no había prestado atención a las nubes oscuras del cielo, pues si lo hubiera hecho habría cogido el coche.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Emma entró en el primer establecimiento que vio delante, pues había decidido que esperaría a que la lluvia pasara o amainase. Completamente mojada, se apoyó en la puerta del establecimiento, intentando recobrar el aliento. Cuando miró alrededor, vio que se trataba de una hamburguesería. Sin embargo, al observar un poco mejor, sintió su corazón acelerar al divisar en una mesa a los fondos a Regina y a Henry. Los dos estaban frente a frente, comiendo lo que hubieran pedido. En aquel momento, algún tipo de conexión golpeó a las dos mujeres, pues al momento sus miradas se encontraron.

"Emma", Regina, a algunos metros de distancia, profirió aquella palabra casi en un susurro, con el ceño fruncido y analizando a la rubia, que sonrió tímidamente.

Henry, al notar la mirada fija de su madre en la puerta, miró también, y sonrió ampliamente y corrió hacia Swan para abrazarla.

—Hey, pequeño. Estoy toda mojada— dijo al ver al pequeño abrazar sus piernas. Emma se agachó, quedando a la altura de Henry, y le dio un beso en la cabeza —¡Cuánto tiempo, hum!

—¿Por qué estás toda mojada? Te pareces a mi perra, Lola, cuando sale corriendo bajo la lluvia— dijo con una sonrisa mientras pasaba los dedos por la húmedos cabellos de la mujer.

—¿Me estás comparando con una perra, Henry Mills?— preguntó Emma en tono de broma, poniendo una mirada de irritación.

—Con mi perra Lola. Es adorable. ¡Igual que tú!— dijo, haciendo que Emma soltara un «Awn» extremadamente alto, captando las miradas de las personas de alrededor.

Regina, desde su mesa, observaba todo con una sonrisa discreta en el rostro.

—Hey, ¿Emma?— dijo captando la mirada de la rubia —¿Quieres juntarte a nosotros?

Emma miró hacia fuera y pensó que quizás las servilletas de papel no fueran tan importantes en ese momento, y además, aún llovía mucho. Así que, la rubia se encaminó hacia la mesa de Regina al lado de Henry.

—Y entonces…— dijo Regina al mirar de arriba abajo una vez más a la mujer, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en la cara —Estás muy graciosa así, mojada— dijo Regina, pero desorbitó los ojos al darse cuenta del doble sentido de aquella frase —Mojada por la lluvia. De agua.

Emma contuvo una carcajada y se sonrojó inmediatamente.

—¡Claro que mojada de agua, mamá! ¿De qué más podría ser?— dijo Henry revirando los ojitos y con tono guasón

Regina y Emma se miraron y se rieron.

—Tienes razón, querido— dijo la morena pasando la mano por los cabellos del pequeño —Pero, ¿y entonces, Swan? Mala suerte hoy, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no cogiste tu escarabajo amarillo como siempre haces?

—En primer lugar, se llama Oli. Y en segundo lugar, yo, no sé, solo pensé que sería mejor dar un paseo a pie. Pero sí, he tenido mala suerte. Mucha. No esperaba esta lluvia.

—¿Quieres comer algo? Yo invito— ofreció

—Ah, no es necesario. Voy a almorzar en casa con mi familia. Mi padre llega hoy de viaje de trabajo. Voy a esperar a que amaine, y tiro para casa.

—No es bueno que estés con esas ropas mojadas— dijo Regina tocando el brazo de la joven, que direccionó su mirada a la zona donde había sido tocada, y observó cómo sus pieles contrastaban de una hermosa manera —Ya estamos terminando de comer y nos vamos a marchar. ¿Quieres que te acerque?

—Oh, no, Regina. Tu casa es en dirección contraria a la mía. No puedo pedirte eso.

—No lo estás pidiendo. Yo te lo estoy ofreciendo, Emma. ¿O qué piensas? ¿Qué voy a dejar que vuelvas a casa solo cuando la lluvia pase y mientras dejarte con esa ropa mojada puesta? Ah, ni pensarlo. Te llevo a casa— Regina cogió el bolso y se levantó, y antes de ir a la caja, lanzó una sonrisa a la joven, que reía.

—Como quiera, majestad— dijo Emma bajito tras la salida de Regina, pero Henry, que había escuchado, se echó a reír.

El pequeño terminó de comerse su hamburguesa y se llevó el paquete de patatas fritas y el refresco para tomárselo dentro del coche. En cuanto los tres hubieron subido al vehículo, Regina inmediatamente encendió la calefacción para Emma.

—Gracias— dijo. La rubia puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver que el llavero que le había dado de regalo a Regina por su cumpleaños estaba colgando del botón de encendido del coche —Estás usando el llavero— dijo al señalar hacia la llave que había sido girada.

—Te dije que me había encantado, ¿o no?— sonrió y arrancó

Swan sonrió y miró por la ventana, dejando que la música que sonaba llenara sus oídos, creando allí una paz sin igual. Se dio cuenta de que lo que sonaba eran las canciones que le había puesto en el pen drive. Emma sonrió y miró de soslayo a la mujer que tenía a su lado. Regina conseguía ser más linda aún de perfil. Sus trazos eran perfectos y marcados, sus ojos, en aquel momento, brillaban y estaban enfocados en la carretera. Por un momento, Emma sintió un deseo enorme de llevar su mano hasta el rostro de Regina y trazar el contorno de la hermosa cicatriz que la mujer tenía en la esquina del labio superior.

Regina, notando que estaba siendo observada, alzó la mirada hacia la joven, que la desvió inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué estabas mirándome? No sirve de nada fingir. Lo vi— dijo con una sonrisa convencida en el rostro

Emma notó que sus mejillas quemaban, y entonces, solo encaró sus propias manos antes de responder.

—Estaba mirando tu cicatriz. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Oh. Se me ocurrió meterme en una pelea entre un gato y un perro cuando tenía nueves años, y este fue el resultado— dijo señalando su boca —Digamos que, de todo mi cuerpo, es lo que más odio.

—Vaya, no…— dijo Emma algo alterada —Es hermosa. En serio. Realza tu…tu boca. Combina con tu rostro, con tus trazos…Y…Te queda bien.

Regina sonrió y le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

—Cuando Henry era más pequeño, él creía que era una herida, y se irritaba porque no mejoraba nunca. Y entonces se pasaba buena parte de sus días llenándome de besos, porque a su parecer, de esa manera iba a mejorar.

Henry, desde el asiento de atrás, soltó una pequeña risa, pero pronto volvió a concentrarse en sus patatas fritas.

—¡Qué mono!— dijo Emma —Creo que todo niño, a cierta edad, piensa que los besos son capaces de curar cualquier dolor.

—Y lo son— respondió inmediatamente estacionando el coche frente a la casa de Emma. La rubia encaró a la mujer, conteniéndose al máximo para no dejar caer la mirada en la cicatriz —Dolores emocionales

Se miraron durante largos e intensos segundos, hasta que Regina decidió no acabar ahí con el tema.

—¿Tú tienes, Emma? ¿Dolores emocionales?

—Algunos— respondió sin apartar los ojos de los ojos marrones de Regina.

—¿Y quién te los va a curar?— preguntó Regina, provocando que tanto su corazón como el de la rubia se acelerasen.

Emma no fue capaz de responder, solo dejó que sus ojos se comunicaran secretamente con los de Regina, que brillaban.

—Tengo que entrar. Parece que mi padre ya ha llegado— dijo al ver el coche de George en el garaje.

—Date un baño caliente y mantente al calor— dijo Regina suavemente arreglando el cuello de la camisa de la rubia, que se estremeció al sentir la piel de su mano tocando su cuello —Hasta el lunes, Emma

—Hasta el lunes— sonrió tímida —Ciao, Henry— Emma se estiró un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla al pequeño.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta de casa, Emma se dio de cara con su padre, que tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria.

—¿Por qué no estabas para el almuerzo?— preguntó en un tono firme, que hizo estremecer a Emma

«Mierda, me perdí el almuerzo», pensó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina seguida por el padre. Dejó las bolsas de la compra sobre la mesa y se giró para encarar al hombre.

—No ha sido mi culpa. Fui a comprar una cosa que mamá me pidió y pensé que sería rápido, pero al regresar me pilló la lluvia. Paré en un restaurante para esperar que pasara y me encontré con mi profesora de ballet, así que esperé a que ella terminara de comer y me trajera a casa. Si no fuera por ella, aún estaría empapándome allá. Por cierto, hola, papá. ¿Qué tal tu viaje de trabajo?— dijo, poniendo un tono sarcástico en la palabra trabajo.

—¿Esa mujer de nuevo? Ya no basta que hubieras hecho de canguro de su hijo aquel día, ¿ahora te está llevando en el coche para arriba y para abajo?— gritó

—Solo me ha hecho un favor, papá— dijo sin flaquear —Y esa mujer tiene nombre, ¿ok? Refiérete a ella como Regina. Y no escupas la palabra "mujer" como si no significara nada.

—No me gusta. Puedo referirme a ella como me dé la gana

—¡Ni la conoces!— gritó

—¡No me levantes la voz!— George golpeó la mesa con la mano y gritó a su vez —No tengo que conocerla para saber quién es. Es el tipo de mujer que deja al hijo con cualquiera y solo piensa en sí misma.

—¡Ella no es nada de eso!— Emma gritó una vez más, y estaba segura que su cara estaba tan roja como la blusa que llevaba.

—¡Te he dicho que no me levantes la voz!— dijo firme acercándose a la joven, que no vaciló —Ve a ver a tu madre. No se encuentra bien.

Emma entró con cuidado en el cuarto de la madre, y se la encontró acostada, en pleno día, cosa rara en ella que, a fin de cuentas, siempre estaba haciendo algo. Al lado de Ingrid, Amelia dormía, abrazándola.

—Hey…— dijo Emma sentándose en la cama y llamando a la madre —¿Qué tienes?

—Gases, creo. Tengo un dolor horrible en el pecho. Y también me duelen los brazos— respondió

—Mamá, ¿no quieres al médico?— preguntó

—No, querida. No es necesario. Una vez, cuando eras pequeña, sentí dolores en el pecho y fui al médico porque lo vi extraño, al llegar allá, me dio un medicamento y me encerró en una sala, y bueno, expulsé todos los gases que tenía dentro— respondió riendo —Fueron los peores minutos de mi vida. No quiero eso de nuevo. En cuanto al dolor de los brazos, es de tanto barrer la casa. No te preocupes, mi amor. Estoy bien— acarició el rostro de la hija, que sonrió —¿Te pilló la lluvia?

—Oh, sí. Me pillo cuando volvía a casa

—Pues ve a tomar un baño caliente ya. ¡No quiero verte resfriada!— ordenó

—Está bien— Emma sonrió y depositó un beso en la cabeza de Ingrid antes de salir del cuarto.

* * *

Por la noche, Emma hablaba al teléfono con su hermano, que le decía que estaría en casa el día del espectáculo, que no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

—August, ¿recuerdas que una vez juramos que nos contaríamos todo sobre nosotros mismos? ¿Y que nunca podríamos juzgar, y sí aconsejar?— preguntó

—_Claro. ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?_— el móvil de Emma estaba en manos libres sobre la cama mientras estaba doblando la ropa.

—Creo que sí está pasando algo— la rubia respiró hondo—He conocido a una mujer. Ella…Me hace sentir diferente.

—_¿Diferente? ¿Diferente cómo?_

—Cosas que nunca sentí antes en presencia de nadie, Gus. Mi corazón acelera, mi cuerpo parece que se calienta, tiemblo, me dan escalofríos…¡Y sin contar que no sale de mi cabeza!

—_¿Te gustan las mujeres, Emma?_— preguntó sorprendido

—¿Cómo puedo saberlo? ¡Nunca me ha gustado una antes! Para ser sincera, nunca me ha gustado nadie. No de verdad.

—_¿Y crees que puede que esta te esté gustando?_— su voz era suave, cosa que hacía que Emma se sintiera más relajada.

—Realmente no lo sé. Pero es muy probable que sí. A veces también creo que puedo estar confundiendo ese sentimiento con la admiración. ¿Sabes? Ella es una madre y profesora increíble, una gran profesional que…

—_Espera, ¿es tu profesora, Emma? ¿La de ballet?_— preguntó, y Emma pudo escuchar su sonrisa

—Ah, joder. He hablado de más. Sí, es ella. Déjame hablar. Es maravillosa en todo lo que hace, y creo que puedo estar sintiendo admiración hacia ella. Y como nunca he sentido nada amorosamente por alguien, no tengo experiencia en eso, así que puede que lo esté confundiendo todo.

—_Puede ser. Pero, ¡menuda admiración, eh_!— bromeó, haciendo que la joven revirara los ojos

—Gus, es serio. ¿Y si fuera real? ¿Sabes? Ella es madre, es mayor, es mi profesora, y bueno, es una mujer. Creo que papá condenaría esos cuatro factores.

—_Sin duda_— dijo —_Pero cálmate, ¿ok? Primero procura descubrir qué estás sintiendo, después piensa en el resto. No atropelles las cosas._

—Está bien— dijo la joven terminando de doblar la última prenda de ropa —Creo que me voy a dormir. Mañana tengo Iglesia temprano.

—_Yo también me voy a la cama. Mañana me pasaré el día estudiando para la gran prueba que tengo el lunes. Otro día hablarnos, ¿ok?_

—Ok. Buenas noches, Gus

—_Buenas noches, hermana._

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Regina estaba echada en la cama, donde Henry dormía plácidamente. La morena acariciaba el rostro de su hijo al mismo tiempo que le daba atención a la perrita que tenía al otro lado. Sí, estaba entre sus "hijos"

La televisión del cuarto estaba encendida en un canal cualquiera, y Regina se distraía con ella, hasta que una actriz rubia de ojos verdes apareció en la pantalla, haciéndole recordar automáticamente a Emma Swan. En un acto involuntario, Regina se llevó la punta del dedo a la cicatriz, que acarició levemente y sonrió al imaginar a Emma dándole besos en la zona. El hecho era que la joven estaba muy presente en sus pensamientos, volviéndola loca y haciendo que se preguntara qué estaba sucediendo.

Nunca, en años dando clases de ballet, Regina se había visto tan envuelta con una alumna. Nunca había tenido ningún tipo de contacto que no pasara de profesora/alumna con ninguna de ellas. Le estaba pasando por primera vez en su vida. Regina sentía que podía llevar a Emma en su coche cuantas veces ella quisiera, y encender la calefacción del vehículo tantas veces como fuera necesario, desde que eso la mantuviera caliente y segura.

Sobre todo si la mantenía a su lado.


	13. Show time

**Show time**

Swan se despertó aquel día con sus nervios a flor de piel. Apenas había abierto los ojos y su corazón ya estaba acelerado y sus manos temblorosas ante tanta ansiedad, al fin y al cabo el tan esperado día había, finalmente, llegado.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, miró por la ventana y vio que hacía un hermoso día, lo que estaba bien. Cogió su móvil y comprobó sus redes sociales, y en todas tenía recuerdos de que ese día era el día del espectáculo. El grupo de sus compañeras de ballet incluso está bloqueando el móvil de la rubia con tantos mensajes que las chicas se enviaban sin parar.

—¿Toc, toc?—August llamó a la puerta y la abrió un poco, haciendo a Emma sonreír.

—¡Has venido!— Emma sonrió y le hizo espacio para se sentara.

—Claro que sí. ¿Acaso pensaste que me iba a perder tu primera vez estrenando un espectáculo de tal calibre?— dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla —Va a haber mucha gente, Emma. Es probable que salgas en la televisión, porque, ¿sabes, no? Esa compañía de danza es conocida nacionalmente.

—Está bien, eso me deja más tranquila— la muchacha respiró hondo algunas veces, haciendo al hermano reír.

—Sabes que te saldrá bien, ¿o no? Y bueno, nosotros estaremos allí aplaudiendo y gritando hasta quedarnos afónicos cuando actúes tú— dijo

Emma sonrió y agarró la mano del hermano, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí. Es genial saber que mi familia va a estar presente en algo importante para mí.

La sonrisa que August enarbolaba en su rostro desapareció y su mirada se desvió hacia la pared.

—En cuanto a eso, no estoy muy seguro

—¿Cómo? ¿De qué estás hablando? Si tú estás aquí, la familia está completa. Unida— había un cierto temblor en su voz

—Papá salió temprano y dijo que solo volvería tarde en la noche— aquellas palabras hicieron que Emma se entristeciera, borrándole la sonrisa de sus labios.

—No lo entiendo— dijo cabizbaja

—¿No me habías dicho que tu relación con él estaba pésima? ¡Entonces, Emma! Velo por el lado positivo. No va a haber nadie que te haga enfadar en este día tan importante para ti.

—Sí, Gus. Parte de mí está feliz porque él no va a ir, al final, últimamente no consigo mantener una conversación con él, pero, otra parte de mí está…no sé, con rabia. El ballet es lo único que papá me permite hacer, y es en lo único que sé que soy buena y cuando tengo la oportunidad de mostrárselo, ¿no va a estar?— lloriqueó —Sé que ve el ballet como solo un hobby que no me va a llevar a nada, a fin de cuentas, él cree que mi marido me va a sustentar, así que no importa. Pero el ballet, la danza…es mi vida, August. Cuando estoy bailando, yo…Me imagino en otra dimensión. Sé que esto me va a traer grandes oportunidades en la vida, y bueno, si no me las trae, lucharé por otra cosa en la que crea— algunas lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos esmeralda de la joven —Solo querría que él viera mi potencial, y viera que esto no es un juego para mí. Es mi vida.

—Emma, préstame atención— el hombre agarró las manos de la joven, llevándoselas a su corazón —No necesitas probarle nada a nadie. Solo a ti misma. Saca ese potencial para ti misma, y ve lo increíble que eres. Mucho más de lo que sabes que eres— Emma sonrió convencida —Si él no va a estar, bueno, allá él, quien sale perdiendo es él. Mamá, Mia, Rose, Killian y yo estaremos vibrando por ti.

—Gracias. Gracias por todo— Emma abrazó al hermano, saltando a su cuello.

La puerta fue abierta, dejando ver la pequeña figura de Amelia, que aún llevaba su pijama y tenía el cabello más revuelto del mundo.

—Mamá nos está llamando para desayunar

—Eh, ven acá— Emma llamó y la pequeña obedeció, sentándose entre los hermanos —¿Sabes que eres muy guapa?

—¿Qué quieres?— apretó los pequeños ojitos, alternando la mirada entre Emma y August —Ya me gasté todas las monedas que junté comprando un juego nuevo, Emma. No tengo más dinero.

—¡Eh! ¿Crees que te diría que eres guapa a cambio de dinero? ¡Qué absurdo! ¡Ven acá, pequeña!— la rubia atacó a su hermana pequeña, haciéndole cosquillas en su barriga, junto con August que reía sin parar. Solo se detuvieron cuando vieron que la pequeña ya no tenía más fuerza para reír.

Por la tarde, Emma estaba igual que una hormiga por la casa. La joven tenía que estar en el teatro donde se representaría el espectáculo dos horas antes del show. Sabiendo eso, corría por todos lados juntando las cosas que tenía que llevar, metiéndolas en su mochila.

Rose estaba allí para darle ánimos a su amiga, que casi necesitaba una bombona de oxígeno para respirar.

—¿Lo has cogido todo? Tienes que salir en media hora—gritó Rose desde el cuarto para que Emma, que estaba en el baño pudiera escucharla.

—Calma, vamos a comprobar— dijo entrando en la habitación y mirando sus cosas sobre la cama.

—Ok, comenzamos por lo más importante. ¿Traje?— Rose estaba con la lista en las manos, donde habían escrito todo lo que la joven necesitaba llevar.

—Comprobado

—¿Zapatillas?

—Comprobado

—¿Medias?

—Comprobado

—Hm…Vaya, ¿cuándo se volvió tu letra tan mala?— Emma reviró los ojos y rió —Ok. ¿Horquillas, diadema y maquillaje?

—Comprobado, comprobado y comprobado.

—¿Confianza y un _Voy a arrasar_?— Rose dejó la lista en cualquier lado y encaró a Emma, que tenía una expresión de miedo e inseguridad —¡Emma! ¡Comprobado!

—¡Estoy muy nerviosa, Ro!— respiró hondo —Pero está bien. Comprobado. Voy a arrasar.

—Esa es mi chica. Vamos, te ayudo a bajar todo a la sala— dijo cogiendo la mochila de la cama.

En la sala de estar, Ingrid estaba sentada viendo la tele junto a sus otros dos hijos.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te lleve?— dijo August

—No es necesario. Quedaos vosotros el coche, por si lo necesitáis. Rose me llamará un Uber— con la salida de George, solo quedaba un coche en la casa, y para que el resto de la familia pudiera llegar al teatro necesitaban el coche de Emma, a fin de cuentas, dos adultos y un niño no podrían ir en la moto de August.

—Hija— Ingrid se levantó con algo de dificultad, lo que provocó que Emma frunciera el ceño y agarrara a la madre por la muñeca —Buena suerte, ¿hum? Te va a salir increíblemente bien. Recuerda lo que siempre te digo: eres una bailarina hermosa y con talento. La más hermosa del mundo entero.

—Gracias, mamá. ¿Estás bien?— preguntó analizando a la madre, dándose cuenta también de que estaba nítidamente más delgada.

—Solo un poco cansada— dijo estirándose —En fin…Te veo en el escenario, mi amor. Arrasando como siempre haces.

—Te quiero. ¡Os quiero a todos!— dijo sonriente

—Emma, el coche ya está en la puerta— avisó Rose

—¡Hasta más tarde!— dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta dando saltitos, escuchando los gritos de buena suerte de su familia y amiga.

* * *

Al llegar al teatro, Emma vio una aglomeración de alumnas en la puerta de atrás, entonces pagó el trayecto y se encaminó rápidamente hasta allá, siguiendo el flujo de gente. Entró en el sitio y se deparó con un enorme pasillo y una infinidad de puertas.

—¡Emma!— Chelsea surgió detrás de la joven y la abrazó

—Hola. ¿Estás nerviosa?— preguntó

—Ah, no mucho. Estaba más el año pasado cuando tenía el papel principal, pero este año, ya sabes, solo soy un patito más entre todos los demás— dijo apoyándose dramáticamente en una pared, haciendo reír a Emma.

—No sé si a los cisnes les gustaría ser llamados de simples patitos— una voz ronca y firme resonó detrás de las chicas, haciendo que ambas se estremecieran. Se giraron al mismo tiempo, divisando a la dueña de aquella voz: Regina Mills.

—¡Señorita Mills! Estaba bromeando. Sé que son cisnes— dijo Chelsea nerviosa. El miedo que sentía hacia la profesora era palpable.

Regina sonrió ligeramente.

—Bien, tengo que hablar un momento con la señorita Swan. ¿Por qué no va yendo al camerino? Es la quinta puerta a la izquierda— dijo

—Claro— Chelsea se marchó, dejando a las dos mujeres a solas

—Entonces, ¿qué tienes contra los patos?— preguntó Emma con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo a la mujer reír y mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Absolutamente nada. Son muy graciosos, pero…¿te gustaría que empezara a llamarte señorita Duck en lugar de señorita Swan?— preguntó

Emma rió y encaró a la mujer

—Bueno, definitivamente no

—¡Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que los patos son patos, y los cisnes, cisnes!— dijo convencida —¿Entonces? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco nerviosa, pero son nervios buenos. Sé que me va a ir bien.

—No tengo la menor duda de eso— alcanzó el hombro de la joven, acariciándolo. Emma giró su mirada hacia su mano y no consiguió evitar una sonrisa —¿Por qué no vamos a nuestro camerino a empezar a maquillarnos y todo lo demás?

—Uhm…¿Nuestro camerino? Pensé que tenías uno propio— dijo echando a caminar al lado de Regina

—Oh, no. Tú y yo tenemos uno para nosotras porque somos, bueno, las protagonistas— dijo —Podría haber puesto a David con nosotras, pero creo que no hubiera sido muy adecuado— sonrió tímida

—Oh, claro. Qué bien— por más increíble que pareciera la idea de estar a solas en un camerino con Regina, esa posibilidad hacía que el corazón de Emma palpitara más rápido —Hum…¿va a haber más gente en el camerino?

—La maquilladora y la peluquera solo. Pero estarán un rato y después se irán. ¿Por qué, Swan? ¿Tienes miedo de quedarte a solas conmigo?— puso una sonrisa maliciosa y pegó su cuerpo a la puerta, quedando cara a cara con la joven.

—Bueno, no. Es que…— Emma fijó sus ojos en la mirada marrón y brillante de la mujer, que ni siquiera parpadeaba —Quizás solo un poquito.

Regina arqueó la ceja y descendió la mirada hacia la clavícula expuesta de la rubia.

—Estate tranquila. No muerdo— dijo antes de abrir la puerta, dándole paso a la muchacha, que entró —A menos que lo pidas tú

Emma abrió de par en par los ojos al escuchar aquello.

—¿Qué?— preguntó con voz temblorosa

—Nada— rió —¡Emma, estás muy tensa! Relájate— Regina cerró la puerta y apretó los hombros de la rubia —Mira cómo de duros tienes los hombros. Estás tensa por dentro y por fuera.

—¡Estoy nerviosa!— dijo con voz firme

—Está bien. Quítate esa chaqueta y échate boca abajo en aquel sofá— pidió

—¿Qué?— Emma frunció el ceño y encaró a la profesora, que reviró los ojos

—Masaje, Emma. Venga. Haz lo que te he dicho.

Algo desconcertada, Emma asintió y se quitó la fina chaqueta que vestía, para echarse a continuación en el sofá del camerino. Algunos minutos después, sintió a Regina sentándose a su lado y apartando su cabello de los hombros y espalda, zona que se estremeció ante aquel toque.

—Solo relaja, ¿todo ok?— dijo comenzando a masajear la espalda y los hombros de la joven. Claro que la blusa y el sujetador molestaban, pero la profesora nunca le pediría a Swan que se los quitase —Mi madre siempre me hacía un masaje la víspera de alguna representación.

—Esto está bien— dijo Emma casi en un gemido. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando

—No soy una masajista, pero tengo mis trucos especiales, mis aceites, piedras…Alguna que otra vez le hago masajes a Zelena. Ella los adora— comentó

—Wow, si así está siendo genial, imagino con aceites y piedras— dijo Emma con una sonrisa, que Regina admiró —Un días de estos te cobro un masaje de verdad con derecho a todo eso.

A Regina se le hinchó el corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras dichas con tanta inocencia.

—Por supuesto— dijo suavemente deteniendo los movimientos sobre Emma, llevando su mano hasta la cabeza de la joven, donde acarició los mechones dorados con delicadeza. Emma sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron inmediatamente, cosa que Regina percibió.

Swan se sentó aún con los ojos cerrados y respiró profundamente. La profesora observaba atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, y con admiración en la mirada.

—Gracias. Estuvo genial— abrió los ojos, encontrándose a una Regina sonriente y con los ojos brillantes.

—No hay de qué— dijo suavemente

"Señorita Mills, maquillaje y cabello acaba de llegar", una voz femenina dijo al otro lado de la puerta.

—Bien, ¿empezamos?—preguntó entusiasmada antes de dirigirse a la puerta y abrir.

* * *

Mientras Regina se maquillaba, Emma se peinaba, y después se invirtieron. Sus tocadores estaban uno frente al otro, imposibilitando que las mujeres se vieran. Swan había puesto música en su móvil, creando un agradable ambiente.

Cuando las dos terminaron maquillaje y peluquería, se levantaron, quedando una frente a la otra.

El maquillaje de Emma era claro, destacando apenas un lápiz negro alrededor de los ojos, que representaba los ojos rasgados de un cisne. La sombra blanca y gris de sus párpados contrastaban extremadamente con el labial color carne en sus finos labios. El cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto con algunos mechones caídos a los lados del rostro. La joven estaba increíblemente hermosa.

Por otro lado, Regina tenía toda la zona de los ojos marcada con mucho negro. El rostro estaba pintado de blanco, contrastando con el negro de los ojos y el intenso rojo de los carnosos labios de la morena, que la hacía mantener una pose imponente. Su cabello estaba recogido en un sencillo moño detrás de la cabeza. Regina estaba sexy y linda, y eso hizo temblar un poco a Swan.

—Wow— dijo la joven al ver a la profesora —Está…Asustadora. Asustadoramente…sexy— dijo, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente

Regina sonrió de oreja a oreja y lentamente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Ya pueden marcharse. Gracias por el servicio. Ha quedado genial— les dijo a la maquilladora y a la peluquera que salieron enseguida del camerino.

La morena se acercó a Emma mirándola fijamente a los ojos esmeraldas.

—Tú estás hermosa

—Gracias. Tú también— sonrió tímidamente

—¿Estás segura de que no estoy sexy?— bromeó, provocando que la muchacha revirara los ojos

—Me salió sin querer. Disculpa— dijo

—No te preocupes— Regina se puso frente al espejo y se admiró —Incluso yo también lo creo.

Emma arqueó una ceja de forma divertida, haciendo a la morena reír.

—Voy al baño a ponerme la ropa. Tú puedes vestirte aquí, ¿ok?— dijo la profesora recogiendo su vestido, sin darle posibilidades a la rubia a replicar.

* * *

Faltaban menos de quince minutos para que comenzara el show. La clase de jazz de Zelena abría el espectáculo con una danza coreografiada por ella misma. Ya se podían escuchar los aplausos y los gritos desde detrás de las cortinas, poniendo a la joven y a todas las demás aún más nerviosas.

Cuando los alumnos de Zelena salieron, Emma abrió un poco las cortinas, con la intención de espiar, entonces vio a su familia y a sus amigos sentados en primera fila, donde también estaban Henry y Cora.

—¡Dios mío, Dios mío!—exclamó Emma al escuchar a Regina gritando que comenzarían en cinco minutos

—¡Calma! ¡Todo va a salir bien!—Chelsea agarró a la amiga por los brazos y la tranquilizó

David pasó al lado de Emma, la saludó y elogió las plumas de su cabello, y la joven sonrió agradecida. Él también estaba muy guapo aquella noche.

—¡Chicas, atención!— dijo Regina con una sonrisa en el rostro —Me gustaría daros las gracias a todas ahora, porque sé que después es tanta la euforia, que Dios mío…— rió —Aquí estamos, en un espectáculo más. Es evidente que yo muevo algunos hilos para que esto acontezca, pero nada sería lo que veis sin vosotras, que dedicáis todos los días para que esto suceda. Haya sol, ocurra una tempestad que rompa la puerta de la academia— bromeó —Hoy espero que todas triunféis. Espero que todas sintáis la ligereza de siempre en vuestros pies al ejecutar vuestros pasos. Recordad, sois buenas, y conseguiréis exaltar a ese público. ¡Es es todo!— las alumnas aplaudieran —Así que, que comience el show.

* * *

Emma subió al escenario con sus compañeras, sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría por la boca. Miró rápidamente a su madre, que le sonrió de una forma reconfortante.

Durante todo el desarrollo de la danza, Emma se sintió bien. La ligereza en los pies, citada por Regina antes de empezar, estaba ahí. La joven se sentía libre y sentía una sensación de adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando realizaba algún delicado paso, que hacía vibrar a la platea. Las expresiones faciales de la joven combinaban con cada uno de sus pasos, a fin de cuentas, no basta ser bailarina, también había que tener mucho de actriz.

Cuando llegó su momento de dejar el escenario por unos instantes, Regina entró, asumiendo la danza con David, que hacia el papel del príncipe. Al contrario que Emma, las expresiones faciales de la morena eran rígidas y daban miedo.

Los juegos de luces del escenario ayudaban en todo. Regina bailaba con tanta facilidad que, a veces, parecía que hubiera nacido con las zapatillas puestas.

La música sonaba, el público vibraba y Regina realizaba todos aquellos pasos con la mayor dedicación del mundo.

En cierto momento, el escenario se apagó, indicando entonces la hora del duelo más esperado de la noche. El cisne blanco y el cisne negro.

Nunca, en años de vida de ese espectáculo, Regina había bailado con una alumna.

Emma volvió al escenario con delicadeza, un foco centrado en ella, el otro en Regina. Cuando el sonido de la música se hizo presente, las expresiones faciales volvieron a ponerse en marcha. El odio y el rencor con que Regina miraba a Emma, entrando completamente en el personaje, asustaba verdaderamente a la rubia, cosa que era hasta bueno, pues contribuía a sus expresiones.

Danzaron en sincronía y, en cierto momento, tuvieron que acercar sus rostros, sintiendo la respiración de la otra.

Emma sentía su corazón acelerar al encarar los ojos tan expresivos de la morena, que, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, querían decir algo.

En el último acto de la pieza, donde el príncipe cortaba las alas del hechicero Rothbart, haciendo que este perdiera sus poderes, renovando sus votos de amor con Odette, tenía lugar la boda de esta con el príncipe.

Emma sonreía en los brazos de David, que la guiaba delicadamente. Y cuando finalmente todo acabó, el elenco salió al completo al escenario, frente a la platea, que aplaudía en pie.

Swan podía ver a su madre llorando de emoción, a Mia y Henry a su lado todos entusiasmados, August gritando y sus amigos saltando de alegría. La sonrisa en los rostros de todos era enorme.

Dieron las gracias y regresaron al camerino pletóricos.

* * *

La rubia entró el camerino con Regina, saltando sin parar

—Ha sido increíble. ¡Mejor de lo que pensé que sería y, vaya, me he sentido tan bien!— se tiró al sofá

—Has estado maravillosamente bien— la elogió —Hice una buena elección al darte esta oportunidad, Emma

—Y yo solo puedo agradecértelo— sonrió

Tocaron a la puerta, que fue abierta segundos después

—¿Quiénes son las bailarinas más hermosas del mundo entero?— Zelena entró en el camerino acompañada de Henry, Cora y la familia y amigos de Emma.

—¿Quiénes?— preguntó Regina burlonamente. Henry saltó a su cuello y la abrazó

—¡Has triunfado de lo lindo! Las dos en realidad— Rose abrazó a la amiga, que se sonrojó

—Felicidades— dijo Killian

—Todo el mundo ha estado muy bien, pero vosotras habéis destacado— elogió Cora

—Bueno, arrasaron— dijo August con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

—Aún no sé cómo hacer para dejar de llorar— dijo Ingrid secándose las lágrimas, haciendo que todo el mundo riera —Habéis estado genial. ¡Lindas, lindas!

—Ah, mamá—Emma rió y abrazó a la mujer

Tras recibir innumerables elogios, Regina se quitó la gran corona que llevaba puesta, dejándola sobre el tocador.

—Bien, será mejor que nos quitemos estas ropas y…

Antes de seguir hablando, Ingrid comenzó a toser y respirar con dificultad, llamando la atención de todos. August la sentó en una silla, y Rose la abanicaba con una carpeta.

—Mamá, ¿falta de aire de nuevo?— preguntó Emma agachándose al lado de la mujer.

—Le dio un ataque en casa antes de venir para acá— dijo August, recibiendo una palmada de la madre —Me pidió que no te lo contara, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

—No es nada. Creo que es el ambiente. Hay mucha gente y aún estoy llorando y…

—Entonces vamos para casa. Allí descansas— dijo Emma con firmeza en la voz

—¡Emma, te iba a invitar a una noche de pizza!— exclamó Henry

—¿Noche de pizza, hum?— la joven se acercó al pequeño

—Es lo que mamá, tía Zelena, la abuela y yo hacemos después de todo espectáculo. Estaría genial si pudieras venir con nosotros.

Emma y Regina se miraron. La rubia respiró hondo y se agachó, mirando al pequeño a los ojos.

—Sería muy divertido, pero tengo que ir a casa para quedarme con mi madre, ¿sabes? No se encuentra muy bien, pero no lo admite.

—Hija, puedes ir— dijo Ingrid —Yo estoy bien y August se va a quedar en casa esta noche. No estaré sola. Ve a divertirte.

—Oh— dijo Emma. Aquello no se lo esperaba —Pero no veo bien meterme en medio de vuestra familia, ¿no? Es como una tradición para vosotros.

—Por mí está bien— dijo Regina con una sonrisa en los labios —Y estoy segura de que para Cora y Zelena también. Después te dejo en casa.

—Parece que no tengo otra elección— dijo —Está bien. Pero llévala a casa rápido, ¿ok? Y llámame si pasa algo— Emma le pidió al hermano.

—No te preocupes, rubia— bromeó

—Gracias por haber venido. Los quiero mucho— la joven les dio un abrazo y se despidió de cada uno antes de que su familia y sus amigos dejaran el camerino —Entonces…¿Noche de pizzas?— dijo entusiasmada.

—¡Eso, eso!— Henry saltaba de alegría —¡Ve ya a quitarte esa ropa! ¡Estoy hambriento!

—Esa palabra es tan fea, Henry— Regina le llamó la atención —En fin, voy a cambiarme y a quitarme el maquillaje, y Emma, haz lo mismo, ¿ok?

—Ok— respondió

* * *

En la pizzería, llegó un momento en que Emma tuvo que decidir si reír o comer. La presencia de Zelena hacía que todos se echasen a reír. La pelirroja era espontánea, graciosa y atrevida, y era justamente lo que todos amaban en ella: su sentido del humor.

—¡Eres ridícula! ¿Por qué siempre acabas contando eso a los demás?— Regina cuestionó cuando Zelena terminó de contar sobre una vez en que la morena vio en un libro de magia cómo hacerse invisible, y cuando creyó que lo había conseguido, caminó desnuda por toda la casa repleta de visitas.

Emma reía tanto que su barriga parecía que iba a estallar.

—¡Ah, para! Tenías seis años. Es aceptable—dijo Cora también entre risas, recordando lo sucedido.

—Después de eso tiré aquel libro de magia a la basura. Me quedé traumatizada— dijo Regina

—Me hago a la idea— dijo la rubia. Cuando las carcajadas cesaron, Emma se acercó al oído de Regina, que se inclinó un poco —¿Cuánto será la mío?

—¿Cómo dices, Swan?— preguntó, confusa

—Ah, la pizza. ¿Cuánto tengo que dar?— preguntó

—No seas boba— Regina le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a la joven —Eres nuestra invitada

—Ah, eso no es justo. ¡Déjame pagar! Traje dinero

—De ninguna manera, Emma. Todo corre a mi cuenta. Y sin peros— dijo con firmeza, haciendo que la joven pusiera los ojos en blanco y aceptara callada.

Cuando todos se cansaron de comer, Regina se dirigió a la caja para pagar la gran comida y todos salieron del establecimiento.

La pizzería quedaba frente a un restaurante muy lujoso, que incluso podía ser el más caro de la zona. El local era muy bonito. Repleto de árboles con luces de Navidad, creando un clima confortable y familiar.

—Creo que el sueño de mi madre ha sido siempre visitar ese restaurante—dijo Emma parad frente a la pizzería —Siempre le pedía a mi padre que la trajera en los aniversarios de boda, pero nunca la trajo, así que ella desistió.

—Yo vine algunas veces con Ro…Con mi ex marido. Prefiero la pizzería— dijo la morena, arrancando una carcajada de Emma.

—Eh, nosotros vamos entrando en el coche, ¿ok?— Zelena lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa a las dos mujeres, que asintieron.

Regina respiró hondo y se acercó un poco más a Emma.

—¿Sabes? No hay nada del otro mundo allí. En realidad, hay menos. Las porciones son minúsculas.

Emma rió

—Los restaurantes de ricos son así. Pero la sensación de ir debe ser buena, por ejemplo, ¡mira aquella familia entrando!— Emma señaló —La madre con su pareja de hijos super bien vestidos y el padre…— en aquel momento, direccionando su mirada hacia el hombre que entraba en el restaurante, Emma se congeló en el sitio.

El hombre agarraba la cintura de una mujer alta, con cabellos castaños largos y mucho más joven que él, y también sonreía a los dos niños que más parecían gemelos.

—No me lo puedo creer— Emma temblaba de los pies a la cabeza, y sentía sus mejillas ardiendo.

—¿Emma? ¿Qué ocurre?— Regina agarró la mano de la rubia, que ni siquiera parpadeaba.

La joven dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro y alzó la mirada hacia Regina, que la miraba preocupada.

—Aquel hombre es mi padre.


	14. Sad news

**Sad news**

—Aquel hombre es mi padre.

En aquel momento, Regina sintió su corazón helarse. Escuchar la voz trémula de la joven profiriendo aquellas palabras la dejó desconcertada.

Emma, que intentaba dejar de llorar, desvió la mirada hacia Regina, que la miraba incrédula y con pena.

—Emma, lo siento mu…

—No. No lo sientas— dijo con una risa nerviosa, intentando esconder la enorme tristeza que estaba sintiendo —No vale la pena. Para ser sincera, ya me lo imaginaba, pero…— se calló, acercándose a Regina —Ahora que tengo la confirmación, no sé qué hacer. Él…Nos ha dejado pasando necesidades, Regina. ¡Necesidades! Y durante todo este tiempo, ¿ha estado llevando a su otra familia a restaurantes caros?— preguntó golpeando el suelo con los pies, sin ni siquiera intentar esta vez retener el llanto.

Regina agarró a la joven por los brazos, y la atrajo hacia su pecho, envolviéndola en un abrazo reconfortante.

—Sé que es difícil, pero ahora tienes que mantener la calma.

—No sé con qué cara voy a mirar a mi madre cuando llegue a casa. Va a notar que estoy mal, y va a querer saber el motivo. Quiero contárselo, pero…No debería ser así. No sé cómo voy a hacerlo. No quiero que ella sufra más de lo que ya sufre todos los días —Emma lloraba sobre el pecho de Regina, que acariciaba suavemente su espalda.

—Emma, mírame— la profesora levantó el mentón de la rubia con delicadeza —Pasa la noche en casa. Podemos conversar, hasta que te calmes. No será nada bueno que le cuentes a tu madre esto hoy mismo. Tienes que estar más calmada para hacerlo— dijo —Quédate en casa. Dejo a Zelena y a mi madre en sus casas, y después tú, Henry y yo nos vamos a la mía.

Emma, por algunos instantes, alternó su mirada entre uno y otro ojo de la mujer.

—Está bien— dijo en voz baja —Gracias, Regina

—Vamos. En casa conversaremos mejor— dijo mientras guiaba con delicadeza a Emma hasta el coche.

Las dos entraron, siendo recibidas por miradas curiosas. Regina golpeó delicadamente a Zelena que ya se disponía a preguntar el motivo de la tardanza y de la cara de lloro de Swan.

"_No vuelvo a casa hoy. Dile a mamá que voy a quedarme en casa de Rose. En otro momento te explico mejor_", tecleó Emma para August, y después apagó el móvil.

* * *

Cuando Zelena y Cora bajaron del coche, Regina, desde el banco del conductor, sonrió a Henry y a Emma, que estaban lado a lado en el asiento de atrás. Emma aún tenía expresión abatida, pero consiguió devolverle la sonrisa a Regina.

—Querido, Emma va a dormir en casa— dijo Regina al volver a arrancar

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué guay! ¿Puedo enseñarte mi colección de pokemons?— preguntó con animación

—¿Coleccionas pokemons?— preguntó Emma con una sonrisa en el rostro —Mi hermano y yo teníamos muchos cuando éramos pequeños.

—Esos bichos son aterradores— dijo Regina con cara seria

—No son aterradores. Tú que no tienes gusto para los objetos de colección— dijo Emma, haciendo reír a Henry

—En mi época, yo coleccionaba cromos. Tenía muchos, y eran muy bonitos. Los llevaba a la escuela e intercambiaba los repetidos con mis amigos. Eso sí era una colección de verdad— explicó con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que escuchaba las risas.

—En mi época…—Emma dijo bromista —Mi abuela también debió coleccionar esas cosas

—¡Has llamado vieja a mamá!— dijo Henry llevándose las manos a la boca

—¡Y tú se lo has llamado a mi abuela!— dijo Emma

—Ok, dos contra mí— dijo Regina entre risas —No importa. Sigo considerando esos bichos aterradores.

Emma y Henry pusieron los ojos en blanco y continuaron conversando sobre la enorme colección de pokemons del pequeño.

En casa, los tres fueron recibidos por Lola, que saltó al regazo de Emma e hizo algunas gracietas para llamar la atención.

—Le gusta que le acaricien la barriga— dijo Henry cuando Lola se puso boca arriba

Los dos se agacharon y acariciaron a la perra, que parecía volverse loca.

—Henry, ve a ducharte. Ya es hora de irse a la cama— dijo Regina tras cerrar la puerta

—¿Le puedo a enseñar antes a Emma mi colección? ¡Después voy derecho! Lo prometo

—Henry…

—Regina— Emma interrumpió —Déjalo en mis manos. Yo superviso que después vaya directo al baño y a la cama.

Henry sonrió y corrió animado por la casa, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente, dejando a Regina y a Emma solas en la entrada de la cocina.

La morena sonrió débilmente y asintió

—Voy a preparar un café para nosotras mientras

—No me interpretes mal…— dijo Emma —Pero no necesito un café. Necesito un vino— dijo, cogiendo a Mills por sorpresa

—¡Peor no tienes edad para beber!— dijo Regina

—Prácticamente me veo obligada a tomar vino a causa de la Iglesia— Emma rió —Confía en mí. Realmente lo necesito

Regina arqueó una ceja y respiró hondo, lanzando una mirada firme a la joven.

—Ok, Swan. Sacaré lo mejor de mi bodega.

* * *

Tras aproximadamente treinta minutos, Emma volvió a la primera planta, encontrándose a Regina en la sala de estar. La mujer estaba sentada en el suelo, frente a la chimenea. A su lado, dos copas de vino y un plato con algunos trozos de diferentes tipos de quesos.

—Ya está durmiendo— dijo Emma sentándose al lado de la morena, atrayendo su atención

—¡Qué bien! Tuvo un día agitado, tenía que estar cansado— dijo pasándole una copa a Emma

—Parecía agitado mientras me mostraba todas las cosas de su cuarto. Y yo que pensé que solo sería la colección— rió

Regina rió, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, para a continuación fijar su mirada en la de Emma, que brillaba.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo ocurrido?

—Ah…— Emma dio un corto sorbo a la copa —No sé qué será de aquí en adelante, Regina. Mi padre nunca ha sido un buen marido. Es extremadamente machista, y ella siempre ha agachado la cabeza ante eso, porque tiene metido en la cabeza que hacia eso o él nos echaba y pasaríamos hambre. Cuando se conocieron, él ya trabajaba y mi madre estaba en el instituto, entonces él consiguió convencer a mis abuelos para que la quitaran de la escuela, porque él podría darle una vida de princesa para el resto de la vida. Y mira la vida de princesa— Emma ironizó —Y ahora, si él se va, mi madre no podrá ni trabajar. No terminó sus estudios. Yo soy la que tendría que hacer algo, mi hermano estudia a jornada completa. ¿Y sabes lo que me enfada más? Todo este tiempo en que decía que estaba yendo a trabajar fuera, estaba engañando a mi madre. Siéndole infiel. Y encima, dándole dinero a esa otra familia y a nosotros dejándonos pasar apuros en casa.

Regina escuchaba atentamente, prestando atención a cada una de las expresiones que la joven ponía con cada palabra que profería.

—Es un cabrón— Emma continuó tras darle otro sorbo a la bebida —Mi madre quedará arrasada. ¡Quiero acabar con él, Regina! Hablo en serio. Ella no se merece nada de esto— se lamentó —Ahora vemos al gran ciudadano de bien— rió desdeñosamente —Va a misa, dice que es honesto, que merece ser respetado, que defiende a la familia…— rió —La defiende tanto que tiene dos. Basura. Asqueroso. Eso es lo que es. Hipócrita— su voz se alteró un poco, haciendo que Regina desorbitara los ojos —Disculpa, creo que hablé demás

—Está bien— Regina sonrió —Puedes echarlo todo para afuera. Me gusta ver este lado tuyo más…estresado.

—Se acabó— rió —Creo que el vino me está calmando.

—¿Cómo se lo vas a decir a tu madre?— preguntón Regina llenando la copa de Emma una vez más, ya que la había vaciado.

—Creo que primero hablaré con mi hermano. Él es menos explosivo que yo y sabrá cómo lidiar con la situación.

—Buena idea— Regina se recostó sobre la alfombra, y Emma la imitó. Las dos se echaron de lado, con los rostros a pocos centímetros —Robin también me engañaba. Te lo conté, creo.

—Sí. En tu cumpleaños— Emma sonrió débilmente —¿Cómo alguien puede tener el valor de engañar a mi madre y a ti?— preguntó de manera inusitada, observando cada detalle del rostro de la morena —Es decir, tú…¡Mírate! Eres una mujer fuerte, inteligente, imponente, educada, adorable y linda. Eres demasiado linda. Ese Robin es otro gilipollas sin dos dedos de frente—dijo Emma con naturalidad, arrancando una sonrisa de Regina

—¿Me consideras adorable? Todas mis alumnas me tienen miedo— dijo

—Nunca te he tenido miedo. A ver, el primer día de clase, me provocaste escalofríos, pero no fue nada serio. Después vi que eras simpática, y ya todo fue más tranquilo.

—Entendí— Regina rió —¿Y tú? ¿Te han engañado alguna vez?

Emma rió ante el rumbo de la conversación.

—No. Nunca he salido con nadie para que eso suceda.

—¿En serio?— Regina estrechó los ojos —¿Y por qué?

—Nunca he conocido a nadie que despertara mi interés. Al menos no hasta este año— confesó sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de la morena, que brillaban y acompañaban los movimientos que su boca hacía.

—¿Y quién ha sido el tipo con suerte?— bromeó Regina

—Todavía no estoy segura— Emma cerró los ojos con vergüenza y Regina rió ante el gesto.

—También hay una persona que he conocido y que me ha despertado el interés por volver a relacionarme con alguien— dijo Regina

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices a esa persona?— preguntó Emma, sintiendo en seguida la mano de la morena en su cabello.

—Porque no sé si soy correspondida. Tengo miedo de que huya— explicó —Y tengo miedo de precipitarme, y acabar estropeando lo que tenemos, que es muy bonito.

—Nunca lo sabrás si no te arriesgas— dijo Emma casi en un susurro al mismo tiempo que notaba los dedos de Regina entrelazándose en sus cabellos.

Regina sonrió y vio que Emma acompañaba con su mirada sus labios. Era imposible no caer en la tentación de admirar aquellos labios levemente pintados de rojo curvándose en una sonrisa grande y sincera.

La morena se acercó un poco más, quedando a poquísimos centímetros del rostro de la rubia, ya pudiendo sentir su pesada respiración.

Las dos se miraban con intensidad, alternando la mirada entre los ojos y los labios. Era un momento que, si Regina pudiera congelar el tiempo y volver a él cuando quisiera, lo haría.

Emma estaba segura de que su corazón le iba a salir por la boca. Además de estar tensa debido a la situación de la que había sido testigo con anterioridad, estaba nerviosa por aquella proximidad con su profesora.

Ambas miradas recayeron en los labios, causando una tensión aún mayor en aquel pequeño espacio que las separaba.

Regina llevó sus dedos a los rosados labios de Emma, acariciándolos con delicadeza, como si fueran de cristal.

—Yo nunca te traicionaría— dijo Regina de repente con la voz baja

Emma sonrió y pegó su cabeza a la de la profesora, que dejó que una de sus manos resbalase por la espalda de la rubia, acariciándola.

—Yo…— dijo Emma cuando el espacio disminuyó drásticamente. Sus narices estaban pegadas, y los labios casi se tocaban —Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir

Regina, despertando del pequeño trance causado por el efecto Emma Swan, respiró profundamente, mientras se apartaba suavemente de la rubia. Le dirigió una débil sonrisa y se sentó de nuevo, mirando hacia la chimenea.

—Claro. Puedes ir al mismo cuarto de antes. Te dejaré un pijama y una toalla limpia.

La mujer se levantó, saliendo del salón enseguida.

Emma cerró los ojos y golpeó el suelo con los puños cerrados. "Ahora debe odiarme", pensó

Después de algunos minutos, Regina entró en el cuarto de invitados, donde Emma ya se encontraba. Swan estaba sentada en la cama y apenas podía mirar a Regina a los ojos.

—Aquí tienes dos toallas limpias y un pijama también limpio— dijo Regina depositando los objetos al lado de la rubia —¿Estás bien?

—Yo…— encaró a Regina, que la miraba con curiosidad —Sí. Solo pensando en mañana

—Todo saldrá bien— dijo apoyando su mano en la pierna de Emma, que estuvo segura de ver salir chispas de la zona en contacto —Yo…Buenas noches, Emma. Espero que duermas bien— se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, lanzándole una mirada cariñosa a la rubia antes de salir.

* * *

Por la mañana, Emma se despertó lentamente cuando ya eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana, y enseguida recordó dónde estaba. Recuerdos de la noche pasada acudieron a su mente, haciéndola refunfuñar.

Se levantó, se puso la ropa de la noche pasada y se cepilló los dientes con un cepillo que Regina le había separado para ella. Se recogió el cabello en un moño alto, como si se estuviera preparando para una clase de ballet, y bajó rápido las escaleras.

—¡Buenos días!— dijo Henry sonriente recibiendo a la joven en la cocina —Mamá ha hecho tortitas, ¿quieres?

—¿Serán tan buenas como las que hago yo?— preguntó orgullosa mientras se sentaba, arrancando una sonrisa a Regina y Henry.

—Mejores, señorita Swan— dijo poniéndole una en un plato —Buenos días, querida

Emma sonrió a causa del "querida" y sintió sus mejillas arder.

—Buenos días

Mientras comía, Swan cogió su móvil, que lo tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón y lo encendió.

—¡Dios mío!— dijo en cuanto el móvil se encendió y comenzaron a llegarle todas las notificaciones.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Regina, preocupada con la expresión de la joven

—Doce llamadas perdidas de August— dijo —Ha dejado un mensaje en el buzón— Emma tragó en seco y encaró a Regina, que tenía su mirada fija en los ojos de Emma

—Ponlo. Puede ser serio— aconsejó

"_Emma, en cuanto puedas, por favor, vuelve. Son las ocho en punto ahora y salgo con mamá al hospital. Te he mandado la localización en un mensaje. Por favor, ve para allá lo más rápido posible_", escuchar la voz temblorosa y desesperada de August en aquel mensaje hizo que Emma temblara de los pies a la cabeza.

—Mi madre…— dijo con voz rota, alternando su mirada entre el móvil y Regina, que se quedó quieta por un instante.

—Voy a coger las llaves y te llevo— dijo rápidamente, haciendo que Emma desorbitara los ojos —Sin peros. Solo vamos. Henry, ponte un abrigo, rápido, y espéranos en el coche.

Regina respetó el momento de tensión de Emma y se quedó en silencio durante todo el trayecto, solo depositaba su mano de vez en cuando en la pierna de la joven.

En el hospital, corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar al sitio donde August dijo que estaba. Cuando Emma divisó al hermano, corrió hacia él a paso rápido, cogiéndolo del brazo.

—Hey…Hola— dijo Emma nerviosa —¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está?

Henry corrió hacia Mia, que jugaba con un puzle en un área reservada a los niños.

August notó la presencia de Regina y le sonrió débilmente, pero de forma simpática.

—Ella…comenzó a toser mucho durante la noche, pero creí que podía ser un resfriado debido al cambio del tiempo, pero comenzó a hacerse más frecuente, y cuando fui a su cuarto a ver si estaba bien, vi que las sábanas estaban cubiertas de sangre. Estaba tosiendo sangre y le faltaba el aire. Incluso le ha dicho a la doctora que viene sufriendo esos ataques de tos desde hace varios días, pero que no nos había contado nada. También se quejaba de mucho dolor en el pecho y en las costillas— explicó August. Emma se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se restregó los ojos, y Regina acarició sus hombros intentando transmitirle positividad —Le han hecho una batería de pruebas, y ahora está descansando en observación.

—¿Y no han dicho nada de lo que puede ser?— Swan preguntó

—No. Han dicho que en estos casos es mejor no precipitarse, hay que esperar a los resultados de los exámenes. Deben salir en breve, ya hace un tiempo que los hicieron— dijo

—Pa…— Emma respiró hondo, con los ojos cerrados —¿Papá no ha aparecido?

Regina apretó los hombros de la rubia, que comprimió los labios.

—No. No volvió a casa. Debe haberse quedado en el trabajo.

Aquellas inocentes palabras hicieron que los corazones de Regina y de Emma se rompieran.

—Pero le he dejando un mensaje. Vendrá en cuanto pueda— continuó, y Emma asintió.

* * *

—¿Acompañantes de la señora…Ingrid Swan?— un tiempo después una doctora con una tabla sujetapapeles apareció en el pasillo, llamando por los acompañantes de Ingrid.

—¡Aquí! Nosotros—dijo August mientras los tres se levantaban.

—Bien…—la doctora respiró hondo, observando las expresiones preocupadas de los tres allí presentes —¿Por qué no vienen conmigo? Creo que será mejor que todos, incluida Ingrid, lo sepan a la vez. Ella está en mi consulta.

La doctora puso una débil sonrisa y echó a andar.

—Emma, yo me quedo aquí— dijo Regina —Esto es un asunto de vosotros, no quiero meterme. Vigilo a los niños.

—Gracias, Regina— sonrió sinceramente y acarició los brazos de la morena.

* * *

En la consulta, encontraron a Ingrid sentada en una de las sillas frente a la mesa de la doctora. La mujer tenía una expresión ligeramente abatida y cansada.

—Mamá…— Emma abrazó a la mujer, que recibió a la hija con los brazos abiertos, apretándola con fuerza —¿Cómo estás? Disculpa por no haber venido antes, yo…

—Hija, no hay problema. Ahora estoy mejor. Vamos, siéntense— Ingrid sonrió y retiró las sillas para que los hijos se sentaran.

La doctora, que tenía los ojos ligeramente rasgados, respiró hondo y volvió a mirar a los tres.

—Dar noticias como esta nunca es tarea fácil. Por más que lidie todos los días con ello, siempre es complicado.

—Doctora, puede ser directa, por favor— pidió Ingrid educadamente

La doctora bajó la cabeza, leyendo los papeles que tenía delante una vez más, y se los pasó a Ingrid.

—Señora Swan, ha desarrollado un carcinoma de pulmón, como puede ver en los exámenes

—¿Carcinoma?— preguntó Emma con voz trémula y los ojos llenos de lágrimas

La doctora apretó los ojos y movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

—Cáncer

—¡Ay Dios mío!— dijo Emma llevándose las manos al rostro.

Ingrid miraba, incrédula, a la doctora, y August parecía en shock.

—También es conocido como cáncer de pulmón de pequeñas células. Es bastante raro, pero también es uno de los más devastadores. Comienza de una forma muy agresiva, empezando generalmente en los bronquios, como es su caso, y con altas probabilidades de crear metástasis en otras partes del cuerpo, como hígado, huesos o cerebro. En casi todos los casos se debe al tabaquismo.

—¡Yo no fumo!— Ingrid alteró la voz, dejando caer algunas lágrimas

Emma contenía las ganas de llorar mientras August apretaba e intentaba calmar a las dos.

—¿Es fumadora pasiva? Es decir, ¿convive con alguien que fuma a menudo cerca de usted?— preguntó

—¡No! Nadie fuma en nuestra casa— dijo Emma

—Esta enfermedad también puede ocurrir por inhalación de polvo y polución del aire, o algunas veces viene por una tuberculosis o dolencia pulmonar obstructiva crónica. Y por supuesto por inhalación de agentes químicos como asbesto, radón, arsénico o amianto— explicó

—Amianto…— Emma dijo en un susurro —Nuestra casa está toda revestida de amianto, mamá

—Inadmisible— dijo la doctora —Con el paso del tiempo, el amianto va liberando sus fibras, que están compuestas de asbesto, al aire. Todos ustedes, que ya habéis respirado ese aire, tenéis esas fibras en el cuerpo, y ellas ya no van a salir, pero lo que sucede es que su inmunidad es baja, Ingrid, por eso la dolencia se ha manifestado en usted. Pero todos tienen que dejar esa casa urgentemente, antes de que usted empeore, o que los demás también caigan enfermos.

—¿Y a dónde vamos?— preguntó la señora Swan al mismo tiempo que lloraba descontroladamente

—Ahora, señora Swan, aconsejo que se preocupe en comenzar la quimioterapia lo más rápido posible. También vamos a hacer unas sesiones de radioterapia para matar las células anormales. Pero, por favor, dejen esa casa ya. Se están perjudicando a sí mismos viviendo allí— dijo la doctora

—Está bien, doctora, nosotros…Vamos a ver cómo pagamos esas sesiones, y en cuanto sea posible vamos a marcar las que sean necesarias— dijo Emma

—Lo siento mucho, pero aún todo puede mejorar. Tenemos que estar siempre positivos— dijo ella

Salieron de la consulta completamente desorientados. August abrazaba fuerte a la madre que lloraba en su hombro, mientras Emma miraba para todos los lados pensando en lo que iba a hacer.

Al mirar hacia el final del pasillo, junto a Regina divisó a su padre. Sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre y sintió unas inmensas ganas de gritarle en aquel momento, pero se contuvo.

—August, llévala a la cafetería. Tengo que resolver una cosa, y no quiero que ella esté cerca— susurró al oído del hermano, que la miró sin entender —Solo ve. Después te explico

August solo asintió y echó a caminar en la otra dirección.

Emma caminó lentamente y de forma amenazante hacia su padre, que aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero rápidamente sus miradas se clavaron.

—¡Emma!— dijo —¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde está?

—¿Ahora te importa?— Swan se detuvo frente a él, elevando la voz, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para nadie de los alrededores.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Solo quiero saber cómo está Ingrid!

—¡Ah, deja de ser cínico!— gritó, atrayendo algunas miradas, incluyendo la de Regina —¿Tu otra mujer sabe que estás aquí? O mejor, ¿sabe que estás casado? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que nos lo escondes?

—Emma…

—No, ¡no tienes derecho a intentar defenderte!— golpeó el suelo con los pies —¿Quieres saber cómo está mamá? Tiene cáncer. ¡Cáncer! Uno de los muy raros. ¿Y adivina quién no estaba en casa para apoyarla hoy por la mañana? ¡Tú! ¿Y por qué? Porque estabas muy ocupado siéndole infiel— algunas lágrimas ya resbalaban por el rostro de la rubia al mismo tiempo que escupía esas palabras a la cara del padre.

De donde ella estaba podía ver los ojos como platos de Regina.

—¡Háblame bien! Me debes respeto— George gritó, metiendo un dedo en la cara de la hija.

—¿Respeto?— Emma se rió desdeñosamente —Llevas años engañando a mamá, escondiendo que tienes otra familia, ¿y vienes a hablarme de…respeto?— rió burlonamente apartándose la mano que su padre tenía apuntando a su cara —No te respetas ni a ti mismo.

En un segundo, George alzó la mano abierta hacia Emma, pero antes de poder golpear a la muchacha, los seguritas se acercaron a él, apartando a Emma que fue acogida por Regina.

—Se acabo para ti, papá. ¡Se acabo!— gritó Emma

—Señora, debe respetar el silencio. Estamos en un hospital— una enfermera le dijo a Emma, que se disculpó, y volvió a fijar su mirada de odio en el padre.

Los seguritas soltaron al hombre, para acompañarlo fuera del hospital.

Emma lo siguió con la mirada hasta verlo salir. Su deseo era de hacer mucho más, pero estaba fuera de su alcance.

La joven se soltó suavemente de los brazos de Regina, a la que se le notaba por su expresión que estaba preocupada, y se apoyó en la pared más próxima, dejando su cuerpo deslizarse por ella, mientras lágrimas descontroladas resbalaban por su rostro.

—Emma…— Regina se agachó, quedando a su altura. Mills pasó su mano por el enrojecido rostro de Emma, acariciando sus mejillas.

—Disculpa por hacerte presenciar todo esto. No te lo mereces— dijo entre sollozos

—No, no…— Regina dijo rápidamente al mismo tiempo que llevaba la cabeza de la joven hacia su hombro —Todo bien. Necesitáis ir a casa y descansar.

—Ya no podemos quedarnos en nuestra casa— dijo intentando contener más lágrimas —Nuestra casa ha sido la culpable del cáncer de mi madre. Está revestida de amianto. Y no tenemos a dónde ir.

Regina apretó los ojos, y golpeó su cabeza ligeramente contra la pared que tenía detrás.

—Emma, lo siento mucho. No merecéis estar pasando por nada de esto. ¿Qué vais a hacer?

—No lo sé. Quizás quedarnos en casa de unos parientes en Carolina del Sur—dijo

—¿Carolina del Sur? Pero eso es en otro estado. Tenéis una vida aquí—dijo Regina con tono preocupado.

—No hay otra opción, Regina— se lamentó —A mi padre ya no le importamos, ahora que ha descubierto que mi madre está enferma, nos desheredará completamente. Todo el resto de la familia vive en Carolina del Sur, y creo que ellos podrían ayudarnos con el tratamiento de mi madre.

—Oh, Emma…— dijo Regina —¿Por qué no os quedáis conmigo hasta que todo se resuelva? Puedo conseguirte un empleo

—No. No puedo pedirte eso— su respuesta fue rápida

—No me lo estás pidiendo. Yo te lo ofrezco— dijo —Emma, no voy a permitir que desistas de tus sueños, ni que te mudes de aquí. Te ayudo a ti y a tu madre en lo que sea necesario. Y sería algo temporal, por lo menos hasta que vuestra casa sea reformada, quiero decir, vais a reformarla, ¿no?

—No había pensado en eso, pero creo que sí. Dejaré que August se encargué de esa parte— dijo —No quiero molestarte, Regina. Ya trabajas demasiado.

—Mira, quedaos conmigo un tiempo. No vais a molestar, te lo prometo. Será genial, en realidad. Y, puedo conseguir un grupito de niños de la academia para que les des clases por las tardes, de esa manera, podrías ayudar en el tratamiento de tu madre. ¿Qué te parece?— puso una sonrisa que fue admirada por la muchacha.

—¿De verdad harías eso?

—Claro— dijo —Después de dar clases a tu grupo, solo salgo para ir a buscar a Henry a la escuela e ir a almorzar, y después vuelvo a la academia y cojo a un grupo de adolescentes durante unas cuatro horas, y ese sería el horario en tú terminarías también tus clases, y volveríamos juntas a casa. ¿Ves? Todo perfecto.

—¿Y quién se quedaría con mi madre en casa todo el tiempo?— preguntó —Y el bus de Mia tendría que empezar a pasar por tu casa

—Mi madre se queda con Henry mientras yo doy las clases de la tarde, así que no estaría sola si necesitara ayuda con algo, no te preocupes. En cuanto a Mia, relájate. Yo la llevo y la recojo de la escuela, al igual que hago con Henry. La escuela donde estudia queda muy cerca de mi casa— explicó

—Regina…—Emma cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la mujer, que llevó una de sus manos a los mechones dorados de Emma, acariciándolos —No tienes por qué hacer todo esto. Me conoces apenas hace algunos meses y ya me vas a recibir en tu casa de esta manera, y…

—No te preocupes por eso. Quiero ayudar. Extraño sería que viera una situación como esta, y no ofreciera ningún tipo de ayuda. Sé que eres una persona increíble, Emma. Y las personas increíbles, buenas y dulces como tú merecen solo cosas buenas de la vida, y si de mí dependiera, haría que conquistases cada una de esas cosas buenas— dijo Regina suavemente.

Emma abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con los de Regina, que la miraba con intensidad. La rubia sonrió débilmente al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba de la sensación de los dedos de su profesora paseándose por sus cabellos. Emma respiró hondo, sintiendo el olor que provenía de la ropa de Regina, y entonces, giró su mirada hacia ella, alternando entre un ojo y el otro.

—Yo tampoco te engañaría, Regina.


	15. Beating heart

**Beating heart**

Aquel mismo día, en la cafetería del hospital, Emma le contó a la madre la invitación de Regina. En un primer momento, Ingrid se negó y dijo que no podía aceptarlo, por era mucho "abuso", pero Regina consiguió convencerla de que sería temporal, y que no había mal alguno. Usó básicamente los mismos argumentos que había usado con Emma, haciendo que la mujer se viera sin opciones, a fin de cuentas, o era eso o mudarse de estado, lo que sería un gran inconveniente en la vida de los tres hijos, e Ingrid no quería eso.

—Voy a cancelar mis clases de mañana, así podemos organizarnos mejor, ¿ok? Hoy mismo podéis ir ya para allá, que es lo que recomiendo encarecidamente— dijo Regina

Estaban ella, Emma, August y los niños en la cafetería del hospital. Todos estaban muy abatidos por la noticia, y claramente el ambiente era pesado. Henry y Mia eran los únicos que aún conseguían sonreír, porque eran muy pequeños para entender la gravedad de aquel problema, y Emma pensó lo genial que era ser un niño en situaciones como esas.

—Creo que sería conveniente que August y yo pasemos por casa para hacer algunas maletas. Tenemos que, al menos, coger lo más importante— dijo Emma

—Voy con vosotros— dijo Ingrid con voz baja, atrayendo las miradas hacia ella.

—No vuelves a esa casa hasta que esté totalmente reformada— dijo Augusto solemnemente

—Ingrid, te llevo a mi casa junto con los niños, mientras Emma y August hacen vuestras maletas. Creo que ellos no tardarán— dijo Regina

—Por supuesto que no. Ya he entrado en contacto con los tíos de un amigo. Trabajan en la construcción, y comenzarán a reformar nuestra casa a finales de mes. Pueden tardar un poco, porque no será nada fácil retirar todo aquel amianto— August no podía esconder los nervios que tenía.

—¿Y de dónde vas a sacar dinero para esa reforma, August? Yo no tengo, y no sé si sabes, pero tu padre está ganando menos de la mitad del sueldo que solía recibir— dijo Ingrid con voz firme

Regina y Emma se miraron, y Swan sintió que su corazón se encogía al recordar que tenía que contarle a su madre lo de la traición.

—Mis ahorros de la facultad, mamá— dijo él tras dudar un poco, mirando al suelo.

—August…— Dijo Ingrid con la mano en la boca, demostrando asombro

—Vas…— comenzó Emma, pero su hermano le impidió acabar

—Anular la matrícula y usar el dinero que ahorre para pagar las mensualidades del curso para pagar la reforma— dijo él, y los ojos llorosos de su madre ya eran visibles.

—No tienes que hacer eso, hijo. Llevas reuniendo ese dinero desde que tienes catorce años. No es justo— dijo ella

—¿Que no tengo que hacerlo? Mamá, debo. Me falta poco para acabar, puedo hacerlo más adelante. La facultad puede esperar, tú no.— dijo él, apoyando sus manos sobre las de su madre —Yo pago la reforma, y Emma tu tratamiento con el trabajo que Regina le va a conseguir. Yo también voy a conseguir un trabajo mientras tanto, y así podré daros parte del dinero, en caso de que surja alguna emergencia. Y me quedaré en casa de un amigo. Y así saldremos de esta. Juntos

Emma, August e Ingrid ya estaban llorando, y Regina veía increíblemente adorable cómo las narices de los tres se ponían rojas cuando comenzaban a llorar. Los tres se abrazaron durante largos segundo provocando un encogimiento en el corazón de Regina. Ella estaba dispuesta a ayudar a esa familia, y hacer lo posible e imposible para mantenerlos unidos.

* * *

Emma y August estaban en el cuarto de Mia colocando sus ropas y algunas pertenencias que ella quería en una maleta. Los dos estaban callados, probablemente pensando en qué sucedería de ese día en adelante.

El nudo en la garganta de Emma era cada vez mayor, pero no sabía cómo contarle a August lo de su padre. No encontraba las palabras apropiadas para ello, y si estaba así por contárselo al hermano, ¿cómo sería en el momento en que se lo contara a Ingrid?

—Gus— dijo con pesar mientras recogía algunos juguetes de Amelia— Tengo que contarte una cosa

—Ah, para. Ya lo sé— dijo con naturalidad, haciendo que Emma frunciera el ceño

—¿Lo sabes? Entonces…— ella se calló encarando al hermano —Espera, ¿qué es lo que sabes?

—Que está sucediendo algo entre tú y la profesora— dijo él, dándole a Emma la primera sonrisa del día, rompiendo el ambiente triste.

—¿Qué? No— dijo rápidamente —Quiero decir…Siento que algo está pasando, pero no es eso lo que te quería contar. Lo que quiero decirte es…ni sé cómo puedo llamarlo

Emma se sentó al lado del hermano, y su rostro enarbolaba una expresión triste y decepcionada.

—Emma, ¿qué ocurre? No sé si aguanto otra noticia triste hoy

—Bueno…— Ella se rascó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en la del hermano —Papá tiene otra familia

August apartó sutilmente el cuerpo de la hermana, desorbitando los ojos y abriendo la boca, incrédulo.

—Él…

—Lo vi. Ayer por la noche— Emma interrumpió y continuó —Fui a la pizzería con Regina, y cuando estábamos saliendo, lo vi entrar en un restaurante con una mujer y dos niños.

—Entonces…— August prácticamente susurraba y tenía la mano en la boca —Cuando decía que se iba a trabajar y pasaba días fuera, en realidad…

—Sí— interrumpió de nuevo, sintiendo su sangre hervir una vez más —Y las veces que trajo menos dinero a casa, no fue porque esa cantidad hubiera sido la ganada, estaba manteniendo a otra familia. Está engañando a mamá y a todos nosotros desde hace un buen tiempo.

—¿Aquellos niños son sus hijos?— sus ojos reflejaban las lágrimas acumuladas y su voz era trémula

—Probablemente. Eran pequeños, así que deben tener los años que lleva papá engañando a mamá

Él apoyó su cuerpo en una cómoda, en una esquina del cuarto, pasándose la mano por la cara, fijando su mirada en la ventana.

—Tenemos que contárselo a mamá

—Sí, lo sé— dijo Emma —Preferí contártelo a ti primero. Apareció hoy en el hospital, y estallé con él. Amenazó con pegarme, y lo habría hecho si los seguritas no hubieran aparecido y agarrado sus brazos. Ahora ya sabe que yo estoy al tanto de la traición, y también le conté lo de mamá.

August solo asintió y salió del cuarto. Parecía más sorprendido y decepcionado que Emma, al final, a causa de la facultad, no estaba en casa para ver algunas acciones del padre, cosa que Emma sí ya había percibido. Así que, su decepción era grande.

* * *

El escarabajo amarillo de Emma estacionó en la casa de Regina dos horas después. Emma y August salieron del vehículo cargando maletas y bolsas de ropas y utensilios personales que habían recogido de la casa.

Llamaron a la puerta, siendo recibidos por Regina, que llevaba puesto un delantal de cocina.

—Hola. Entrad— sonrió y les dio paso

Encontraron a Ingrid durmiendo en el sofá de la sala. En la mesa de centro, a su lado, había una bandeja con restos de fruta, pan y queso-que ya habían sido comidos-que dejó claro a Emma que Regina había sido muy atenta con su madre.

Los dos depositaron las maletas y bolsas en una esquina de la estancia.

—Acaba de quedarse dormida. Debe estar exhausta— dijo Regina —Los niños están jugando en el cuarto.

—Gracias, Regina— dijo Emma con una discreta sonrisa, sin embargo, sincera, que le fue devuelta.

—Bueno…— comenzó a hablar August —Yo me marcho, ¿ok? Tengo que comenzar a repartir, desde hoy mismo, currículos. No puedo estar parado— rió débilmente —Emma, cualquier cosa, por favor, llámame. Mañana vengo y entonces, se…lo contamos. Por favor, cuídate, ¿ok? Y cuida a mamá.

—Claro que sí—Swan abrazó al hermano, que le acarició el cabello.

Emma se despidió del hermano y se quedó en la sala con su madre mientras August salía del salón.

— Gracias por invitarlas a quedarse aquí, señorita Mills. Ni sé lo que sería de los cuatro si no fuera por usted— dijo él sinceramente

—Oh, por favor. Llámame Regina. Y no es necesario agradecer.

—Cuando consiga un empleo, también le mandaré dinero a usted. Sus gastos en comida y luz, con certeza, van a aumentar con tres personas más viviendo en su casa.

—No te preocupes por eso, August. De verdad. Eso no es un problema para mí— dijo con convicción. El dinero, en definitiva, no era un problema para las Mills.

—Vale— sonrió tímido —Entonces, me marcho. Una vez más, muchas gracias y, por favor, cuide de mis princesas y de mi reina.

Regina sonrió y sintió su corazón henchirse al ver la forma en que August se refería a su madre y hermanas.

—Este es un reino seguro. Están en óptimas manos. Confía en mí.

Él solo sonrió y entró de nuevo en el coche, marchándose enseguida.

**POV Emma**

Ya estaba avanzada la tarde y mamá aún dormía en la sala. Yo estaba en el cuarto donde mi madre se hospedaría colocando sus cosas en las cómodas y en el armario.

La idea de que mi madre tenía una dolencia grave me dejaba aprensiva, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que todo saldría bien, y que pronto ella volvería a sonreír.

Nunca pensé que Regina me fuera a ofrecer ayuda. De hecho, la mujer que conocí el primer día de clase en la RADC no es la misma que ahora trato. O mejor, la mujer que me da clases en la RADC no es la misma que yo conozco. Es como si Regina usara la grosería y la sequedad como armaduras para no salir herida. Eso es típico de alguien que ya pasó por malos momentos en la vida. Y eso me lleva a preguntarme si mi madre hará lo mismo cuando le cuente la verdad.

Mi madre es una mujer dulce, bromista y muy educada, pero cerca de mi padre era solo…alguien. Nunca quería acaparar más atención que él, porque a él no le gustaba. Pero yo, como hija suya que soy, la conozco muy bien, y conozco todas sus cualidades y perfectas imperfecciones.

No dudo de que no se transforme en una persona algo amargada después de descubrir la verdad, a fin de cuentas, han sido años de pura traición. No la juzgaría, pero haría de todo para ayudarla. No hay nada más fuerte que el lazo de los hijos con la madre, y estoy segura de que August, Mia y yo conseguiremos que vuelva a ser una persona dulce.

Hurgando en la maleta que le había hecho, encontré en medio de algunas prendas de tropa, una foto. Una foto que estoy segura yo no puse ahí. Cogí la imagen y sonreí al verla.

Era mi madre en una camilla de hospital, con Mia en sus brazos, el día de su nacimiento. Al lado de camilla, estábamos August con 19 y yo, con 13, sonriendo como nunca.

Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que cogí a mi hermana en brazos. Parecía tan frágil, bueno, lo era. Tenía apenas unas horas de vida. Apenas respiraba cuando la mantenía en mis brazos, pues tenía miedo de romperla de lo pequeña y frágil que era.

Solo me di cuenta de que algunas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas cuando escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta, al mirar hacia allí vi a Regina.

**POV Emma off**

—Hola— dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

Ella respiró hondo y se sentó al lado de la rubia en el suelo.

—¿Todo bien?

—No— dijo rápidamente —Pero lo estará

—Claro que sí— dijo ella —Vine a decirte una cosa, y no voy a aceptar uno no como respuesta, porque es algo muy serio.

—¿El qué?— Emma frunció el ceño y encaró a la mujer, que tenía una mirada ansiosa

—No vas a tener que esperar hasta finales de mes, que sería cuando recibirías tu primer pago, para comenzar a pagar el tratamiento de tu madre— dijo

—Regina…

—Emma— interrumpió —No lo harás. Tu madre no puede esperar. Tiene que comenzar esa quimioterapia ya, esta semana si es posible. Yo empezaré a pagar el tratamiento.

—No puedo dejar que hagas eso. Va a necesitar tres sesiones a la semana, doce al mes, y hay que pagar al final de cada sesión. Iba a usar mi sueldo solo para costear el tratamiento. Es mucho dinero, y es algo que de momento no tengo.

—No me estás entendiendo— su voz se hizo seria y firme, como en la sala de clase —No te estoy preguntando si me vas a dejar o no hacerlo. Te estoy diciendo que lo voy a hacer, y nada me lo va a impedir. Ella no puede esperar, Emma. ¡Piensa! Si quieres devolverme el dinero al final de mes, me lo devuelves. Pero no voy a dejar que tu madre espere. Ya puedes llamar al hospital y marcar la primera sesión para mañana.

El rostro de Regina estaba todo contraído, y su voz, durante todo el rato, era asustadora, haciendo que Emma se encogiera en una esquina del cuarto.

—Ahora te he tenido miedo— dijo llevándose la mano al pecho —¡Mi corazón incluso está acelerado!

Regina, sin poder seguir aguantando la pose de dura, comenzó a reír ante la reacción de la rubia, acercándose a ella.

—Déjame sentirlo— pidió

Emma, con una ligera y boba sonrisa en su rostro, cogió con delicadeza la mano de la morena y la colocó al lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Swan acarició la mano de Regina, y eso fue suficiente para que la respiración de la morena se alterara un poco. Regina miraba con intensidad a Emma al mismo tiempo que sentía su acelerado corazón.

—Es verdad. Late muy fuerte— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Emma sonrió y sintió sus mejillas arder. Se humedeció los labios y recorrió con su mirada el rostro de Regina.

—Créelo, ya no es a causa del miedo.

Regina tragó en seco y se vio presa de los ojos de Emma, cuyas pupilas estaban extremadamente dilatadas.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el motivo?— preguntó en voz baja, dejando que su mirada cayera accidentalmente hacia la boca de la joven.

—Es…—Emma ahora se veía perdida en los labios rojos que tenía enfrente —Tú. Tu toque, tu mirada…— las dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos —Tú, en general, haces que me sienta así

Regina sonrió débilmente, humedeciéndose enseguida los labios. La profesora apartó un mechón dorado, prendiéndolo detrás de la oreja de la jopen y aprovechó para acariciar la mejilla de la muchacha.

—¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?— preguntó tan bajo que Emma casi no lo había escuchado. Mills pasó el pulgar por la mejilla de Emma, alcanzó su labio superior, y entreabrió con delicadeza su boca.

Emma tenía la certeza de que sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes. Su mirada sobre Regina era de pura intensidad.

Sus rostros estaban cerca el uno del otro, pero no lo bastante.

—¿Cuál es tu secreto?— preguntó Regina acercándose un poco más, temiendo lo que podría suceder.

—¿Qué secreto?— interrogó Emma, algo confusa. Alternaba sin cesar su mirada entre los profundos ojos de la profesora y los labios rojos.

—¡Es lo que te pregunto!— sonrió —¿Cuál es tu secreto para ser tan…tan hermosa de esta manera? ¿Y dejarme tan…tan desconcertada?

Emma sonrió, y se vio completamente tentada de acercar un poco más su rostro y sellar aquel espacio mínimo que la separaba de sus labios, pero fue interrumpida por un ruido en la puerta, que las hizo separarse.

—¡Mamá, mamá!— Henry entró en el cuarto acompañado de Mia. Los dos agarraban dinosaurios de peluche en las manos —La mamá de Mia despertó

Algo tímida y avergonzada, Emma se levantó, ofreciéndole una mano a Regina, que miró algo decepcionada a los niños, al final, habían interrumpido un momento que lo había tenido todo para ser genial.

—¡Qué bien…! Yo…voy a bajar y empezar a preparar la cena. Emma, ¿vienes?

Las dos evitaron cualquier contacto visual.

—Sí, dentro de un momento.

—Ok—Dijo suavemente y dejó la habitación junto a su hijo, que volvió algunos segundos después, al ver que Mia no había salido.

—Mia, ¿no vienes?— preguntó

—¡Ya voy, Henry! Solo voy a hablar una cosita con Emma, ¿está bien?— dijo, y el pequeño asintió, dejando el cuarto de nuevo

Emma frunció el ceño y sonrió torcidamente a la hermana, que tenía una expresión triste.

—Eh, ¿qué ocurre?

—Sé que mamá está muy malita— dijo, sorprendiendo a Emma —Cáncer. Una vez, en la Iglesia, hablaron de eso. No sé muy bien lo que es, pero sé que es muy malo. Y mata a las personas y, Emma, no quiero que mamá muera.

La nariz de Amelia se puso roja y sus ojos lagrimearon, rompiendo el corazón de Emma en mil pedazos. La rubia abrazó a su hermana, acariciando su cabello.

—No lo hará— dijo Emma intentando pasarle confianza, pero también ella lloraba —Se pondrá bien, ¿ok? Ella es muy fuerte, ¿no? ¡Es una Swan! Todas las Swan son muy fuertes. Saldrá de esta con toda seguridad.

—¿Yo también soy fuerte, Emma?

Sonrió

—¿Cuál es tu apellido?

—Swan

Emma arqueó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ves?— Te has respondido tú sola

Mia sonrió y abrazó a Emma de nuevo, y a continuación las dos salieron del cuarto.

* * *

Tras la cena, Emma estaba sentada en la isla de la cocina terminando de marcar la primera sesión de quimioterapia de la madre, quien estaba tomando un baño y preparándose para dormir.

Emma anotaba toda la información-aunque no era necesario-en un pedazo de servilleta que había encontrado por allí. Algunos minutos después de colgar, reposó la cabeza en la encimera, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el placer que era tener su mejilla tocando aquella superficie fría. La rubia estaba extremadamente cansada, pero aún tenía que organizar sus cosas en el cuarto, pues prefirió priorizar las de su madre y las de Mia.

Poco tiempo después, cuando ya estaba casi quedándose dormida sobre la isla, sintió una mano fría tocar su nuca y acariciar la zona. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con Regina, que se había sentado a su lado, y le sonreía.

—Necesitas dormir— dijo la morena

—No, aún tengo que hacer un montón de cosas— dijo bostezando y restregándose los ojos, alzando la cabeza

—Déjalo para mañana. Estás cansada y no has tenido un bien día. Es mejor que te vayas a descansar ya— aconsejó

—¿Dónde están los chicos?— preguntó, cambiando de tema

—De baño tomado, listos para irse a dormir. Les dejé ver un rato los dibujos en el cuarto de Henry antes de apagar las luces. Ah, y Amelia me pidió dormir en el mismo cuarto de Henry. ¿Crees que tu madre lo va a permitir?

—Claro. No hay problema ninguno. He conseguido marcar la sesión de mi madre para mañana, así August puede llevarla y traerla, porque estaremos en la academia. Pero como has cancelado las clases de mañana, yo voy con ella.

—Está bien— sonrió —Emma…— Regina se acercó, prendiendo la respiración por unos segundos —¿Por qué hago que tu corazón se acelere?

Swan, definitivamente, había sido pillada por sorpresa.

—Yo…No sé explicarlo. Solo lo hace. Pero…Es bueno— sonrió

—¿De verdad?— sonrió y apoyó el rostro en sus manos —No sé qué hago con respecto a ti, Swan

—¿Cómo?

—Tú también haces que mi corazón acelere, y no de rabia, miedo o nerviosismo. Es por un motivo completamente desconocido, que tampoco sabría explicarte— su voz era suave, así como su mirada —Pero es bueno

—Estamos empatadas, entonces— dijo Emma, arrancando una risa baja de la profesora.

—Lo estamos, sí— dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba a Emma, que aún estaba sentada en el asiento, y cuyo rostro le quedaba a la altura del pecho.

Regina se curvó sutilmente, apartó el cabello de la rubia de la zona de la mejilla y depositó allí un lento beso, que estremeció por completo a Emma.

— Buenas noches, querida.


	16. Freedom

**Freedom**

—Mamá, di algo

Emma y August le acababan de contar a Ingrid lo de George. Durante toda la explicación, ella se quedó callada con la mirada fija en la puerta de la sala de Regina.

Los dos hermanos Swan estaban listos para llevar a la mujer a su primera sesión de quimioterapia, y consideraron mejor contarle todo antes de llegar al hospital.

Emma miraba aprensiva a la madre que no decía ni una palabra, y apenas parpadeaba. August alternaba su mirada entre la madre y la hermana, ansiando alguna reacción.

Por su parte, Ingrid sentía su corazón encogido y tenía unas enormes ganas de echarse a llorar. Se sentía avergonzada, insuficiente hasta el punto de tener que ser sustituida y engañada durante tanto tiempo, sin ni siquiera haber desconfiado.

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos— dijo Ingrid levantándose del sillón, ante las expresiones confusas de sus hijos.

—¿No vas a decir nada?— preguntó August ayudándola a levantarse.

—Lo estoy diciendo, August. Digo que tenemos que irnos. La sesión comienza en 25 minutos— dijo con voz firme mirando a los ojos al hijo.

Ella tragó en seco y dejó la sala caminando digna y elegantemente, con un andar que ninguno de los hijos le habían visto antes, y salió de la residencia.

August balanceó la cabeza de un lado a otro hacia Emma, que solo resopló. Su hijo mayor salió enseguida tras la madre, que ya esperaba dentro del coche.

Emma pasó por la cocina y vio la adorable escena de Regina sirviendo los cereales con leche en los tazones de los dos pequeños. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y carraspeó con la intención de llamar la atención de los tres, que sonrieron, casi a la vez, al notar su presencia.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir?— preguntó Emma con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

—Lo estoy. Creo que aquel ambiente es muy pesado para los niños. Y estoy segura de que ellos van a querer aprovechar que no han ido al cole para jugar, y no estar encerrados en un hospital— sonreía hermosamente mientras hablaba.

—Cierto— Emma rió —Entonces, yo ya me voy. Además de dar apoyo a mi madre, tengo que conseguir que hable sobre lo que ya sabes.

Lo que ya sabes=el hecho de la traición. Estaban ahorrando a los niños el mal trago.

—¿Cómo reaccionó?— preguntó Regina después de robarle a Henry una cucharada de sus cereales, a lo que el niño empujo la taza hacia él, escondiéndola de la madre.

—No ha reaccionado. Y eso es lo que quiero arrancarle. Una reacción. Sencillamente fingió que no había escuchado lo que habíamos dicho— explicó

—Como mínimo, debe estar sintiéndose avergonzada. Pero ve, y reconfórtala. Os necesita mucho. Cualquier cosa, puedes llamarme, ¿ok?

—Gracias, Regina— dijo suavemente antes de salir de la casa, entrar en el coche y dejar que August condujera.

* * *

Emma observaba de lejos a su madre, sentada en aquel sillón, cumpliendo con la primera-de muchas- sesión de quimioterapia. August estaba sentado en una silla, al lado de ella, e intentaba hacer que riera y conversara, pero la mujer realmente no estaba dispuesta a ello. Durante todo el viaje hasta el hospital, no profirió una palabra.

Swan sintió un deseo absurdo de llorar al pensar en lo que podría sucederle a la madre, pero consiguió controlarse, a fin de cuentas, ya estaba en un ambiente pesado y tiste para que encima los pacientes tuvieran que lidiar con más tristeza.

La joven-que estaba observando todo desde la puerta de cristal-dejó el lugar, y se dirigió hasta el dispensador de agua que había al final del pasillo. Notó una mano caliente en su brazo, y temió, pensando que pudiera ser su padre, pero al girarse, vio que se trataba de Killian, que acompañaba a un hombre.

—Killian—dijo Emma en tono de alivio al abrazar al amigo. Automáticamente las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, y esta vez no consiguió contener el llanto.

—Me he enterado. Lo siento mucho, Emma— dijo acariciando el cabello de la rubia.

—¿Qué es lo que has sabido?— preguntó apartándose y secando las lágrimas

—Bueno, todo— sonrió tímido —Por lo visto, una de las recepcionistas de este sitio es de nuestra Iglesia, y estaba en la recepción el día de tu…escándalo. Así que no solo yo, sino la Iglesia entera se enteró de todo al mismo tiempo— explicó

—Es todo una gran mierda— dijo con una risa irónica

—Pero estaréis bien. Sobre todo tu madre. Estoy seguro. He venido precisamente para decirte esto y daros apoyo— dijo acariciando el hombro de la joven intentando pasarle consuelo, y ella sonrió ante ese gesto —Ah, Emma, este es Gideon— dijo empujando el hombre hacia Emma

Tenía los cabellos castaños, maxilar marcado, ojos también marrones y labios rosados y finos.

—Es un placer— dijo él simpáticamente estrechándole la mano a Swan —Y siento mucho todo lo que está pasando. Killian me contó por encima, pero lo comprendí. Tu madre se pondrá bien, estoy seguro.

—El placer es todo mío, Gideon. Y muchas gracias— ella frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que le sonrió —¿Sois…?

En cuestión de segundos, Killian, que es muy blanco, se puso rojo como un tomate, arrancando una carcajada a Gideon.

—¿Recuerdas aquella noche en que te dije que había besado a una persona y eso?

Emma desorbitó los ojos, llevándose la mano a la boca.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Sí, lo recuerdo!— rió nerviosa

—Pues es él— dijo uniendo sus manos a las de muchacho —Y estamos saliendo juntos.

—¡Dios mío!— exclamó Emma, atrayendo las miradas reprobadoras de algunas personas que pasaban por el pasillo del hospital —Es increíble— susurró

—Sí— Killian afirmó algo tímido —Sé que no es el momento oportuno para contarte esto, pero eres mi mejor amiga. Tenías que saberlo.

—Es el momento perfecto— dijo suavemente abrazando a los dos de una vez —Por lo menos una noticia buena en medio de este caos. Estoy muy feliz por los dos.

—Gracias— dijeron al unísono

—Y lo creas o no, pero mi madre y mi abuela lo aceptaron sin problema. Fueron las primeras en enterarse. Creo que no podría pedir más— dijo Killian mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Eso es genial—Emma hablaba como una madre orgullosa, y aquella noticia había hecho que olvidase por unos instantes todos sus problemas —Bueno, ¿quieres ir a ver a mi madre? August está en la sala con ella, pero puedo pedirle que salga un momento para que puedas entrar. Solo permiten un acompañante por paciente. Por cierto, ¿cómo te enteraste que estábamos aquí?

—Ah, llamé a August antes y me dijo que estaríais aquí— respondió —Y sí, me gustaría ver a Ingrid.

—Ok, vamos para allá— sonrió y echó a andar por el pasillo, siendo seguida por Killian.

* * *

La semana pasó tranquila para la familia Swan y Mills. Al contrario de lo que Emma pensaba, consiguió concentrarse en las clases de ballet. Cuando estaba bailando, todos sus problemas salían de su mente, como si la danza, la música, los movimientos fueran una terapia. Se sentían ligera, libre y feliz, al igual que Regina.

August llevó a su madre a las otras dos sesiones de quimioterapia durante las mañanas, y Cora se quedaba con ella y con los niños en casa mientras Emma y Regina trabajaban por las tardes.

El grupito que Regina le había conseguido a Emma no era muy grande. Compuesto por ocho niñas de seis años y cuatro chicos de entre cinco y seis, era un grupo de niños adorables que realmente querían aprender pasos nuevos. Emma se sentía bien con ellos, y según lo que les había escuchado a las madres, ellos también se sentían bien con ella.

Era un viernes por la tarde, y Regina había acabado de terminar con su último grupo de aquel día. Al ver que Emma no estaba en su punto de encuentro cuando acababan de trabajar, que era la puerta del baño, Regina caminó a paso rápido hasta el aula. En aquella puerta había una pequeña ventana de cristal, ya que era la sala apropiada para los grupos de niños pequeños y a veces a los padres les gustaba espiar lo que pasaban dentro. Aunque no era madre de ningún pequeño de allí dentro, Regina se quedó espiando a Swan mientras daba su clase.

Terminaban de hacer un baile, y Emma sonreía hacia el espejo que tenía delante mientras todos los pequeños copiaban sus pasos en la medida de lo posible. Al finalizar, la joven se giró hacia ellos y les aplaudió, y todos corrieron a abrazar sus piernas, y ella no consiguió evitar reír sueltamente. Y sonreír fue automático cuando vio a Regina en la puerta, sonriendo también.

"Ok, pequeños. Ya estáis libres. Hasta el lunes, y no os olvidéis de la coreografía, eh", dijo Emma mientras abría la puerta.

Regina se apartó rápidamente, ya que los niños son así, en cuanto se les dice que están liberados de sus actividades, salen corriendo sin rumbo y poco les importa si atropellan a alguien.

—Pues sí, parece que hice bien contratándote. Eres una buena profesora para los niños— dijo Regina con una sonrisa en el rostro entrando en el aula.

Emma había apagado la música y las luces, y se disponía a ponerse su chaqueta, librándose de las zapatillas y sustituyéndolas por sus botas.

—Ah, tú eres buena en todo lo que haces— dijo con naturalidad

Incluso sin querer, Regina se sintió mal por haber interpretado aquella frase con segundas intenciones.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos?—dijo

—Sí, claro

* * *

En casa, Emma fue derecha a la sala de estar, y allí encontró a Cora e Ingrid, que conversaban mientras comían algunos trozos de fruta.

—¡Hola, queridas!— dijo Cora alegremente al notar la presencia de Emma y de su hija —Los niños están jugando fuera con Lola, y nosotras estamos poniéndonos al día.

—¿En serio?— dijo Regina juntándose —¿Y sobre qué?

—Ah, hablando mal de los hombres— dijo Ingrid con naturalidad, haciendo que todas rieran.

—Ahora sí siento interés—Emma también se juntó, sentándose en el suelo, frente a las tres mujeres, que estaban en el sofá.

Las cuatro comían pequeños pedazos de frutas mientras hablaban no solo de los hombres, sino de todo. Ingrid estaba bien para ser alguien que había recibido dos pésimas noticias la misma semana. Reía y concordaba con todo lo que Cora contaba, cosa que hizo pensar a sus hijas que allí estaba naciendo una gran amistad.

Sonó el timbre, que se oyó en toda la casa. Regina se disculpó y se dirigió a la puerta, esperando ver al cartero, como de costumbre. Compraba muchas cosas por Internet, así que tener al cartero llamando a su puerta a finales de cada semana no era novedad. Sin embargo, cuando abrió, se deparo con la última persona que esperaba ver en la vida, y mucho menos en su casa. George.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y frunció el ceño al ver aquellos grandes ojos, muy iguales a los de Emma, por cierto, encarándola.

—¿Qué quie…?

—Regina, ¿dónde guardas los paños pa…?— Emma apareció en la puerta, y enseguida vio a su padre —¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?— alteró la voz, empujando a Regina hacia atrás y enfrentándose al hombre.

—Quiero hablar con Ingrid— dijo autoritario, sin recular ante el enfrentamiento de su hija.

—¡No vas a hablar con ella! ¡Nunca más! ¿Cómo te has enterado de donde estábamos?— Emma prácticamente gritaba y movía frenéticamente sus brazos.

—Emma, calma— Regina agarró la cintura de la joven, apartándose de su padre, porque se estaba aproximando cada vez más.

—Quiero hablar con In…— comenzó a decir, pero Ingrid apareció en la puerta, interrumpiéndolo —Ingrid, ¿cómo estás? ¡He intentado llamarte muchas veces! No sabía dónde estabais, me he enterado hoy por mis contactos.

Regina agarraba a Emma por detrás, mientras Ingrid se acercaba al hombre. Su postura era firme, y su andar aún más imponente. La mandíbula apretada le daba un aire sombrío.

George sonrió, feliz con el acercamiento.

—¿Cómo estás, querida?

En un parpadeo, la mano extendida de Ingrid golpeó el rostro de George. Una bofetada tan fuerte y tan sonora que Cora fue capaz de escucharla desde la sala de estar.

Emma abrió los ojos como platos, pero ni ella ni Regina consiguieron esconder las sonrisas que brotaron en sus labios.

—Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida— dijo ella firmemente susurrando entre dientes.

George aún tenía el rostro girado, y su mano sobre la zona golpeada, que se estaba poniendo roja.

—Te vas a arrepentir amargamente de esto— dijo al volver a mirar a la mujer.

—Tú te arrepentirás si continúas aquí delante de mí. Mereces mucho más que una bofetada, George— su voz estaba cargada de rabia —Pero no voy a hacer nada. Gente así, como tú, se pudre sola. No necesitan a nadie para ayudarlos en su caída.

Regina soltó, poco a poco, a Emma, y ella caminó hacia la madre, colocándose detrás.

—Ahora quiero que te marches de aquí inmediatamente, y que nunca, repito, nunca vuelvas a buscarme. Puedes ser lo tóxico que quieras, ya no me importa. Pero no lo serás cerca de mí, ni de mis hijos.

George lanzó una mirada a Emma, que apenas arqueó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos bajo el pecho. Él asintió, tragando en seco y se giró lentamente, caminando de nuevo hacia el coche, entró y se marchó inmediatamente, desapareciendo del campo de visión de las tres.

—Finalmente una reacción— Emma dijo girando a su madre hacia ella —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Libre— sonrió, abrazando a la hija.

* * *

Desde el cuarto, Emma conversaba con su madre, que estaba tomando una ducha con la puerta del baño abierta. Swan le contaba las novedades de su nuevo grupo de alumnos y también de las clases con Regina, e Ingrid le contaba lo mucho que le gustaba tener a Cora como compañía por las tardes, ya que la mujer era muy educada y divertida.

Ingrid salió del baño enrollada en una toalla blanca y entró en el cuarto, yendo a sentarse junto a su hija. Emma miraba con admiración a la madre, observando a la mujer fuerte e imponente que estaba descubriendo poco a poco.

Tras depositarle a su hija un beso en la cabeza, Ingrid se estiró un poco, cogió el cepillo que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche, y comenzó a cepillarse el pelo. El cepillo arrastró un gran trozo de cabello dorado, y algunos mechones cayeron sobre la cama y la toalla. Sin reacción, observó aquello con la respiración cortada y los ojos ardiendo como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Mamá…— dijo Emma con tristeza al ver de lo que se trataba. No tenía mucho que decir, así que solo apretó la mano libre de su madre.

Ingrid soltó el cepillo y se llevó la mano hacia el pelo, pasando los dedos por él, viendo que se caían más y más mechones, y cuando se dio cuenta, el cuero cabelludo en un lateral de su cabeza ya era visible.

Ella encaró a la hija, que tenía los ojos llorosos y se permitió dejar caer algunas lágrimas.

—Ven conmigo— cogió la mano de Emma y se levantó de la cama, dejando que los cabellos que habían caído sobre la toalla, se resbalaran al suelo. Llevó a su hija al baño del cuarto y se colocó frente al espejo. Emma no entendía nada, pero todo quedó más claro cuando vio a su madre sacar de un cajón una maquinilla de cortar el pelo. Ingrid le dio el aparato a su hija, y le lanzó una mirada que lo decía todo.

—¿Quieres que haga esto?— preguntó Emma con una débil sonrisa en los labios

—Tarde o temprano iba a tener que hacerlo, así que prefiero que seas tú— dijo con convicción mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Emma asintió y encendió la máquina, respirando hondo antes de comenzar a rapar todo el cabello de su madre. Los mechones rubios fueron cayendo al suelo e Ingrid lloraba con lo que veía en el espejo, pero sabía y entendía el motivo de todo aquello. No es el cáncer el que te hace perder el cabello, sino los tratamientos, así que todo valía la pena.

—Estás guapa. Eres guapa— dijo, enfatizando ese "eres"

Ella asintió comprimiendo los labios y besó la mano de Emma, que sonrió.

"¡Emma, Ingrid, la cena está lista!, escucharon a Regina llamar desde la primera planta. Limpiaron el baño y el cuarto antes de bajar.

Regina, Henry y Amelia desorbitaron los ojos al mismo tiempo cuando las dos mujeres entraron en el comedor. Emma apretaba la mano de la madre, pasándole confianza.

—¡Mamá, estás genial!— exclamó Mia con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo sonreír a Ingrid.

—Es verdad— dijo Henry mientras se servía el pollo en su plato. Las dos mujeres se sentaron a la mesa, escuchando a Henry hablar —Creo que deja más visible tu cara. Eres muy bonita, tía Ingrid. Y te escondías mucho con el pelo. Estás muy guapa.

—Gracias, mis amores— ella sonrió. Los niños son siempre muy sinceros, así que aquello hinchó un poco su ego.

—Estás linda, de verdad— susurró Regina, haciendo que Ingrid y Emma sonrieran —Con certeza tus dos hijas salieron a ti— Ingrid rió

—Gracias— susurró Emma a Regina, que estaba sentada a su lado

—No hay de qué, Swan— sonrió

* * *

La noche ya había caído y Emma, que ya había puesto a dormir a Mia y a Henry, andaba por la casa en pijama y sin rumbo. Bajó las escaleras, y se detuvo en algunos escalones admirando los cuadros que había en la pared. Sonrió al ver fotos de Regina y Zelena cuando eran pequeñas, y algunas del día de nacimiento de Henry. Cuando descendió todos los escalones, se dirigió a la cocina, pero escuchó la voz de Regina llamándola desde una habitación en que nunca había estado.

—¿Emma?— la llamó

La joven siguió la voz, y encontró la puerta abierta de lo que parecía ser el despacho de la morena. Entró cautelosa, pasando apenas la cabeza por la puerta.

—Entra— pidió suavemente

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Emma se sentó frente a Regina, sobre la mesa.

La morena llevaba puestas unas gafas de vistas y hacía algo en su portátil.

—Solo respondiendo a algunos emails. Y ahora pensando cuándo te voy a ver usando de nuevo tus gafas.

—Ah, nunca más. He entrado en el mundo de las lentillas— rió señalándose los ojos con el dedo.

—Pero estás linda con ellas— dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y se levantó, quedando a la altura de la rubia.

—Entonces…vamos a hacer así—Emma le quitó las gafas a Regina y se las puso ella —Tienes poca graduación. ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

—Linda— respondió con una tímida sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se acercaba sutilmente —Emma, quería decirte cuánto te admito. Haces tanto bien a tus hermanos, a tu madre, a Henry e incluso a mí. Estás cargando con un enorme peso a la espalda, y aún así siempre pones el bienestar de los demás por delante del tuyo.

Regina hablaba de manera calmada y con un tono de voz bajo, sin nunca quebrar el contacto visual con la rubia, que realmente estaba graciosa con aquellas gafas.

—Ah, pero no es nada. Yo…Soy un dragón— dijo con naturalidad, haciendo que Regina frunciera el ceño

—¿Un dragón?— preguntó arqueando la ceja de manera divertida

—Sí. Uno de los más monstruosos— rió —Intento mantenerme y parecer fuerte y escupo fuego a todos los que hieren a las personas que quiero. Hago de todo para protegerlas, aunque eso me dañe. ¿Ves? Un dragón

—¿De dónde has sacado esa metáfora?—preguntó Regina con los labios curvados en una sonrisa

—Cuando Mia era más pequeña, su profesora pidió que la clase dibujara a la persona de la familia que más admiraban, y ella dibujo un dragón, y dijo que era yo— rió —Tengo que admitir que lloré cuando vi el dibujo, pensando ¿mi hermana cree que doy miedo?—dijo —Pero al día siguiente, cuando la llevé a la escuela, la profesora me explicó lo que Mia le había dicho sobre el dibujo. Dijo que yo soy un dragón porque estoy siempre buscando a las personas que quiero, protegiéndolas. Es así como ella me ve.

—Es un niña inteligente, y a fin de cuentas, tiene razón— Regina sonrió, acercándose al rostro de la joven —Pero de asustadora no tienes nada. Todo lo contrario, eres increíblemente encantadora.

Emma enarboló una sonrisa boba, recorriendo con su brillante mirada el rostro de la profesora.

—¡Ay, Regina!— susurró y puso las manos en los hombros de la mujer —Estás haciendo aquello de nuevo

—¿Qué es aquello?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido

Emma cogió la mano de la morena y se la llevó a su pecho, para que sintiera su corazón, que latía fuertemente.

—Esto.

Sonriendo, Regina reviró los ojos de manera divertida, y se colocó entre las piernas de Emma-que aún estaba sentada sobre la mesa.

Sin poder resistir la tentación, Swan dejó caer su mirada a los labios ligeramente pintados de rojo. Llevó la punta del dedo índice a la cicatriz del labio superior de Regina, acariciándola, provocando que la intensidad en la mirada de la morena aumentase.

—¿Recuerdas aquel día en que me llevaste a casa porque estaba toda empapada por la lluvia?— dijo Emma, bajito, y Regina asintió lentamente —¿Recuerdas también que dijiste que cuando Henry era pequeño te besaba esta cicatriz porque pensaba que así iba a mejorar?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Y qué ocurre?— preguntó frunciendo el ceño, alternando su mirada entre los ojos y la boca de la joven.

—No es que quiera que desaparezca, porque me parece hermosa, pero…— humedeció los labios, mirando a la morena a los ojos —Bien que quisiera besarla también.

Bastaron aquellas sencillas palabras para que el corazón de Regina latiera mil veces más rápido, todo su cuerpo se calentara y sus piernas temblaran. Los océanos de Emma eran tan intensos, fijos en ella, que la desconcertaban.

—Hazlo— dijo suavemente, acariciando la mejilla de la joven. Regina pego su nariz a la de ella, rozando sus labios rojos y carnosos en los finos y rosados por naturaleza de Emma —Por favor— susurró a milímetros de la boca de Emma.

Las manos de Swan ascendieron hasta los negros cabellos de la mujer, donde delicadamente hundió sus dedos, mientras Regina permanecía con sus dos manos agarrando con delicadeza el rostro de la joven.

Emma depositó los labios, con dulzura, sobre la cicatriz de la morena, depositando un ligero y demorado beso, que aceleró aún más ambos corazones.

Se apartaron unos pocos centímetros, aún intercambiando las miradas más intensas del mundo. Emma no podía estar más de dos segundos sin mirar la boca de Regina, quien admiraba los trazos de Emma, desde los ojos hasta los labios.

—Discúlpame por esto, pero yo necesito más—susurró Regina, acercándose de nuevo

—¿Disculpas por qué?— preguntó Emma inmediatamente

Regina sonrió débilmente y como respuesta, selló el espacio mínimo que las separaba con un beso. Era un beso calmo, dulce e intenso, que Emma correspondió en el acto. Swan concedió pasó a la lengua de Regina, sintiendo un torbellino de emociones por todo su cuerpo. Sus lenguas se entendieron en una sincronía perfecta, y las dos no podían creer que finalmente estaban viviendo ese momento. Cuando se hizo necesario respirar, la morena finalizó el beso pellizcando el labio inferior de Emma con los dientes, haciéndola sonreír.

—Ha sido…— Regina pegó su cabeza a la de Emma

—Increíble— interrumpió ella —Ni sabía que aún recordaba cómo se hacía

Regina rió, hundiendo sus dedos en dorado cabello.

—Lo has hecho muy bien.

—¿Tú ya…Ya habías besado antes a una mujer?— preguntó, ansiando por una respuesta inmediata.

—Nunca. Y nunca nadie ha hecho que mi corazón se acelere de la misma manera en que lo haces tú— dijo sinceramente

—Sí, conmigo pasa lo mismo— sonrió

Regina admiró la sonrisa de Emma hasta que esta desapareció, y atrajo la cabeza de la joven hacia ella, besándola.

—¿Vamos a dormir? Mañana temprano tengo un compromiso— sugirió, encarando los ojos brillantes de la joven.

—Vamos, sí— Emma sonrió y salió de encima de la mesa, quedando a la altura de la mujer. La joven sonrió, aún sin creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir, y para Regina fue inevitable no sonreír ante la sonrisa de Emma.

—Ay, Swan— sonrió apretando sus hombros y guiándola hacia fuera de la habitación —Vamos

Las dos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Emma, que era al final del pasillo.

—¿Buenas noches?— dijo Emma con vacilación, provocando que Regina frunciera el ceño

—¿Eso fue una pregunta? Claro que los son y seguirán siendo unas buenas noches—dijo como si fuese obvio

—¿Y por qué?— instigó, rodeando el cuello de Regina con sus brazos

—Porque tú conviertes cualquier acontecimiento en algo bueno— dijo suavemente pegando su cabeza a la de Emma

Dejarla ir se estaba volviendo tarea difícil.

—Entendí— sonrió —Venga, a dormir, ve.

Regina inclinó un poco más el rostro, y depositó un piquito en los labios de la rubia.

—Buenas noches.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Emma observó cómo Regina entraba en su dormitorio, y ella entró en el suyo eufórica. Necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que había acabado de suceder. Necesitaba desahogar sus sentimientos. Pero en aquel momento, no había nadie.

Siendo así, Swan se echó en la cama encarando el techo y recordando el momento vivido. Recordaba la textura de los labios de Regina Mills, y el dulce y candente sabor que había tenido el beso. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba pasando sus propios dedos por los labios y sonriendo como una tonta, aún sin creérselo.

Aquella noche, dormir fue una tarea difícil tanto para Emma como para Regina. Las dos, finalmente habían satisfecho el gran deseo que habían guardado dentro de ellas, y eso las dejaba entusiasmadas, queriendo más.

También pensaron en cómo serían sus días tras ese beso. Cómo sería la mesa en el desayuno y las clases en la academia. Controlar las intensas miradas ya era difícil, así que tras un gran contacto físico podría volverse imposible. Pero lo intentarían.


	17. Flashlight

**Flashlight**

Regina despertó sintiéndose, esa mañana, más ligera. Después de tantos sucesos tristes, tuvo su primera noche de felicidad, en la que tuvo, por primera vez, los labios de Emma sobre los suyos.

La mujer se sentó en la cama, recorriendo con su mirada todo el cuarto y recordando la maravillosa sensación del placer disfrutado la noche anterior. Y solo se dio cuenta de la gran sonrisa que tenía puesta en la cara cuando un pájaro se posó en su ventana, cantando alto y despertándola a ella de su pequeño devaneo. Miró el reloj, y vio que ya pasaban de las nueve, se levantó, tomó una rápido ducha cálida y se puso un vestido negro suelto.

Salió al pasillo y fue al cuarto de Henry, al abrir la puerta vio que su cama y la de Mina, que había sido montada en el suelo, vacías. Vio la puerta del cuarto de Ingrid abierta, lo que le hizo pensar que la mujer ya estaría despierta y vigilando a los dos pequeños.

Sintió su corazón acelerar y se notó algo desconcertada al apoyar la mano en el pomo del cuarto de Emma. Al abrir la puerta, se sintió completamente feliz al ver a la joven en la cama, aún durmiendo. Regina se sentó en el borde, admirando las pequeñas pecas en la espalda de Emma. Llevaba puesta una blusa blanca de asillas, y eso le daba una visión privilegiada de las constelaciones de su espalda.

La profesora pasó la punta de sus cortas uñas por cada una de aquellas pequeñas pecas, uniendo una con otra. Al percibir que Emma ya estaba a empezando a moverse sutilmente, llevó una de sus manos al cabello dorado, hundiendo los dedos y acariciándolos con delicadeza.

—Buenos días— dijo Emma aún con los ojos cerrados, pero con una sonrisa en los labios que hizo que la morena, automáticamente, también sonriera.

—Buenos días, querida— respondió Regina suavemente y sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos de la joven, que parecía disfrutar de aquella sensación —¿Cómo estás?

Emma se sentó, quedando frente a la morena. Su rostro somnoliento encantaba aún más a Regina. Ella se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y bostezó, dedicándole a continuación una pequeña sonrisa a la profesora.

—Genial. ¿Y tú?

Regina pasó su mirada por el cuerpo de la joven y no pudo evitar encontrar graciosa la forma en que estaba vestida. Una camiseta blanca común, pantalones de pijama con estampado de estrellas y calcetines diferentes en los pies.

—Y también— respondió colocando su mano sobre la de Emma.

Se quedaron observando sus manos juntas por unos segundos, hasta que Emma decidió llevar la de la profesora a su boca y dejar en ella un beso.

—Estoy tan confusa— confesó, recibiendo una mirada de duda de Regina —Sobre lo de ayer. Yo…No sé. Nunca pensé que un día fuera a…

—¿Besar a una mujer?— interrumpió Regina, sonriendo tímida

—Sí. Es que…desde pequeña se me enseñó que debería casarme con un hombre para formar una familia con él, pero…nunca he sentido nada por nadie. Y eso no es de las cosas que se aprende. Eres orientado por ti mismo— rió nerviosa —Nunca nadie me había calado tanto hasta el punto de aferrarme tanto por esa persona, entonces…apareciste tú, y me dejas consufa.

Regina prensó detrás de su oreja algunos mechones dorados.

—Créeme, yo estoy tan confusa como tú, Emma, yo…— hizo una pausa dramática, fijando la mirada en la ventana —No sé lo que es lo que tú me provocas, pero no quiero que pare. Es bueno. Pero entiendo si quieres un tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido.

—No, yo tampoco quiero parar— sonrió —Y tampoco sé lo que tú me provocas o qué está pasando, pero podemos descubrirlo juntas, ¿no?

Mills sonrió, recorriendo el rostro angelical de su alumna con la mirada.

—Claro.

When tomorrow comes I'll be on my own

Feeling frightened of the things that I don't know

—¿Vas a hacer algo hoy?— preguntó Emma, cambiando completamente de tema

—Solo tengo que resolver un asunto de la compañía con Zelena. Pero después, ¿qué te parece dar una vuelta por el parque? Sacar a tu madre de casa un poco estaría bien— sugirió

—Es verdad. Bueno, voy a darme un baño y después bajó a hablar con ella.

—Está bien. Yo voy a ver cómo están ella y los niños.

* * *

—No, no quiero salir de esta manera— Emma y Regina intentaban convencer a Ingrid para ir al parque, pero a causa de su cabello, ella se negaba.

—Pero mamá, tienes que salir un poco. ¡Estás guapa! No te pongas así— Emma consoló a la madre que ya estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Regina sintió su corazón encogerse, pero su cerebro se iluminó al recodar que tenía una colección de pañuelos en una caja. La mujer dejó la sala de estar y subió corriendo las escaleras, volvió a bajar y puso sobre el regazo de Ingrid una caja de considerable tamaño. La mujer la miró intrigada.

—¿Qué es esto?— preguntó curiosa

Emma frunció el ceño ante la mirada ansiosa de Regina.

—Bueno, no sé por qué, pero cuando era más joven, coleccionaba…— abrió la caja —¡Pañuelos!

Emma sonrió, admirada por la mujer, e Ingrid se llevó la mano a la boca y sonrió.

—Hay de varios colores, de diferentes estampados, diferentes tejidos…— dijo Regina alegremente revolviendo los pañuelos en el interior de la caja —Puedes escoger el que quieras. Y si quieres quedarte con ellos, puedes hacerlo. Puedes tener uno diferente para cada día de la semana.

—Regina…— dijo con una sonrisa boba pasando las manos por los pañuelos —Son muy bonitos

—Mira— la morena cogió una azul turquesa y lo colocó rápidamente en la cabeza de Ingrid, haciéndola reír —Te pega con los ojos. Estás muy hermosa.

—Gracias. ¡Me…gustan!— dijo tímida mirando su propio reflejo en la pantalla de su móvil —Voy al parque con vosotros. Solo necesito cambiarme de ropa. Una vez más, muchas gracias, Regina.

Ingrid salió de la estancia mucho más feliz de cuando había entrado.

Emma encaró a la profesora con intensidad y admiración, y enseguida la mirada de Regina se clavó en la de su alumna como un imán.

—Muchas gracias por eso— dijo Emma ya notando lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No es necesario— dijo suavemente

—No, sí lo es. Yo no hubiera sabido qué hacer— dijo Emma al acercarse y agarrar las manos de la morena —Eres un verdadero ángel.

—Oh, Emma…

—No, de verdad— interrumpió —Antes de fallecer mi abuela, decía que yo tenía dos ángeles de la guarda. El que está encima— señaló hacia el techo, indicando el cielo —Vigilándome y orientándome, y el que algún día conocería, y que me ayudaría en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida. Y eres tú. Tú eres mi ángel.

I see the shadows low beneath the mountain top

I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop

'Cause you light the way, you light the way

You light the way

Sin palabras, Regina simplemente se quedó admirando las esmeraldas que brillaban ante ella con intensidad, y sonrió. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, exhibiendo sus dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados, atrayendo hacia su boca la mirada de Emma.

—Es un honor asumir ese cargo tan importante en tu vida— dijo con suavidad.

—Mamá, ¿puedes destrabar la cremallera de su chaqueta?— surgió Henry en la sala, atrayendo la atención de Emma y Regina. Amelia estaba a su lado con un juguete de muelles en las manos.

—Claro, mi amor— atrajo al pequeño hacia ella, aprovechando para dejar besos por toda su cara, y enseguida destrabó la cremallera —¿Animados para ir al parque?

—¡Sí!— respondieron a la vez.

* * *

En el parque, Mia y Henry jugaban con Emma al borde del lago. La joven estaba haciendo pompas de jabón mientras los dos competían para ver quién rompía más. La risa de los tres era tan alta que atraían las miradas de las demás personas que había por allí.

Ingrid y Regina estaban sentadas en el suelo observando a los tres con una sonrisa en la cara. Era evidente lo feliz que estaba Henry con la presencia de Mia-y viceversa- y cómo a Emma le gustaba estar con los dos.

—Henry es un niño maravilloso. Has hecho un gran trabajo educándolo— dijo Ingrid sin apartar la mirada de sus hijas y de Henry.

—Gracias— dijo Regina mirándola —Puedo decir lo mismo sobre Emma y Amelia. Son educadas, amables…Estoy muy feliz de que Henry haya creado una amistad tan buena. Nunca fue de tener muchos amigos.

—Sí— sonrió —Debe ser bueno ser un niño en estos momentos. No tienen noción de la gravedad de todos estos problemas.

—Ciertamente. Doy gracias todos los días de que Henry sea tan pequeño. Creo que si tuviera algunos años más, estaría sufriendo mucho por lo de mi divorcio y por su padre.

—¿No llama para preguntar por su hijo? ¿No lo visita?— preguntó Ingrid demostrando curiosidad.

—Ha pasado olímpicamente. Si ha ido a visitarlo unas cuatro veces desde que nos divorciamos ya es mucho— respondió pasándose las manos por el rostro.

—Lo siento mucho

—No lo sientas— Regina sonrió solidaria. Algunos segundos después, divisó a los dos pequeños corriendo en su dirección, huyendo de Emma que corría tras ellos fingiendo ser algún monstruo. Henry se tiró a los brazos de Regina, y Mia a los de Ingrid. Reían descontroladamente mientras escondían sus caras entre sus manos. —Eh, ¿qué fue?— preguntó Regina riendo

—Emma está intentando cogernos— respondió Mia señalando a la hermana que había acabado de tirarse al césped cerca de las mujeres —Pero se ha cansado— los dos se echaron a reír.

Emma estaba boca arriba, jadeando de tanto que había corrido.

—Tu hermana es una debilucha— bromeó Ingrid, repartiendo besos por la cabeza de su hija pequeña.

Regina le sonreía a Emma, que se había levantado y sentado frente a ella, jugueteando con los pies de Henry.

—¡Qué calor!— dijo resoplando mientras se quitaba la chaqueta roja.

—Vamos allí a comprar un helado para todos— dijo Regina a Emma, que asintió y se levantó —El de Henry de chocolate. Mia, Ingrid…

—Vainilla, por favor. Los dos— dijo Ingrid.

—Ok— sonrió y se marchó en compañía de Emma.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en un clima agradable, divirtiéndose bastante.

Regina amaba el hecho de sentirse tan serena y feliz con la compañía de aquella familia, ya que muy raramente se sentía así.

* * *

Una semana más había pasado, y había transcurrido tranquilamente. La presión sobre Emma aumentó, obviamente. Además de las clases de ballet a las que tenía que asistir, tenía que estar preparando todos los días sus clases para el grupo de niños y encima lidiar con todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Pero no se sentía con el derecho de quejarse, pues muchas oportunidades le estaban surgiendo para que todo saliera bien.

Era una mañana fría de un jueves en Petersburgo, y todas las alumnas de Regina, incluida Emma, llevaban abrigos encima de sus trajes de ballet. Estaban en la barra ejecutando los pasos exigidos por Regina-que, como siempre, estaba exhibiendo aquella postura fría y seria al dar las clases, pero Emma sabía que solo era fachada.

—¡Señorita Cooper, estamos en un estudio de danza, no en una obra de construcción! ¡Necesito brazos ligeros y delicados, no tablas!— exclamó Regina entre dientes a Anna, una de sus alumnas —Eso sirve para todas. La delicadeza nunca está de más.

Dio la vuelta por la sala, analizando a cada una de sus alumnas, dejando su mirada sobre Emma más tiempo de lo normal.

No habían vuelto a tener ningún contacto más íntimo desde el día del primer beso, sobre todo por falta de tiempo. Todo estaba encadenándose muy rápido.

—Señorita Swan, ¿de qué sirve unas zapatillas de punta si su pie no está en esa posición?— preguntó Regina, firme colocándose al lado de la joven, que la miró asustada. La morena se agachó, cogió el pie de Emma y lo colocó en la posición correcta —No lo relaje. Tiene que dejarlo de esa manera— dijo suavemente mirando a la rubia.

—Claro, señorita Mills— respondió quebrando el contacto visual.

Tras tres goles rápidos en la puerta, fue abierta, dejando ver a una figura pelirroja, sonriente y saltarina: Zelena.

—¡Regina, ven aquí! ¡Tengo una noticia que darte!— dijo alegre, y todas pararon lo que estaban haciendo para mirarla.

—El asunto es conmigo. ¡Volved con lo que estabais haciendo! Ya vuelvo— dijo Regina firme mientras abandonaba la sala, deparándose con su radiante hermana —¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó ansiosa

—¡No te lo vas a creer!— dijo en un tono alto —¿Sabes de aquella competición de danza anual que se celebra en Alexandria? ¿La conocida mundialmente, a la que todas las escuelas de danza más conocidas del mundo van?

—Claro— respondió como si fuera obvio —¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Pues parece que los organizadores vieron los videos de nuestro último espectáculo e investigaron sobre nuestra compañía, y ¡nos quieren este año! ¡Nos han invitado a competir!— Zelena estaba eufórica.

Regina abrió los ojos de par en par y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¿Te estás quedando conmigo?

—¡No, no lo estoy! Nos han mandado un email. ¡Mira!— dijo metiéndole el móvil en la cara —Han dicho que les han gustado mucho nuestros alumnos y nuestro espacio, y que sería un honor que fuéramos este año. ¡Y Alexandria no está tan lejos de aquí! ¡Regina, tenemos que ir!

—¡Pues claro!— dijo sonriente dando saltitos —¿Y cuándo es? ¡Tenemos que montar coreografías!

—Es a finales del mes que viene. Da tiempo— dijo calmándose —Necesitaremos dos bailes de grupo, dos tríos, un dueto y dos solos. Estaba pensando que yo podría quedarme con una danza en grupo y tú con otra, así podríamos competir con ballet clásico y con jazz. Los solos, igual. Los tríos y los duetos te los dejo a ti.

—¡Ay, Dios mío!— dijo entusiasmada —¡Está bien, está bien! Después vemos los detalles. ¡Tengo que contárselo a las chicas!

—Sí, cuéntaselo. Así ellas ya se programan, pues tendrán que pagarse el billete de autobús y el hospedaje— recomendó —Yo también voy a hablar con mis alumnos

—Está bien. Llámame después para acordar el resto de detalles— dijo pocos segundos antes de volver al aula.

Cuando Regina regresó, todas las alumnas extrañaron el repentino cambio de humor en la profesora. Estaba sonriente y parecía entusiasmada, cosa que definitivamente no era normal.

—Dejad lo que estáis haciendo, y prestad atención— dijo mientras intentaba contener la sonrisa de sus labios. Todas pararon y la miraron —¿Adivinad qué compañía de danza va a estar presente en la Competición de Danza Anual de Alexandria?— preguntó, retóricamente, atrayendo las miradas ansiosas de las alumnas —¡Nosotros! ¡Vamos a estar nosotros!

Todas estaban exultantes. Sonrían sin parar exclamando cosas como "no me lo puedo creer"

—Es a finales del mes que viene, pero está más cerca de lo que imaginamos. Así que, lo que queda de este, estaré analizándoos para ver quién va ser la afortunada, digo, trabajadora, que se quedara con el solo. Este grupo realizará una danza en grupo, un solo, y un dueto. Los dos tríos los realizarán mi grupo de la tarde— dijo Regina calmadamente, repasando con la mirada a cada alumna —Necesito que me digáis quién va a poder ir, porque el número de alumnas, ya sea grande o pequeño, puede interferir en la danza.

Elsa, una de las alumnas, levantó la mano, Regina le dio la palabra.

—¿Cuándo va a decidir quién tendrá el solo? ¿Y cuál va a ser el tema?— preguntó

—Bueno, como dije, hasta finales de este mes os evaluaré para ver quién puede ser la solista. Y no habrá tema. Será una danza de ballet lírico. Muy delicada— respondió caminando de un lado a otro —Bien, ¿lo habéis entendido todo? La semana que viene quiero que me digáis quién va a venir. Si no estáis seguras, es mejor que digáis que no podéis. Los costos de hospedaje son por cuenta propia. Es un fin de semana entero en Alexandria. Y la compañía alquilará el autobús, el valor del billete os lo diré por email— dijo firme— Vamos a realizar algunos sencillos pasos por hoy y mañana, y la semana que viene ya ensayamos la danza grupal cuya coreografía montaré yo, y entonces os evaluaré. Bueno, ¡volvamos a las clases!

* * *

Al final de la clase, como de costumbre, Emma esperó a que todas las chicas salieran para poder quedarse a solas con Regina. Como ambas dan clases por la tarde, siempre comían algo rápido que traían de casa sustituyendo el almuerzo, así que Swan la esperaba. Sin embargo, aquel día decidió esperar de una manera un tanto…fuera de lo normal. Se tiró en el suelo, abriendo y cerrando los brazos como si estuviera haciendo un ángel en la nieve, esperando a que Regina terminara de apagar todo en el aula.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó Regina serenamente, con una sonrisa en los labios. Se sentó al lado de la joven, admirando sus trazos.

—Descansando. Hoy has estado dura. No sé cómo esperas que tenga energía para dar las clases a aquellos pequeños— refunfuñó

—Ah, no fui dura. Deja de ser debilucha— sonrió y pasó la mano por el rostro de Emma, que clavó sus ojos verdes en los marrones que ya brillaban.

—No soy debilucha— protestó, pero suavemente. Cogió la mano de la mujer, y entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella, y Swan tuvo la seguridad de que una chispa saltó del toque —Eres tan…— dijo casi en un susurro al observar las manos de la morena, trazando sus dedos y líneas de la palma de la mano.

—¿El qué?— preguntó Regina curiosa, al ver que no había completado la frase.

—Delicada— dijo rápidamente, direccionando su mirada de nuevo a los ojos de la profesora —No sé. Es que la mayoría de mujeres que conozco, son delicadas, pero es una delicadeza forzada, de apariencia. Tú…Tú eres tan natural.

Regina sonrió y acercó su rostro al de Emma, ya sintiendo cómo su dulce perfume entraba por su nariz.

—Me llevas haciendo tantos elogios. Me voy a mal acostumbrar— Emma sonrió ante el comentario, dejando caer su mirada a los labios de la profesora, que los humedeció —Tengo que ir a buscar a los pequeños a la escuela.

—¿Vuelves para almorzar conmigo?— preguntó sin desviar la mirada

—Pues claro— Regina sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, acercándose más aún a los labios finos y rosados de la joven. Depositó en ellos un beso calmo y dulce, que provocó fuegos artificiales en las barrigas de ambas. Swan sentía los labios suaves de Regina sobre los suyos y deseaba experimentar aquella sensación todos los días.

Emma, aún recostada, atrajo a Regina más hacia ella, haciendo que la morena apoyara mitad de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Las manos de Regina se hundieron en los cabellos aún recogidos de Emma, que se apartó unos milímetros del rostro de la mujer, pegando sus narices y admirando de cerca cada detalle de su rostro. Sonriendo, Regina volvió al beso, que en pocos instantes fue terminado de manera sutil.

—Tengo que ir a buscar a los niños— dijo Regina mirando el reloj que había encima de la puerta —No tardo en volver

—Está bien. Te espero— dijo Emma con una sonrisa al levantarse y comenzar a recoger sus cosas.

I got all I need when I got you and I

I look around me, and see a sweet life

I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're getting me, getting me through the night

Horas más tarde, las dos mujeres ya estaban en casa, que estaba repleta de gente. Zelena, August y Cora habían decidido pasar el resto de la tarde allí, en "familia"

Todos, incluidos los niños, estaban en la sala de estar viendo videos de las dos hermanas Mills cuando eran más pequeñas.

El ambiente era agradable, y todos parecían felices, incluso Ingrid. Reía con la fiesta de 16 años de Zelena, y de la pequeña Regina de apenas 12 robando los dulces de la mesa. Los corazones de Emma y Regina se henchían cada vez más al ver su reconfortante sonrisa.

—¡Zelena, no has cambiado nada!— dijo August. Los dos se habían conocido hacía poquísimas horas y ya parecían los mejores amigos.

—Claro que he cambiado. Ahora estoy aún más fabulosa— fingió un tono snob, haciendo reír a todos.

—Lo que no ha cambiada nadita es esa personalidad creída— dijo Cora

—No puedo hacer mucho si mi padre y tú me dieron toda esta belleza. Regina no ha tenido la misma suerte que yo— bromeó. Zelena y Regina eran hermanas de padres diferentes, aunque Zelena había considerado a Henry, el padre de Regina, como el suyo también. La pelirroja es fruto del primer matrimonio de Cora, que no salió muy bien.

—¡Para con eso!— dijo Cora riendo —Mi marido era guapo, al igual que Regina. Ella es su viva imagen.

—Las dos sois muy bonitas— dijo Mia, sorprendiendo a todos —Yo quisiera tener los ojos azules de tía Zelena, y la sonrisa de tía Regina

Un coro de "awn" se hizo presente por parte de todos los adultos.

—Tú sí que eres muy linda— dijo Zelena haciendo cosquillas a la pequeña

Se quedaron viendo videos durante un tiempo más, hasta que Ingrid se levantó con una expresión de dolor en la cara.

—¿Mamá? ¿Todo bien?— preguntó Emma ya preocupada y levantándose y acercándose a la mujer.

—Sí, es que…— había amanecido ronca aquel día, cosa que los médicos ya habían advertido que podría pasar —El tórax me duele cuando respiro.

—Puedo llevarte al hospital— dijo Regina prontamente colocándose al lado de las dos

—No es necesario, Regina. Estos dolores son normales…No, no son normales, pero para mí son comunes— sonrió débilmente —Ya pasarán. Creo que me voy a acostar un rato. No es necesario que tomes ninguna molestia— Regina solo asintió, peo al igual que los demás, su rostro mostraba preocupación.

—Voy con ella— dijo Emma cogiendo la mano de la madre y guiándola hacia la puerta de la sala de estar.

—¿Emma?— Regina la llamó —Cualquier cosa, nos llamas

—Está bien— sonrió y dejó la sala

* * *

En el cuarto, Ingrid se acostó boca arriba, cerrando los ojos, y Emma a su lado, acariciando su brazo. Swan miraba a la madre con lágrimas en los ojos mientras observaba que estaba más delgada de lo normal.

—No llores— dijo Ingrid aún de ojos cerrados

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy llorando?— Emma se limpió las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a caer.

—Te conozco, Emma— abrió los ojos y se giró hacia la hija, mirándola fijamente a los ojos —¿Lucharías con tu padre por la custodia de Mia?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso?— preguntó Emma, confusa

—Si muero— aquellas palabras fueron como una puñalada en el pecho de Emma —¿August y tú lucharíais por su custodia?

—Mamá…— Emma dejó que más lágrimas cayeran

—Es en serio, hija. Mientras yo esté aquí, él pasa de vosotros, lo sabes. Ni le importa si yo pido el divorcio. Pero si yo faltara, con certeza querrá arrancaros a Amelia. No quiero que crezca bajo su influencia— Ahora las dos lloraban

—Pues claro que lucharía por eso— afirmó, pasando el dorso de la mano por el rostro de la madre —Pero no será necesario. Te pondrás bien.

—Tu abuela me enseñó que siempre esperara lo peor de las cosas. Ser pesimista tiene su lado bueno.

—¡No vas a morir!— exclamó con voz trémula —No puedes. Eres todo lo que tengo

—Tienes a tus hermanos. Se tienen los unos a los otros— dijo suavemente mientras trazaba el rostro de la hija con la punta de los dedos —Primero le enseñé a August a desenvolverse en la vida, después a ti, los dos lo haréis con Amelia.

—Mamá, deja de decir eso. Por favor— imploró

—Está bien, mi amor— dijo Ingrid reposando la cabeza de su hija en su pecho, acariciándole el pelo.

* * *

—Se ha quedado dormida— dijo Emma entrando en la cocina y al ver a Regina y August conversando mientras la morena preparaba alguna cosa en la isla —¿Qué estáis haciendo?

—Me está enseñando a hacer lasaña— dijo August sonriendo —¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos?— miró a la hermana

"_Vaya, porque lloré sin aguantar más_", respondió Emma en su mente

—Mamá se niega a ser optimista— dijo torciendo los labios, y August suspiró —Pero en fin…Regina, no sé si podré ir a Alexandria para la competición

—¿Qué?— preguntó cómo si acabara de escuchar el mayor de los ultrajes

—¿Alexandria?— August preguntó confuso

—Sí, mi salario no me da para costear el hospedaje, el pasaje y la quimioterapia— dijo Emma ignorando por completo la pregunta del hermano

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad?— preguntó Regina riendo —¡Emma! Yo voy a costear tu hospedaje y tu pasaje

—¡No!—exclamó —No es justo

—¿Alexandria?— volvió a preguntar August, siendo ignorado una vez más

—¿De verdad vas a dejar que tu orgullo se ponga por encima de las ganas tremendas que sé que tienes de ir a esa competición?— preguntó mirando a la rubia

—¡August puede pagármelo! ¡Ha conseguido un trabajo!— dijo señalando al hermano

—Antes, ¿puede alguien explicarme lo que está pasando?— preguntó, haciendo reír a las dos

—La RADC ha sido invitada a participar en la Competición Anual de Danza de Alexandria— explicó Regina —Pero tu hermana se niega a que yo costee sus gastos

—Pues claro que me niego— reviró los ojos —¡August, ayúdame! Págame tú el hotel.

—Señorita Mills— forzó un tono forma, que hizo reír a Regina —¿Me permite que cargue con los gastos de la Señorita Swan en Alexandria?

—No— dijo con una sonrisa

—Entonces, está decidido, Emma. Ella pagará— se burló August

—Genial. ¡Hasta mi hermana está en mi contra!— reclamó en tono guasón

Riendo, August dejó la cocina, dirigiéndose a la sala donde Zelena, Cora y los pequeños se encontraban.

Emma caminó hacia Regina, abrazándola por detrás y dejando su mentón apoyado en su hombro.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto

—¿El qué? ¿La lasaña?— preguntó, haciéndose la desentendida

—No—Emma rió —Lo de Alexandria

—Emma— Regina se giró hacia la joven, colocando las manos en su cintura —Quiero que tú vayas. Puede ser una oportunidad increíble. Y sobre todo porque ellos nos llamaron cuando vieron el video del último espectáculo, en el que tú eras la estrella. Sería una decepción si tú no aparecieras.

—Voy a pagarte todo lo que te has gastado conmigo y con mi familia en cuanto pueda— sonrió tímida

—No te preocupes por eso— su corazón latía fuerte por dos motivos: estar a aquella mínima distancia de Emma y por miedo a que alguien entrara en la cocina y las pillara así —Solo déjame hacer esto por ti

Emma respiró hondo, mirando a la morena a los ojos.

—Está bien— sonrió y se acercó más a su rostro, pegando su cabeza a la de Regina

—Eh…¿Mamá?— Henry apareció en la puerta de la cocina, estaba mirando a las dos mujeres con los ojillos apretados y la boca entreabierta.

—Hola, mi amor— dijo desesperada soltando a Emma y girándose hacia el pequeño —¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Por qué estabais tan cerca?— preguntó al mismo tiempo que se colocaba las manos en la cintura.

Emma se echó a reír, nerviosa, y se giró de espaldas a él, impidiendo que tuviera una visión privilegiada de su rostro sonrojado.

—Solo estábamos conversando, hijo— respondió, pero el pequeño no pareció muy convencido.

—Tú y papá también conversabais así— dijo, provocando que Regina abriera los ojos de par en par y comprimiera los labios.

Emma soltó una carcajada alta, recibiendo por parte de Regina una discreta palmada desde detrás de la isla.

—Mi amor, ¿Por qué no le dices a todos que pasen a la mesa? La lasaña está casi lista— dijo Regina forzando un tono amable, ignorando completamente el comentario del hijo.

El pequeño salió rápidamente de la cocina, y Regina no tardó sino dos segundos en echarse a reír junto con Emma.

Can't stop my heart when you're shininh in my eyes

Can't lie, it's a sweet life

Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're getting me, getting me through the night

'cause you're my flashlight

You're my flashlight


	18. Movie night

**Movie night**

—Bueno…— Regina se colocó frente al grupo de chicas, que ansiaban por una respuesta. El final de mes había llegado, y con él, la decisión de la profesora sobre quién sería la solista de la competición —Confieso que no ha sido fácil llegar a una decisión. Todas lo habéis hecho muy bien. Pero, no puedo retrasar más la elección, a fin de cuentas, mañana ya comienza agosto, y a finales de ese mes ya es la competición. Siendo así, la alumna que he seleccionado para ser la solista de nuestra primera participación en la Competición Anual de Danza de Alexandria es…—Regina hizo una señal con las manos, y todas las alumnas golpearon el suelo con las palmas, como si estuviesen golpeando tambores —…La señorita Elsa Cooper.

Todas aplaudieron y felicitaron a la muchacha, que no podía dejar de sonreír. Elsa tenía los cabellos rubios, casi blancos, a la altura de las costillas, piel blanca que casi centelleaba, y ojos azules como el mar en un día de sol.

—Elsa, casi te pongo en el dueto, porque lo harías junto con tu hermana, Anna, porque os compenetráis muy bien. Pero Anna, tú aún tienes que mejorar mucho tus movimientos. Tienen que ser más delicados. Por eso también te he sacado del dueto, y solo estarás en la danza grupal— dijo suavemente, con la mirada direccionada a la pelirroja —Pero, Elsa, tú te has superado, has mostrado que eres capaz y que querías ese solo, y lo has logrado. Felicidades— dijo con voz suave y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Las alumnas aplaudieron de nuevo, esta vez sin tanta euforia.

—Entonces, en cuanto al dueto…— las alumnas volvieron a golpear el suelo —La señorita Lilith Paige y Emma Swan.

Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja sin romper el contacto visual con la profesora, que alternaba su mirada entre una y otra alumna. Swan miró de reojo a Lilith, que le sonreía también. Las dos nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de mantener una buena conversación, a fin de cuentas, todas las palabras intercambiadas en esos meses de clase se ciñeron a las clases y a lo que Regina les exigía cada mañana.

—Este baile necesitará que se trabaje bien las expresiones faciales, porque se tratará de un duelo entre una heroína y una villana. Y las dos sois las mejores que tenemos cuando se trata de actuar y bailar al mismo tiempo. No pensé en nadie más sino en vosotras dos. Así que, felicidades, habéis conseguido el dueto —dijo con una sonrisa tímida

Aunque Emma quería el solo, estaba feliz por haber conseguido, al menos, el dueto, que también era una danza para destacar.

—En la danza grupal no habrá papel principal. Todas haréis lo mismo y llevareis el mismo vestuario. Vamos a trabajar con ballet clásico que tendrá algo también de contemporáneo, ¿ok? Pero tenemos poco tiempo para aprender los tres bailes, así que, ¡sin vaguerías! Vamos a comenzar a ensayar.

* * *

Las clases pasaron deprisa esa mañana. Al menos para Emma. Siempre que tenía que ensayar para algún baile específico parecía que transcurrían diez minutos en un segundo.

Sin embargo, Swan aprovechó cada segundo de aquella rápida lección para admirar los trazos de su profesora. Y esas miradas no pasaron desapercibidas por Regina, que a través del espejo, podía ver a Emma recorriendo con la mirada cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Mañana saldréis un poco antes para que poder ensayar con las chicas del dueto y del solo. Ya es la hora. Podéis iros, y hasta mañana— dijo Regina al finalizar la clase, mientras apagaba el equipo del que salía una música relajada.

Las alumnas dejaron el aula, y como siempre solo Regina y Emma quedaron allí.

Swan se sentó en una esquina para quitarse las zapatillas y estirarse mientras la profesora se soltaba el pelo y se lo arreglaba delante del espejo.

—¿Señora Mills?— Chelsea, alumna de Regina y amiga de Emma, llamó a la puerta algunos segundos después, dejando ver solo la cabeza por la abertura.

—¿Sí, señorita Mason? ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?— Regina preguntó con el ceño fruncido. No era común que sus alumnas volvieran al aula después de haber salido.

Emma miró confusa a la chica, que tenía una expresión triste. Entró en la sala, cerrando la puerta tras ella, y le sonrió débilmente a Swan, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No voy a poder ir a Alexandria. Mis padres tienen un compromiso el día de la presentación, y tengo que ir con ellos.

—Pero…— Emma susurró incrédula —Ibas a compartir cuarto conmigo— dijo bajito

—Ya, lo sé, pero no conocía ese compromiso. Lo siento, Emma. No va a poder ser— dijo, lamentándolo.

—Está bien, señorita Mason. Lo lamento. Es una gran oportunidad y me gustaría mucho que todas fueran. Usted…puede cogerse unas vacaciones entonces. Los próximos días estaremos ensayando solo para la competición—dijo Regina con voz suave.

—Gracias, señora Mills. Hasta pronto. Ciao, Emma— ella sonrió débilmente y dejó el aula. Era evidente que estaba consternada por no poder ir a la competición.

Regina miró a la rubia, que estaba de morros y ceño fruncido. Sonrió ante aquello, admirando lo bonita que se ponía la rubia cuando estaba rabiosa.

—¿No puedes compartir habitación con otra compañera de clase?— se acercó, arrodillándose ante la alumna

—No. Ya todas tienen con quién quedarse. Voy a tener que quedarme sola— lloriqueó

La morena sonrió débilmente, pasando el dorso de la mano por el delicado rostro de la joven.

—Bueno— se humedeció los labios —Yo también estoy sola. Zelena va a llevar a su nuevo casi-novio a la competición, y me niego a quedarme en la misma habitación de los dos— rió bajito, provocando que los ojos verdes de Emma brillaran.

—Estás diciendo que…

—Que puedes quedarte conmigo, si quieres— dijo interrumpiendo a Swan

Sus ojos se hablaban, brillando cada vez más.

—Regina, no sé si es una buena idea…— iba diciendo, pero fue interrumpida de nuevo

—Eh, calma— la profesora dijo suavemente, tocando con delicadeza el mentón de la rubia —Juro que solo será compartir habitación para dormir— rieron —Pediré una suite con dos camas individuales. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Pero realmente no quiero dejarte sola. ¿Está bien?

Emma puso su mirada en la roja boca de la morena, que le devolvió el gesto, mirando los labios sin una pizca de labial, pero aún así rosados.

—Está bien— susurró Emma acercándose un poco más.

Regina acabó con el poco espacio que las separaba, uniendo sus labios en un piquito lento, que poco a poco se transformó en un intenso beso.

Emma rodeó el cuello de la morena con sus brazos, atrayéndola más hacia ella. Y tras una sonrisa en mitad del beso, Regina cogió, de manera sutil, a la joven por las piernas, y la subió a su regazo.

Se separaron lentamente y pegaron sus cabezas.

—Esta siempre es la mejor parte del día— dijo Emma con una sonrisa boba pasando la punta de los dedos por el rostro de la mujer —Estaría bien si pudiéramos tener más momentos como este.

—Lo estaría— afirmó Regina tras un suspiro. Clavó su mirada en la de Emma, que acariciaba con sus manos los hombros de Regina.

—Yo…Yo nunca he estado tan íntimamente próxima a nadie— dijo, refiriéndose a estar sentada en el regazo de la profesora.

—Disculpa— dijo Regia enseguida e intentó sacar a la muchacha de encima de ella, pero fue interrumpida

—No hay problema— sonrió, rozando su nariz con la de Regina —Es una pena que no podamos quedarnos así todo el día. Los niños te esperan en la escuela.

—Es verdad— refunfuñó Regina, y enseguida Emma salió de su regazo. La morena se levantó, empujando a la rubia por la cintura, dejando un beso en su cabeza —Dentro de poco estoy aquí otra vez.

—Ok— dijo Emma con una sonrisa tonta y observó a la mujer salir del aula.

* * *

El gélido aire rozaba el cuerpo de Swan mientras ella observaba a su hermana y a Henry jugar en la parte de atrás de la gran casa de Regina.

El jardín estaba muy verde y bien cuidado, había algunos parterres de flores que Cora cuidaba siempre que podía. Había al fondo, una pequeña cesta de baloncesto, pues Henry era fanático de este deporte, al igual que el padre.

Cada vez que Amelia se reía por alguna cosa que Henry hacía, una chispa de felicidad se encendía dentro de ella. Ver a su hermana pequeña divirtiéndose la hacía feliz, y la hacía querer volver a tener esa edad, cuando su única preocupación era no repetir los adornos del pelo durante la semana.

Ya estaba avanzada la tarde, hacia fresco y el cielo tenía un color anaranjado debido a que el sol se estaba poniendo. Swan se restregó las manos al percibir que las tenía heladas, como el resto del cuerpo. Aún llevaba la ropa de ballet, y estas eran muy finas, causando que la sensación de frío fuera mayor.

—Te vas a poner mala si no te pones un abrigo— una voz femenina sonó detrás de Emma, al girarse vio que era su madre, que cuando ella había llegado de la Academia, estaba descansando. Ingrid estaba forrada y llevaba en la cabeza uno de los pañuelos que Regina le había dado.

—Hola— Emma sonrió y se hizo a un lado, para que la mujer se sentara junto a ella en el banquito donde estaba.

Ingrid se sentó, y también se puso a admirar a los dos pequeños que corrían y saltaban sin parar —Siempre te gustó mirarla jugar— comentó en tono suave

—Sí, pero era diferente. Siempre jugó muy sola, en un lado de la sala con sus muñecas. Es tan bueno verla de esta manera— dijo Emma apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la madre.

Ingrid respiró hondo-cosa que cada día se le hacía más difícil-y con algo de dificultad.

—Emma, te tengo que hacer una pregunta

—Adelante— dijo mirando con ternura a la madre

—¿Quién es él?— preguntó con una ceja arqueada, arrancado una expresión confusa a la hija —¡No te vayas por la tangente! He escuchado suspiros, sonrisas tontas de la nada…hay alguien en medio de eso, ¿no?

Sintió su corazón palpitar frenéticamente al recordar que en algún momento su familia tendría que enterarse, y no sería algo fácil de contar. Pero no eran necesarias las prisas. A fin de cuentas, Emma estaba empezando a descubrirse, así que aún no había nada que decir.

"_Sí. La dueña de esta casa",_ pensó

—No, mamá— dijo con su típica voz de alguien que está mintiendo. Aguda y alta.

—No te creo. ¡Venga, dime! ¿Es Killian_?—"Por lo visto hay alguien que no se ha dado cuenta de que aquel hombre del hospital era el novio de Killian"_, pensó Swan de nuevo.

—¡Mamá, no! No hay nadie— sonrió tímida, fijando la mirada en otro sitio —Mira, voy a darme un baño, ¿ok?

No dio posibilidad a que la madre respondiera y salió de allí rápidamente, subiendo a la segunda planta.

Aunque quisiera contárselo a su madre, tenía miedo. Y no solo de su reacción, sino del resto de las personas que la han acompañado en su crecimiento. Emma había sido criada en un ambiente extremadamente conservador, y su padre era un hombre lleno de prejuicios, que menos mal, sus hijos no absorbieron.

Ingrid tenía un corazón grande y repleto de amor y respeto, pero fue una de las personas que había enseñado a Emma que tenía que encontrar a un hombre para casarse y construir una familia, así que, cualquier cosa que se saliera de ese patrón, a su modo de ver, podría ser un absurdo.

Swan permaneció unos buenos minutos debajo del agua caliente con la intención de librarse de aquellas energía negativas que intentaban apoderarse de ella en ese momento. Cerró el grifo y se enrolló en una toalla blanca que había en el baño de su cuarto, y salió de la péqueña estancia.

Cerró la puerta canturreando una canción cualquiera que había escuchado en la radio un poco antes, y saltó del susto al encontrarse a Regina frente a ella.

—¡Qué susto!— exclamó Emma con los ojos cerrados y la mano en el pecho, que subía y bajaba debido a la jadeante respiración.

Regina parecía tan en shock como ella. La morena pasó su mirada por el cuerpo de la joven, que aún tenía algunas gotas de agua por los hombros.

—Dis…Disculpa, yo…— se trabó un poco, luchando por fijar su mirada en la de Emma, quien estaba ligeramente sonrojada —Solo venía a traer ropa de cama limpia. No sabía que estabas en el baño— alzó las sábanas que tenía en la mano.

—Está bien— dijo Emma tímidamente pasándose la mano por el brazo, como si estuviera intentando taparse.

Regina sonrió débilmente, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y dejó la ropa de cama en una silla que había al lado de la puerta.

—Eres muy linda, Emma—dijo con voz suave antes de salir del cuarto, sin dan posibilidad a Emma de responder.

Emma se quedo unos segundos mirando la puerta y sonriendo como una tonta. El efecto que Regina tenía sobre ella era indescriptible. Nunca nadie había hecho que su corazón se acelerara con simples toques o sencillas palabras. Nunca nadie la había tratado tan bien y se había interesado por conocer su yo interior.

**POV Regina**

Tenía veintitrés años cuando comencé a salir con Robin. Creía que él sería mi príncipe azul por el resto de mi vida, e ignoré completamente los consejos de mi madre, que al final, resulta que no se había equivocado sobre él.

Mentiría si dijera que Robin no me hizo bien, porque sí lo hizo, pero nada es para siempre, sobre todo el amor que no es verdadero. Conforme fueron pasando los años, yo solo quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible lejos de él, porque ya mi vello no se erizaba cerca de él ni mi corazón se aceleraba, sino que me daba dolores de cabeza y ganas de gritar. Mi única motivación para despertarme todos los días y soportarlo era una: Henry. Haría cualquier cosa por mi hijo, pero tras un tiempo viendo esa situación, me di cuenta de que ya no podía seguir sometiéndome a aquello, así que tomé la mejor decisión, comenzar con el proceso de divorcio.

El amor es algo extraño. El Amor sencillamente aparece. No escoges a quién amar, debe ser por eso que existe esa historia de Cupido para justificar el error de amar a quien no se lo merece. No sabemos cuándo ese amor se manifestará en nuestro interior o cuándo se marchará de nuestras vidas, haciendo que nos desencantemos de esa persona. Y peor aún es no saber reconocer cuándo se trata de amor. Quiero decir, si alguien hace que tu corazón se acelere, que tu vello se ponga de punta y que tu mirada brille, ¿eso es amor? ¿Es amor la necesidad de querer estar todo el tiempo en compañía de esa persona? ¿Es amor no saber explicar lo que estás sintiendo? ¡Quiero saberlo urgentemente!

Acostada en mi cama esa noche, solo podía pensar en una única persona: Emma. Emma, que estaba en el cuarto de al lado, probablemente en el séptimo sueño.

Emma, que llegó de la nada, y se transformó en todo. Emma Swan, que ilumina los caminos correctos de la vida de cualquiera que la merezca, incluso los míos.

Me gusta decir que antes de que ella apareciera en mi vida por primera vez, de la forma más desastrosa posible, tirando las chaquetas de todas al suelo del aula, yo estaba incompleta. Aunque tuviera a mi hijo, a mi hermana y a mi madre siempre a mi lado, había un vacío en mi corazón. Un vacío que dolía todas las noches cuando me acostaba al lado de alguien que ya no amaba. Un vacío que gritaba y pedía ser colmado, y cuando puse mis ojos en aquellas esmeraldas por primera vez, el vació casi se desbordó, y estoy segura de eso.

Ahora, no solo con Emma sino con las otras dos Swan viviendo en mi casa, yo me desbordó un poco más cada día. Y es ahí cuando me detengo y agradezco haber tenido ese gran vacío en mi corazón por tanto tiempo, porque si no existiese, y ya me hubiera sentido completa, quizás no habría dejado una abertura para que Emma entrase en mi vida. Y ahora no quiero que salga nunca más.

Y mientras encaraba el techo blanco de mi habitación, recordaba la primera vez que nuestros labios se tocaron, gesto que yo llevaba soñando desde hacía tiempo.

Sonreí como una tonta e incluso me llevé mis dedos a los labios, deseando experimentar aquella sensación más veces.

Escuché algunos golpes en la puerta, y enseguida pensé que era Henry, al final, suele tener muchas pesadillas. Me levanté rápidamente y abrí la puerta esperando encontrarme a mi hijo, pero fue Emma quien me sorprendió. Llevaba una blusa muy larga-lo que confieso que me hizo preguntarme si tendría un short debajo-y llevaba los cabellos recogidos en un moño alto y flojo.

—Hola— sonreí débilmente y con el ceño fruncido, confusa —¿Todo bien?

Ella clavó su mirada en sus propios pies, moviéndoles levemente y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas en cuestión de segundos.

—No consigo dormir. Estoy aburrida— resopló, mirándome a los ojos —¿Te he despertado?

—No. Yo tampoco puedo dormir— le devolví la intensa mirada, apoyándome en el marco de la puerta —Tenemos que estar en pie en algunas horas.

—¿Y vas a obligarte a dormir?— preguntó con la voz y el rostro cargado de guasa —Vamos a hacer algo, por favor— pidió, acercándose un poco

—¿El qué, Swan?— le sonreí y cogí su mano, trazando con mis dedos el contorno de los suyos.

Ella se acercó un poco más, vacilando un poco. Su mirada vagaba entre mis ojos, que estoy segura que brillaban, y mi boca, que pedía un poco más de aproximación.

—No sé. Solo quiero estar contigo— dijo Emma en voz baja, sin romper nunca el contacto visual. Sus manos se acercaron a una de las asillas del camisón que yo llevaba, y se puso a juguetear con ella, y ese sencillo gesto consiguió que mi respiración se volviera más pesada.

—¿Qué te parece una película?— sugerí y pude ver su sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios y su cabeza moverse en señal de afirmación —Entra— dije dándole paso a mi cuarto.

Swan entró observando todo con atención. Mientras yo escogía una película en la televisión, ella se paseaba por la habitación acariciando con sus manos las miniaturas de algunos monumentos y algunas estatuillas que yo tenía por los muebles.

—¿Romance o comedia?— pregunté, atrayendo su atención en mí

—Terror— dijo con naturalidad sentándose a mi lado en la cama. La miré con asombro, porque podría imaginar todo, menos que le gustaran las películas de terror —¿Qué ocurre?— me interrogó riendo, confieso que se me derritió el corazón.

—Nada— dije alzando las manos —Vamos a por una de terror, entonces

* * *

Tras algunos minutos de película, yo estaba considerablemente aburrida. Ese género definitivamente no va conmigo. En realidad, yo no era mucho de películas. No me gusta ver la tele, pero quise agradar a Emma. Y hablando de ella, que había elegido el género y la película, no podía apartar la almohada de su rostro y parecía más asustada que los niños cuando ven las agujas.

—Eres muy miedosa. Eso ni miedo da— dije, refiriéndome a la película.

—Pues claro que sí da. No sé porqué me empeñé en ver esto. Ahora tendré miedo de quedarme dormida— lloriqueó —Creo que no quiero ver el final

—¡Genial!— exclamé mientras apagaba el televisor, dejando el cuarto iluminado solo con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

La luz golpeaba parcialmente en Swan, haciéndola parecer más hermosa y que sus ojos brillasen más de lo normal.

—Mejor dormimos— susurré a centímetros de su rostro. Ella solo asintió y sonrió como respuesta.

—Me voy a mi cuarto. Gracias por esta…distracción— pasó la mano por mi cabello, acariciándome la nuca —Hasta mañana, Regina

Cuando ya se estaba levantando de la cama, agarré su brazo, atrayéndola sutilmente hacia mí. Me dirigió una mirada confusa, y recibió a cambio una sonrisa.

Uní nuestros labios cariñosamente, como dándole un beso de buenas noches. Su beso era sereno, dulce y cálido, provocando que todas las mariposas de mi barriga aletearan a la vez.

—Buenas noches, Swan.


	19. Stay with me tonight

**Stay with me tonight**

—¡Muy bien, chicas! Habéis estado muy bien. Aún tenemos que trabajar algunas cosas, por ejemplo, Emma, lo haces todo perfecto, pero necesitas contraer más el abdomen. Anna, deja los dedos más ligeros, están muy duros. Alice, a veces pareces que estás en la luna, y eso dificulta tus expresiones faciales. Elsa, creo que eres la única que estás haciendo todo dentro de los parámetros. Felicidades— dijo Regina calmadamente al terminar el ensayo general. Daba vueltas por el aula, posando su firme mirada en cada alumna —Bueno, ahora quiero que solo se queden la solista y las chicas del dueto. Las demás os podéis marchar, ¿hum? Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora de siempre.

Todas las chicas se fueron, quedando solo en aula Emma, Elsa, Lilith y Regina. Aquel sería el segundo ensayo del dueto, pues Regina estaba poniendo más atención en la danza grupal y en el solo de Elsa, que siempre es lo que llama más la atención en una competición, y no veía gran necesidad de que Page y Swan ensayaran su baile todos los días de la semana, como sí lo hacía Elsa.

Emma y Lilith eran buenas y se aprendían la coreografía rápidamente, así que Mills sabía que esos pocos ensayos no serían un problema para ninguna de las dos, pero aún sí, iba a esmerarse en ellas, haciendo un ensayo muy rígido.

—Ok, Elsa, tú primero. Ensayamos ayer, y quiero ver cómo estás hoy. Vamos a ver si has corregido los errores que encontramos durante la clase de ayer— dijo Regina con suavidad mientras ponía la música.

Mientras Elsa realizaba aquel baile lírico repleto de expresiones faciales, ejecutando los pasos con total maestría, parecía flotar en las zapatillas, provocando que la profesora sonriera sin mostrar los dientes.

Regina amaba ver la dedicación y el amor por el ballet estampados en el rostro de cualquiera, mucho más cuando ese alguien había recibido sus clases. Se sentía orgullosa por llevar tantos años formando a profesionales tan competentes y con talento.

A través del gran espejo que había en el aula, Emma observaba cada expresión que Regina ponía al mirar a su alumna bailando, y de cierta forma, aquello la incomodaba, provocándole un frío en la barriga. Regina nunca había sido de las de sonreír durante las clases, y mucho menos si el motivo era una alumna bailando.

Lilith no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba pasando, toda su atención estaba volcada en el móvil que tenía en las manos.

A Lilith y Emma les había salido bien el primer y único ensayo, pero habían hablado apenas lo necesario, a fin de cuentas, se limitaban a ser profesionales y no tenían intimidad para prolongar una conversación.

—¡Epa!— exclamó Regina con la boca torcida cuando Elsa acabó la danza, haciendo el gran final, que consistía en un espagat con la cabeza levantada y los brazos delicados a su alrededor —Hay algo mal ahí. No te muevas. Regina caminó hacia la alumna y se agachó a su lado, rodeando su cintura con una delicadeza fuera de lo normal, y presionando las dos manos en las caderas de la joven —Contrae aquí, y gira más el tronco hacia el público. En este caso, el espejo es tu público.

Emma no consiguió esconder la expresión de incomodidad que estaba estampada en su rostro en aquel momento, pero felizmente nadie se dio cuenta. La rubia odiaba no saber por qué aquello tan sencillo le estaba afectando tanto, a fin de cuentas, Regina no estaba haciendo nada raro, sino su trabajo como profesora.

—¡Eh!—Lilith susurró acercándose a Emma, que levantó la mirada hacia ella —¿Quieres?— dijo acercándole una bolsilla de almendras saladas a Swan

—Hum…Claro. Adoro esas almendras— respondió con una amable sonrisa y cogió algunas de la bolsita —Gracias

—De nada— el tono de voz de ambas era bajo porque sabían que como hablaran un poco más alto, recibirían una mirada reprobatoria de la profesora —¿Te has enfadado con la Mills por no darte el solo?

—¿Qué?— preguntó Emma inmediatamente atragantándose con una almendra. Aquella sencilla pregunta hizo que su corazón acelerase.

—Es que las chicas hablaban en el vestuario sobre quién iba a ser la solista, y muchas, puedo decir que la mayoría, apostaron por ti— dijo Lily con naturalidad mientras jugueteaba con la punta de sus dedos.

—Ah. No, no estoy enfadada. Elsa es muy buena y se merece el solo.

—Ella es buena, pero tú eres mejor. No sé, solo que parece que después del espectáculo has tenido una recaída, pero aún así estás bailando perfectamente bien.

—Bueno, pasé o estoy pasando por momento difíciles, sí. Confieso que ha sido complicado para mí conseguir concentrarme solo en las clases, porque mi cabeza, ahora, está en otros sitios. Una confusión, pero estoy dando lo mejor de mí. Pero gracias por eso, Lilith— dijo Emma con una sincera sonrisa. Era la primera vez en esos meses de curso que estaban teniendo una conversación de verdad.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme. Solo es la verdad. Y puedes llamarme Lily— sonrió solidaria, mirando a Emma a los ojos —Podríamos salir cualquier días de estos, ¿hum?

Emma arqueó una ceja, extrañando aquella pregunta-invitación.

—Eh…¿Claro?— su afirmación sonó con duda —Quiero decir, ¡claro! Estaría bien.

—¡Entonces hecho! Ya hablamos en otro momento— Lilith sonrió y volvió a centrarse en su móvil, dejando a Emma algo confusa y sola.

Cuando Elsa terminó su solo por décima vez, gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cabeza y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente a causa de la jadeante respiración, pero la joven bailarina no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Bien, señorita Cooper…puede marcharse— dijo Regina caminando hacia la nevera que había en una esquina del aula, sacó una botella de agua y se la dio a la alumna —Has bailado muy bien. Aún no está al cien por cien, pero a finales de mes ya habremos mejorado eso. Puedes irte— la voz de Regina era suave y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que hizo que Emma revirara los ojos discretamente.

Elsa sonrió tímida, aceptando la botella de agua.

—Gracias, señora Mills. Hasta mañana. ¡Ciao, chicas!— salió dando saltitos del aula, y Emma agradeció mentalmente a los cielos por que hubiera desaparecido de su campo de visión.

Regina posó su mirada sobre las dos alumnas sentadas lado a lado en el suelo, y arqueó una ceja hacia ambas.

—¡Vamos allá vosotras dos! ¡De pie!— ordenó

Las dos rápidamente obedecieron, poniéndose lado a lado frente al gran espejo.

Aquel día, Emma usaba un body beige, medias blancas y sus clásicas zapatillas rosa bebé. El moño siempre alineado y apretado en el centro de la cabeza dejaba al aire el cuello que a veces, dejaba a la profesora desconcertada, como en aquel exacto momento.

—Bien, quiero ver los que las dos habéis aprendido, lo que recordáis…¡Vamos allá! Comenzad— dijo Regina al encender la música correspondiente al dueto.

Como la danza era un duelo entre una villana y una heroína, comenzó el baile con un enfrentamiento, en el que Emma, que por tener trazos angelicales había sido escogida para ser la heroína, danzaba con suavidad sobre el suelo de madera, como si estuviera llamando a la villana, de trazos marcados y fuertes, Lilith, para una lucha. Emma trabajaba perfectamente sus expresiones faciales y corporales, mientras Lilith entraba completamente en su personaje, lanzándole a la rubia una mirada que quemaba de rabia, mientras Emma danzaba y fingía desear salir de allí para ponerse a salvo.

En cierta parte de la danza, ambas comenzaron a bailar en perfecta sincronía, y Regina estaba muy contenta por no encontrar ni un error, sin embargo la fuerte conexión en la danza y la química que ambas transmitían puso algo incómoda e insegura a la morena. Mientras las dos flotaban sobre sus zapatillas, se sentían libres. Sobre todo Emma, que conseguía olvidar, en parte, todo lo que estaba pasando, porque cuando se encontraba sobre esas zapatillas, se hallaba en un mundo solo suyo, donde podía ser ella misma, sin secretos, sin omisiones.

En el momento del gran jeté, que consistía en un gran salto con las piernas estiradas en el aire, Lilith accidentalmente erró la dirección en que debía ejecutar el paso, y notó que su cuerpo chocaba contra el de Emma, que cayó encima de ella.

—¡Dios mío!— exclamó Emma en mitad de una crisis de risas, aún encima de Lilith —¿Estás bien?— preguntó apartándose un poco de su compañera.

—Pero, ¿qué…?— dijo Regina en un tono bajo y de pura reprobación.

—¡Error mío! Ejecuté el gran jeté hacia el lado equivocado— se manifestó Lilith mientras se levantaba, agarrando los brazos de Emma con una delicadeza fuera de lo normal, gesto que provocó que en la garganta de la profesora se formara un nudo.

—¿Te has hecho daño?— preguntó Emma reteniendo una carcajada, y Lilith, que intentaba poner una postura seria, también se echó a reír, y las dos encararon a una profesora seria y con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho.

—Estoy bien— respondió la morena sonriéndole a Emma, que solo asintió.

—Genial. Volvemos a la clase. No podemos perder tiempo. No quiero más errores tontos como ese de nuevo, por favor— Regina fue seca, a lo que Emma respondió con una mueca velada.

* * *

El ensayo pareció durar una eternidad para las jóvenes bailarinas. Regina les hizo repetir el dueto mil veces, pues siempre encontraba algún error, por más bobo que fuera. Ambas extrañaron el mal humor repentino de la profesora, y lo único que querían era salir de esa aula. Regina solo se vio obligada a dejarlas ir cuando el tiempo de la clase se excedió.

—Hasta mañana, Emma. Ciao, señora Mills— dijo Lilith un poco irritada y abandonó extremadamente rápido el aula. Era palpable la incomodidad de la morena para seguir allí dentro.

De lejos, Emma observaba intensamente cada movimiento que Regina hacía. Y la morena, al darse cuenta, miró en dirección de la joven, clavando sus profundos ojos castaños en los océanos verdeazulados de la alumna. Y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba perdida en aquellos ojos hermosos que la derretían por completo, y la hacían olvidarse de todos los problemas y de las incomodidades en relación a la muchacha.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó Emma, quebrando el silencio y acercándose, poco a poco, a la profesora.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó Regina inmediatamente dando dos pasos hacia delante, quedando frente a frente y a una distancia mínima de Swan, que no retrocedió. Regina quería decirle que se había sentido incómoda e incluso amenazada con la presencia de Lilith, pero no lo haría. No consideraba justo que Swan se sintiera en la obligación de privarse de tener amistades.

La morena consiguió sentir el olor dulce a canela que la joven exhalaba, y notó cómo todo su cuerpo se erizaba ante tan especial y único aroma.

—Ese mal humor repentino. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? Estabas tan bien cuando _Elsa_ estaba aquí—Emma pronunció adrede con desdén el nombre de Elsa. Al contrario que Regina, no estaba intentando para nada esconder aquello que aún no había descubierto qué era, los celos.

—Espera, ¿qué?— Regina relajó el rostro y el cuerpo, lanzándole una sonrisa pícara a Emma, que solo reviró los ojos —¿Qué estás insinuando, Swan?

—Me he fijado en todo, ¿ok? La tratas diferente— Swan soltó sin romper el contacto visual.

—No es así, no— dijo firmemente —¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso porque la he escogido para el solo en vez de a ti?

—¡Claro que no!— exclamó Emma con rabia —No soy envidiosa, Regina. No me puedo creer que hayas pensando eso de mí— su voz era baja y triste, e inmediatamente la morena se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

—Eh, disculpa. No fue mi intención— dijo con sinceridad levantando con delicadeza el mentón de la alumna, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos —Ahora, dime…¿qué hay de mal con la señorita Cooper?

Emma respiró hondo, llevando sus manos a la de Regina que agarraba su mentón.

—No es nada, creo. Es que…he visto sonrisitas, miradas, elogios continuos y… tú no tratas a las otras de esa manera.

—Te trato a ti así, ¿o no?— replicó, arrancando un encantador suspiro de Emma —Pero no es a causa de las personas que sois, sino a causa de la pasión por la danza que veo en vuestros ojos. No tiene nada que ver con la persona de Elsa, Emma. ¿Por qué tanta incomodidad?

—No lo sé— dijo cabizbaja —Creo que me estoy aferrando mucho a ti y el hecho de que te puedan gustar otras personas me asusta— se atropelló con las palabras, fijando su mirada en el suelo.

Regina sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, y sintió unas inmensas ganas de abrazar a la muchacha y dejarla para siempre entre sus brazos.

—¿Sabes? Yo siento lo mismo— confesó entrelazando sus dedos a los de Emma

—¿Qué? ¿Te estás aferrando a mí?— preguntó con brillo en los ojos

—Eso también— respondió sincera, pasando el dorso de la mano por el angelical rostro de la rubia —Y…celos. Tengo celos.

—Oh, entonces son celos— Emma puso una cara pensativa, arrancando una carcajada baja y agradable de la morena —Nunca había sentido esto por nadie.

—Pésimo, ¿no?— preguntó retóricamente rodeando el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos —Mientras estés a mi lado, puedes despreocuparte de que me puedan gustar otras personas. Creo que me he cerrado tanto, hasta el punto de solo tener ojos para ti.

—Está bien— respondió suavemente con una sonrisa pegando su cabeza a la de la mujer —Gracias, Regina—dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la morena, anidándose allí.

—¿Por?— Regina preguntó acariciando los cabellos dorados y sedosos de Swan

—Por hacerme sentir estas cosas diferentes. Es bueno estar viviendo y sintiendo esto, todavía más cuando estas cosas me las causa alguien como tú— respondió depositando un beso sobre el hombro desnudo de la mujer, que sintió su corazón henchirse y su cuerpo estremecerse ante aquella respuesta.

—Soy yo quien necesita darte las gracias, Emma

* * *

La semana había pasado rápido para Regina, que se estaba dedicando en cuerpo y alma para que todo saliera bien en la competición.

Zelena, obviamente, también estaba trabajando duro, pues ella también llevaba a su grupo de jazz dance, pero la pelirroja tenía un modo más dinámico de trabajar, y conseguía llevar las clases con una ligereza increíble, siempre diciendo algo para relajar la tensión, diferente a su hermana, que estaba super estresada precisamente porque daba clases duras durante todos el día y todos los días de la semana.

En aquel final del día de un viernes, las dos Mills se encontraban en la cocina de la casa de Regina mientras intentaban ponerse de acuerdo sobre unos asuntos de la academia. Necesitaban volver a evaluar a los que tenían la beca para ver si valía la pena que siguieran en la compañía, ya que se dieron cuenta de que algunos no eran aptos para bailar en ella. Sin embargo, aquel día, Regina tenía la cabeza en la luna, y con luna, nos referimos a Emma Swan. La morena no conseguía dejar de pensar en las miradas, sonrisas y besos intercambiados a lo largo de aquellos días. En realidad, no conseguía dejar de pensar en Emma Swan en general.

—…Y creo que podemos cortar a aquel alumno mío del turno de tarde. Estuvo muy bien en la prueba, pero viene demostrando demasiadas dificultades y…¿Regina?— Zelena llamó la atención de la hermana cuando percibió que estaba ida —¡Regina! ¡Despierta!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Sí, creo que disminuir el uso del aire acondicionado puede ser bueno— dijo completamente confusa al despertar del pequeño trance.

—¿Aire acondicionado? ¡Si ni siquiera estamos hablando de eso! ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza hoy, eh? — preguntó la pelirroja con la boca torcida, haciéndole una mueca a la hermana.

—Sí…Disculpa. Yo…— Regina respiró hondo, agarrando fuertemente la taza que tenía en la mano y fijando su mirada en el líquido oscuro que había dentro —Necesito contarte una cosa, Zelena

—¡Soy toda oídos! Adoro un cotilleo. Puedes contarme— dijo entusiasmada y se colocó mejor en la silla para quedar más cerca de la hermana.

Regina vaciló un poco. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de contarle a su hermana lo de Emma desde el comienzo cuando la rubia comenzó a formar parte de la vida de Mills, y no solo de la profesional, pero aún ni siquiera había admitido para sí misma lo que sentía y lo que su alumna le causaba.

—¿Sabes? Yo…— apretó con fuerza los ojos, comprimiendo los labios —Estoy relacionándome más o menos con alguien, pero…

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso? ¡Sinvergüenza! ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora? ¿Quién es?— atropelló las preguntas con su voz estridente

—Zelena, déjame hablar, por favor— pidió con calma —No hace mucho tiempo. Quiero decir, los efectos que esa persona me causa se remontan ya a algunos meses atrás, para ser sincera, pero comenzamos a relacionarnos íntimamente hace algunos días. ¿Y sabes qué más? Tú ya desconfiaste de esa persona. De mis sentimientos hacia ella, quiero decir.

Su corazón palpitaba sin motivos, pues sabía que su hermana jamás la juzgaría.

—¿Sí?— puso cara pensativa, rascándose el mentón —Pues, hermanita, no lo recuero, ¿podrías…— en ese momento, Zelena desorbitó sus grandes ojos azules, llevándose la mano a la boca y reteniendo una risa nerviosa —_Emma_— susurró

—Sí…— confirmó Regina algo nerviosa, ansiando una reacción de la pelirroja

—¡La madre que me parió!— exclamó Zelena en mitad de una carcajada —¿Gina? ¡Dios mío! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Cuéntame eso desde el principio, por favor! Que sentías debilidad por mujeres, aunque no lo admitieras, yo ya lo sabía, pero, ¿precisamente ella? No tenía idea. No tiene pinta de lesbiana.

Regina rió bajito ante el comentario de la hermana, y enseguida comenzó a explicarle a Zelena todo, desde el inicio, sin ahorrarse ningún detalle. Le contó lo del día en el cine, de las veces que la había llevado a su casa, del día en que fueron a la heladería y después a la playa, de las sensaciones…todas esas pequeñas cosas llenas de significado hasta el día del primer beso.

Los ojos azules de Zelena brillaban más que las estrellas del cielo. Prestaba atención a cada mínimo detalle de lo que su hermana contaba, y sonreía con los ojos y con el alma al ver a Regina tan feliz mientras hablaba de Emma.

—Estás enamorada— dijo Zelena al final de la explicación

—No sé, Zel, yo…

—No, no fue una pregunta. Lo estás. ¿Tienes noción de cómo tus ojos han brillado durante toda la historia? ¿Cómo sonríes de la nada?— su voz tenía un tono guasón —¿Dónde está Emma en este momento?

—Fue al cine con los amigos, creo— respondió con naturalidad —¿Crees que esto puede salir bien? Es decir, nosotras dos

—¿Y por qué no?— replicó

—Es de una familia muy religiosa, Zelena. Nosotros nunca hemos sido de ir a la Iglesia, pero sabemos cómo son las cosas por allá. Y sin contar que, por lo que sé, Emma nunca se ha relacionado con nadie. Nunca ha salido con nadie. Nunca se ha enamorado y, tengo miedo de ser la primera persona por la que desenvuelva sentimientos reales, porque, ¡joder! Eso requiere mucha responsabilidad. Tengo tanto miedo de herirla. Es tan sensible, delicada y…no sé si se merece a alguien tan llena de problemas como yo —había pesar en su voz. Regina realmente era una mujer llena de problemas. Trabajaba mucho todo el tiempo y como consecuencia se estresaba, sufriendo crisis que solo calmaba con el alcohol y la nicotina. Y sin contar que aún cargaba con los problemas causados por Robin.

—Las dos tenéis muchos problemas. Mira su situación—sonrió solidaria acariciando la mano de la hermana —Una madre enferma, una casa inhabitable, una hermana pequeña de la que tiene que hacerse cargo, un crápula como padre…¿lo ves? Las dos tenéis bastantes problemas, pero eso no significa que no podáis estar juntas, Gina. Una puede ser la solución de la otra. La solución para todos esos problemas, pues se ayudarían la una a la otra.

—Tienes razón. Puedes ser muy sensata cuando quieres, ¿eh?— bromeó, provocando que la hermana revirara sus ojos —Gracias, Zelena.

* * *

Un cielo estrellado brillaba sobre las cabezas de Emma, Rose, Killian y Gideon, su novio, cuando salieron del cine aquella noche no muy sofocante. Los cuatro empezaron a comentar la película a la que habían asistido, una comedia romántica. Swan se reía de la manera en que Killian imitaba al personaje principal, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba llorando de tanto reír.

—¡Ah, qué bien es verte reír de esta manera!— exclamó Killian abrazando a su amiga de lado —Hoy estás radiante

Y de hecho, Swan estaba radiante como nunca. Aquella noche vestía una blusa blanca de manga larga, vaqueros claros y tenis rojos. Su cabello estaba suelto y ligeramente desordenado, pero que igualmente la hacía bonita.

—¡Radiantes estáis tú y tú!— respondió señalando a Killian y a su novio —No penséis que no me he dado cuenta de las miradas pervertidas dentro del cine…

—¡Para!— Gideón la interrumpió, haciendo a todos reír.

—En realidad, acabo de darme cuenta de que nosotras dos estamos esta noche de sujetavelas— dijo Rose fingiendo una mirada rabiosa.

—Bueno, ¡podéis besaros aquí mismo! ¡Tirad la vela a la basura!— bromeó Killian

—¡Jaja! ¡Qué gracioso!— había cierto nerviosismo en la voz y en el rostro de Emma, que rápidamente fue percibido por los demás.

—Bueno…¿Vamos? Os dejo en casa— Killian era el conductor esa noche. Los había ido a recoger y los dejaría en sus respectivas casas.

Durante el trayecto, Emma observó atentamente las casas de la calle, y sintió su corazón encogerse al pasar por la calle donde ella vivía antes, y echó de menos su antigua casa. Aunque amaba vivir en casa de Regina, sentía unas ganas inmensas de que la reforma acabara pronto para poder volver a la suya, a fin de cuentas, muchos recuerdos habían sido forjados allí.

Gideon bajó del coche cuando este se detuvo frente a su domicilio. Le dio un piquito a Killian y saludó con la mano a las chicas en el asiento de atrás, dejando solo a los tres amigos en el coche.

—Ok, Swan. Suéltalo ya— dijo Killian en cuanto arrancó el coche de nuevo.

—¿Qué?— interrogó ella con el ceño fruncido, alternando su mirada entre los dos amigos

—¿Por qué te pusiste nerviosa y extraña cuando mencioné lo de besar a Rose? ¡Estaba bromeando! Lo sabes— dijo él calmadamente —¡Venga! Quería haberte preguntado antes, pero sé que no tienes intimidad con Gideon para que te pregunte eso con él delante

—Tiene una pasión lésbica secreta por mí— dijo Rose fingiendo un tono snob mientras se retiraba los cabellos hacia atrás.

—No, es que…— rió, fijando su mirada en la ventana —No puedo besar a Rose cuando mi corazón entero ya pertenece a alguien con quien me estoy relacionando.

En ese momento, Killian frenó en seco el coche, provocando que sus cuerpos se inclinaran hacia delante. _Menos mal que existe el cinturón de seguridad_, pensó Emma.

—¿Cómo es eso?— preguntó Killian con voz alterada y en tono entusiasmado

—¡Explica esa historia correctamente, sinvergüenza! ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?— preguntó Rose asombrada, con la boca abierta

Emma solo conseguía reír ante las expresiones de sus amigos.

—Sí. Creo que sí lo estoy— sonrió boba

—¿Y quién es, joder?—Rose se exaltó, y Killian intentaba mantener su atención en la carretera.

—Es una mujer…— dijo en voz baja, provocando que Killian frenara de nuevo.

—¡La madre que me parió!— exclamó él en mitad de una carcajada.

—¡Sabía que eras demasiado bonita para ser hetero!— bromeó Rose, haciendo reír a los dos —Pero espera, no me digas que esa mujer es la…

—Sí, es Regina. Regina Mills, mi profesora de ballet, y dueña de la compañía de danza más conocida de este estado— había una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. Swan se sentía feliz por estar finalmente hablando abiertamente sobre aquello con sus amigos, pues lo quería haber hecho hacía tiempo.

—¡La madre que me parió!— Killian exclamó de nuevo —Espera…es mucho para procesar, Emma. ¿Eres lésbica, entonces?

—Ah…— se calló y fijó su mirada en la nada, pensando en aquello. Nunca se había preguntado eso —Bueno, tengo veinte años y nunca he sentido atracción por nadie en mi vida, y menos por un hombre, y la primera persona que ha despertado algo en mí ha sido una mujer, así que…

—Bollera de primera— dijo Rose riendo —Y mira que hombres nunca te faltaron. Siempre ponías una disculpa y les girabas la cara a aquellos que querían algo contigo, y no eran pocos. Recuerdo que en la época de la escuela te enrollaste con algunos solo por enrollarte, pues no existía química alguna. Fueron solo besos.

—Sí— rió —Regina es…no sé. Es tan buena conmigo. Me ha ayudado tanto, ya lo sabéis. ¿Sabéis? Sería extraño si ella no me hubiera despertado algo el primer día de clase. Es tan linda— brillo. Era esa la palabra que describía lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos en ese momento. Puro e intenso brillo.

—¿Vosotras ya…?— Killian preguntó algo tímido, en voz baja

—¡Killian!— Rose le reprendió. Sabía que Emma siempre había sido muy reservada, y ese tipo de cosas no era de las que Emma compartiría.

—¿Si ya qué?— preguntó, recibiendo un arquear de cejas por parte de Killian a través del retrovisor —Oh— desorbitó los ojos, notando sus mejillas sonrojarse —No. No lo hemos hecho

—¿Y no quieres?— preguntó Killian una vez más

—¡Killian! ¡Deja de ser inconveniente, chico!—le reprendió Rose una vez más

—Está bien, Ro. No me importa compartir estas cosas con vosotros. Y bueno, respondiendo a la pregunta, yo…sí quiero. Quiero decir, ¡tengo mucha curiosidad! Y bien, ella me despierta cosas que nunca antes he sentido.

—¿Qué cosas?— preguntó el moreno

—¡La madre que te parió, Killian!— gritó Rose

Emma se echó a reír, dándoles una palmada a los dos.

—Mis piernas tiemblan y hormiguean, todo mi cuerpo se pone como un flan, el corazón se acelera…¿extraño?

—¡No, querida! Eso se llama tensión…

—¡Juro por Dios que voy a aplastarte mi mano en tu cara, Killan!— dijo Rose alzando un poco su cuerpo y alcanzando el cuello del amigo, que rió.

—¡Ok, ok, ok!— gritó Emma riendo mientras la apartaba del moreno. Killian estacionó frente a la gran casa de Regina pocos segundos después —Intentad no mataros cuando yo salga del coche, ¿ok? Os quiero. Gracias por haberme aceptado. Es muy importante para mí

—Nunca te dejaremos sola, rubia— dijo él suavemente clavando sus ojos azules en su amiga, que sonrió.

—¡Nunca!— dijo Rose

Emma depositó un beso en el rostro de cada uno y salió del vehículo, pudo escuchar la palmada que Rose enseguida le propinó a Killian, lo que la hizo reír. Se sentía bien por haberse abierto a sus mejores amigos, pero cada vez que recordaba que faltaba su madre, sentía una punzada en su pecho. También faltaba su hermano, August, pero Swan sabía que él no sería un problema, ya que el hombre era sensato y libre de prejuicios, diferente a su padre.

La rubia le echó un vistazo a su reloj, y constató que ya pasaban de las diez y probablemente todos ya estarían durmiendo.

Abrió despacio la gran puerta, pensando en lo chic que era aquello, y deseo tener algún día una casa con una puerta como esa. Pasó por la antesala y cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para ir derecha a su cuarto, escuchó aquella voz ronca llamándola desde la cocina.

—¿Swan?— dijo Regina

La voz de la mujer pareció golpear a Emma como una ola de excitación, pues enseguida todo su cuerpo se erizó.

Caminó hacia la cocina, donde vio a su profesora apoyada en la isla central, con una copa de vino tinto. Vestía una bata negra de seda y tenía los cabellos perfectamente peinados y sueltos. Aquel paisaje, sí, paisaje estremeció a Emma. La naturalidad con la que Regina era sexy era algo increíble.

—Buenas noches— dijo ella con su voz cargada de nerviosismo, y evitaba mirar a la morena, fijando su mirada en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien?— pregunto suavemente, y ella solo asintió —Ven aquí— llamó cariñosamente dejando la copa en la encimera y abriendo los brazos para Emma, que avanzó hacia ella y se anidó en su abrazo. Regina depositó un beso en lo alto de su cabeza, acariciando los cabellos dorados —Tienes un olor tan bueno— dijo bajito apartándose sutilmente de la rubia para oler su cuello, acto este que la estremeció por entero.

—Tú también. Me gusta el perfume natural que tu piel exhala…— Emma dijo casi en un susurro pasando los dedos levemente por el cuello de la mujer —Es bueno

Emma accidentalmente dejó caer la mirada en el escote de la bata de la mujer, preguntándose si estaría usando algo debajo de aquella sencilla y fina prenda. Al darse cuenta de esto, Regina sonrió cariñosa y acompañó la mirada de Emma, mirando su propio escote.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó suavemente, clavando sus ojos castaños en la esmeraldas de Emma

—Nada—respondió tímida —Es…Solo sentí curiosidad por saber si estás…Bueno…— se rascó la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo, haciendo reír a Regina —¿Tienes ropa debajo?

La morena se echó a reír en un tono bajo, pegando su cabeza a la de Emma.

—¿Quieres ver?— con aquella sencilla pregunta, Emma sintió su corazón acelerar y su piernas temblar un poco. El aliento a vino que salía de la boca de Regina hacía la atmosfera más tensa.

—Qu…quiero, sí— respondió algo insegura, y Regina sonrió débilmente

Mills se apartó sutilmente, deshizo el nudo de su bata, abriéndola rápidamente.

Al ver a aquella mujer vistiendo una lencería de encaje negro, Emma estuvo segura de que su corazón nunca había latido tan fuerte en toda su vida. Sin ocultarlo, paseó la mirada por todo el curvilíneo cuerpo de su profesora, y sintió su centro palpitar, algo nuevo para ella.

Regina no estaba en un estado muy diferente. Miraba a Swan con brillo en sus ojos al ver en el rostro de la muchacha curiosidad y admiración. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y como un flan, y tuvo que agarrarse a la encimera tras ella.

—Eres…— Emma dijo algo desconcertada al fijar su mirada tímida en la de Regina, explorándola por entero —Bueno, no deja de ser ropa, ¿no?

La mujer sonrió, y sutilmente tiró del cuello de la rubia hacia ella, pegándola a su cuerpo. Emma sintió su respiración alterarse inmediatamente, así como la de Regina.

—¿Soy…?— preguntó mordiendo el labio inferior de la rubia, que se estremeció

Emma rió nerviosa, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Sexy. Demasiado sexy

Regina clavó su mirada en los labios rosados de Emma, y no esperó mucho tiempo para, literalmente, atacarlos. Era un beso lleno de intensidad y ferocidad. Sus lenguas se provocaban, y Emma no consiguió evitar soltar un gemido ahogado al sentir la lengua de su profesora rodeando sus labios, haciendo movimientos muy provocativos.

En diversos momentos, Emma notó su intimidad palpitar, y le gustaba sentirlo. De forma no muy diferente, Regina notaba cómo todo su cuerpo se encendía de deseo cada vez más.

A cada segundo que pasaba, las dos intensificaban aún más el beso, y parecía que querían fundir sus cuerpos. Las manos de Regina estaban colocadas en la cintura de Swan, que tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la morena.

Cuando la necesidad de respirar habló más alto, las dos apartaron los rostros, mirándose con fuego en los ojos mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban.

—Ha sido…— dijo Emma aún sin aliento mirando los ojos de Regina —Diferente

—Sí— afirmó ella con una sonrisa boba, y sonrió aún más cuando vio las delicadas manos de la rubia cerrando de nuevo su bata, y haciendo el nudo.

—Disculpa, es que…Creo que puedo concentrarme mejor si esto está cerrado— rió tímida —Creo que me voy a dormir, Regina— dijo suavemente rodeando a la mujer por la cintura.

—Está bien. Buenas noches, mi ángel— dijo en tono cariñoso, derritiendo el corazón de la rubia.

—Hasta mañana— depositó un último beso en los labios de la mujer y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, girándose rápidamente hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Emma, espera!— Regina la llamó de nuevo, y ella se giró

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido

—¿Duermes conmigo esta noche?


	20. Intensely in love

**Intensely in love**

—_¿Duermes conmigo esta noche?_

Emma se estremeció por entero al escuchar aquello pronunciado con una voz tan ronca y suave como la de Regina. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y puso una sonrisa pequeña y tímida mientras fijaba su mirada en sus propios pies. Regina sonrió al ver las mejillas de la muchacha enrojecerse.

—Creo que ya sé la respuesta— dijo la morena de forma suave al ver que no obtenía contestación —Puedes ir a tu cuarto, ¿ok?

—No— Emma dijo rápidamente y dio algunos pasos hacia delante —Sí quiero. Pero…No sé si sería una buena idea. ¿Qué sucedería si alguien me viera saliendo de tu cuarto?

Regina apartó un mechón dorado, prendiéndolo detrás de la oreja.

—Te despierto antes y entonces te vas a tu habitación.

—¿Estás segura?

—Eso mismo te pregunto yo. ¿De verdad quieres?— preguntó con una ceja arqueada, y Emma asintió —Ok. Vamos entonces

Subieron las escaleras a paso cauteloso y de manos dadas hasta la habitación de Regina. Al entrar, una vez más Emma admiró cada detalle, como si no hubiera entrado ya antes. Mills apreciaba esa admiración en los ojos de su alumna mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre algunos trofeos que había expuestos en el cuarto de la morena.

—¿Quieres hacer algo antes de dormir? Mañana es sábado, así que hoy podemos irnos a dormir un poco más tarde— sugirió Regina sentándose en la cama, captando la mirada de Emma

—En realidad, voy a despertarme temprano. Voy a ir a la Iglesia con mi madre. No va desde que descubrió lo de la enfermedad— dijo con cierto pesar en la voz— Pero me apunto a hacer algo hasta que nos entre el sueño— sonrió Emma y se sentó al lado de la morena.

—Puedo apagar las luces, y podemos charlas en la oscuridad— dijo con naturalidad haciendo que Emma frunciera el ceño y sonriera torcidamente —¿Qué cara es esa? Es muy bueno hacer eso

—Bueno, si tú lo dices…— levantó los brazos en gesto de rendición —Me apunto

Sonriendo, Regina se levantó y apagó las luces, y el cuarto quedó iluminado solo por las luces que entraban por la ventana.

Emma se acostó y observó a Regina acercándose. No podía verla muy bien a causa de la escasa luz, pero vislumbraba su silueta.

—¿Emma?— Regina la llamó, y ella alzó mitad del cuerpo —Tú…¿Te importa si me quito la bata para dormir o prefieres que me ponga un pijama…?

—No— Emma interrumpió con una sonrisa que Regina no consiguió ver —No me importa

Fue una cuestión de segundos para que Emma viera la bata cayendo al suelo y la silueta medio desnuda de Regina aparecer delante de ella, lo que le provocó un estremecimiento y un descomunal frío en la barriga.

—¿No estás incómoda con esos vaqueros?— preguntó Regina y pudo notar que Emma se quedaba sin hablar —Calma— dijo riendo —No te estoy pidiendo que te los quites. Pero si quieres cambiarte, te puedo prestar un pijama

—Yo…Yo…— balbuceó —No…No es necesario— dijo algo nerviosa, y algunos segundos después, Regina escuchó ruidos y movimientos bruscos debajo de las sábanas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Regina curiosa

—Me he quitado los pantalones— respondió Swan con una risa nerviosa y Regina desorbitó los ojos —No veo justo que yo esté toda vestida mientras tú estás así. Lo que es justo es justo.

La morena sintió un frío en su barriga y solo sonrió, aunque sabía que Emma no podía verla.

—¿Estás segura, Emma?— preguntó con suavidad acercando su rostro al de la joven. Las dos estaban acostadas de lado y sus narices casi se tocaban.

—No tienes que estar preguntándome todo el rato si estoy segura de las cosas— dijo esbozando una sonrisa que Regina consiguió escuchar —Confío en ti. Sé que no harás nada a menos que yo quiera.

—Por supuesto que no— Regina sonrió y pasó delicadamente la punta de los dedos por el rostro de la joven, que contuvo la respiración, un poco alterada ante aquel toque —¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?

—Hum…—Emma rió y acercó más el cuerpo al de Regina, y sus piernas casi estaban entrelazadas —Fue el primer año de instituto con el tercer chico más guapo de la clase. Tras una clase de educación física, dijo que yo le gustaba y mi mejor amiga, Rose, me convenció para que lo besara. Pero después de eso, él quiso besarme más veces, solo que yo le daba largas. No quería ni haber tenido una primera vez, quién diría otras— compartió una carcajada con Regina —¿Y el tuyo?

—Tenía trece años, si no me equivoco. Todas mis amigas ya habían besado y yo era la única que no, entonces fuimos a una fiesta de un amigo, y él dijo que yo le gustaba, y bueno, me dio un beso y yo salí corriendo— rieron

—¿Echaste a correr? Podría haber hecho yo eso— dijo Swan rodeando el cuello de la mujer con sus brazos —¿Y tu mejor beso? ¿Cuál fue?

—El tuyo— disparó Regina, cogiendo a Emma de sorpresa, dejándola sin hablar —En serio— rió

Aún sin reacción, Emma solo unió sus labios a los de Regina en un beso suave y dulce. Permaneció con las manos en el cuello de la morena, que, a su vez, pasaba sus uñas por la espalda de la rubia-por encima de la blusa- trazando diseños imaginarios. El beso se intensificó cuando Swan entrelazó de una vez sus piernas a las de Regina, que atrajo a la joven más hacia ella, permitiendo que mitad del cuerpo de la rubia quedara sobre el de ella.

Emma apartó su rostro unos centímetros, para recorrer con su intensa mirada el rostro de la morena. La poca luz que venía de fuera se reflejaba sobre Regina, haciendo que sus ojos brillasen más de lo normal.

—Es una conversación diferente— dijo Swan con una sonrisa maliciosa, que Regina le devolvió

En un solo movimiento, la morena agarró a Swan por los brazos e invirtió la posición, quedando ella encima.

—Bastante— dijo dejando un beso en el cuello de Emma, que se estremeció —Pero no deja de ser buena.

—Sí…—dijo Emma casi en un gemido al sentir una vez más los labios de Regina tocando con delicadeza su cuello —Estoy descubriendo que me gusta bastante esto

—¿El qué? ¿Yo?— bromeó Regina pegando la cabeza a la de Emma, que rió

—También. Pero…me refiero a esto— gesticuló señalando la posición y el momento que estaban viviendo —No sé. Está bien.

—Sí, lo está— Regina concordó con una sonrisa y besó su cabeza —¿Quieres…Dormir o quieres conversar un poco más?

—Conversar. Definitivamente conversar— dijo Emma rápidamente y volvió a besar a la mujer.

Sintió que su corazón casi se le salía por la boca al notar las manos de Regina entrar por debajo de su blusa, haciendo delicados movimientos con la punta de sus dedos sobre su abdomen con una mano y presionando la otra en su cintura.

Emma tenía ganas de poder revivir ese momento siempre que quisiera, pues nada se comparaba a ello.

—Re…Regina…— dijo Emma interrumpiéndola cuando sintió la mano de la mujer subir, casi tocando sus pechos —Yo…no quiero…

—Disculpa— ella se detuvo inmediatamente retirando sus manos de dentro de la blusa de la joven y llevándoselas a su propio rostro —No sé lo que estoy haciendo

Las dos tenían sus respiraciones alteradas e intercambiaban intensas miradas mientras intentaban normalizarlas.

—Está bien. Es que no estoy preparada.

—Tómate el tiempo que creas necesario. Esto…¿sabes qué? Es lo último en que pienso cuando estoy contigo— dijo Regina suavemente saliendo de encima de la rubia y anidándola inmediatamente en su pecho.

—¿En qué piensas, entonces?— preguntó Emma con suavidad en su voz al mismo tiempo que escuchaba los latidos algo acelerados de Regina.

La morena respiró hondo y fijó su mirada en un punto cualquiera del cuarto.

—¿Sinceramente? No lo sé. No sé qué me haces sentir o pensar, solo sé que lo haces y que me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

Emma sonrió como respuesta.

—Has encendido una llama en mí que nunca pensé que se fuera a encender, Emma, y yo…— Regina estaba hablando, pero escuchó la respiración pesada de Emma contra su piel —¿Emma?—la llamó, y al bajar la mirada, vio que la rubia ya dormía. Regina sonrió y besó su cabeza, entrelazando los dedos en los hilos dorados y acariciándola —Buenas noches, mi ángel— susurró.

* * *

Emma conducía su pequeño escarabajo amarillo en dirección a la Iglesia. Su madre, Ingrid, estaba sentada a su lado, contándole el gracioso sueño que había tenido, y Emma reía escandalosamente. Ingrid siempre conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa a cualquiera incluso en sus peores días. E incluso con la enfermedad, intentaba mantenerse lo bastante firme para no atraer energía negativa a las personas a su alrededor.

—Estás muy despierta para ser alguien que ha llegado hoy de mañana— dijo Ingrid con una sonrisita y Emma desorbitó los ojos —No pongas esa cara. Te escuché entrando en tu habitación por la mañana. He estado toda la noche despierta. Ahora dime, ¿con quién estabas?

—¿Por qué has estado toda la noche despierta?— preguntó Swan intentando desviar la conversación.

—Tenía unos dolores insoportables en todo el abdomen— dijo poniendo una mueca graciosa —Pero no cambies de tema. ¿Con quién estabas, Emma?

—Mamá, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que tienes que avisarnos de esos dolores? ¡Tienes que llamarnos!— Emma se enfadó —Fui a casa de Rose. Vimos unas películas y después regresé a casa de Regina— mintió

—Emma, esto dolores no tienen nada que ver. ¡Deja la neura! Los llevo sintiendo desde hace unos días, pero creo que debe ser efecto de la quimio o no sé…

—No tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la quimio, mamá. Deberías habérmelo contado antes— Emma se puso emburrada e Ingrid sonrió a la hija.

—Tú también tienes dolores abdominales. Todos tenemos. Es solo un dolor normal, hija. Mi cáncer en el pulmón no tiene nada que ver con esto— apretó la piernas de Emma con la intención de pasarle confianza.

Emma estacionó frente a la Iglesia y cerró con fuerza los ojos, ya sintiendo que se le acumulaban las lágrimas.

—¿Me prometes, mamá, me juras por todo lo que más quieras en este mundo que me vas a contar cualquier dolor que sientas? Puede ser hasta un dolor en un diente, en la nariz…cualquiera. ¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo, querida— Ingrid sonrió y pasó delicadamente la mano por el rostro de la hija —La misa ya va a comenzar. ¿Vamos?

Emma asintió y salieron rápidamente del coche y entraron en la Iglesia. Amigos y conocidos abrazaron a Ingrid y a Emma y les dijeron las típicas cosas que se dicen a alguien enfermo. Ingrid sonreía y reía ante las bromas de sus amigos, y de lejos, Emma la admiraba. Su madre era, con mucho, una de las mujeres más fuertes que conocía, y Swan adoraba reconocer eso cada día de su vida.

* * *

Al final de la misa, Emma decidió darse un salto por su casa para ver cómo estaba yendo la reforma, y al llegar, se llevó un susto, porque estaba todo fuera de lugar. Ni paredes había. Ingrid desorbitó los ojos y sintió su corazón encogerse al encontrarse con aquello, pero Emma la calmó.

—Relaja. Es así— sonrió —Tienen que retirar todo el amianto

La mujer más vieja estaba nerviosa por ver su casa de aquella manera, a fin de cuentas, había criado a sus hijos allí.

—Sí, lo sé— devolvió la sonrisa y Emma enseguida arrancó de nuevo, estaba vez de camino a casa de Regina —Y entonces, ¿cómo es tu relación con Regina?— preguntó y Emma se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—¿Qué?— preguntó más desesperada de lo que debía

—Tu relación con la señorita Mills, hija. ¿Cómo es? Digo, tanto en casa como en las clases.

Había un tono desconfiado en la voz de Ingrid, que Emma prefirió ignorar.

—Ah, se comporta normal conmigo en el aula. Hace su trabajo, ¿sabes? Y en casa es una persona increíble y muy generosa.

—Lo es. Nos ha ayudado tanto, Emma, ni sé cómo voy a pagárselo— las dos sonrieron y canturrearon durante unos segundos las canciones que tocaban en la radio —Parece que tú le gustas mucho.

Emma sintió su corazón disparar, pero consiguió fingir indiferencia.

—¿Ah? Bien, qué bueno. A mí también me gusta mucho ella. Es una persona maravillosa. Es una pena que pocas personas tengan esa impresión de ella. En realidad, creo que nadie tiene esa primera impresión de ella— rió

—Tienes razón. Yo misma no la tuve, y mira que no soy de juzgar a las personas por la apariencia— se echó a reír alto lo que hizo que el corazón de Emma se hinchiera —Pero qué bien que pude ver el lado bueno y amoroso que tiene.

Debido a las carcajadas, Ingrid comenzó a respirar con dificultad, pero pudo controlarlo.

—¡Vaya! Parece que tenemos visita— dijo Emma aparcando el coche y viendo la moto de su hermano.

Ingrid se sentía ligera y feliz después de la misa, como si nada malo estuviera pasando. Salió del coche con algo de dificultad, y Emma la acompañó dentro de la casa, donde encontraron a August sentado en un sillón de la sala mientras tomaba café con Regina, que le sonreía.

—¡Finalmente llegáis!— dijo el hombre levantándose y yendo a abrazar a su madre y hermana —Creo que Regina ya no aguantaba mirarme a la cara— dijo y escucharon una alta carcajada de la morena.

—¿Ha pasado algo?— preguntó Emma

—Solo he pasado para una visita y ver cómo andan las cosas por aquí— dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

—Oh, August…— Regina se levantó con una sonrisa en la cara mientras balanceaba la cabeza lentamente, y tuvo que controlarse para no rodear con sus brazos la cintura de Emma, pero se colocó a su lado —Ya te dije que estaban en buenas manos. Y lo están— sonrió a las dos mujeres, que le devolvieron la sonrisa.

—Ya veo que sí— él rió y señaló a Henry y Amelia que estaban jugando a las damas en la estancia de al lado —Bueno, de cualquier manera, pensé en invitaros a una cena en el restaurante en el que estoy trabajando. Esta noche estoy libre y bueno, tengo descuento por trabajador— sonrió —Es un sitio que está bien y la comida es muy buena. Es considerablemente chic, así que, Emma, por más difícil que sea, sin botas ni chaquetas esta noche, ¿ok?— todos rieron.

—Está bien. Creo que será divertido— dijo Ingrid y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del hijo.

—Llama a Zelena y a Cora también, Regina. Estaría bien reunir a todo el mundo. Parece que nuestras familias tienen una conexión tan fuerte que cuando nos juntamos parecemos una sola.

—Eso es verdad— Regina sonrió —Sí, las llamaré

—Bien, ahora tengo que volver al trabajo. Solo vine a saludar— dijo él depositando un beso en la cabeza de la madre y de Emma —Más tarde os mando la dirección, y nos vemos allí, ¿ok?

—Ok— dijeron al unísono y August salió segundos después de la residencia.

* * *

Regina se admiró a sí misma en su vestido negro y ceñido. Era escotado en la espalda y le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, resaltando todas sus curvas, y haciéndola más hermosa y sensual de lo que ya era.

Se puso unos tacones negros y abusó del labial rojo. Dejó los cabellos sueltos y con algunos mechones despeinados, dándole un aspecto salvaje y muy sexy.

Escuchó tres golpes en la puerta, y apareció Zelena en la habitación. La pelirroja llevaba unos pantalones de vestir y una blusa verde oscuro-del mismo color que los zapatos de tacón-de botones y un cardigan negro encima.

—¡Ay!— Regina gritó al ver a la hermana que le dio una palmada en la nalga, haciéndola reír —Vas a matar a Emma de un ataque al corazón

—Deja de ser boba— dijo tímida mientras recuerdos de la noche anterior se hicieron presentes en su cabeza —Ah, tú llevas a mamá y a Ingrid en tu coche, ¿está bien? Emma y los niños van conmigo.

—Sin proble…— antes de poder terminar la frase, la puerta fue abierta tras algunos golpes, y Emma apareció en ella.

—Regina, solo para avisar de que ya estamos lis…—se paralizó al ver a Regina, que inmediatamente se sonrojó. La intensa mirada de Emma recorrió accidentalmente el cuerpo de la morena —Vaya— dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa —Estás deslumbrante.

Zelena tuvo que mirar hacia otro lugar y controlar las ganas de echarse a reír.

—Gracias— dijo Regina tímidamente —Déjame ver tú

Sonrojándose, Emma entró en el cuarto, revelando el vestido rosa, un poco escotado y de vuelo que llevaba puesto. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta en el centro de la cabeza y su maquillaje era suave.

—Linda— dijo Regina tras acercarse

—¡Ok, ok, ok!— Zelena se manifestó —Voy a dejar a las palomitas solas. No voy a aguantar todo este caramelo— dijo con voz estridente y una sonrisa en la cara saliendo del cuarto

Emma siguió a la pelirroja con la mirada y una expresión confusa.

—¿Se lo has contado?— preguntó

—Disculpa. Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, y es mi hermana

—Todo bien— sonrió —Yo ya se lo conté a mis amigos, y estoy pensando en contárselo pronto a August.

—Genial— dijo la morena antes de rodear la cintura de la rubia con los brazos, pegando su cuerpo al suyo —Querría tanto besarte ahora

—¡Por favor!— exclamó con una sonrisa —Hazlo— susurró y segundos después pudo sentir los suaves labios de Regina tocando los suyos en un beso calmo y cálido, que estremeció a ambas. Finalizaron el beso tras un piquito y pegaron sus cabezas —Gracias. ¿Ahora vamos?

—Claro— sonrió.

* * *

Durante toda la cena, las miradas entre Emma y Regina se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, y fueron notadas por August, que de momento, prefirió no comentar nada. Ingrid y Cora conversaban y reían sin parar contando historias de sus hijos cuando estos eran pequeños. Los dos pequeños, bueno, se comportaron siendo ellos mismos, como siempre: jugaron y rieron entre ellos. Y Zelena tuvo el mismo papel de August: percibir las miradas que la rubia y la morena intercambiaban.

A la hora del postre, Emma estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad. Solo quien convivía con ella sabía lo entusiasmada que la ponía un dulce, daba igual cuál.

—Es muy difícil ser bailarina y amante del dulce al mismo tiempo—dijo Emma tras llevarse a la boca un trozo de brownie —No siempre puedo comer una cosa tan deliciosa como esta.

Era obligación de las bailarinas mantener un peso adecuado. No por la estética, sino más bien para no perjudicar la ejecución de los pasos, que necesitaban mucha energía.

—Sí, ser bailarina tiene sus sacrificios— rió Regina —Controlar el amor por la comida basura, tener los pies heridos…cosas así

—Emma nunca me deja verle los pies— dijo August enfurruñado

—No dejo a nadie ver mis pies. Están llenos de callos y heridas a causa de las zapatillas. Por eso siempre llevo calcetines. Al final, ¿qué obsesión tienes con los pies?

—Por los tuyos, ninguna. Pero me gustan los pies— dijo con naturalidad, arrancando una mueca de todos los presentes.

—Yo ya vi los pies de mamá— dijo Henry, atrayendo todas las miradas —También tienen heridas, y a veces ella me deja que le ponga la pomada y se los cure.

—¡Eres un ángel!— dijo Emma sonriente tocando la nariz del pequeño, que sonrió.

* * *

Durante el camino hasta el coche todos comentaban la cena, que había sido maravillosa. La noche estaba hermosa y estrellada, creando un ambiente agradable. Henry y Mia caminaban delante jugando a pillar y reían sin parar.

Ingrid, que conversaba con Zelena y Cora, dejó de caminar de repente, apoyándose en un árbol cercano. Cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la barriga poniendo cara de dolor.

—¡Eh, mamá!— Emma corrió hacia la mujer que no respondió —¿Tienes de nuevo aquel dolor?

—Espera…— dijo August acercándose y desabrochando el abrigo de la madre dejando ver su blusa fina y ceñida —¿Por qué tienes la barriga hinchada? ¿No has reparado en eso?— preguntó al percibir una protuberancia en el lado izquierdo de la barriga de la madre.

—No— dijo ella preocupada —No estaba así

Emma miró preocupada a Regina, que estaba asustada, al igual que Zelena y Cora.

—Vamos al hospital a ver eso, ¿ok?— dijo Regina acercándose —August, ¿nos vemos allí?

—Claro— dijo preocupado.

* * *

La consulta toda de blanco ponía nerviosa a Swan. Sin embargo, esperar la ponía más aún. El tiempo parecía no transcurrir, los punteros del reloj parecían no moverse. Los segundos parecían horas, y el corazón de Emma latía más rápido de lo normal, y no de una manera buena.

Cora y Zelena habían dejado a los pequeños en casa, mientras Regina, Emma, August e Ingrid se marchaban al hospital. La morena aguardaba en la sala de espera mientras los Swan estaban dentro de la consulta esperando los resultados de los diversos exámenes que le habían hecho a Ingrid.

Ya pasaba de la medianoche cuando, finalmente, la misma doctora de ojos rasgados entró en su consulta agarrando una carpeta.

—¿Y, señora Swan?— dijo al sentarse y forzar una sonrisa, pero sus ojos cargaban dolor —¿Por qué la parte difícil siempre me toca a mí?

En ese momento, Emma y August sintieron que sus corazones se encogían.

—No sé qué más esperar, doctora. ¿Ya no estoy lo suficientemente mal?— Ingrid preguntó cabizbaja.

—Creo que en medicina, nada más allá de la cura es suficiente— sonrió cariñosa y dejó los papeles sobre la mesa —Bueno, señora Swan…creo que recuerda, cuando le di la noticia del cáncer de pulmón, de la posibilidad de la metástasis, esto es, el cáncer se expande hacia otras zonas del cuerpo— dijo suavemente —Es lo que, infelizmente, le ha pasado, Ingrid. Su cáncer de pulmón milagrosamente se ha detenido. No significa que esté curado, pues puede volver en cualquier momento, pero parece que las sesiones de quimioterapia han matado las células malignas de ese cáncer de momento. Es raro, pues normalmente tarda bastante tiempo para detenerse, y usted solo ha estado unos meses. Pero…desgraciadamente el cáncer se expandió a su hígado antes de todo esto. Ha sufrido una metástasis hepática, e infelizmente sus condiciones clínicas no nos permiten realizar una cirugía para retirar el tumor, así que tendrá que seguir con la quimio.

Emma apenas parpadeaba. Sus ojos desorbitados hacia la doctora demostraban miedo y desespero. Apretó la mano de la madre y del hermano con fuerza, intentando conversar a través de los toques.

—¿Cuál es mi esperanza de vida?— preguntó Ingrid, tomando a los hijos por sorpresa

—Señora Swan, no sé cómo responder a eso…

—Ok, entonces…en estos casos, ¿cuál es el porcentaje de supervivencia a todo esto?

—En caso de metástasis hepática— respiró hondo —poco más del 30% vencen la dolencia y sobreviven.

Emma se tapó la boca para ahogar el llanto que insistía en salir.

—Pero usted puede estar entre ese 30%, señora Swan— sonrió bondadosa —Sus tratamientos van a mudar un poco los niveles a partir de ahora, ¿está bien? No tengo duda de que va a salir de esta.

—¿Alguna cosa más, doctora?— August preguntó con voz trémula

—No. De momento, es eso. Pero sugiero que pasen por la farmacia del hospital y cojan los medicamentos— rápidamente hizo una receta y se la pasó a August —Tome todo en los horarios correctos y no deje de venir para realizar los tratamientos, ¿ok?

—Claro— August sonrió en medio de un sollozo —Gracias, doctora

Abandonaron la consulta en llanto. Ingrid estaba anidada en el pecho del hijo mayor y Emma andaba de un lado a otro con la mano en la cabeza. Regina los vio y rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellos, y Emma se tiró en sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Eh— dijo Regina bajito —¿Qué ha sido esta vez?— preguntó suave

—Emma, voy llevando a mamá al coche de Regina— dijo August —Os esperamos allí

—Ok—respondió Swan sin despegarse de Regina

Pasaron algunos minutos y Regina no se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo qué había pasado dentro de aquella consulta. Las dos estaban sentadas en la sala de espera mientras la morena acariciaba los cabellos dorados. Poco a poco, Swan fue contándole todo lo que la doctora les había revelado, y Regina no pudo evitar llorar junto con la muchacha.

—Lo siento mucho, Emma— fue todo lo que Regina consiguió decir cuando la explicación llegó a su fin.

—Gracias— dijo tras un sollozo —Pero estoy segura que todo saldrá bien. No sé ella, pero yo tengo mucha fe de que todo saldrá bien, Regina. Ella es muy fuerte y conseguirá sobreponerse a esto. Solo que…da mucho miedo.

—Sí, lo sé— dijo besando la cabeza de la rubia y mirándola a los ojos —Tengo algo que contarte. Quizás te haga feliz, o al menos, menos confusa.

—¿Qué es?— preguntó curiosa

Regina junto sus manos a las de Emma, apretándolas con fuerza.

—El momento ideal habría sido la noche pasada, pero acabaste quedándote dormida— rió —Bueno, Emma, eres la persona más delicada que he conocido en toda mi vida, y has despertado algo en mí que ni sabía que existía, y así, no podría estar más agradecida por ti…

—¡Deja de dar vueltas!— pidió y Regina rió

—Has traído el color que faltaba en mi vida, Emma. Y para mí eso significa solo una cosa…— hizo una pausa dramática y sonrió débilmente a la rubia —Zelena tenía razón. Estoy intensa y completamente enamorada de ti, Swan.


	21. Alexandria's hotel room

**Alexandria's hotel room**

—Zelena tenía razón. Estoy intensa y completamente enamorada de ti, Swan.

Emma sonrió, y durante unos instantes, observó en la mirada de Regina toda la luz que necesitaba para mantenerse firme. Vio en sus ojos una inmensidad de pureza y amor, y amaba descubrir cada día diferentes lados de la morena. Sí, Regina estaba siendo, sin sombra de duda, el puerto seguro de Swan. Ella la protegería y haría mejores sus peores días.

Emma sonrió tímida y llevó la mano de la mujer hasta su boca, dejando en ella un beso.

—Meses atrás me preguntaba como sabría si estoy enamorada, si nunca antes lo he estado, pero…— balanceó la cabeza rápido y fijó su mirada en la de Regina —Creo que ahora lo sé. No hay manual que nos enseñe qué es enamorarse, y mucho menos cómo o por qué. La gente solo lo descubre, y yo he descubierto que también estoy enamorada de ti, Regina. Y mucho.

Regina sonrió de oreja a oreja y unió sus labios a los de Emma, importándole poco si había gente por allí. El beso fue calmo, dulce, y claro, un gran paso: en público. Regina finalizó el beso de manera serena, llenando el rostro de Emma de más pequeños besos, y ella soltó una carcajada a causa de eso, que atrajo miradas reprobatorias hacia ellas, ya que estaban en un hospital.

—Estar contigo me hace un bien sin igual. Hasta me olvido todos los problemas que están sucediendo— confesó Emma tirándose otra vez a los brazos de la mujer.

—Entonces, deja que me quede contigo hasta que todo se resuelva— dijo suavemente acariciando los hilos dorados.

—Siempre aparecerán más problemas y siempre voy a querer olvidarlos. Así que, quédate conmigo para siempre— dijo Emma con naturalidad y el corazón de Regina se hinchó de amor.

—Me quedo— sonrió y besó la parte alta de la cabeza de la rubia —Es mejor que ya vayamos al coche. August necesita ir para su casa y nosotras también.

—Cierto. Vamos

Salieron del hospital de manos dadas, pero se soltaron al llegar al aparcamiento y encontrar a Ingrid y August, apoyados en el coche de Regina. El hombre se despidió de las tres mujeres y enseguida cogió camino hacia su casa-en realidad, la casa de un amigo-en su moto.

Inmersas en un clima un poco pesado, Regina condujo hasta su casa con Emma e Ingrid sentadas en el asiento de atrás.

* * *

El final de agosto estaba llegando, y con él, la marcha a Alexandria. Los ensayos se habían hecho más pesados y difíciles. Regina no estaba siendo blanda con nadie, mucho menos con la solista y el dueto.

Emma tenía su tiempo dividió en dos: una parte dedicándose al ballet, y la otra a cuidar de su madre. Ingrid estaba muy mal, y no solo físicamente, a causa de la enfermedad, sino también psicológicamente. Era mucha responsabilidad para Swan, alguien tan joven, cargando el peso del mundo en sus espaldas. Pero, según ella misma, tenía sus anclajes seguros que la protegerían siempre que fuera necesario.

Cora había resultado ser también de extrema ayuda, pues se quedaba en casa con Ingrid mientras Regina y Emma estaban en la compañía de danza, e incluso llegó a llevarla al hospital cuando sintió dolores fuera de lo normal.

Era lunes y la clase de ballet de Regina ensayaba el baile grupal de la competición que tendría lugar ese mismo fin de semana. La profesora ejecutaba los mismos pasos que las alumnas y gritaba cuando veía a alguna errando algún paso. Esta vez, ella no bailaría con sus alumnas, pues estaría en la platea asistiendo y prestando atención en los movimientos de los jurados.

—Habéis estado bien— dijo Regina al acabar la música y todas sonreían. No habían conseguido arrancar una crítica positiva de la profesora en todo el día —Pero no perfectas— dijo firme y todas marchitaron de nuevo —Escuchad bien— dio unos pasos cortos hacia delante, y todas prestaron atención —Si no volvemos con al menos un trofeo para casa, quién va a sufrir no seré yo— sonrió intimidante —Haber sido seleccionada para esa competición ha sido un paso gigantesco, pero ganar en alguna categoría…no sé. Sería como una puerta de entrada para que la compañía crezca. Somos la mejor escuela de danza del estado, pero no somos reconocidos nacionalmente, y ahora, es eso lo que quiero. ¿Entendido? Tenéis hasta el jueves para ser perfectas— dijo gesticulando. Sus alumnas estaban paralizadas y la miraban asustadas. Regina conseguía ser muy intimidante cuando quería —Ok. Podéis marcharos. Cooper, Page y Swan, quedaos.

Las demás chicas salieron, quedando apenas Regina, Lilith, Elsa y Emma en el aula. Regina arqueó una ceja al ver a Emma y Lilith conversando, todo sonrisas e intimidad, pero intentó ignorarlo y centrarse en el trabajo.

—Podéis conversar y contar chistes allí fuera si preferís. Aquí solo danza y seriedad— dijo a las dos, asustándolas.

Emma reviró los ojos ocultamente, pero no pasó desapercibido para Regina.

—Disculpe, señorita Mills— dijo Lilith y se sentó en una esquina de la sala al lado de Emma. El solo de Elsa seria ensayado en primer lugar.

Mientras Cooper ensayaba su baile, Emma y Lilith conversaban sobre asuntos aleatorios y se masajeaban los pies. El mal humor de Regina de aquel día era nítido, y su inseguridad gritando en su interior la ponía aún más nerviosa.

—Eh, he estado hablando con Alice estos días…— ella inició otra conversación con Emma —En la hotel yo voy a compartir el cuarto con ella, pero solo nos han podido conseguir un cuarto con una cama de matrimonio y otra de soltero, y como sé que tu compañera de cuarto no va a participar en la competición, quería saber si te gustaría quedarte a dorm…

—Oh, Lily— Emma interrumpió —Ya he resuelto eso. Voy a quedarme con otra persona. Pero gracias por la invitación

—¿En serio? ¿Quién? Creí que todas ya tenían sus parejas— preguntó confusa

—Ya…Yo…Me voy a quedar con Regina. Ella lo sugirió— respondió nerviosa y con el corazón extrañamente acelerado.

—Ah, entendí. A veces olvido que tienes cierta intimidad por estar viviendo en la misma casa y eso— sonrió débilmente —Pero en fin, como la competición solo será el domingo, el viernes cuando lleguemos podríamos dar una vuelta.

—Hum…Claro— respondió algo incierta

Cuando Elsa terminó, Regina la liberó y ensayó el dueto con Emma y Lily, que estaban infinitamente mejores que en los primeros ensayos. A causa de la amistad que estaba empezando a surgir, la química al interpretar la danza había aumentado, insuflando verosimilitud a lo que estaban interpretando, como si realmente estuvieran en una pelea.

Al final del ensayo, Regina y Emma dejaron la compañía en total silencio. El grupo de niños de Emma estaban de vacaciones y ella no tenía que quedarse hasta tarde trabajando, al contrario que Regina, que iría a buscar a Henry y a Mia a sus colegios y después volvería para ensayar el resto de la tarde con su otro grupo.

—Creo que echo de menos andar en Oli— dijo Emma entrando en el coche, refiriéndose a su escarabajo —Desde que estoy en tu casa, solo me has traído y llevado tú— reclamó

—¿Y eso te incomoda?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido

—No. Incluso me gusta Petunia— sonrió

—Nunca voy a acostumbrarme al hecho de que le pongas nombre a todo. Oli, Petunia…

—También está Bee. Es un diario que compré, pero solo lo he usado una vez. En fin…Hoy Lily me ha preguntado si quiero quedarme en el mismo cuarto que ella en el hotel.

—Ah, claro que te ha preguntado— dijo con la voz cargada de desdén e irritación —Sabes que está flirteando contigo descaradamente, ¿no?

—¿Celos?— la rubia arqueó una ceja y giró su cuerpo totalmente hacia Regina

—Quizás— respondió Regina suave al perderse en los océanos que tenía delante —Lo rechazaste, ¿no?

—Obvio. Quiero estar contigo— dijo besando la mano de la mujer —Cambiando de tema, hoy voy a aprovechar la tarde libre para contarle a August lo nuestro. Tiene que saberlo.

—Es verdad. Hazlo— dijo Regina sonriendo y dejó un beso en la punta de la nariz de Swan antes de arrancar hacia las escuelas de los niños.

* * *

Era hora del almuerzo en el trabajo de August, y Emma estaba con él en la parte de afuera del restaurante en que trabajaba. No podía dejar ver gracioso el uniforme que llevaba, pues según su punto de vista, parecía un pingüino.

El día estaba tan bonito, que ninguna nube manchaba el cielo. Aunque Emma tuviera un aprecio mayor por los días nublados, a veces le gustaba ver el azul del cielo. Los dos hermanos conversaban sentados a una mesa mientras comían algunas patatas fritas compradas por el mayor.

Swan le contó todo detalladamente, sin esconder ningún detalle, y al contrario de lo que esperaba, August no demostró sorpresa alguna.

—Ya lo sabía— dijo August guasón, arrancando una mirada desorbitada de Emma —¡Sois muy descaradas, por Dios! Solo estaba esperando a que tú me lo dijeras. Siempre supuse que eras medio camionera.

Emma se echó a reír y le tiró una papa al hermano, que puso pose de indignado.

—Tonto. Ah, gus…lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué no lo iba a entender? No hay nada malo en ello. Sabes que te voy a apoyar por encima de todo— posó una mano sobre la de la rubia, transmitiéndole confianza —Pretendes contárselo a mamá, ¿no?

Ella respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Aquel definitivamente era su punto flaco.

—Pretender, pretendo. Solo que no sé cuándo ni cómo

—Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Esto es sobre ti— dijo sonriendo

—Gracias, Gus— abrazó al hermano fuertemente durante largos segundos.

* * *

Viernes a las cinco de la mañana, Regina Mills ya estaba en pie. Era una mujer extremadamente puntual, y detestaba los atrasos. No perdonaba un minuto siquiera. El autocar saldría de la compañía a las nueve de la mañana, y pretendía llegar al hotel aproximadamente a las diez y media.

Aún estaba oscuro y Regina ya andaba para arriba y para abajo en su casa mientras intentaba recordar si se había olvidado de algo.

El entusiasmo con la competición se mezclaba con el nerviosismo de dejar solos no solo a Henry, sino a Amelia y a Ingrid. Cora se quedaría con ellos, claro está, prestando toda la ayuda necesaria y August la asistiría si fuera necesario, pero la morena no conseguía dejar de sentir cierto pesar en su corazón, como si algo le dijera que se quedara.

—¿Qué haces ya despierta?— Emma apareció en el pasillo donde estaba Regina. Aún tenía puesto el pijama, el cabello más desordenado del mundo y la cara típica de quien se acababa de despertar.

—¡No podemos atrasarnos, Swan!— exclamó como si fuera obvio

—Son las cinco de la mañana. Aún está oscuro— dijo ella en medio de un bostezo señalando a la ventana.

—Me gusta adelantarme— resopló acercándose a ella —¿Te desperté?— arregló algunos mechones del cabello rubio

—Tus zapatos están haciendo más ruido de lo que imaginas— dijo señalando los pies de la mujer, que ya calzaba grandes tacones.

Regina rió y la cogió por un brazo.

—Disculpa. Vuelve a dormir, y cuando sean las siete y media, te llamo, ¿ok?

—Ahora he perdido el sueño— reviró los ojos riendo —Creo que voy a tomar un baño y ya me preparo.

—Vale, yo también tengo que hacer eso— dijo ella y Emma frunció el ceño completamente confusa. Al percibirlo, Regina decidió explicarse —Caminar con tacones o con zapatillas cuando estoy nerviosa, me calma. Aún no estoy arreglada.

—Ah, vale— Emma sonrió y le lanzó un beso antes de volver a su cuarto.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las ocho y media y Emma y Regina ya estaban listas y con las maletas dentro del coche. Cora, Ingrid, August y los dos pequeños estaban en pie para despedirse. Zelena conduciría su propio coche hasta Alexandria- con su nuevo casi novio-y Regina se ofreció para ir con ella, ya que no soportaba viajar en autobús. Emma prefirió ir junto a sus compañeras de clase, y sobre todo porque no había espacio suficiente dentro del coche de la pelirroja.

—Entonces, tenemos que irnos. Zelena ya debe estar fuera esperándonos —dijo Regina suavemente y comenzó a despedirse de todos.

Emma abrazó fuertemente a Amelia, que llenó su cara de besos, y enseguida se despidió del hermano. Sintió su corazón encogerse al abrazar a la madre, que enarbolaba una expresión muy abatida. Ingrid, no cabía duda, no estaba nada bien.

—Me duele tener que salir de casa, aunque sea por pocos días, y dejarte aquí— dijo Emma bajito a su madre

—No te preocupes. Ve y diviértete. Vas a hacerlo muy bien— dijo besando el rostro de la hija.

Con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, Emma se despidió de Cora y de Henry rápidamente, y cuando Regina terminó de hablar con todos, las dos entraron en el coche y se dirigieron a la academia.

Al llegar al aparcamiento de la RADC, lo primero que divisaron fue el enorme autobús y a los innumerables alumnos a su alrededor. Emma descendió entusiasmada y enseguida fue hacia Elsa y Lilith. Todos debían estar presentes a la hora de pasar lista para certificar que no faltaba nadie. El alumno que respondía podía ir subiendo al autobús, y Swan fue una de las primeras en entrar, sentándose inmediatamente. Durante un segundo pensó en llamar a Elsa para que sentara a su lado, pero vio que eso sería imposible al estar Anna en el autobús. Es obvio que las hermanas se sentarían juntas. Como era de esperar, Lilith se sentó al lado de Swan al entrar en el vehículo.

—Buenos días, chicas— dijo Regina al entrar en el autobús con Zelena —Pretendemos llegar a Alexandria poco después de las diez de la mañana, sin embargo, antes de ir al hotel, vamos a conocer un poco la ciudad con un guía turístico que hemos contratado. El bus pasará por algunos lugares donde se grabó aquella serie de zombis que os gusta tanto a algunos…me he olvidado el nombre—rió

"_The walking Dead_", alguien gritó

—¡Eso!— dijo Regina sonriendo débilmente

—Y cuando lleguemos al hotel, haremos el registro e irán a preparar nuestros cuartos, eso debe tardar un poco, porque somos muchos—dijo Zelena dando énfasis en el muchos— Por eso dejareis las maletas aquí mismo en el bus y mientras preparan los cuartos, podéis salir a tomar un helado, quedaros en la sala de juegos del hotel…no sé, cualquier cosa. Pero no podéis subir a las habitaciones.

Todos asintieron.

—¿Entendi…— Regina iba diciendo, pero perdió el habla al ver a Liith sentada junto a Emma —¿Entendido?— todos asintieron —Genial. Nosotras dos vamos en coche detrás del bus. Comportaos, ¿eh? Nos vemos dentro de un rato.

Zelena y Regina bajaron del autobús y caminaron hacia el coche, donde Mark, el casi novio de Zelena, ya estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Regina revió los ojos al constatar que tendría que ir en el asiento de atrás.

—No pienses que no vi tu ligera crisis de celos— dijo Zelena bajito antes de entrar en el coche, a lo que la morena decidió no responder.

El viaje para Regina fue extremadamente aburrido. Zelena escuchaba las ruidosas y agitadas canciones de la radio y Mark se había quedado dormido, y bueno, la morena intentó dar una cabezada, pero sus nervios no la dejaban. En algunas horas, estaría en la misma habitación que Emma, sin presencia de la familia, y eso hacía que su corazón se saltara varios latidos.

En cambio para Emma todo el trayecto fue divertido. Se sintió de nuevo como en una excursión del colegio; las chicas bromeaban y cantaban todo el tiempo. Diferente a lo que imaginaba, Lilith no intentó "flirtear" con ella. Solo la trató como a una amiga.

* * *

Horas más tarde, después de que el bus ya hubiera hecho una pequeña visita por la ciudad, todos bajaron y se encaminaron a la recepción del gran hotel para hacer el registro. Regina, que prácticamente se ahogaba en café, ayudaba a algunas alumnas que tenían algunas dificultades. Conforme fueron acabando el proceso, fueron dirigiéndose a la sala de juegos y a la piscina del hotel, e incluso al parque más cercano.

Emma se apartó un poco de sus compañeras de clase y enseguida cogió su móvil para saber cómo estaba su madre. Conversó con su hermano unos minutos, y él le dijo que estaba bien y disfrutando de la compañía de Cora. Swan se sintió extremadamente feliz al escuchar, a lo lejos, la risa de su madre, y constató que estaba en buenas manos, y se quedó de esta manera más tranquila.

—Intenta apartar un poco tu cabeza de eso, por más difícil que sea— Regina apareció detrás de Emma, tocando levemente su hombro —Ella está bien.

—Sí, lo sé— la rubia se giró hacia la profesora quedando a una discreta distancia —¿Tú estás bien?

—Un poco estresada solo— sonrió débilmente —¿Cómo fue el viaje?— preguntó intentando arrancarle alguna información sobre Lilith. No quería parecer intrusiva.

—Estuvo divertido. Me sentí como en las excursiones escolares— dijo Emma suave y se detuvo, por primera vez en aquel día, para admirar de verdad el rostro de Regina, y no se sorprendió al percibir lo hermosa que era. Cada trazo de su rostro era perfecto. No había defecto alguno. Al darse cuenta de la mirada verde fija en su rostro, la morena sonrió tímida y en un parpadeo toda la tensión que sentía en aquel momento había desaparecido —Eres tan hermosa. Dan ganas de nunca dejar de mirarte

—Emma…— Regina reviró, dramática, los ojos, pero sin borrar la sonrisita de su cara. Era increíble la capacidad de Swan para transformar a Regina, una mujer sería y rígida, en una completa boba enamorada —Hay gente mirando

—¡Mirando lo bonita que eres! ¿Tengo derecho a sentir celos por eso?— preguntó forzando un tono de voz gracioso y colocándose las manos en la cintura, haciendo reír a Regina.

—Eres tan boba— dijo Regina con voz más suave, y Swan se sintió bien al ver que había conseguido relajar el estrés de la morena.

—Bien, eres linda, pero creo que voy a dejar de decir eso antes de que se te suba a la cabeza — sonrió y por un segundo estuvo a punto de acercarse más, pero vaciló al recordar que estaban en un local lleno de conocidos —Yo…Creo que voy a la sala de juegos con las chicas. ¿Vienes?

—No, ve tú. Yo me quedaré por aquí y esperaré a que los cuartos estén listos. Diviértete— dijo suavemente, dejando que su mirada cayera en los labios rosados de Swan, que sonrió brillándole los ojos.

—Está bien

Emma salió y se dirigió a la sala de juegos, donde encontró a Lilith y Alice jugando al billar. O por lo menos intentándolo. Recordó inmediatamente a su padre y cuánto le gustaba jugar al billar con los amigos tras un día de "trabajo", y sintió nauseas. No veía a su padre desde el día que decidió aparecer en la puerta de Regina como si nada hubiera sucedido. Como si no hubiera tirado a la basura un matrimonio y a una familia construida. Y obviamente no quería verlo tan pronto. Preferentemente nunca más, pero tarde o temprano eso sucedería, y no sabía si estaba preparada para ello.

Vivir con Regina estaba resultando una experiencia increíble. A los veinte años, Emma estaba finalmente comenzando a entender lo que era la libertad. Y cuando decimos libertad, no solo nos referimos a aquella de poder salir cuando y con quien quieras, sino a la libertad de pensamiento. Estaba, de una vez por todas, pesando y actuando por ella misma. No veía sus pensamientos e ideas adoctrinados por un hombre que decía saber lo que era mejor para sus hijos cuando ni él sabía lo que era mejor para sí mismo. Su mente estaba tan libre como su alma, a fin de cuentas, ser libre tiene más que ver con la percepción que con la realidad. Estaba siendo libre comportándose como ella misma por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

Los cuartos estuvieron listos cuando ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde. No solo la RADC se hospedaba en el hotel, sino también otras escuelas de danza que participarían también en la competición. El hotel quedaba cerca del teatro, así que era normal que cada año recibieran una gran cantidad de bailarines.

Las alumnas aprovecharon la tarde-ya que no podían entrar en los cuartos-para divertirse y salir a almorzar todas juntas.

Regina y Zelena reunieron a todos en el hall y les explicaron que podían salir a comer y divertirse por la noche, pero que tenían que estar en pie a las nueve en punto para ensayar todo el día por última vez. Después las acompañaron a recoger las maletas del autobús y subir a los cuartos.

El cansancio estampado en el rostro de la morena era visible. Apenas había dormido y no había parado un segundo. Y, claro, los nervios no dejaban de llamar a las puertas de su corazón. Para ella, era un honor haber sido invitada por primera vez en años de existencia de la RADC a la gran competición de Alexandria, pero la inseguridad crecía cada vez más, y eso no era bueno. Sabía que era una excelente bailarina y profesora, y confiaba en el potencial de sus alumnas, pero una competición de aquel porte aún la asustaba y se preguntaba muchas cosas como: ¿Habremos ensayado lo suficiente? La respuesta era sí. Prácticamente había sometido a tortura a sus alumnas durante un mes para que todo saliera perfecto.

Las alumnas fueron subiendo con sus correspondientes parejas, y Regina, tras recoger la llave de la habitación, barrió con la mirada la recepción del hotel, pero no encontró a Emma. No estaba con ninguna de sus compañeras y fuera de la vista de la profesora.

—¿Señorita Harris?— Regina tocó a Tiana, una de sus alumnas de más edad —¿Por casualidad no ha visto a la señorita Swan?

—Estaba en la sala de juegos con todas nosotras, pero después la vi dirigiéndose al auditorio del hotel— respondió al girarse hacia la profesora.

—¿Auditorio?— Regina preguntó con el ceño fruncido

—Sí, señora Mills. Este hotel es muy requerido para eventos, conferencias, obras y esas cosas, así que tiene un auditorio. Queda justo al lado de la sala de juegos. Debe estar allí— respondió con educación y sonrió a la mujer

—Ok, gracias. ¿Ya ha cogido su llave? ¿Encontró a su compañera de habitación?

—¡Sí!— dijo balanceando las llaves y señalando a Aurora, su compañera —Gracias, señora Mills

Regina sonrió y salió en dirección al auditorio donde Emma podría estar. Abrió la gran puerta doble y se encontró muchas sillas rojas diseminadas en diferentes alturas y abajo, el escenario, donde Swan estaba echada boca arriba. La iluminación era muy tenue, y solo el escenario estaba iluminado por una luz amarilla y acogedora. Sin hacer ningún ruido para que la rubia no notara su presencia, Regina bajó despacio cada fila y subió al escenario, sentándose al lado de Emma, que tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrió poco a poco al notar una presencia a su lado, y sonrió al constatar que era Regina.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Regina, pero no obtuvo respuesta, porque Emma sencillamente la empujó para que se echara a su lado.

—Estoy cansada y quería echarme—respondió segundos después anidándose en el pecho de Regina

—Bueno, los cuartos ya están listos. Podemos subir, tomar un baño, descansar, y después bajar de nuevo a cenar— dijo acariciando con delicadeza el rostro de Emma

—¿Sabes? Los sitios así, como este, me calman— dijo, ignorando lo dicho por Regina —Me siento más cerca aún de la danza. No sé explicar. Estar en un escenario hace que todas las preocupaciones se marchen, y estar en un escenario contigo…es una terapia. Tú me traes tanto bien como la danza. En realidad, me arriesgaría a decir que tú eres mejor que la danza.

Bastaron aquellas simples palabras, tan sinceras, para que el corazón de Regina se hinchara de felicidad.

—Siempre me tomas por sorpresa— rió —Nunca sé qué decir. Estoy aprendiendo a expresarme poco a poco.

Emma colocó mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de Regina y trazó su rostro con la mirada.

—No precisas decir nada— dijo suavemente fijando su mirada en los labios pintados de rojo.

Se creó una tensión en el ambiente cuando Regina también dejó caer la mirada hacia la boca de Emma. Las manos de la morena encontraron la cintura de Emma, a quien colocó totalmente sobre su cuerpo, acto que hizo estremecer a Swan de los pies a la cabeza. Sellaron el pequeño espacio que las separaba con un beso cálido y lento, produciéndoles a ambas frío en la tripa. La rubia sintió su centro palpitar al notar la lengua de Regina rodeando con delicadeza sus labios y no pudo contener el quedo gemido que salió de su boca. Aquello sonó como música para los oídos de Regina, que apretó aún más la cintura de la mujer, pegando aún más sus cuerpos.

—¿Vamos al cuarto?—preguntó Regina aún jadeante al terminar el beso —Tenemos que calmarnos, tomar un baño, descansar…

—Sí, vamos— dijo Emma e intentó levantarse, pero falló miserablemente al notar que sus piernas aún le temblaban, cosa que provocó que Regina soltara una carcajada, y Swan revirara los ojos.

* * *

Regina abrió la puerta del cuarto y se llevó un susto con lo que se encontró. Aquello definitivamente no estaba dentro de sus planes. Emma, que entró a continuación, tuvo la misma reacción: ceño fruncido y la boca abierta formando una O

—Pero, ¿qué…?— Regina profirió las palabras tan bajo que Emma casi no las había escuchado.

Una única cama de matrimonio se erigía en el centro del gran cuarto.

—Pensé que serían dos camas individuales— dijo Emma confusa

—Sí, yo también. Por lo visto algunas personas de este hotel no prestan atención a los clientes— dijo irritada y se encaminó hacia la puerta de nuevo, al salir al pasillo vio a un trabajador —Perdón, ¿puede ayudarme?— el muchacho asintió y entró en el cuarto —Es que yo pedí en recepción un cuarto con dos camas individuales, y no uno con una cama de matrimonio.

—Hum…¿Usted es Regina Mills?— preguntó comprobando la lista que tenía en las manos. Regina asintió —Señora, aquí dice que usted pidió una habitación con una única cama de matrimonio— dijo alzando hacia ella los papeles.

—Pero eso es imposible— tosió —Estoy segura de que no dije eso

—Con permiso, ¿algún problema? ¿Regina Mills, cierto?— una mujer con una placa de gerente apareció en la puerta.

—Sí, soy yo, y sí, hay un problema. Pedí un cuarto con dos camas, no con una— exclamó con rabia.

—Oh, no, señora Mills— dijo acercándose —Su hermana, Zelena, pasó por recepción después de que de usted hubo salido y dijo que usted había pedido que se la cambiaran por una suite de matrimonio

—¿Ella hizo qué?— preguntó Regina incrédula —Me lo debía haber imaginado. Esto es típico de ella— se pasó la mano por el rostro y respiró hondo —¿No pueden ponernos en una habitación con dos camas?

—Lo siento mucho, señora Mills, estamos al completo. Tenemos a tres escuelas de danza este fin de semana, y solo las suites de matrimonio están libres— el muchacho dijo, lamentándose.

—Escuchen, esto es un absurdo. Solo deberían permitir cualquier cambio en mi hospedaje con mi autoriza…— iba diciendo, pero Emma la interrumpió

—Regina—Emma la cortó —Está todo bien, déjalo así. No sería la primera vez que durmiéramos en la misma cama— dijo tímida, causando un silencio incómodo en la habitación.

Con las mejillas rojas, Regina apenas respiró hondo y fijó su mirada en el muchacho y la gerente.

—Ok. Vamos a dejarlo así, entonces— sonrió forzada, porque su deseo era de volar hacia el cuello de Zelena debido a ese abuso —Gracias

Los dos dejaron el cuarto y Emma rio al ver a la morena golpeando con rabia el suelo con los pies.

—¡Estás demasiado tensa!— dijo sujetando a la mujer por los hombros y sentarla en la cama—Después te entiendes con Zelena, ¿hum? Mientras, ¿por qué no aprovechas lo que este cuarto ofrece? ¡Mira esa bañera!— exclamó feliz al entrar en el baño de la suite —Hay hasta champán y pétalos de rosa allí dentro—dijo tras salir del baño y sentarse al lado de la morena en la cama

—¡Es una habitación de luna de miel!— dijo asombrada, haciendo reír a Emma —Disculpa, creo que toda la tensión ha vuelto

—¿Te acuerdas del día del espectáculo cuando yo estaba muy tensa y me diste un masaje?— ella asintió —¿Por qué no dejas que yo te dé uno hoy?

Mills sonrió y humedeció los labios.

—Bien, ¿por qué no pedimos la cena primero?— cogió la carta de la mesilla de noche —Tomamos un baño y después te dejo.

—Está bien— concordó y se tiró en la cama mientras Regina pedía la cena.

* * *

Las dos terminaron de comer sus risottos de shiitake sobre la cama mientras conversaban y reían de cualquier cosa.

La habitación era grande y estaba decorada muy bien, en tonos blancos y grises. Había una gran ventana encima de la cama que tenía una maravillosa vista hacia una verde montaña. Como ya era de noche, las estrellas llenaban el cielo y la luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre ellas dos.

—Creo que es mejor que ahora tomemos un baño— dijo Regina y percibió la expresión de duda en el rostro de la rubia —Puedes ir primero, si lo prefieres.

—Está bien— sonrió y se dirigió al baño.

Salió minutos después vistiendo un albornoz blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas y el cabello recogido en un moño alto y suelto. Regina clavó su mirada en ella, paseando sus ojos por cada parte de su perfecto y poco cubierto cuerpo.

Sin muchas palabras, la morena cogió algunas prendas de ropa de dentro de su maleta aún sin deshacer y entró en el baño. No tardó más de diez minutos, y al regresar al cuarto, vio que Emma se quedaba paralizada ante su presencia. Ella llevaba una bata de encaje negro transparente y una ropa interior del mismo color.

Emma tragó en seco y sintió, en aquel momento, cada célula de su cuerpo pidiendo y gritando desesperadamente por Regina. Su corazón estaba más acelerado de lo normal y no conseguía esconder su nerviosismo.

—Yo…Yo…— Emma balbuceó y se limpió la garganta —Échate aquí boca abajo— dijo dando palmaditas en la cama

Con una sonrisa en la cara, Regina caminó hasta la cama, al llegar, dejó deslizar la bata por su cuerpo, arrancando un suspiro de Emma, y se echó de la manera que la rubia había pedido.

—No soy muy buena en esto— dijo algo desconcertada ante la privilegiada visión del cuerpo de la mujer —Pero lo voy a intentar

Emma comenzó a masajear con un poco de dificultad los hombros de Regina, que fue abandonando la tensión poco a poco. Swan prestaba atención a las expresiones que la morena hacía, ya que su rostro estaba de lado sobre la almohada. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la boca entreabierta.

—Creo que tu posición no está ayudando mucho— dijo Regina con la voz arrastrada —Puedes subirte en mí, Swan

Emma estaba bajo los efectos de la pura excitación, y apenas podía razonar, así que solo hizo lo que Regina había sugerido. Tuvo que apretar los labios con fuerza para retener el gemido que insistía en salir de su garganta al sentarse encima del trasero de la mujer, quien, por su parte, se estremeció por completo.

—¿Estás sin bragas, Emma?— preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios al sentir la piel de la rubia en contacto con la suya.

—S…Sí— dijo arrastrando la voz

—Ok, mira…— Regina dijo poniéndose boca arriba, aún con Emma sobre ella. Swan pasó la punta de los dedos por el cuello de la mujer, admirando sus pechos aún cubiertos por el sujetador —Existe una manera mejor de hacer que todo este estrés en nuestro interior desaparezca— atrajo ligeramente a Swan hacia ella y susurró en su oído.

—¿Quieres…?

—Quiero, pero solo si tú también lo quieres de verdad. No deseo que te sientas presionada ni nada de eso, pero debes saber que no hay nada malo en el sexo— dijo Regina suavemente besando la punta de la nariz de la rubia.

—Yo quiero— respondió en éxtasis —Solo que no sé cómo es que…ya sabes

—Ni yo— rió —Déjate llevar. Haz lo que creas que tienes que hacer— pasó las manos por el rostro de Emma con tanta delicadeza que la llevó a pensar que estaba sujetando una piedra preciosa —¿Qué me dices, Emma? ¿Quieres esto?

Swan sonrió débilmente, pegó su cabeza a la de Regina y deshizo el nudo de su albornoz lentamente, dejando a la vista de la mujer su cuerpo.

—Quiero. Te quiero a ti esta noche, Regina.


	22. Show for our own

**Show of our own**

—_Quiero. Te quiero a ti esta noche, Regina_

Dijo Emma con la voz arrastrada y la morena tragó en seco antes de darle una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa. Mills unió sus labios a los de Emma en un beso lento y apasionado, que trasbordaba sentimientos que solo ellas sabían cuáles eran y a qué velocidad se los estaban intercambiando en aquel momento.

Sin parar de besarla, Regina invirtió las posiciones, quedando sobre la rubia, que tenía sus manos paseando por la espalda de la morena, trazando diseños aleatorios por toda su extensión.

—No voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras— dijo Regina suavemente al terminar el beso y pegar su cabeza a la de Emma, que solo asintió y sonrió.

—Pero…¿qué quieres tú?— preguntó Emma provocativa con un ceja arqueada, y los ojos de Regina quemaban de deseo por ella.

La morena sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, se pasó la lengua por los labios al fijar su mirada en los de Emma, que enseguida mordió ligeramente tirando de ellos, haciendo jadear a la rubia.

—Ya lo verás, querida.

Regina atrajo delicadamente a Emma hacia ella, haciendo que quedara sentada en la cama, de rodillas. Se colocó frente a la rubia, mirándola a los ojos, ahora oscuros por el deseo, y la besó de nuevo, suave y lentamente. Descendió los besos hacia el maxilar y trazó un camino mojado hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia, que apretó los ojos con fuerza y se mordió los labios al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo se erizaba con los toques de Regina. Emma rodeo el cuello de la mujer con sus brazos a la vez que la morena depositaba besos por todo su cuello y nuca.

—Re…Regina…—pronunció jadeante Emma, atrayendo hacia ella la intensa mirada de la mujer.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó aún sin aliento y preocupada, alternando su mirada entre los ojos y la boca de Emma.

Para su sorpresa, como respuesta, Emma, con los ojos cerrados, cogió suavemente la mano de la mujer y la colocó en el nudo de su bata. Regina se estremeció por entero, pero enseguida comenzó a hacer lo que Emma, indirectamente, le había pedido. Cuando empezó a deshacer lentamente el nudo, Emma abrió los ojos, el verde de sus ojos se encontró con el castaño de la mirada de Regina, quien no había quebrado el contacto visual en ningún momento. Deshizo el nudo y bajó la mirada, percibiendo la pesada respiración que Emma tenía en aquel momento.

Regina alcanzó los hombros de Emma con sus manos y dejó que la bata se deslizara por los brazos y la espalda de la rubia, dejándola completamente expuesta ante ella. La morena emitió un gemido ahogado al ver a Emma Swan desnuda delante de ella, mientras la rubia tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración pesada.

La morena se humedeció los labios y besó la punta de la nariz de Swan.

—Échate— susurró, y Emma abrió los ojos y obedeció

Regina gateó sobre Emma y observó el cuerpo que tenía bajo ella.

—Eres hermosa— dijo sincera paseando sus manos por el liso abdomen de la rubia, subiendo un poco más y acariciando el valle entre los pechos, lo que hizo que la rubia se contorciera en la cama, provocando una sonrisa en Regina.

Mills diseminó besos mojados desde el cuello hasta la barriga de Emma, y cuando llegó cerca de su intimidad, empezó a dar leves y torturantes mordidas en el interior de su muslo, y ya podía ver la intimidad de Emma-descubierta de cualquier pedazo de tela-encharcada y pidiendo por ella. Volvió a subir, lanzándose con más ferocidad e intensidad a la boca de Emma al paso que ponía su rodilla entre las piernas de la rubia, presionando su intimidad, haciéndola gemir.

—Regina…— gimió Emma en medio del beso y presionó aún más su centro contra la rodilla de la mujer.

En total éxtasis, Regina llevó su boca a un pecho de Emma, chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo su pezón a la vez que masajeaba el otro con la mano libre. Los gemidos cada vez más altos de Emma empezaron a escucharse en el cuarto, y eso ponía a Regina más fuera de sí.

Descendió lentamente una mano hasta alcanzar el centro palpitante de la rubia y pegó su cabeza a la de ella.

—No quiero que te arrepientas. Quiero que sea especial para ti— dijo bajito, y Emma sonrió

—La única forma de que no fuera especial sería si no fuera contigo—dijo suavemente con la voz aún tomada. Sus ojos brillaban más que las estrellas del cielo —Estoy lista.

Regina sonrió ampliamente y asintió. Pasó dos dedos por los labios internos y ya mojados de Emma-que se retorció y se mordió los labios-y masajeó lentamente su punto de placer. Regina iba estudiando las reacciones de Emma, y notaba cómo su propia ropa interior se mojaba con cada sonido emitido por la rubia. La morena, tras masajear el rígido nervio de Swan, introdujo despacio y con cierta dificultad un dedo en el interior de la rubia, que arqueó la espalda y emitió un gemido alto que fue ahogado por un ardiente beso de Regina. Cuando consiguió colocar todo su dedo, comenzó a hacer lentos movimientos de vaivén en Emma, que gemía con los labios de la morena en los de ella. Mills, a la vez que rodeaba los labios de Emma con los suyos, curvó su dedo en el interior de la rubia, alcanzado su punto G.

La morena no se atrevió a introducir ningún dedo más por miedo a lastimar a Swan, ya había tenido dificultad al introducir el primero.

Cuando comenzó a sentir que el interior de Emma se contraía alrededor de su dedo, rápidamente lo retiró, causando una expresión de desespero y rabia en la rubia.

—¿Por…por qué has…?— dijo Emma jadeante sin entender absolutamente nada.

Regina la interrumpió, callándola con un beso rápido y fue bajando, poco a poco, dejando besos hasta su intimidad. Al sentir la suave boca de la morena en contacto con su centro, Emma agarró los cabellos negros de la cabeza que se encontraba entre sus piernas y tiró de ellos con fuerza, pero a Mills no le importó. Besó los labios mayores de Emma, sintiendo cada vez más sus bragas mojadas. Swan gemía bajito y descontroladamente cuando, en un acto inesperado, movió su cintura en busca de más contacto con la mujer.

La profesora, tras largo segundos de pura tortura, pasó su lengua por el interior cálido y mojado de Emma, que clavó sus uñas en las sábanas bajo ella. Regina se sentía en el cielo por estar probando el sabor de Emma, sabor que no se imaginaba tan bueno. Pasó la lengua delicada y lentamente por toda su extensión hasta alcanzar el nervio ya extremadamente duro, que lamió alternando el ritmo de sus movimientos, con chupadas en la zona. Emma gemía alto y no le importaba si alguien podría estar escuchando. Aquel era un momento único y quería centrarse exclusivamente en él.

Al presentir que el orgasmo de la rubia estaba cerca, Regina introdujo de nuevo un dedo y ejecutó movimientos de vaivén sin dejar de pasar su lengua por el clítoris de Swan. Un minuto después, con un gemido profundo y arqueando la espalda, Emma Swan se deshizo sobre el dedo de Regina Mills.

Regina, en total éxtasis, retiró despacio el dedo y alzó la mirada hacia Emma, que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración. Se echó al lado de la rubia, admirando cada detalle de su rostro-sudado y enrojecido, pero aún así hermoso. Pasó ligeramente el dorso de la mano por el rostro de Swan, que fue abriendo los ojos, poco a poco, ya con la respiración más normalizada. Y en aquel momento, Emma clavó su mirada en la de Regina, y ambas miradas brillaban como nunca.

—¿Qué tal?— preguntó Regina después de largos segundos. Emma percibió que la morena estaba más tímida, a fin de cuentas, sus mejillas se sonrojaron tras haber hecho la pregunta.

Emma puso una sonrisa tímida y miró hacia abajo.

—Nunca he sentido nada parecido. Ha sido…perfecto— cogió las manos de Regina, uniéndolas a las suyas y alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia ella —¿También quieres que yo…?—Emma no consiguió terminar la frase, solo señaló con la mirada el cuerpo de Regina, quien rápidamente entendió lo que quería decir.

—¡Oh, Dios!— exclamó bajito con una sonrisa en el rostro —No voy a presionarte. No es necesario que me hagas nada si no quieres.

—Pero tú sí quieres— replicó Emma con una ceja levantada.

—Te mentiría si dijera que no— rió y acercó su rostro a Emma —Pero entenderé si no te sientes preparada para eso.

—Yo…Realmente no lo estoy— confesó. Se cubrió con el edredón que tenía debajo de ella y se anidó en Regina —¿Sabes? Para ti debe ser más fácil. Aunque nunca hayas tenido relaciones sexuales con mujeres antes de mí, las has tenido con hombres, y queriendo o no, es una experiencia.

—Es verdad. Y realmente ha sido el hecho de haber mantenido relaciones con un hombre lo que me ha ayudado, porque te he hecho lo que a mí me hubiera gustado que él me hiciera, pero nunca hizo. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí— sonrió. La rubia se echó sobre Regina y besó todo su rostro —Aún no me siento lista para…tocarte. No de la misma manera en que tú me lo has hecho— dijo tímida y Regina sonrió ante aquello —Pero querría verte.

—¿Verme?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido

—Desnuda— dijo serena pasando los dedos por las asillas del sujetador negro de encaje.

Regina se estremeció.

La morena se sentó en la cama, colocando a Swan en su regazo. Admiro una vez más el cuerpo de la rubia, totalmente desnudo ante ella, y dejó un beso en su cabeza.

—¿Puedo?— preguntó Emma insegura colocando las manos en el broche del sujetador de Regina, que apenas asintió con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro.

Emma deshizo el enganche del sujetador, que se deslizó por los hombros de la morena, revelando sus pequeños y firmes pechos para Swan. Ella respiró hondo, nerviosa, y Regina, al darse cuenta, agarró sus manos para transmitirle confianza.

Swan llevó sus manos a los pechos de la mujer, los apretó suavemente, lo que la hizo jadear.

Emma sonrió y clavó su mirada en los ojos castaños oscuros. Más oscuros que nunca en aquel momento.

—¿Qué somos?— preguntó Emma de repente

Regina frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Conocidas? ¿Colegas? ¿Amigas? ¿Qué etiqueta le estamos dando a esta relación?

—Creo que los amigos no hacen lo que nostras hacemos— dijo con calma y besó la mano de Emma —¿Qué quieres ser para mí?

—No era esa pregunta la que esperaba— torció la boca y reviró los ojos —¿Somos algo así como novias?

—¿Es eso lo que quieres ser?— preguntó de forma quisquillosa y Emma resopló

—¡Regina!— peleó —No es eso lo que quiero escuchar. Pregunta bien— puso morritos

Regina sonrió ante aquel momento. Estaba todo siendo tan natural. Emma Swan, desnuda y feliz, sentada en su regazo y queriendo que la pidan en noviazgo.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia, Emma?

Swan sonrió y fingió estar pensando, haciendo reír a la morena.

—Depende— dijo seria y la sonrisa que había en el rostro de Mills desapareció —¿Tú quieres ser la mía?— preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y la morena se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Claro que quiero, mi amor

—Entonces yo también quiero— sonrió de oreja a oreja —¿Podemos irnos a dormir? Tengo un cansancio y un sueño descomunal.

Regina rió alto.

—Eso se llama estado pos-orgasmo, querida—Emma se sonrojó. La mujer se echó en la cama y golpeó la superficie para que la rubia se echara a su lado —Ven, vamos a dormir

Y entonces, Swan se acurrucó en el pecho de Regina, una vez más en aquella noche, escuchando sus latidos y sintiendo su tranquila respiración. Y así las dos conciliaron el sueño: juntas, felices, abrazadas y con la nueva etiqueta de novias.

* * *

Regina se despertó lentamente a la mañana siguiente, abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Sonrió ampliamente al ver a su novia agarrada a su cuerpo con el rostro hundido en su cuello, y toda destapada. Se quedó mirando durante unos segundos su espalda llena de pecas y, por supuesto, no pudo dejar de mirar un poco más sus nalgas expuestas, lo que hizo que se esforzara por apartar los pensamientos impuros que estaban invadiendo su mente tan de mañana.

Momentos de la noche pasada llegaron como flashes a su cabeza, haciéndole sonreír.

Se estiró y Emma se removió un poco, restregándose los ojos.

—Buenos días— dijo Swan aún con los ojos cerrados

—Buenos días— sonrió y besó su cabeza —Déjate de mimosería y despierta, ¿ok? Tenemos que desayunar y estar lista a las nueve para el ensa…—Regina miró hacia el reloj en la mesilla de noche y sintió que se desmayaba —¡EMMA! ¡YA SON LAS NUEVE Y MEDIA!

La rubia se levantó de un salto y desorbitó los ojos.

—¿No pusiste anoche la alarma en el móvil?

—¡Ah, claro, después de una noche como esa iba a acordarme de poner la alarma!— dijo irónica levantándose rápidamente y yendo a buscar la ropa de ballet en la maleta.

—¡Ah, genial! ¿Ahora la culpa de haberte atrasado es mía?— preguntó Emma irritada levantándose también y buscando sus ropas

—¿Qué? ¡Emma, no he dicho eso!—respondió Regina ya vistiéndose —Y tú también podrías haber puesto la alarma en tu móvil.

—Ah, perdona, pero ayer estaba más interesada en tocar otras cosas— respondió Emma prontamente y Regina abrió la boca en una O, tirándole a la cara un calcetín.

—¿Ya has acabado de arreglarte?— preguntó. Mills ya estaba vestida, mientras Emma aún no se había recogido el cabello ni puesto las zapatillas —Ven, eso te lo vas haciendo en el ascensor — dijo triando de la muchacha hacia fuera del cuarto.

* * *

—¿Dónde va a ser el ensayo?— preguntó Emma entrando en el ascensor. Regina estaba recogiendo su cabello rubio en un moño alto para ir adelantando mientras ella se colocaba las zapatillas.

—Hemos reservado el salón del hotel— respondió poco antes de que el ascensor llegara al piso deseado.

Cuando las dos llegaron al salón, todas las miradas se giraron hacia ellas. Las alumnas estaban confusas, pero Zelena, que desde el fondo encaraba a la hermana, enarbolaba una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro y una ceja arqueada.

—Chicas, disculpad el atraso. Me olvidé de poner el despertador. La noche fue movida— dijo Regina sin pensar y miradas confusas aparecieron en el rostro de sus alumnas, y Zelena se aguantó para no reír —Es que me quedé hasta tarde resolviendo algunos problemas administrativos de la compañía— puso como excusa —Pero no debo satisfacciones, ¿no? Así que vamos al ensayo, porque el tiempo es corto.

* * *

—¿Cuándo me vas a dar las gracias por haber cambiado los cuartos?— preguntó Zelena a la hermana cuando el primer ensayo llegó a su fin y solo estaban las dos en la sala. Las alumnas se habían ido a almorzar y descansar durante una hora antes de volver.

Regina se giró hacia la alta pelirroja, cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho y puso una sonrisa traviesa.

—Podría, pero sé que las camas individuales no hubieran impedido que hiciéramos lo que hicimos

Zelena desorbitó sus grandes ojos azules y abrió la boca asombrada.

—¿Habéis follado?

Regina rió

—¿Por qué la sorpresa? Pensé que esa era tu intención al cambiar el cuarto

—¡Puede ser, pero no esperaba que sucediera ya desde ayer!— exclamó —¿Y, hermanita? ¿Cómo fue?

—¡Zelena!— dijo Regina riendo. Pasó la mano por el asa del bolso con sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera, seguida por la hermana —No voy a comentar mi vida sexual contigo

—¿Y por qué no? Somos hermanas. ¡Somos las mejores amigas!— dijo ella y Regina reviró los ojos —Ok. Pero solo dime si tú disfrutaste, ya sabes…mujer

—Claro que disfruté. Ella es muy hermosa. De quitar el aliento— suspiró —Pero no fue solo eso lo que sucedió anoche.

—¿Qué más?— preguntó curiosa

Regina se acercó al oído de la hermana y susurró

—Tienes, oficialmente, una cuñada, y yo, dos cuñados.

Regina se apartó y siguió andando hasta salir de la sala, riendo de la expresión asombrada de la pelirroja, que se quedó sin poder decir nada.

* * *

En un restaurante próximo al hotel, Emma almorzaba con sus colegas de clase. En la gran mesa redonda, estaban Alice, Lilith, Tiana, Elsa, Anna, Aurora y ella. Conversaban de lo ansiosas que estaban por la competición del día siguiente.

—¿Entonces, Emma? ¿Cómo fue esa noche movidita con la profesora Mills?— preguntó Lilith, remedando las palabras dichas antes por Regina. Su voz estaba cargada de escarnio.

Emma se tensó y soltó los cubiertos sobre el plato, ruido que resonó en todo el restaurante, atrayendo algunas miradas hacia su mesa.

—¿Cómo dices?— preguntó Emma fría y trémula. Por más que supiera que nadie-aparte de ella misma y Regina-supiera lo que había sucedido en aquel cuarto de hotel, una pregunta como aquella sonó a provocación y desconfianza.

—Ah, para. Tú formaste para de su noche movidita, ¿a qué sí?— preguntó con una sonrisita en los labios

Al principio, algunas de las chicas rieron, pero cuando vieron la expresión seria estampada en el rostro de Emma, un clima tenso se hizo en la mesa.

—Lily, para con eso— dijo bajito Alice

—¡No! Deja que hable. ¡Venga, Emma, dinos lo que hicisteis!— instigó

—Dormimos, Lilith. Cada una en su cama, durante horas— mintió. Su voz era suave para no demostrar debilidad.

—¿De verdad? Vaya, pues juraría que escuché en el pasillo a la gerente decir algo como que vuestro cuarto fue cambiado por una suite de matrimonio— aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso de Emma. Sintió sus ojos arder de rabia al mirar a la muchacha sarcástica que tenía delante.

Swan golpeó las manos en la mesa, causando una vez más un ruido alto en el restaurante. Se levantó, inclinó el cuerpo hacia Lilith, que no retrocedió.

Emma puso una sonrisa aterradora, que nadie jamás allí había visto.

—Sí, tienes razón. El cuarto realmente fue cambiado, pero fue un accidente. ¿Y sabes, Lilith…?— Emma frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza. Lilith aún mantenía la sonrisita desdeñosa en el rostro, como si nada le afectara. Todas las miraban con atención, asombradas ante la actitud de Emma —Para que estés diciendo esas cosas, con la intención de herirme, debes estar muriendo de envidia y rabia por no estar tú en el lugar de Regina. Tus palabras emanan desesperación— la sonrisa de Lilith pasó a convertirse en labios comprimidos por la rabia, cosa que hizo que Emma sonriera aún más.

La rubia abandonó bruscamente la mesa, y salió del restaurante. Estaba temblado. Temblaba de rabia, miedo y también de animación. Nunca se había enfrentado a nadie de aquella manera, y había sido satisfactorio. No imaginaba que Lilith pudiera ser una persona tan baja, y se preocupó por el dueto que tendrían que realizar en la competición. "Ojalá que esa pelea no interfiera en la danza", pensó Emma.

—No le des importancia. Ella es así— Alice apareció detrás de Emma

La rubia más alta se giró hacia ella, cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho y sonrió débilmente.

—No imaginé que fuera así. Me pareció una chica buena y tranquila cuando comenzamos a ensayar juntas.

—Siempre da esa primera impresión a todo el mundo, pero la verdad es que es ese tipo de personas que tiene que golpear a los demás para intentar quedar por encima. Felizmente no lo ha podido conseguir contigo—Alice sonrió y Emma también —¿No quieres volver adentro y terminar de comer?

—No. He perdido el apetito. Voy a dar una vuelta— se lamentó —Pero toma mi parte del almuerzo— dijo colocando quince dólares en la mano de la compañera.

—Está bien. Hasta más tarde, Emma— dijo Alice y volvió a entrar en el restaurante.

* * *

Al llegar al hotel de nuevo, Emma comprobó su reloj y constató que aún tenía media hora de descanso antes de la segunda parte del ensayo. Se tiró sobre la gran cama de matrimonio, mirando hacia el techo y recordando la noche pasada. Una sonrisa surgió en sus labios y un escalofrío recorrió su espina al recordar los delicados toques de Regina por su piel.

Su teléfono sonó, despertándola de aquella ensoñación. Sintió su corazón encogerse al leer y ver la foto de su hermano en la pantalla, pensando ya en millones de razones para esa llamada.

—¿Sí?— atendió con miedo

—_Hola, hermana_— había cierto pesar en su voz, y eso hizo que se formara un nudo en el estómago de Emma _—¿Estás ocupada?_

—No. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo está mamá?— atropelló las palabras

—_No quiero preocuparte, pero estoy en el hospital con ella. No estaba queriendo comer, apenas conseguía andar, tenía una tos seca y fiebre. Ya le han hecho algunos exámenes y ha salido que tiene neumonía. La inmunidad la tiene muy baja, así que se va a quedar ingresada._

Emma respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, preocupada.

—¿Cómo está ahora?

—_Está mal, Emma. Además de neumonía, se estaba quejando mucho de fuertes dolores en el hombro derecho, nauseas y la piel la tiene más amarillenta que nunca. Ahora está durmiendo y bajo cuidados médicos. Tiene que descansar. Cora está con ella en el cuarto, vigilándola. Te he llamado para informarte. Tenías que saberlo._

—Gracias, Gus. Tengo ensayo dentro de un momento, pero en cuanto acabe te llamo para tener más noticias. Pero, por favor, si algo más sucede, avísame. Llámame a mí, a Regina, a Zelena o incluso puedes llamar al hotel, pero dame noticias. Y mándale un beso cuando se despierte, ¿ok?

—_Claro, Emma. Y mantén la calma. La voy a estar cuidando. Cuídate tú_— dijo con voz suave August, colgando segundos después, dejando a una Emma Swan preocupada en la cama del hotel.

Emma tiró el móvil a algún lado de la cama y cerró los ojos. En su cabeza comenzaron a pasar recuerdos de momentos vividos con su madre, y segundos después notó que las lágrimas habían comenzado a derramarse.

Regina entró en el cuarto y se sorprendió al encontrar a la joven echada en la cama, pues no esperaba verla allí. La morena tenía una pequeña bolsa blanca de papel en las manos, de una joyería.

—¿Emma?— Regina tocó a la rubia y sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver que estaba llorando. Swan abrió los llorosos ojos y más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos —¿Qué ocurre, mi amor?— preguntó al atraerla hacia ella y anidar su cabeza en su cuello.

—Estoy muy preocupada por mi madre— dijo con voz trémula

—Todo saldrá bien, Emma— dijo acariciando con sus dedos su rubio cabello —Se pondrá bien

—Si muere, me quedo huérfana. No tengo padre, Regina. Aquel hombre ya no existe para mí.

—No pienses así— Mills agarró el rostro de la rubia con sus dos manos y fijó su mirada en la de ella —Nunca vas a estar sola. Y todo saldrá bien. Mira…— Regina abrió la bolsa blanca, captando la atención de Emma. Sacó de dentro una cajita negra alargada —Te he comprado esto

—¿Para mí?— sonrió entre lágrimas y cogió la cajita para enseguida abrirla. Era un collar plateado con un delicado colgante de una pluma— ¿Una pluma?

—Siempre ha sido un símbolo de paz y esperanza para mí. Es mirar ese colgante y saber que todo está bien, que estás exactamente donde deberías estar, y que todo se arreglará si tienes esperanza— Regina sonrió a los ojos brillantes de la joven.

La morena sacó el collar de la caja y se puso detrás de Emma. Apartó sus cabellos de la nuca y antes de abrochar el collar, depositó un beso en la nuca de la muchacha, que se estremeció ante el toque.

—Me encanta—dijo Emma admirando el colgante —Gracias, Regina

—No hay de qué— sonrió y besó ligeramente los labios de su novia —Aún tenemos quince minutos hasta el ensayo, y bueno, no tomamos un baño después de…ya sabes. Nos despertamos a las prisas y no nos dio tiempo.

—¿Eso es una invitación para una ducha?— preguntó Emma con una sonrisita maliciosa. Su rostro y ojos aún estaban rojos por el llanto.

—Definitivamente, sí— respondió ya levantándose y arrastrando a la joven hacia el baño.

Se quitaron a la vez las ropas de ballet, y Emma no apartaba la mirada del cuerpo de Regina ni un segundo, ya que la noche anterior no lo había visto todo.

Entraron en la cabina y abrieron el agua caliente. El baño no fue largo y estuvo libre de segundas intenciones, solo algunos besos, pero nada que las desconcentrase.

* * *

La pelea que Lilith y Emma habían tenido a la hora del almuerzo felizmente no interfirió en la danza que tenían que realizar. El ensayó transcurrió bien. Regina estaba de buen humor, así como todas sus alumnas. Todos estaban extremadamente entusiasmados ante el día siguiente. Sabían que sería una gran oportunidad para promocionar la RADC y sus propias carreras en el mundo de la danza.

Emma pensó mil veces si debería contarle a Regina el incidente con Lilith, pero tuvo miedo de que la mujer acabara enfadándose más de lo que debería. Regina era una mujer serena, pero solo hasta que alguien la provocara.

Al final del ensayo, la mitad de las chicas salieron para disfrutar de la noche, y la otra mitad se fue a dormir. Emma formaba parte de esta última, obviamente. Estaba cansada física y mentalmente.

Entró en el cuarto sin Regina-que estaba resolviendo asuntos de la RADC con Zelena-, tomó un rápido baño, conversó con su hermano por mensaje para saber cómo estaba su madre, quien felizmente estaba "bien", y se quedó profundamente dormida vistiendo una camisa larga de Wonder Woman.

**POV Regina**

Después de acabar el ensayó, le pedí a Zelena que subiera, pues tenía una cosa que hacer. Mi corazón estaba henchido de amor. Emma Swan definitivamente me había cogido por sorpresa, haciendo que me enamorara perdidamente. Nunca en toda mi vida me imaginé que, a mis treinta y tres años, estaría actuando y sintiéndome como una adolescente enamorándose por primera vez, pero era así exactamente como me sentía, Emma me dejaba en las nubes.

Fui al auditorio del hotel, con un pequeño altavoz que el casi novio de Zelena me había prestado. En el escenario poco iluminado, con aquella luz amarilla, dejé el altavoz y sonreí con mis propios pensamientos. Tenía una cosa en mente. Una cosa sencilla y para muchos hasta boba, pero como iba diciendo: yo estaba en las nubes. Estaba feliz. Había, finalmente, encontrado a alguien que me estaba completando.

Tras dejar el altavoz en el lugar correcto, subí al cuarto donde encontré a Swan soñando como un ángel en la cama. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, la llamé bajito y la moví por el hombro.

—¿Emma?— la llamé y ella ni siquiera se movió —Emma, despierta

Se movió despacio y abrió los ojos asustada.

—¿Ya es de mañana?

—No— respondí riendo —Solo levanta y ven conmigo

Emma se levantó y agarró mi mano. Mi corazón estaba tan acelerado que me pregunté si ella no estaría escuchando mis latidos. Preferimos bajar por las escaleras para ir más rápido y enseguida llegamos a mi sitio escogido: el auditorio. Vi la nítida expresión de confusión en su rostro, y ella me miraba ansiando alguna explicación.

Yo solo sonreí y la subí al escenario, rodeando enseguida su cintura con mis brazos.

—¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada

—¿Bailas conmigo?— pregunté pegando mi cabeza a la de ella

—¿Cómo?— percibí que aún estaba medio adormilada

—¿Bailas conmigo?— repetí —Siempre he querido bailar una danza de pareja en los espectáculos, pero no lo veía muy adecuado. No para mí, la profesora. Pero…¿qué me dices de hacer nuestro propio espectáculo, aquí y ahora?

Emma abrió una sonrisa sincera y alternó su mirada entre mis ojos y mi boca, haciéndome sonreír también.

—Creo que es una excelente idea— dijo rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos

Caminé hasta el altavoz, y puse la canción _Perfec_t de Ed Sheeran, y volví hacia ella. La voz del cantante comenzó a escucharse y yo envolví la cintura de la rubia, moviéndola ligeramente.

_I found a love for me_

_Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

No estaba mirando para el cielo en esos momentos, pero aún así tenía la certeza de que los ojos brillantes de Emma eclipsarían a cualquier estrella que en él hubiera.

Las puntas de los pies sin zapatillas, no estábamos bailando ballet. Bailábamos el amor y el descubrimiento de aquel sentimiento que cada vez más afloraba en nuestros pechos.

_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

_Oh, I never knew you were the somone waiting for me_

Nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados y nos movíamos siguiendo el ritmo. Y también intercambiábamos sonrisas cuando algún fragmento de la canción encajaba con nuestra relación.

En el estribillo de la canción, agarré a Emma en mis brazos y la hice rodar por el escenario, trayéndola después hacia mi pecho, donde ella se acurrucó.

—¿Por qué no te conocí antes?— preguntó ella de repente

—Porque, probablemente, el destino nos estaba guardando este momento para cuando los necesitáramos— respondí y ella sonrió. Estoy segura de que podría admirar aquella sonrisa hasta mi último aliento y jamás me cansaría.

_Well, I found a woman_

En ese momento, Emma arqueó una ceja hacia mí. Apartó su cuerpo del mío y agarró solo mi mano, guiándome a paso lento por el escenario.

_Stronger than anyone I know_

_Me atrajo de vuelta, rodeando mi cintura y pegando nuestras frentes._

_She shares my dreams_

_I hope that someday I'll share her home_

Emma rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas y unió nuestros labios. Sostuve su peso con mis brazos y no dejé de moverme al ritmo de la música.

Era un momento único. Un momento nuestro. Estaba segura de que durante muchas noches, antes de caer dormida, lo recordaría.

Continuamos bailando con nuestras almas, corazones y cuerpos unidos, hasta que la música acabó. Uní mis labios a los suyos en un beso apasionado y dulce, finalizándolo con un piquito y un intenso intercambio de sinceras miradas.

Nunca fui una mujer de entregarme demasiado. Me expresaba dentro de los límites que consideraba normal. Un amor recíproco siempre me asustó. El hecho de que alguien me amara demasiado me asustaba mucho. El amor fácil siempre me aterró, pero con Emma no siento eso, sino ganas de entregarme cada vez más. Siento la reciprocidad que existe entre nuestro intercambio de miradas y palabras, y puedo decir que estaba aprendiendo a disfrutar y a amarlo.


	23. Love, mom

**Love, mom**

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté sonriendo al encontrar a mi novia toda enroscada en mi cuerpo.

La luz del sol que entraba por las rendijas de la cortina golpeaba sobre su espalda, cubierta apenas por un top de gimnasia, dejando sus pecas visibles. Dormía profundamente, y preferí no moverme para no despertarla. Una de sus piernas estaba sobre mí y sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello de la manera más tierna y dulce del mundo entero.

Ayer por la noche, después del romántico momento que tuvimos en el auditorio del hotel, volvimos a nuestra habitación y nos dimos nada más que besos hasta quedarnos dormidas.

Mi cuerpo estaba más ligero que cuando bailaba. Parecía que estaba flotando o echada sobre las nubes. El buen humor era visible en mí, y algunas personas ya lo estaban percibiendo, así como yo, desde hacía tiempo, me había dado cuenta de cómo mi corazón latía más fuerte al estar cerca de Emma y lo perdidamente enamorada que estaba de ella.

Intenté soltarme del agarre de Emma, pero ella me agarró y me atrajo aún más cerca, haciéndome reír.

—¿Creciste durmiendo agarrada a almohadas y peluches, verdad? Incluso durmiendo haces fuerza para que no te suelte— dije bajito, aunque sabía que ella no estaba escuchando y no me iba a responder.

—No estoy durmiendo— dijo con voz somnolienta y aún con los ojos cerrados, cogiéndome de sorpresa —Solo que no quiero soltarte

Sonreí aún más.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan? ¿Quedarnos aquí hasta la hora de la competición?— pregunté en tono de broma al conseguir soltarme. Ella rió y hundió la cara en la almohada, echada boca abajo —Ok, ok…Vamos a levantarnos y comenzar a preparar nuestra mente para lo de más tarde— dije y me quedé esperando unos segundos por alguna reacción, pero Emma ni siquiera se movió. ¡Qué muchacha remolona! —No me estás dando elección, Swan…

Escuché su risa nerviosa cuando empecé a pasar la punta de mis cortas uñas por toda su espalda, uniendo cada peca, como si se tratara de la constelación de estrellas más bonita del cielo.

Me acerqué a su nuca, aparté los mechones dorados que allí se encontraban y le dejé varios besos mojados y algunas mordidas, y vi que se retorcía un poco.

—Vamos, despierta— susurré en su oído y ella siguió sin moverse.

Pasé una mano por un lateral de su cuerpo, desde la costilla hasta el muslo descubierto, dado que había dormido en braguitas. Le hice una caricia allí con la punta de las uñas y pude sentir su cuerpo erizarse bajo mis toques.

—¿Si me despierto de una vez dejarás de hacer eso?— preguntó refiriéndose a las caricias

Me eché a reír.

—¿Quieres que pare?

Ella se levantó y se sentó en la cama, aún con los ojos cerrados, esforzándose para abrirlos. Sus cabellos desordenados le caían sobre el rostro y luchaba por arreglarlos.

—No, no quiero— respondió mientras se recogía el cabello en un moño alto y finalmente abriendo los ojos, clavando aquella mirada verde en la mía, que estaba segura también brillaba como la de ella. Mis ojos siempre brillaban al ver a Emma. Swan agarró las finas asillas de mi camisón, amenazando con dejarlas deslizar en cualquier momento, acto que hizo que mi respiración se volviera más pesada.

—Entonces que así sea— puse mi sonrisa más maliciosa y gateé hasta ella, que volvió a recostarse inmediatamente.

Tracé su rostro con la mirada, y sé que parece tonto y suena a cliché, pero nunca voy a cansarme de mirarla.

Bajé hasta su cuello y repartí besos mojados desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta su pescuezo, donde pasaba levemente mi nariz, sintiendo todo el aroma dulce y natural que su piel exhalaba. Ella, delicadamente, entrelazó sus dedos en mis cabellos, tirando de ellos suavemente y acariciándome al mismo tiempo. Ambas respiraciones estaban entrecortadas.

Cuando descendí un poco más hacia su abdomen, donde dejé varios besos, se escucharon ruidos de golpes en la puerta. Me levanté, confusa, quedando de rodillas en la cama. Emma, aún echada, me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Has llamado al servicio de habitaciones?— preguntó apoyándose en los codos.

—No— negué inmediatamente y pensé quién podía ser —Miraré por la mirilla.

Caminé hasta la puerta y miré, y cuando vi quién era, juro que pude sentir, de manera extraña, mi sangre hervir.

—Es Lilith— dije girándome hacia Emma, que desorbitó los ojos antes de revirarlos dramáticamente. Cogí mi bata que estaba colgada en el armario y me la puse rápidamente. Obviamente me extrañó la reacción de Emma cuando mencioné el nombre de Lilith, pero decidí no comentar nada —Ve a vestirte, que yo atiendo a la señorita Page.

Ella se levantó de la cama bastante enfadada.

—Emma— la llamé —¿Está todo bien?

Ella balanceó de un lado a otro la cabeza, e hizo un gesto exagerado con las manos.

Más golpes en la puerta.

—Después te explico con calma. Atiéndela— dijo mientras cogía una muda de ropa y se metía en el baño.

Me arreglé el pelo cuanto pude y me pasé la mano por la bata con la intención de quitarle las arrugas. Abrí la puerta, encontrándome de cara a una Lilith bastante mal humorada, que vestía de negro de los pies a la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está Emma?— preguntó secamente. Una vez más sentí mi sangre hervir.

—Buenos días, Lilith— dije educadamente sin apartar mi fría mirada de reprobación de la de desdén de ella —La señorita Swan acaba de despertarse y está en el baño. Puede hablar con ella después.

—No, espero aquí— dijo la muchacha inmediatamente y entró en el cuarto, empujándome para que saliera de su camino. Me quedé unos segundos en la puerta, boquiabierta. Me giré hacia ella y cerré la puerta lentamente, con el pie.

Ella comenzó a mirar por todo el cuarto, curiosa, y aquello me irritó profundamente.

—¿Están durmiendo en la misma cama?— dijo señalando la cama revuelta —Sí, deben estar divirtiéndose bastante incluso.

—¿Perdón?— dije pasmada y con los brazos cruzados bajo los pechos —Señorita Page, no le debo ninguna satisfacción, pero por si no lo sabía, nos cambiaron los cuartos por error y no pudieron darnos otro. Y jamás dejaría que ninguna de las dos durmiera en el suelo, corriendo el riesgo de despertar con dolor y no poder danzar esta noche.

—Cierto. Disculpe— dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición, pero en su voz y en su rostro aún tenía ese descaro.

Emma salió del baño pocos segundos después y se asustó con la presencia de Lilith. Obviamente no esperaba que yo la dejara entrar. Bueno, no la dejé.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?— preguntó Emma de brazos cruzados.

—Viene a buscarte para que vinieras conmigo a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial de aquí cerca. Ya sabes, quitarnos de encima la sensación pre-competición— al escuchar esas palabras, sentí unas ganas absurdas de tirarle a la cara lo primero que pillara.

—¿Te estás quedando conmigo?— Emma arqueó una ceja y se puso las manos en la cintura. Su rostro estaba rojo de rabia y yo no estaba entiendo muy bien lo que allí pasaba —Después de aquel show ridículo de ayer en el restaurante, de las cosas que dijiste y de la manera en que hablaste, ¿tú…me estás pidiendo que salga contigo?— Espera, ¿qué cosas?, me pregunté en mi cabeza.

—Quería redimirme, Emma. Solo eso. Quiero pedirte disculpas.

—Acepto tus disculpas, Lilith— ella apretó la mandíbula —Pero eso no significa que vayamos a volver a ser amigas. Si es que lo éramos antes— rió sarcástica —Me faltaste el resto a mí y también a Regina. Y bueno, ahora no quiero tener ninguna otra relación contigo a no ser la estrictamente profesional, solo en las clases y en los escenarios.

—Emma…

—Cuando aprendas a centrarte en tu propia vida…—Emma se calló y señaló con el índice a Lilith — puedes volver a intentar hablar conmigo. Lo que sucede o deja de suceder entre Regina y yo, o entre cualquier otra persona y yo no es incumbencia de nadie, mucho menos de la tuya.

Definitivamente, yo no estaba entendiendo anda, pero ya podía imaginarme lo que podría haber sucedido. Si esta abusada estuvo insinuando cosas sobre Emma y sobre mí en los pocos minutos que estuvimos solas, obviamente también lo hizo con mi novia.

—Ok— dijo ella simplemente antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta, que abrió al llegar. Cuando pensé que finalmente dejaría el cuarto, se giró una vez más, alternando su mirada entre mi persona y Emma, que ya estaba bastante impaciente —Pero si quisieran mantener una ética, postura o no sé qué, sean más discretas. Las personas ya están empezando a comentar.

Mi estómago se hizo un nudo al escucharla decir aquello.

La puerta se cerró y Lilith desapareció de nuestra vista.

—¿Ella lo sabe?— pregunté inmediatamente a Emma

—No se lo he contado, pero… debe haber…yo qué sé…sacado sus propias conclusiones— Emma respiró hondo y se sentó en la cama —Debes estar preguntándote sobre lo que ocurrió ayer en el restaurante, bueno, lo que pasó es que ella dijo algunas impertinencias relacionadas contigo y conmigo frente a todas las chicas y aquello fue un tanto…infantil. Le tiré unas verdades a la cara y debe haberse sentido mal y ha venido a disculparse.

—O sencillamente a robarte de mí— me senté a su lado y acaricié su cabello aún recogido. Ella sonrió —También me dijo alguna impertinencia mientas estabas en el baño. Y no creo que hayamos sido indiscretas.

—Ni yo. Pero sabes que eso de que estemos viviendo bajo el mismo techo y ahora compartiendo habitación da motivos reales para que la gente comente, ¿no?

—Que comenten. No hay ninguna regla de la institución que prohíba las relaciones íntimas entre el profesorado y el alumnado— se encogió de hombros —La única razón que yo tengo para mantenerlo en secreto de momento eres tú. Sé que vienes de una familia religiosa y no sé cómo podría reaccionar tu madre.

—Ya— confirmó con pesar en la voz —Pretendo contárselo en cuanto volvamos

—Es una gran idea. Estaré a tu lado, lo sabes, ¿no?— alcé su mentón, haciendo que me mirara. Ella asintió y besé ligeramente la punta de su nariz —Entonces, ¿qué hacemos durante todo el día hasta la hora de la competición?

Ella se llevó la mano al mentón, pensando en algo.

—Este hotel tiene piscina, ¿verdad? Una enorme piscina cubierta…— dijo y yo entrecerré los ojos, ya esperando lo que vendría —Bueno, podríamos ponernos unos biquinis y…

—¡Emma!— la interrumpí —¿De verdad crees que me voy a poner en biquini delante de cualquier alumna que pueda aparecer?

—Te quedas con menos ropa aún delante de mí— dijo y yo me quedé boquiabierta. Le tiré una almohada a su cara y la escuché reírse, haciendo que mi corazón se derritiera —No hay nada malo en ello, Regina. Solo es un biquini.

—Vale, Swan. Está bien— me di por vencida y ella saltó de felicidad.

—Llama también a Zelena y a su novio— pidió mientras sacaba el biquini de la maleta.

—Ok— dije con voz suave mientras iba también a buscar mi ropa de baño.

**POV Emma**

De camino a la piscina del hotel me encontré con Alice y Aurora, que parecía que volvían de una cafetería, pues tenían bolsas de papel en las manos. Les pregunté si querían unirse a nosotros e ir a la piscina, ninguna de las dos se lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar y decir que en unos minutos bajarían.

Regina, Zelena, Marcus y yo llegamos a la piscina y ya había por allí unas pocas personas, pero nadie que conociéramos.

Yo estaba feliz, a pesar del incidente con Lily. Todo parecía estar saliendo bien, y eso incluso me asustaba, pues no estaba muy acostumbrada a ello. En mi vida nunca he tenido tanta calma como ahora. Quiero decir, claro que el hecho de que mi madre esté enferma me perturba, pero aún así, era un momento de calma. Mi familia estaba libre de una persona que solo nos hacía mal y había gente a nuestro alrededor a la que realmente les importábamos y que nos ayudaban en lo que necesitáramos.

Me quité el pareo que usaba y entré en la piscina acompañada de Zelena, que parecía estar radiante ese día. Regina se sentó en el borde, metiendo solo los pies en el agua mientras charlaba con nosotras. Marcus se quedó en la tumbona leyendo una revista cualquiera que ya había por allí para los huéspedes.

—Estoy nerviosa con lo de esta noche— dije de repente

—No tienes por qué. Sabes que te saldrá bien. Y si te pones tensa, me veré obligada a darte otra vez aquel masaje…— dijo Regina sonriendo mientras pasaba la punta del dedo por mi hombro.

Reí y Zelena reviró los ojos dramáticamente.

—Sois demasiado tiernas. Dan arcadas— dijo bajito y forzando una expresión de nauseas, haciéndonos reír —Ok, ahora acaba con el tema porque acaban de llegar tus alumnas —dijo Zelena señalando a Tiana y a Aurora que entraban.

Fui hacia ellas-que habían entrado ya en el agua-y nos quedamos conversando y riendo de cosas tontas. Intenté no acercarme demasiado a Regina durante el tiempo que estuvimos en la piscina, a fin de cuentas, no quería dar más pábulo a los comentarios, así que, me quedé más cerca de mis amigas.

En cierto momento, escuché que sonaba el móvil de Regina. Ella se levantó del suelo, interrumpiendo la conversación con Zelena y salió sonriendo hacia el móvil que lo tenía dentro del bolso.

La observé de reojo coger el teléfono y vi cómo fruncía el ceño ante el nombre de quien quiera que fuera el que aparecía en la pantalla. Le hizo un gesto a Zelena indicando que en un minuto volvería, y salió. No quise preguntar. Regina era una mujer ocupada, y probablemente era algo relacionado con el trabajo, entonces intenté no preocuparme.

Algunos minutos después, cuando las chicas y yo hacíamos una competición para ver quién aguantaba más tiempo bajo el agua, Regina volvió con una expresión preocupada y abatida. Intentaba centrarme en el juego que estaba haciendo con mis amigas, y también en lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la piscina.

Regina le susurró algo a Zelena, que abrió la boca de sorpresa. Regina me lanzó una débil sonrisa, cogió su bolso y se fue sin dar más explicaciones.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias horas y no había vuelto a saber de Regina. En la habitación del hotel, me estaba preparando para la competición que tendría lugar en una hora y media, y Regina no estaba. Estaba empezando a preocuparme y sentir curiosidad por saber lo que había sucedido, pero todas las llamadas que le había hecho cayeron en el buzón de voz, y Zelena solo me decía que tenía asuntos importantes que resolver.

Me estaba poniendo el traje de la danza en grupo, que era un sencillo body negro con un tutú de color vino.

Se abrió la puerta bruscamente y apareció Regina.

Me levanté y fui hacia ella como un tiro para saber el motivo de su desaparición.

—¡Eh, eh, eh!— agarré sus manos e hice que me mirara a los ojos —¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella dudó. Vi, por unos segundos, miedo y preocupación en sus ojos. Algo había sucedido, pero por algún motivo me lo quería esconder. Quizás fuera uno más de sus problemas con su ex marido o incluso algo que había salido mal en la compañía de danza, pero yo quería saber. Quería que ella me contase cada detalle y que supiera que podía confiar en mí en cualquier circunstancia.

—Problemas en la lista de presentaciones de la competición— dijo de un tirón tras una pequeña sonrisa —Por lo visto tenían puesto que el grupo de Zelena no iba a participar, pero solo ha sido un malentendido. Todos lo que habéis venido subiréis al escenario. Y…— me tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo antes de besar mi cabeza —Estás linda

—¿Estás segura de que solo es eso?— pregunté desconfiada apartándome un poco.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y sonrió débilmente. Había tristeza escondida tras aquella sonrisa y lo noté.

—Lo estoy, Emma— dijo suavemente acercándose a mí, agarró mi rostro entre sus dos manos —Emma, ¿cuál es tu válvula de escape?

—¿Cómo?— pregunté, confusa

—Tu válvula de escape. Aquello que haces para sentirte bien cuando todo a tu alrededor parece que se está desmoronando. ¿Cuál es?— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras me preguntaba aquello.

—Regina, ¿qué está pas…

—Responde, Emma— pidió y apretó más fuerte mis manos

—La danza. La danza es mi válvula de escape— respondí aún sin entender el motivo de que eso fuera tan importante.

—Entonces, prométeme que no solo esta noche, sino en todas tus presentaciones futuras te vas a entregar a la danza y hacerlo todo perfectamente. Prométeme que vas a bailar de tal forma que todas puedan verte estén donde estén.

—Regina…

—Prométemelo, Emma—dijo firme y pegó mi frente a la suya.

—Yo…Lo prometo. Claro que lo prometo— respondí por fin y recibí un ligero piquito.

—Genial— se apartó delicadamente y sonrió. Llevó las manos hasta las asillas de mi body y las arregló, porque estaban torcidas —Termina de arreglarte. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Se metió en el baño sin decir nada más, dejándome con una enorme expresión de interrogación plasmada en mi cara.

* * *

Ya en los bastidores de la competición, todas las otras alumnas y yo calentábamos. Regina y Zelena se paseaban entre nosotras dándonos los últimos consejos y algunas instrucciones sobre cómo iba a suceder todo. Mi corazón estaba acelerado de una manera deliciosa. Cuando pensaba en mi dueto con Lilith, no voy a negar que cierta ola de desanimo me inundaba, pero pasaba rápido. Tenía que enfrentarme a aquello y entregarme a la danza como nunca había hecho en toda mi vida.

Conforme el presentador de la competición iba anunciando los grupos que iban a bailar, el nerviosismo crecía cada vez más y la ansiedad se hacía más presente, ya que estaban tardando para llamar al escenario al grupo de ballet clásico de la RADC.

Primero serían los grupos de jazz, en segundo los de ballet clásico y después los solos, duetos y tríos.

Cuando el grupo de jazz dance de Zelena fue anunciado, sabía que seríamos las próximas, pues su grupo era el último de esa categoría y empezarían a llamar a los de ballet clásico, y el grupo de Regina sería el primero.

Las dos hermanas Mills, como no estarían bailando con sus alumnos aquella noche, estaban en la platea como todos los demás. Desde detrás de las cortinas, a través de una pequeña abertura, vi a Regina en medio de aquella multitud, pero ella ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que sucedía en el escenario. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en cualquier otro punto.

—_¡Y ahora, llamo, con todo el placer del mundo, a este escenario al grupo de ballet clásico de la Red Apple Dance Company_!— pronunció el presentador y pude escuchar algunos grititos de las chicas.

Aún con todo el nerviosismo y preocupación por Regina, puse mi mejor sonrisa y entré en el escenario junto con las demás, colocándome rápidamente en mi posición.

Durante toda la danza, percibí que Regina miraba atentamente al escenario, y eso me puso feliz.

Como Regina había pedido, ejecuté mis pasos con una liviandad fuera de lo normal. Me entregué rápidamente a la coreografía y al personaje que estaba interpretando en aquel momento. Viví cada paso, cada melodía. No había nada que me tranquilizara más que mis pies enfundados en las zapatillas que me daban el poder de, prácticamente, flotar sobre ellas.

Al final de la danza, muchos aplausos y gritos se levantaron de la platea. Los miembros del jurado sonreían satisfechos mientras hacían anotaciones en sus papeles, y yo pude ver, finalmente, el brillo en los ojos de Regina, que estaba de pie aplaudiendo el baile.

Volvimos a los bastidores y yo, inmediatamente, corrí al camerino para cambiarme para el próximo número. Esta vez, como era una competición en la que participaba no solo la RDAC, todas teníamos que compartir el mismo camerino. Cada compañía de danza tenía el suyo. No me incomodaba compartir nada con nadie, pero no estaba resultando cómodo estar en compañía de Lilith y su sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

Salí del baño con las ropas del dueto, que era un body blanco engarzado con piedras y encaje, con un tutú largo del mismo tejido. Regina había pedido que para ese número yo usara una cola de caballo, y así lo hice, colocando en todo mi cabello las piedritas de adorno que formaban parte del atuendo.

Definitivamente sería más fácil para Lilith interpretar el personaje de la danza, a fin de cuentas, estábamos representando un duelo en el que yo represento el bien y ella, el mal. Y bueno, ella sentía algo de rabia hacia mí. Para ella no resultará tan difícil como lo será para mí, que tengo que mantener la postura y la expresión angelical todo el tiempo.

Volvimos a bambalinas y nos quedamos espiando el escenario, donde se estaba desarrollando los solos. Había muchas compañías conocidas y excelentes bailarines, y no cabía duda de que sería un honor para todos los que formábamos parte de la RADC si pudiéramos llevarnos un trofeo a casa.

Cuando Elsa fue llamada, pude escuchar a Anna gritar más que todos. Estaba radiante de felicidad por la hermana y aplaudía todo el tiempo. Y no fueron en vano, al final, Elsa arrasó. Los sermones de Regina y los duros ensayos valieron la pena.

—Mira cómo mi madre está llorando viendo a Elsa bailar— dijo Anna riendo mientras señalaba a una mujer de cabello pelirrojos en los asientos. De verdad estaba llorando mucho. ¡Qué emoción!, pensé.

Le sonreí a Anna y volví a observar a su madre llorando de emoción al ver a su hija sobre el escenario, y no conseguí esconder la expresión de tristeza que se asomó a mi rostro.

Al percibirlo, Tiana se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo.

—¿Qué ocurre, enana?— no era común que me llamaran así, porque no lo soy, pero creo que Tiana tenía ese derecho. Ella, prácticamente, tiene que agacharse para pasar por la puerta del aula de clase de lo alta que es.

—No, es que…— respiré hondo y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro —Muchos padres han venido a ver sus hijo y…— una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla —Querría que mi madre estuviera aquí. ¿Sabes? Es una competición tan importante y querría que ella me viera.

—Oh, Emma…— acarició mi hombro y me apretó en un fuerte abrazo —Seguro que te verá bailar otras muchas veces, confía. Esta competición no es nada al lado de los lugares en lo que vas a bailar, ¿hum? Y puedes estar segura, Emma…ella estará ahí para aplaudirte.

Miré a Tiana con los ojos llorosos y le sonreí. No teníamos tanta intimidad, pero sabía que ella era una persona amable y una buena amiga.

—Gracias, Tiana— dije suavemente antes de darle otro fuerte abrazo.

"_¡Y ahora, en la categoría de dueto, iniciaremos con Emma Swan y Lilith Page, de la Red Apple Dance Company!_, el presentador dijo al micrófono y sentí mi corazón detenerse por breves segundos.

—¡Ve ahí! ¡Brilla, Emma, como siempre haces!— me dijo sonriente y le lancé un beso antes de entrar en el escenario junto con Lilith.

En cuanto la música comenzó a sonar, me metí en mi personaje. Con expresiones leves en el rostro y una pequeña sonrisa, danzaba con suavidad, al contrario que Lilith, que hacía movimientos más bruscos y ponía expresiones de rabia-que parecían más reales que cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando la danza llegó a su fin-en una posición en la que Lilith y yo nos quedábamos mirando, cara a cara, muy cerca una de la otra-sentí cierta tensión en el público. Probablemente se pusieron tensos ante el mensaje que la coreografía quiere dar, y de ahí que los aplausos tardaran unos segundos en producirse.

Salí del escenario plena de euforia. Una tarea más cumplida con éxito.

* * *

No me sorprendí cuando regresamos al hotel con tres trofeos en las manos. El grupo de jazz de Zelena había ganado una categoría, mi dueto con Lilith, otra y el solo de Elsa también.

Regina estaba sonriendo y felicitando a las alumnas de camino de vuelta al hotel, pero algo en ella me intrigaba. Desde la corta y extraña conversación que habíamos mantenido en la habitación, me había evitado.

—¿Emma?— Regina me llamó mientras caminábamos hacia el hotel. Desaceleré el paso para acompañarla y caminé a su lado —Cuando lleguemos al hotel, haz las maletas. Nos marchamos hoy

—¿Qué? No, pero nos vamos mañana. El autobús de excursión…— dije dejando de caminar. Estaba muy confusa

—Emma— ella me interrumpió, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo —Tenemos que regresar. Tu familia te necesita.

Me quedé helada. Sentí mis piernas flaquear y que podía desmayarme allí mismo.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido a mi madre?— mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente.

Regina agarró mis manos y me miró fijamente.

—Ella te está esperando. No me hagas preguntas para cuyas respuestas no tendré suficiente fuerza. Solo haz lo que te he dicho. Y te digo que al llegar al hotel, hagas inmediatamente tus maletas.

—¿Mi madre está viva?— pregunté con voz trémula

—Emma, yo…

—Respóndeme, Regina. ¿Está viva? — insistí en la pregunta y Regina se pasó la mano por el rostro, preocupada.

—Sí, Emma. Pero te está esperando— no entendía lo que quería decir con aquello. O no quería entender —Sin más preguntas. Vamos al hotel ahora mismo.

* * *

Regina llamó a un taxi y las dos nos fuimos de Alexandria sin hablar con nadie.

Toda la felicidad que embargaba mi cuerpo horas atrás había sido sustituida por el miedo y la angustia. No podía pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. No quería pensar. Solo quería que todo estuviera bien.

Y así pasé las dos horas y media de viaje, asustada, con miedo y angustiada. Mi corazón parecía querer saltar fuera del pecho, y el hecho de que Regina estuviera callada solo me dejaba aún más nerviosa.

El coche estacionó, al contrario de lo que creía, en el hospital de Petersburgo. Cogí mi única maleta y dejé el vehículo mientras Regina pagaba la carrera. Observé la gran construcción y no puede evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a resbalar por mi cara.

Regina se detuvo a mi lado, me miró por algunos segundos y agarró mi mano, intentando pasarme confianza. Me sonrió débilmente y señaló con la cabeza el hospital, indicándome que debíamos entrar pronto, y así lo hicimos.

—Perdón…— dijo Regina a la recepcionista en cuanto entramos —Queremos visitar a Ingrid Swan— pidió Regina con miedo

—¿Son familia?— la muchacha preguntó y yo me acerqué

—Yo soy la hija, y ella es la nuera— dije rodeando la cintura de Regina con mi brazo. La mujer nos analizó algunos segundos y después nos entregó dos tarjetas de "visitante"

—Séptima planta, habitación 72— dijo, le dimos las gracias y nos fuimos de allí.

Lo que debía ser un viaje rápido en el ascensor, pareció una eternidad. Yo andaba de un lado a otro, royéndome las uñas de puro nervio. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en la planta deseada, salimos como flechas buscando el cuarto 72, y cuando lo encontramos, me congelé en el sitio. Mi mano, en el frío pomo, parecía no querer moverse. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y mi respiración pesada.

—Emma, vamos. Abre la puerta— Regina dijo suavemente acariciando mi espalda —Tienes que enfrentar esto

—¿No me vas a decir esta vez que todo saldrá bien?— pregunté ya llorando y no obtuve respuesta —¿No lo harás, no? Es porque esta vez nada saldrá bien. Se acabó aquí, Regina.

De nuevo, no me respondió. Definitivamente, el silencio era la mejor manera de decir lo que no queríamos escuchar.

—Abre, Emma— pidió una vez más, y esta vez lo hice.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Agust sentado en el borde de la cama de mi madre, que tenía los ojos algo abiertos con una expresión más abatida que nunca. El monitor, a su lado, emitía los sonidos desacompasados de sus latidos.

—Emma…— dijo ella, débilmente, y abrió una sonrisa para mí. Llorando y con el corazón a mil, corrí hacia ella y me tiré en sus brazos. Ella, delicadamente, entrelazó sus dedos en mis cabellos y los acarició, haciéndome llorar aún más contra su cuello —Te estaba esperando.

Me aparté y agarré sus manos mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de descender.

Regina se puso al lado de August y agarró su mano mientras asistía a todo.

—Mamá, mamá…mírame— dije intentando parecer calmada y le sonreí, sonrisa que ella me devolvió —Quédate conmigo, ¿ok? Aún tengo mucho que enseñarte, contarte…

—Emma, hija…— ella me interrumpió y pasó la mano por mi rostro —Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Siempre has sido tan inteligente, responsable, talentosa…— las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos —Eres increíble, mi amor. Puedes tener el mundo a tus pies.

—Mi mundo eres tú, mamá— mi tono de voz era alterado y desesperado. Pude escuchar el lloro de mi hermano y el de Regina detrás de mí.

—Yo he hecho mi trabajo, Emma. Os eduqué a ti y a August lo bastante para que podáis hacer lo mismo con Mia, aquello que yo no he podido terminar. No te rindas. Quiero que los dos la crieis.

—Mamá, no, por favor, no…

—No puedo más, Emma— ella me interrumpió de nuevo con suavidad en la voz y serenidad en la mirada —Te estaba esperando solo para despedirme. He aguantado lo que he podido, pero la hora que tanto temíamos ha llegado.

—¡NO! No…no tenía que ser así— grité y sentí la mano de mi hermano apretando mi hombro.

—Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, independientemente de cualquier cosa—los sollozos salían de mi garganta mientras intentaba controlar el elevado llanto —Te he dejado una carta encima de tu cama. La escribí antes de venir al hospital. Léela con amor—August me abrazó de lado y lloré en su hombro desesperadamente —Regina…— mi madre la llamó

Trémula, vi a Regina levantándose y caminando hacia la cama. Mi madre agarró sus manos y la miró a los ojos, diciéndole

—Gracias por todo— sonrió y rápidamente señaló hacia mí con la mirada —A ella le gusta la canela y los malvaviscos en el chocolate caliente, por si quieres saberlo— Regina lloraba así como yo, pero frunció el ceño ante aquel comentario —Cuida de ella. Te va a necesitar.

—Claro, señora Swan. La cuidaré— respondió Regina sin cuestionar. Sabía que no era el momento para preguntas.

Mi madre sonrió ampliamente y giró su mirada hacia mí y August, llamándonos de nuevo hacia la cama.

—Os amo a los dos y a Amelia más que a anda en este mundo. Lo habéis sido todo para mí en todos estos años— besó nuestros rostros mojados y nos apartamos. Agarró fuerte nuestras manos y sonrió —Dadle un beso a Amelia de mi parte y decidle cuánto la amo. Estaré siempre con voso…

El habla de mi madre fue interrumpida por el sonido monótono del monitor, que formaba una línea recta. Ella cerró los ojos y poco a poco, la fuerza con la que sujetaba nuestras manos fue disminuyendo, entregándose a lo que más temía.

Silencio. Esa era la palabra que nos describía en aquel momento. Solo el sonido de los aparatos se escuchaba en el cuarto.

—No…— dije entre sollozos —Mamá…¡MAMÁ!— grité tirándome sobre su cuerpo mientras lloraba desesperadamente. Agarré su pálido y frío rostro —¡QUÉDATE AQUÍ! ¡QUÉDATE CONMIGO, MAMÁ!— August tiró de mí y me abrazó por detrás y me agarró, impidiendo que me tirara otra vez sobre la cama —¡Quédate, por favor! Te quiero, mamá…

—¡Emma, Emma!—August me llamó con la intención de calmarme, dado que yo no estaba prestando atención a nada ni a nadie en aquel momento. Mi hermano me giró hacia él, y encaré sus ojos azules idénticos a los de mi madre —Se terminó— él lloraba mientras me hablaba —Estaba sufriendo, Emma. Ha sido lo mejor para ella. Ahora ella está bien.

No respondí, solo me tiré a sus brazos y me quedé ahí hasta que escuché que la puerta se abría, y cuando con toda la dificultad del mundo, conseguí abrir los ojos enrojecidos, vi a un equipo de enfermeros entrando junto con Regina. Ni siquiera había notado su ausencia, pero enseguida constaté que había ido a llamar a los enfermeros para que se encargaran de todo.

Ella se acercó a mí y a August y nos rodeó en un abrazo de lado. Ella no lloraba, pero su rostro enarbolaba una tristeza enorme.

Los enfermeros apagaron los aparatos y taparon con una manta el cuerpo de mi madre, ese gesto provocó que otro sollozo saliera de mi garganta, y sentí a mi hermano apretarme más.

—Mis condolencias—dijo, cabizbaja, una de las enfermeras antes de que el resto del equipo saliera con la cama de ruedas del cuarto, llevándose el cuerpo de mi madre.

—Gracias— Regina, la única con capacidad para decir algo, respondió por nosotros.

Me senté en un pequeño sillón para las visitas que había en una esquina del cuarto y me quedé en silencio durante largos minutos. August andaba de un lado a otro al mismo tiempo que no paraba de enjugarse las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

—¿Emma?— Regina se agachó delante de mí y me llamó, sacándome de mis propios pensamientos —¿Vamos a casa, hum? Tienes que descansar.

—¿Tú ya sabías que estaba en el hospital y no quisiste decírmelo?— pregunté con voz suave y trémula. No quería que Regina pensara que estaba enfadada con ella.

—Cuando estábamos en la piscina, tu hermano me llamó y me dijo que tu madre no estaba nada bien y que presentía que hoy partiría. Ella me pidió que no te contara nada porque no quería apartarte de tu presentación, pero que te trajera en cuanto pudiera— Regina me explicaba mientras apretaba fuertemente mis manos y limpiaba mis lágrimas con la que tenía libre.

De repente, todo lo que Regina me había dicho una hora antes de la competición cobraba sentido.

No dije nada, solo asentí.

—Emma, ve a casa con Regina. Yo vine con tu coche. Regina, creo que es mejor que conduzcas tú— dijo August aún llorando y dándole las llaves de Oli a Regina.

—¿Tú no vienes?— pregunté levantándome y apoyándome en mi novia.

—Tengo que quedarme y resolver una serie de cosas. Voy…a organizar el velatorio y el entierro— dijo con una nota de tristeza en su voz y en su rostro. Escucharlo decir aquello hizo que me doliera aún más el corazón.

—August, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Lleva a Emma a casa y quédate con tus hermanas. Yo puedo encargarme por vosotros— se ofreció Regina sin pensarlo dos veces

—Gracias, Regina, pero estoy seguro, sí. Ella me dijo todo lo que quiere para el velatorio— sonrió, pero con tristeza —Podéis iros. Después yo llamo a un taxi.

—Está bien— Regina se dio por vencida y asintió —Puedes pasar la noche en casa. No vayas hoy a casa de tu amigo.

—Claro. Gracias una vez más, Regina— dijo él y la abrazó —Ciao, hermana— me abrazó fuertemente y me susurro un «Te quiero» que yo le devolví.

Regina y yo salimos rápidamente del hospital. Estar en ese sitio me estaba poniendo peor de lo que ya estaba. Caminamos en silencio por el aparcamiento hasta llegar a mi coche. Regina me abrió la puerta, entré y enseguida entró ella, metió las llaves en el contacto y respiró hondo.

—Vamos allá, Swan— dijo ella con pesar en la voz antes de arrancar.

Durante todo el trayecto, estuve recordando los viajes que había hecho con mi madre en el escarabajo. Ella lo adoraba. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando me lo regaló, el día que cumplí 16 años…Fue increíble. Todo lo que ella hacía era ni más ni menos que increíble.

Mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos. Dentro de él había ahora un enorme vacío que tardaría en llenarse de nuevo. Mi madre se había ido y se ha llevado con ella toda mi fuerza y motivación. La mujer más fuerte que había conocido en toda mi vida se había ido para nunca más volver. Todo lo que queda son recuerdos. Recuerdos del aroma dulce y agradable de sus ropas, de las broncas que me dio, de los consejos, del sonido alto de su contagiosa risa que provocaba que todos nos echáramos a reír también…Ingrid Swan, definitivamente había vivido poco, pero ese tiempo lo vivió haciendo feliz a mucha gente. Vivió ese tiempo rodeada de gente que la amaba y que siempre la amará. Su papel en la tierra había sido cumplido, y no podía estar más orgullosa de lo que había sido en vida. Una buena amiga y madre.

Todo el camino desde el hospital hasta casa de Regina se hizo en silencio.

Bajamos del coche y ella agarró mis manos hasta que entramos en la casa. Felizmente vi que todos ya dormían, así no tendría que explicarle a Mia en aquel momento lo que había sucedido.

Subí las escaleras con Regina mimándome mucho. Ella me abrazaba y me robaba piquitos de vez en cuando, haciéndome sentir un poco mejor. Entramos en su cuarto y me senté en la cama. Ella entró en el baño y se quedó allí uno minutos mientras yo miraba hacia el techo y reflexionaba sobre lo que había vivido hacía un momento.

—Te he preparado un baño caliente— dijo sentándose a mi lado —Ve. Yo voy a tu cuarto a cogerte un pijama con esos diseños infantiles.

Di mi primera sonrisa de la noche, y pude ver los ojos de Regina brillando por eso.

—Está bien— le di un beso en la mejilla, ella se levantó, pero impedí que saliera. Agarré su muñeca e hice que me mirara —¿Puedes coger la carta de la que mamá me hablo?

Ella sonrió débilmente y asintió

—Claro.

—Gracias.

* * *

Sentada en la cama de Regina, con un pijama con cabezas de gatitos, miraba el papel doblado en mi mano. Regina había salido del cuarto diciendo que iba a buscarnos algo para comer, aunque le había dicho varias veces que no tenía hambre.

Entró minutos después con una bandeja llena de comida. Había de todo. Colocó la bandeja sobre la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

—Aquí, come— dijo ofreciéndome una tostada con paté de atún. Yo negué con la cabeza —Amor, tienes que comer algo

—Sé que lo necesito, pero "no tengo hambre"— argumenté y ella reviró los ojos.

—Come al menos una tostadita y bébete el zumo de naranja que te he hecho. Es tu favorito, ¿no?— preguntó sirviéndome un vaso de zumo y poniéndolo en mi mano.

—Sí lo es— sonreí débilmente y me di por vencida, aceptando el zumo —Gracias. Yo…Voy a leer la carta ahora.

—¿Quieres que te deje sola para que lo hagas?— preguntó apretando mi mano y mirándome con amor.

—Por favor— sonreí y ella asintió

—Yo voy lavando la loza, mientras, ¿hum?— me dio varios esos en la cara —Dentro de un rato subo a verte.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero antes de que lo hiciera, dije

—¿Regina?

Ella se giró hacia mí y yo puse la mejor sonrisa que podía en aquel momento.

—Gracias por todo. No sé lo que sería de mí sin ti en estos momentos

Su amplia sonrisa tomó posesión de sus labios y el brillo en sus ojos volvió a aparecer.

—No tienes que agradecer, mi amor

Salió del cuarto.

Temblando, abrí el papel en mis manos, sintiendo una vez más cómo mis ojos se aguaban al ver la caligrafía de mi madre.

_Emma,_

_Probablemente a esta hora ya habré partido. Sabía que hoy sería mi día. El día de marcharme._

_Hija, el orgullo que siento por ti y por tus hermanos es inconmensurable. Fuisteis unos niños maravillosos, educados e inteligentes así como lo es Amelia. Nunca olvidéis cuánto os he amado, a cada uno, con todas las fuerzas que cabían dentro de mí._

_Perdóname si alguna vez fallé en algo en mi papel de madre. Vivíamos una situación difícil al lado de tu padre, y tú y Gus sabéis lo difícil que me era tomar una actitud, imponerme…_

_Emma, donde quiera que esté ahora, te estaré viendo. No dejes de bailar. Ve atrás de tus objetivos y no desistas de tu mayor sueño. Puede que no haya presenciado tantas presentaciones mientras vivía, pero desde dónde esté, tendré la mejor vista del escenario, y te veré, mi bailarina favorita. Baila como si no hubiera un mañana. Cálzate tus zapatillas y baila por tu hermano, por tu hermana y baila por mí. Estaré contigo en todo momento, agarrándote y ayudándote cuando corras el riesgo de caerte, Emma._

_Te estoy entregando para el mundo. He hecho mi papel de madre, y ahora pido que tú y August sean hermanos responsable de cara a Amelia. No dejéis que me olvide. No le digáis que me he ido de viaje y que no voy a volver…Decidle la verdad. Dejad que sepa toda la verdad, pero no dejéis que olvide todos los buenos momentos que pasé con ella durante sus siete años de vida. Ella necesita mirar hacia atrás y recordar a su madre con orgullo y felicidad, al igual que sé que vosotros lo haréis._

_Estoy segura de que a partir de ahora estarás en buenas manos. Nunca he sido boba, Emma. Finges muy mal y nunca has podido engañarme. No te habría juzgado por el hecho de que te gusten las mujeres, mucho menos si esa mujer es Regina, que es una persona maravillosa y con un alma buena. Quiero que sepas, hija mía, que te apoyo. Os apoyo a las dos. Quiero que seáis felices de la forma en que yo nunca lo fui junto a tu padre. Toda la felicidad del mundo para las dos._

_Te amaré para siempre, desde donde quiera que esté._

_Con amor_

_Tu madre._

* * *

**Bueno, no quise hacer spoiler al principio, aunque supongo que por el título, ya podíais imaginar lo que vendría. Confieso que esta carta me ha arrancado lágrimas, y eso que yo el fic ya lo conocía. Se abre una nueva etapa para Emma. Vamos a ver cómo lo afronta. **


	24. I was here

**I was here**

El día siguiente había amanecido nublado y oscuro. Hacía frío y el ambiente en toda la casa era de tristeza y tensión. Aquella mañana, Emma, toda de negro, esperaba a que su hermana se despertara para darle la fatal noticia. Cora y Zelena ya habían sido informadas de la muerte de Ingrid, y Zelena no se lo pensó dos veces para ofrecerse a quedarse en casa con los dos pequeños mientras todos iban al velatorio y entierro que August había conseguido organizar para aquel mismo día. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que los cementerios no eran ambientes propicios para niños tan pequeños como Henry y Amelia. Cora podría haberse ofrecido a quedarse con los pequeños, como siempre había hecho, y permitir que Zelena fuera en su lugar, sin embargo durante los pocos meses que Ingrid vivió bajo el techo de Regina, ella y Cora habían creado un lazo, una amistad, y quería poder darle el último adiós a su amiga.

En la mesa del comedor, estaban sentados Emma, Regina, Cora, August y Zelena, que había llegado de Alexandria esa misma mañana. Como regresaban de una competición que había necesitado meses de duros ensayos, Regina iba de cualquier manera a darles unas vacaciones a sus alumnas, y debido a la muerte de Ingrid, decidió unir lo útil a lo agradable y determinó vacaciones enteras durante una semana en la Red Appele Dance Company.

Regina ya había subido al cuarto de Henry para despertar a los dos pequeños, que dijeron que bajarían en unos instantes.

Dos minutos después, Amelia y Henry aparecieron en la puerta del comedor aún en pijamas, cabellos despeinados y los rostros con marcas de las horas de sueño. Emma y August notaron que sus ojos ardían al ver que la hermana abría una sonrisa grande para todos en la mesa acompañada de unos "buenos días"

Los dos hermanos se miraron y asintieron el uno al otro. Sabían que había llegado el momento más difícil de todos tras la muerte de alguien: explicarle a un niño que ese alguien se había ido y no volvería jamás.

Emma lanzó una mirada a Regina, que rápidamente captó lo que Swan estaba intentando decirle. Necesitaba estar a solas con sus hermanos para darle la noticia a Amelia.

—Eh, Henry— Regina llamó al hijo —¿Por qué no vamos a sacar a Lola? Mamá, Zelena, vamos también— dijo ella con una sonrisa serena y Emma se lo agradeció con la mirada.

Cuando los Swan se quedaron solos en la estancia, Emma atrajo a la hermana hacia ella y los tres se dieron un abrazo conjunto.

—¿Puedo ir a jugar con Lola también?— preguntó Mia y August negó con la cabeza lentamente —¿Por qué no? Quería ir. Yo le gusto.

—Pues claro que le gustas. Le gustas a todo el mundo— dijo Emma acariciando el rostro de la pequeña, y no se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro. Recibió un apretón en la pierna por parte de su hermano, que intentaba transmitirle fuerza y confianza.

—¿Por qué estás llorando, hermanita?— preguntó ella secando las lágrimas de Emma. Mia miró por todo el comedor y echó un vistazo hacia la cocina, frunciendo el ceño después —¿Dónde está mamá?

August respiró hondo y decidió tomar la delantera cuando vio que Emma no estaba en condiciones. Ella intentaba no desesperarse y llorar a lágrima viva. Él tenía los ojos enrojecidos y notaba que un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta al mirar los pequeños ojos azules de su hermana, que le recordaban mucho a su abuela paterna.

—Tenemos algo que contarte sobre mamá— soltó August y la pequeña pareció aún más confusa

—¿El qué? ¿Ya no está más enferma? ¿Se curó?— preguntó con los ojitos llenos de esperanza y una sonrisa pequeña.

Emma sintió que se le partía el corazón y se levantó de la silla, y echó a andar de un lado para otro de la estancia.

—Mia…Mamá ya no está en la casa de tía Regina— dijo él sin mirarla a los ojos —Mamá…Mamá se fue a vivir a un lugar mucho más bonito que Petersburgo. Se fue a vivir donde están la abuela y el abuelo— los pequeños ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas que, en pocos segundos, comenzaron a caer.

—¿Mamá murió?— preguntó ella con voz trémula

Emma se acercó y se arrodilló frente a la hermana, quedando a su altura.

—Sí— sonrió triste y secó una lágrima de la pequeña —No pudo luchar más. Pero lo intentó, Mia. Lo intentó hasta que todas sus fuerzas se agotaron.

Amelia se quedó unos segundos estática mientras las lágrimas resbalaban. Cuando despertó del pequeño trance, miró a Emma y a August, que lloraban, y se lanzó hacia los brazos de ambos. Los tres acabaron sentados en el suelo de aquel comedor llorando y lamentando la pérdida de la matriarca de su familia.

* * *

Algunas horas después, Emma, August, Regina y Cora entraban en la Iglesia donde tendría lugar el velatorio de Ingrid solamente para familiares y amigos cercanos. Como la casa de Emma aún no estaba acabada, Regina no vio problema en ofrecer su casa para la reunión tras el entierro, donde acudirían no solo personas próximas a Ingrid o a la familia, sino conocidos en general. Aunque Emma decía que no era necesario, que la reunión se podía hacer en un pequeño salón de la Iglesia, Regina insistió y Emma se dio por vencida.

Swan entró en la Iglesia de manos dadas con su novia, captando algunas miradas.

August y Cora iban delante y se detuvieron al lado del féretro abierto de la mujer. August lloró al ver a su madre allí echada y Cora lo consoló, acariciando su espalda. Ella pasó su mano por el brazo de Ingrid y se limpió una lágrima que resbalaba por debajo de las gafas negras que llevaba. Cora se apartó del cajón y fue a sentarse para la ceremonia que se realizaría, dejando a August allí, y fue cuando Emma y Regina se acercaron al ataúd.

Emma sintió que se le encogía el corazón y un nudo se formaba en su garganta al ver a su madre yaciendo allí, con una expresión de tranquilidad, como si estuviera durmiendo. Sonrió al ver, en su cabeza, el pañuelo azul que Regina le había regalado.

—Una de las cosas que me pidió fue ser enterrada con ese pañuelo, ese vestido y la Biblia en las manos— dijo August sonriendo a las dos mujeres.

Regina sonrió débilmente mientras pasaba sus dedos por el pañuelo sobre la cabeza de Ingrid.

Ingrid llevaba puesto un vestido azul de asillas, de estampado floral, el mismo que había usado en el cumpleaños de los cinco años de Amelia. En sus manos, su pequeña Biblia marfil que llevaba siempre a las misas. Su rostro estaba levemente maquillado.

"Linda", pensó Emma.

—Querida, creo que es mejor que nos sentemos. El sacerdote ya ha llegado y la misa va a comenzar— Regina susurró en el oído de Emma, que lloraba mientras acariciaba el rostro de su madre.

—Sí— dijo recomponiéndose y secándose las lágrimas

Los tres tomaron sus lugares en los bancos y la misa comenzó.

* * *

Tras hora y media de muchas palabras, discursos de familiares y llanto, la misa había llegado a su fin. El sacerdote concedió quince minutos más para que los familiares y amigos pudieran despedirse de Ingrid antes de que el féretro fuera trasladado al cementerio, al que solo irían Emma, August y Regina. Cora se iría a casa de Regina con el resto de las personas para acogerlos y recibir también a los que estaban por llegar.

Cuando el cajón fue, finalmente, cerrado y algunos hombres comenzaron a cargarlo, Emma se vio de nuevo en llanto. Se tiró a los brazos de Regina, que la acogió y acarició su pelo. August, al ser más alto que las dos, las rodeó desde atrás y besó la cabeza de su hermana.

Regina siguió al coche fúnebre hasta el cementerio con los dos Swan en su interior. Al llegar, caminaron uno al lado del otro, mientras seguían el enorme recorrido que los hombres hicieron hasta llegar a la tumba de Ingrid, que ya estaba cavada y esperaba por ella. Colocaron el cajón en su debido lugar y le dieron un momento a la familia para que dijeran algo, retirándose un poco.

Emma y August se agacharon junto a la tumba y lanzaron flores blancas que habían comprado de camino.

—Siempre fuiste y siempre serás mi mayor inspiración— dijo Emma llorando y abriendo una triste sonrisa —Nunca dudé de la mujer fuerte que vivía dentro de ti. Donde quieras que estés ahora, vela por mí y sé lo que siempre fuiste mientras vivías: mi luz. Mi guía.

August besó la cabeza de su hermana y también dijo algunas palabras, agradeciendo a la madre por haberlo sido todo para él mientras vivía.

Regina se agachó también, lanzando una rosa blanca al hoyo. Sonrió y agarró la mano de Emma.

—Criaste unos hijos maravillosos, Ingrid— dijo la morena con lágrimas en sus ojos —Y estoy segura de que ellos terminarán muy bien la tarea que empezaste con Amelia. Y yo los ayudaré. Estaré para los tres siempre que lo necesiten. Felicidades, Ingrid.

Los tres se levantaron y los hombres volvieron a acercarse señalando que comenzarían a bajar el cajón y que cada miembro podía hacer lo que siempre se hacía en los entierros: cada uno llenaba su mano de tierra y lo lanzaba al hoyo, y así Emma y August lo hicieron.

Emma observaba toda aquella tierra cubriendo el féretro y no conseguía evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran cada vez más.

Algunos minutos después, el hoyo ya estaba cubierto y el cajón había desaparecido.

—Mis condolencias— dijo uno de los enterradores con pesar en su voz.

—Gracias— dijo Emma poco antes de que los hombres se apartaran.

* * *

La casa de Regina estaba llena aquella tarde. Varias personas andaban de un lado a otro, con sus ropas negras mientras lamentaban la pérdida de alguien tan querido como lo era Ingrid.

Swan, en una esquina de la sala de estar, conversaba con Killian y Rose, que estaban también muy abatidos por lo sucedido. Ellos habían llevado bombones y las porquerías favoritas de Emma para consolarla.

Regina, por más que no conociera a nadie allí, recibía a todo el mundo y procuraba que todos se sintieran cómodos. La comida estaba puesta en la isla de la cocina y sobre algunos muebles de donde todos se servían.

La morena escuchó el timbre y fue corriendo a atender. Obviamente era algún conocido más queriendo dar el pésame a Emma y August, pensó.

Abrió la puerta y se dio de frente, después de meses, con la última persona que esperaba y deseaba allí.

—Márchese de aquí— dijo seca saliendo al porche y cerrando un poco la puerta tras ella

—No, no me marcho— George, sí, George, respondió fríamente. Sostenía en sus manos un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas.

—Mire, Emma, August y todos ya están demasiado tristes. No va a entrar aquí y destruir aún más el día a nadie— dijo ella

George iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose tras Regina.

—¿Qué sucede?—Era August. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del padre, se quedó sin reacción.

Un absoluto silencio se hizo en aquel pequeño porche, hasta que Emma también apareció, tras su hermano. Su mirada inmediatamente se cruzó con la de George, que se quedó allí, parado, esperando alguna reacción.

—Márchate— dijo Emma con firmeza acercándose al hombre —No queremos hablar contigo

—No he venido por ustedes. He venido por Amelia. Le he traído flores— dijo alzando el ramo

—Amelia se ha ido a pasear al parque con la hermana y el hijo de Regina. Este no es un clima propicio para ningún niño y Regina sugirió eso. No vas a verla— respondió entre dientes

Emma estaba, peligrosamente, acercándose cada vez más. August y Regina observaban todo atentamente unos pasos atrás.

—¿Entonces ahora es esto? Vives aquí, ella…— señaló a Regina —se encarga de mis hijas, toma decisiones, la lleva a pasear, a la escuela, paga las cosas, ofrece un techo…¿qué es esta mujer para ti, Emma? ¿Tu nueva madre?— preguntó alterado acercándose unos pasos.

—No. Ella es mi NOVIA— gritó Emma y todos quedaron pasmados, incluso las personas que estaban dentro de la casa y pudieron escuchar lo que Emma había gritado. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Cora, que había aparecido en la puerta, estaba con la boca abierta, así como su hija. August tenía los ojos como platos y las manos en la boca entre abierta.

—¿Novia?— preguntó él con desprecio en la voz

—Sí. Regina y yo estamos saliendo juntas y estamos enamoradas. Estamos felices juntas. Ella me hace feliz. Es dulce y fiel. ¡Nunca me va a traicionar, al contrario que tú con mamá, durante AÑOS!—Emma gritó una vez más y una aglomeración de personas empezó a juntarse en el porche.

En cuestión de segundos, George, con una expresión de asco en su cara, tiró el ramo al suelo y avanzó sobre Emma, empujándola. Cuando alzó la mano abierta hacia la rubia, todos comenzaron a gritar y Killian y August se lanzaron sobre él. August no dudó en darle un puñetazo en la boca al padre, que se tambaleó.

Emma iba también a tirarse, pero Regina la sujetó y la colocó tras ella.

—¡No le vas a poner un dedo encima!— gritó August mientras agarraba el cuello de la camisa de George. Killian apartó a su amigo del padre para evitar más puñetazos.

—¡MÁRCHATE DE AQUÍ!— Emma se puso delante de Regina y le gritó al padre, que levantó la cabeza. De su boca chorreaba sangre. Regina agarró los hombros de la rubia para evitar que se acercara de nuevo al hombre.

—Esto no ha acabado. Vosotros sois mayores de edad, pero Amelia no. Y no tenéis condiciones financieras para haceros cargo de ella—dijo en tono sarcástico antes de echar a caminar fuera del terreno de Regina

Emma sintió, por milésima vez en aquel día, sus ojos llenarse de agua. Se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar el alto llanto que insistía en salir. Todos la miraban con pena, curiosidad y tristeza. Emma se soltó del agarre de Regina en sus hombros y salió corriendo hacia dentro, subió las escaleras como una flecha y entró en su cuarto.

Cerró con fuerza la puerta y se apoyó en ella, dejándose resbalar hasta el suelo mientras dejaba escapar un agudo llanto de su garganta. Escondió el rostro entre las manos, y la culpa la atenazó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho: había dicho delante de todos que estaba saliendo con Regina. Eso no solo incumbía a Emma, y aún así lo gritó con la casa llena de gente, exponiendo a la morena sin saber siquiera si ella estaba conforme.

Escuchó algunos golpes en la puerta, se apartó y miró hacia arriba, esperando que quien quiera que fuera la abriera. Regina apareció con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, y al ver a Swan toda encogida en el suelo, se agachó a su lado y la atrajo hacia su pecho, anidándola allí y envolviéndola en un abrazo reconfortante.

—Discúlpame— dijo Emma entre sollozos contra el pecho de la mujer —He sido una egoísta. No debería haber dicho aquello.

—Mi amor, no te preocupes por eso ahora y mucho menos te culpes. Entiendo que querías defenderme de tu padre y eso acabó saliendo. No estoy enfadada contigo, Emma— dijo sincera apretando aún más a la rubia, que lloraba en su regazo.

—Lo odio. Lo odio de verdad. Va a hacer exactamente lo que mi madre dijo que intentaría. Arrancarnos a Mia. ¿Y sabes lo peor? Que lo conseguirá. Está claro que un juez le dará la custodia de Mia a alguien que pueda ofrecerle una buena vida en vez de a dos personas que solo le pueden dar amor, que es algo que mi padre NUNCA le va a dar. Ellos siempre escogen el dinero en lugar del amor.

—Puedo ayudaros. Ya lo dije— Regina argumentó

—No…—Emma suavizó la voz y alzó la mirada hacia Regina —Esto no va a contar para nada. El juez solo lo tomaría en cuenta si tú fueras de la familia de alguna manera. Yo, obviamente, ya te considero de la familia, pero eso a él no le importará, lo sabes.

Regina se quedó callada durante unos segundos mientras encaraba los ojos enrojecidos de Swan. Sus castaños brillaron y una pequeña sonrisa brotó en sus labios. Depositó un beso en la cabeza de Emma y pegó sus narices.

—Lo sé— respondió suavemente —Pero tú y August conseguiréis pasar por encima de eso y conseguiréis la custodia de Mia.

—Se lo prometí a mi madre. Tengo que conseguirlo— dijo con pesar al recordar el día en que Ingrid se lo hizo prometer. Emma respiró hondo y balanceó la cabeza como si quisiera, por ahora, apartar esos pensamientos —¿Aún queda gente abajo? No sé si quiero ver a todo el mundo de nuevo.

—Bueno, después del espectáculo algunos se han ido y August educadamente está despidiendo al resto— dijo y Emma rió. Aunque fuera una risa corta y baja, Regina se sintió un poco más feliz al haber conseguido arrancarle a Emma alguna sonrisa.

Emma agarró las manos de la morena y las besó.

—Perdóname, de verdad, Regina. Si quieres que hable con tu madre…

—Emma—Regina la interrumpió—No te preocupes ni te culpes. Yo lidio con la señora Cora después— sonrió —Solo preocúpate en estar bien y próxima a tus hermanos. Más que nunca necesitáis estar unidos. Voy a invitar a August a que pase la semana aquí hasta que las cosas vuelvan a normalizarse. Puede dormir en este cuarto y tú duermes conmigo, si quieres.

Emma se perdió en la sinceridad y compasión que los ojos brillantes de Regina desplegaban. En un acto inesperado, selló el pequeño espacio con un beso intenso y apasionado, que fue inmediatamente correspondido por la morena. Emma introdujo sus dedos en la negra cabellera mientras sentía las manos de Regina acariciando su rostro y cuello. Cuando respirar se hizo necesario, las dos se apartaron despacio y se hundieron en sus miradas.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Regina sonrió y preguntó sin aliento

—Creo que una manera de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí y mi familia. Y también…—Emma hizo una pausa y miró los ojos de su novia, que le devolvía la mirada con intensidad.

—¿Y también…?— Regina la instó a continuar

Emma respiró hondo y se humedeció los labios antes de hablar. En opinión de Regina, los ojos de Emma eran los más hermosos del mundo en aquel momento, aun estando enrojecidos.

—Y también una manera de decir que te amo.

Regina entreabrió la boca y hundió sus dedos en los rubios cabellos, atrayendo el rostro de Emma más cerca del suyo. Sus ojos brillaban tanto como los verdes que tenía enfrente.

Al ver que no obtenía respuesta de Regina tras algunos segundos, Emma bajó la mirada y movió sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

—Disculpa, no debería haber dicho eso. Me precipité y…

—Yo también te amo— dijo interrumpiendo a Swan

Emma la miró con una sonrisa en los labios antes de atraerla de nuevo hacia un beso. A través del beso, las dos compartían un sentimiento sincero que hacía tiempo que ya sentían en sus corazones, pero del que no se habían percatado: amor.

Se separaron y se agarraron de las manos, acariciándoselas.

—¿Por qué no tomas un baño para arrancarte ese olor a…?—Regina iba diciendo, pero se mordió el labio y se contuvo

—Olor a cementerio. Puedes decirlo. No sería insensible por tu parte— dijo Emma sonriendo y besó la cabeza de la morena.

—Ok—Sonrió —Toma un baño, que mi madre y yo vamos a limpiar todo abajo, y entonces aprovecho y hablo con ella sobre…nosotras. Cuando Zelena llegué con los niños, podemos reunirnos todos en el salón y ver alguna película.

—Está bien— Emma sonrió y dejó un beso en los labios de la morena antes de que abandonara el cuarto.

Regina bajó cautelosamente las escaleras y fue derecha a la cocina, donde vio a Cora guardando las sobras de comida y tirando algunos restos de las bandejas a la basura. Estaba callada y parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos. La morena carraspeó con la intención de sacarla del trance, y lo consiguió. Cora la miró por encima del hombro y se giró enseguida hacia la hija.

—¿Pretendías contármelo?—preguntó Cora con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho

—Mamá, vamos a conversar como dos personas adultas, ¿ok?— Regina se acercó y agarró a la madre por los hombros —Y claro que pretendía contártelo, pero no dependía solo de mí. No quiero que pienses que tuve miedo de contártelo por temor a un rechazo o por miedo a las críticas. Iba a esperar el momento correcto, y seria en cuanto Emma también se lo hubiese contado a Ingrid, pero no ha sido posible y hoy ella acabó soltándolo por impulso.

—¿Ingrid murió sin saberlo?—Cora se llevó la mano al pecho y su mirada se entristeció.

—Le dejo una carta a Emma confesándole que lo sabía todo porque lo había deducido, pero Emma no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella— una lágrima resbaló —Perdóname. Estaba esperando el momento adecuado y ahora lo has descubierto, espero que puedas aceptarme a mí y esta relación, porque va a seguir adelante.

—Pues claro que lo acepto— dijo Cora sincera acariciando el rostro de la hija —Solo que no tenía idea de que tú…

—Ni yo— rió —Pero en cuanto puse mis ojos en Emma, yo…No sé. Despertó algo en mí. La amo, mamá. De verdad.

—¿Estás feliz con ella?— preguntó sonriendo

—Sí, mucho. Me hace feliz como nadie lo ha hecho

—Entonces, yo estoy feliz por ti— Cora abrazó a Regina durante largos segundos —¿Quién más lo sabe?

—Dos amigos de Emma, que fueron los primeros en enterarse, Zelena y August. Ahora tenemos que contárselo a los niños.

—Sí. Solo deja que las cosas se enfríen un poco, ¿hum? Puede ser mucha información para ellos, sobre todo para Amelia.

—Cierto. Gracias, mamá.

—No hay nada que agradecer, mi amor. Acogeré a Emma como a una hija.

Regina le sonrió a la madre y después las dos comenzaron a recoger la cocina y el resto de la casa que estaba patas arriba debido a la recepción.

En el cuarto, Emma había acabado de salir del baño y sujetaba en su regazo una caja grande y rosada. Enrollada en una toalla, pasaba el dedo sobre la tapa mientras notaba sus ojos arder de nuevo. La abrió, y se encontró con las fotos reveladas que allí había. Cogió varias y las fue pasando una a una.

Una suya y de Killian en la fiesta de su decimo sexto cumpleaños, en la que él sujetaba una caja de música y se la estaba ofreciendo, momento en que August sacó la foto. Los dos sonreían y estaban a punto de abrazarse. Otra de Emma, Amelia y August en un viaje que habían hecho a Disney, en Colorado. Mia tenía cuatro años, Emma, diecisiete y August a punto de cumplir los veinticuatro. Estaban delante del grande y famoso castillo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Emma sonrió al ver esa foto.

Sintió su corazón partirse al coger una suya y de su madre en uno de los cumpleaños de Ingrid. Con el cabello ondulado y largo, Ingrid, sonriente, sujetaba en su regazo a una pequeña Emma de seis años que rodeaba su cuello y sonreía con los ojillos cerrados.

Swan acarició la foto, pasando delicadamente sus dedos sobre el rostro de su madre.

Escuchó algunos golpes en la puerta y August apareció con los ojos tan enrojecidos como los suyos. Al ver la nítida tristeza en el rostro de su hermana, se acercó y se sentó a su lado, atrayéndola hacia su pecho y permitiendo que llorara aún más. Emma abrazó al hermano y lloró en su hombro hasta que su suéter negro estuvo empapado.

I just want them to know

That I gave my all, did my best

Brought someone some happiness

Left this world a Little better just because

I was here

I was here

I lived, I loved

I was here

I did, I've done

Everything that I wanted

Ad it was more tan I thought it would be

I wanna leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here


	25. Another way

**Another way**

Habían pasado seis días desde el incidente y las cosas dentro de la casa de Regina estaban, dentro de lo posible, marchando bien. Regina, Cora, Zelena y hasta el mismo Henry estaban dando todo el apoyo a los Swan, que obviamente aún estaban muy frágiles. August se ausentó del trabajó unos días hasta que todo volviera a su rumbo normal y Emma estaba de vacaciones en la academia, pero Amelia ya estaba de nuevo en el cole. Para una niña de casi ocho años, la gravedad de las cosas no es la misma que para un adulto.

En aquella mañana de sábado, Regina se despertó más temprano que todos. Una brecha de luz a través de las cortinas la acogió al despertar, luz que cayó directamente sobre el rostro de Emma. Para variar, se despertó sonriendo ante la visión de su novia durmiendo angelicalmente a su lado. Se levantó, se puso su bata negra y las pantuflas.

Hacía frío fuera e incluso las ventanas estaban empañadas. Regina, tras bajar las escaleras, encendió la calefacción de la primera planta de la casa y se fue enseguida a preparar el desayuno de todos. Cora y Zelena no habían pasado la noche en la casa, así que solo estaban su hijo y los Swan. La morena se sentía muy bien al poder ayudarlos y ver que cada día estaban un poco mejor.

Mientras sostenía una taza de té que se había preparado, Regina pensaba en algunos temas del trabajo hasta que escuchó que tocaban al timbre. Le extrañó aquello, miró el reloj en la pared de la cocina, que marcaba las ocho y diez de la mañana. Con una gran expresión de duda, dejó la taza sobre la isla de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrir, se encontró con la última persona que esperaba ver allí. No, esta vez no era el crápula de George. Era su ex marido, Robin.

—¿Robin?—dijo sorprendida —¿Qué haces aquí?— Hacía más de dos meses que Robin no aparecía para ver a Henry, y cuando lo hacía, esperaba dentro del coche hasta que el pequeño entrara, solo para no verle la cara a Regina.

—¿No es obvio? He venido a buscar a mi hijo— dijo con los brazos cruzados como si estuviera diciendo la cosa más obvia de todo el mundo.

Regina se llevó una mano a la cintura y se apoyó en el marco.

—No apareces en dos meses, no has llamado, no has mandado un mensaje a tu hijo y ¿así, hoy, a las ocho de la mañana de un pleno sábado apareces sin avisar queriendo llevártelo a pasear?

—He estado ocupado en los últimos meses. Sabes, trabajando cinco veces más para comprar el ajuar del bebé— respondió con una sonrisa cínica.

Regina se tensó por entero y cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho.

—¿Bebé?

Robin señaló a la calzada, donde estaba aparcado su coche, y apoyada en él, estaba Marian acariciando su barriga de casi cinco meses. Regina, pasmada, miró a la mujer durante largos segundos y volvió a mirar a Robin.

—¡Wow, vaya! Eh…Felicidades a los dos. Espero que seáis felices y que ese bebé sea criado con amor y luz— dijo sincera asintiendo a Marian, que le devolvió el gesto. Regina podía sentir el odio y el asco que fuera hacia Robin, pero jamás sentiría rabia por el hecho de que alguien estuviera embarazada

—Sí…Al menos está bien saber que uno de nosotros siguió adelante, ¿verdad?— dijo sarcástico y la sonrisa que la morena tenía en el rostro automáticamente desapareció. Notó la maldad, la malicia en sus palabras y no consiguió controlar lo que salió por su boca.

—Es mucho mejor ver que los dos seguimos adelante, Robin— respondió prontamente y Robin puso una expresión de interrogación —Voy a buscar a Henry.

Regina le dio la espalda y ya estaba entrando de nuevo en la casa cuando la voz de Robin la hizo parar.

—Espera, ¿estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Quién es él?— preguntó y Regina sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Se giró lentamente y arqueó una ceja.

—Creo que la palabra noviazgo encaja mejor en este caso. Y bueno, él…— se llevó la mano al mentón y comprimió los labios —¡Tiene los cabellos rubios muy largos, los ojos verdes más bonitos del mundo y baila ballet perfectamente!

Ella rió y se giró de nuevo, dejando a Robin tras ella con una expresión de completo desentendimiento. Pero cuando notó que no había sido suficiente, ella se giró una vez más, encarando la hilarante cara de interrogación que el hombre tenía estampada en el rostro.

—¡Ah, y él es mi alumna!— dijo entusiasmada y vio cómo Robin quedaba estupefacto.

Rió alto y subió las escaleras corriendo entusiasmada.

* * *

—Tenías que haberle visto la cara, amor— mientras hacía el almuerzo, Regina le contaba a Emma lo sucedido con Robin y la rubia reía cada vez más alto. La morena estaba cortando algunas verduras y Emma, sentada en la isla, prestaba atención a cada detalle de lo que ella hablaba.

Amelia estaba sentada en una mesita para niños en la esquina de la cocina y pintaba algo en una pequeña tela.

—Tía Regina, ¿cuándo vuelve Henry?— preguntó la pequeña, atrayendo la atención de Regina.

—Ah, mi amor…Solo volverá mañana— respondió cariñosamente—Pero puedes ir a jugar cuando quieras con sus cosas y con Lola, ¿todo bien?— ella asintió —Genial.

Emma sonrió ante la interacción de las dos y entonces volvió al asunto.

—Pero, ¿de verdad estás bien con eso de que ahora él tenga otro hijo? Es decir, estuvisteis casados por mucho tiempo, entendería que eso te incomodase— preguntó Emma calmadamente

—Lo único que me incomoda es, en realidad, el miedo que tengo de que Henry se sienta de lado. ¿Ya sabes? Robin ya no le presta mucha atención, ahora con un nuevo bebé y Roland, el hijo de Marian…No sé. Tengo miedo de que Henry salga herido.

—Ya, sí, eso puede pasar— Emma resopló —Pero sé que tú eres lo bastante fuerte y buena para hacer el papel de padre y de madre. Él te quiere mucho— Regina sonrió —Y hablando de eso, ¿piensas contarle pronto lo nuestro? Yo solo se lo contaré a Mia cuando tú se lo cuentes a él —Emma susurró

—Creo que estaría bien que se lo contáramos las dos juntas— sugirió —Creo que a los dos les va a encantar.

—También lo creo—Emma sonrió y miró apasionadamente a la mujer.

Las dos mantuvieron una agradable conversación sobre cualquier tema mientras el aroma extremadamente reconocible de Regina se hacía presente en el local. Durante todo el rato que allí estuvieron, Emma sujetaba entre sus dedos la pluma del collar que Regina le había regalado día atrás.

—¡Emma!—August entró sonriente en la cocina mientras la rubia ayudaba a Regina a servir la comida en las bandejas —¡Geniales noticias!

—¿En serio?— preguntó ella sonriendo y abriendo los ojos de par en par —Entonces, habla ya, porque lo que necesito es escuchar algo bueno

—¡Ok, ok! Mia, presta atención también— dijo a la pequeña, que soltó los pinceles inmediatamente y miró al hermano —¡Nuestra casa está lista! ¡Ya podemos volver hoy mismo!

En el momento en que August dijo eso, Regina soltó los cubiertos que sujetaba sobre la encimera, haciendo ruido.

—¡August, Dios mío! ¡Eso es increíble!— dijo Emma animada y saltó a los brazos del hermano y Amelia hizo lo mismo, abrazando las piernas de los dos mayores.

Regina, aún sin reacción, encaraba todo aquello sin decir una palabra.

—¿Hoy?—dijo Regina con la voz un poco trémula y forzando una sonrisa.

Emma se giró hacia la morena y la sonrisa que tenía en los labios desapareció al encarar los ojos llorosos de Regina.

—August, ¿puedes llevarte a Mia a la sala y dejarnos un momento a solas?— Emma pidió al hermano.

—Claro. Ven, Mia. Vamos fuera a ver a Lola— August se llevó a la pequeña fuera de la cocina para darles un momento a solas a las dos.

Regina, como si nada hubiera sucedido, volvió a recoger los cubiertos y los platos. Emma la miró con tristeza en la mirada durante algunos segundos antes de decir

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó suavemente acercándose

—Nada, es que…—Regina comenzó a hablar — Me he acostumbrado tanto a vuestra presencia que incluso me había olvidado que tendríais que volver a casa— dijo ya llorando y Emma sintió que se le partía el corazón.

—Oh, Regina…— Abrazó a la mujer y acarició su cabello.

—Disculpa— se apartó y se secó las lágrimas —Estoy pensando de forma egoísta— sonrió entre las lágrimas —De verdad necesitáis volver. Es vuestra casa.

—Sí. Es lo único que nuestra madre nos ha dejado— sonrió —La casa estaba a su nombre. Le hubiera gustado que volviéramos.

—Estoy segura de eso— acarició el rostro de Emma y la miró apasionadamente —Pero debes saber que seréis bienvenidos en cualquier momento.

—Te digo lo mismo. Puedes pasar noches allá, si quieres. Nos has ayudado tanto estos meses, Regina, no sé cómo vamos a agradecértelo.

Regina lanzó una larga mirada hacia donde había estado sentada Amelia y respiró hondo.

—No es necesario. Soy yo la que os agradezco por haber traído aún más luz y felicidad a esta casa durante este tiempo.

Emma sonrió y dejó un beso en los labios de la mujer.

—Nos seguiremos viendo todos los días en la academia.

—Cierto— Regina sonrió y las dos comenzaron a servir la mesa para el almuerzo.

**POV Emma**

Estaba empaquetando mis cosas en mi futuro ex cuarto en la casa de Regina mientras escuchaba mi playlist en el móvil. Una que otra vez pensaba en mi madre. Era inevitable. Pero ahora, creo que estoy empezando a pensar en ella de forma feliz. Es obvio que es imposible poder controlar que de vez en cuando no resbale una lágrima, pero ahora, siempre que me acuerdo de ella, es con algún recuerdo feliz, y no con su imagen en el lecho de muerte.

August se encargó de guardar las cosas de mi madre en maletas y cajas. No me dejó que yo lo hiciera. Bueno, hizo bien. No creo que aguantara.

Mi música fue interrumpida porque el móvil sonó. Me levanté y caminé hacia él, el nombre de George brillaba en la pantalla.

Congelé. Cosa buena no podía ser.

Golpeé el suelo fuertemente y corrí a buscar a August, que estaba en el cuarto de al lado. Alcé el móvil y abrió los ojos de par en par, me hizo un gesto para que descolgara y lo pusiera en manos libres.

—¿Diga?— dijo al descolgar

—_¡Emma, querida!—_ respondió él con su mayor tono de sarcasmo y pude ver que mi hermano se ponía rojo de rabia —_He sabido que vuestra casa ya está lista_

—Sí, lo está. ¿Por qué?— mi tono era firme

—_Bueno, porque ahora que estáis, bueno, estabilizados y con un techo, sin vivir de prestado, me siento más a gusto para, no sé, tener a uno de mis hijos de nuevo._

Mi corazón aceleró y estoy segura de que el de mi hermano también. Nos miramos por largos segundos antes de volver a la conversación.

—No podrás quitarnos a Mia. Tendremos su custodia aunque me cueste la vida.

—_¿No podré? ¿Estás segura, Emma? Bueno, no sé si lo sabes, pero en cuanto tenga una copia del certificado de muerte de tu madre en mis manos, me voy a casar con mi novia_— Emma consiguió escuchar una sonrisa en su voz —_Seré un hombre casado, con una situación financiera muy buena y una linda familia. Y Mia formará parte de esa familia. Y tú, ¿qué tienes? Un trabajo a media jornada en una academia de baile y August, un trabajo con un salario mínimo como camarero. Ella ya es mía._

Vi que August cerraba el puño y golpeaba la pared.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas antes de poder decir algo.

—No la quieres por amor o por preocupación. La quieres por venganza. La quieres para alimentar tu propio ego.

—_Bueno, puede ser. ¿O crees que voy a dejar a mi hija de solo siete años, casi ocho, crecer con toda esa influencia? Quiero decir, ¡contigo saliendo con una mujer! Eso es despreci…_

—¡Basta!— grité interrumpiendo y sentí las lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas —No puedes hacer eso

—_No solo puedo, sino que lo haré, Emma. Solo estoy esperando los documentos de tu madre. Dile a tu hermano que tenéis poco más de una semana para aprovechar y despediros de Amelia._

Terminó la llamada y yo caí en lágrimas. No podía perder lo único que mi madre quería que mantuviera a mi lado, por lo que me hizo prometer. Y lo peor de todo era saber que George tenía toda la razón. Como ya le dije a Regina una vez, los jueces priman poco el amor que la criatura va a recibir, solo dan importancia a si todos los días tendrá un plato en la mesa.

—Emma, calma. Podemos buscar una manera. Puedo conseguir otro trabajo, currar en dos sitios. Vamos a arreglar esto— dijo August intentando calmarme.

—No, no podemos— dije desesperada —No será suficiente. Aún así será menos que lo que él tiene.

—Tenemos que ser optimistas, Emma— me abrazó fuerte y le devolví el abrazo con la misma intensidad —Mira, de momento, olvida eso, ¿ok? Baja y bebe algo para calmarte. Yo termino de empaquetar todo.

—Ok.

* * *

Más tarde, casi anocheciendo, August conducía mi escarabajo hacia nuestra casa. Amelia, en el asiento de atrás, estaba apretada entre cajas y maletas. Regina venía detrás con su coche con el resto de cosas que no cupieron en el pequeño, sencillo y amarillo Oli. Aún no le había contado la llamada de antes. En el momento que tuvo lugar, ella estaba resolviendo asuntos de la academia al teléfono y no quise molestar con mi escandaloso llanto.

Estacionamos al lado del pequeño parterre de flores que había quedado intacto, incluso con toda la obra, y sentí que mi corazón se encogía. La casa ya no era azul, sino de un amarillo pastel. Poca cosa de la estructura había cambiado, pero estaba aún más bonita y acogedora.

De manos con mis hermanos y con Regina a nuestro lado, entré en casa y normal, mis ojos se aguaron al ver todo cambiado. No solo habían retirado el amianto, sino todos los recuerdos que había vivido en cada una de aquellas estancias, como las peleas y discusiones. El suelo era otro, el papel de las paredes e incluso algunos muebles.

—Quise cambiarlo todo— dijo August —Casa nueva, vida nueva —sonrió y comenzó a caminar por la casa junto con Amelia, que decía desesperadamente que quería ver su cuarto.

—Ha quedado todo muy bonito— dijo Regina cuando nos quedamos a solas

—Sí, lo está— dijo sin ánimo entrando en la cocina.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No estás feliz por estar de vuelta?—Regina se acercó y me rodeó por la cintura —Parecías mucho más animada hoy temprano— besó mi rostro varias veces, provocándome una sonrisita —¿Por qué estás así?

Mi corazón se encogió al escuchar que me preguntaba. Por más que no quisiera contárselo, ya había hecho una elección. Una elección que me haría daño a mí y a ella, pero sería por el bien de Amelia. Y queriendo o no, tarde o temprano ella tendría que saberlo.

—Tengo que contarte una cosa, Regina— dije con pesar en la voz agarrando fuerte sus manos. Apenas conseguía mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Sí?— me animó a seguir hablando al notar mi silencio de largos segundos.

—Voy a tener que dejar la academia. Voy a tener que abandonar la danza. No quería, pero es necesario. Es cuestión de necesidad. Tengo que hacerlo por mi familia— dije de un tirón y sentí sus manos soltarse de las mías y dar un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— preguntó asombrada

—Tengo que conseguir un trabajo por las mañanas, Regina. No puedo hacerlo si continúo en la academia. Mi padre llamó hoy y nos amenazó otra vez con quitarnos a Mia. No puedo dejar que eso suceda. Tengo que trabajar para que August y yo podamos juntas lo que ganemos y conseguir su custodia. No puedo perder a mi hermana, no puedo dejar que se vaya con ese hombre.

Regina agarró mi rostro con las dos manos y me hizo mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo entiendo, mi amor. Pero, Emma, la danza es tu vida. Tienes una beca. ¿Sabes? Es casi imposible conseguir una beca y tú lo conseguiste. Debe haber otra mane…

—No la hay, Gina— mis ojos se aguaron una vez más —Tengo que hacer eso. Por ella. Por mi madre. No hay otra manera.

—Sí, Emma. Hay otra manera

—¡No, Regina!— me alteré y sacudí las manos frente a mi cara —¡No lo hay! O consigo dos empleos, o ese crápula se queda con mi herma…

—¡Emma!— gritó y llamó mi atención. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y su tono era firme, así como su rostro enarbolaba una expresión seria —¿Te casas conmigo?


	26. Touching the sky

**Touching the sky**

—¿Casarnos?— desorbité los ojos y abrí la boca completamente pasmada —Regina…Yo…Eh…hace poco más de una semana que estamos como novias. No crees que…

Ella reviró los ojos y sonrió débilmente.

—Emma— me interrumpió —¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que el juez solo permitiría mi ayuda si yo formara parte de tu vida y de la familia, de cierta forma? ¿De alguna forma comprobada?— yo asentí —¡Pues eso! Vamos a casarnos sin separación de bienes. Todo lo que es mío es tuyo, y viceversa, y de esa manera tienes una posibilidad enorme de conseguir la custodia de Mia.

Mis ojos ardieron y enseguida las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Creo que nadie, en toda mi vida, ha hecho algo tan grande y de tanto significado por y para mí, Regina era la primera.

—Regina, no tienes por qué hacer esto

—Sí, sí tengo que hacerlo— agarró mis manos fuertemente y me miró a los ojos —¿Quieres la custodia de tu hermana? Entonces, cásate conmigo. No pienses que voy a insistir para sosteneros. Voy a ayudarte en lo que necesites y si lo quieres. Esta boda solo será para tener un papel y una posibilidad de quedarte con Mia. Después de un tiempo cuando las cosas se enfríen y si tu padre abandona esa sed de venganza, nos divorciamos si lo deseas. Quiero ayudarte, Emma. Y también quiero hacer esto por tu madre. Ella, de cierta forma, nos aceptó tan bien…— ahora sus ojos eran los que se aguaban —Y a ella le gustaría que hiciéramos esto.

Pegué mi cabeza a la suya y acaricié con delicadeza su rostro.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? ¿Casarte sin que exista un propósito real?

—Mi propósito es hacerte feliz— respondió en seguida —Si tú estás feliz, yo también lo estoy. No tenemos por qué llevar en realidad una vida de casadas, no te preocupes. Al menos que tú quieras— sonrió y me hizo reír.

—Entonces, ok…— dejé un beso en sus labios, agarré sus manos y sonreí —Sí, Regina Mills. Acepto casarme contigo.

—Genial— sonrió de oreja a oreja, y me atrajo a un fuerte y acogedor abrazo —Creo que me marcho ya. Vosotros aún tenéis que hacer mucho aquí y no quiero molestar. Buenas noche, mi amor— besó mi cabeza y se giró para salir de la cocina.

Pasar la noche sola después de tanto tiempo durmiendo con Regina no sería fácil. Mi corazón se encoge solo de pensarlo. Soy el tipo de persona que se adapta fácil a la compañía y sufre cuando de repente se ve sola. Claro que tenía a mis hermanos, pero no era lo mismo. Y aún más en una casa que solo me recordaba a mi madre.

—Espera, Gina…— agarré ligeramente su muñeca y ella se giró hacia mí —¿No quieres pasar la noche aquí? Por favor.

—Hum…— Ella encaró el techo como si estuviera intentando recordar si tenía un compromiso o yo sé qué —Ok. Creo que todo está bien. Robin dejará a Henry en casa mañana por la tarde, así que sí— se acercó a mí de nuevo y me rodeó por la cintura —Y realmente no me apetece pasar la noche completamente sola en mi casa.

—Ok…— me anidé en su cuello sintiendo el aroma de su perfume cítrico que tanto me gustaba. A veces creo que podría vivir en el abrazo de Regina —Mi cama es individual, pero creo que nos la apañaremos.

Regina sonrió sincera y no quiero sonar dramática, pero su sonrisa me hizo recuperar mis fuerzas.

* * *

Cerca de dos horas después, August, Regina, que nos había ayudado, y yo desempaquetamos todas las cajas y nos fuimos a dormir. El día había sido agitado y con mucho para procesar. Obviamente Mia me preguntó por qué Regina dormía en nuestra casa. Quiso saber si la casa de ella también tenía problemas y si Henry y Regina iban a mudarse para acá como nosotros hicimos al tener que dejar la nuestra por unos meses. Conseguí convencerla de que Regina solo tenía miedo de estar sola y no podía pasar la noche en su propia casa, ya que Henry estaba con su padre y Cora y Zelena en sus propias casas. Menos mal que los niños, cuando es necesario, son fáciles de convencer. Tenía ganas de contarle a Mia toda la verdad y ver cómo reaccionaría, pero había quedado con Regina en contárselo a la vez que a Henry. Creo que los dos adorarían formar parte de la misma familia y estar siempre uno al lado del otro.

El hecho de que ahora esté, y de la manera más inusitada posible, comprometida, me dejaba algo asustada. Desde pequeña, cuando soñaba con la boda de mis sueños, me imaginaba una petición romántica, que arrancara lágrimas de emoción. Bueno, este me había arrancado lágrimas de emoción, pero no fue romántico. Fue un pedido a la desesperada y lo entendía. No podría rechazar nada que me ayudara a mantener la custodia de mi hermana y no podía estar más agradecida a Regina por hacer esto por mí, por ella y por mi madre. Es de locos pensar que estoy comprometida con mi profesora de ballet, pero también es genial. ¿Nos pondríamos de blanco cuando firmáramos los papeles? ¿Compraríamos alianzas? Esas eran las preguntas que martilleaban en mi cabeza, aunque sabía que no debería. La única pregunta que debería estar haciéndome y por la que debería preocuparme es si conseguiría la custodia de mi hermana.

Regina estaba en el baño y yo estaba echada, después de tanto tiempo, en mi propia cama, encarando el techo con algunas estrellas de aquellas que brillan en la oscuridad cuando se apaga la luz. Noté una lágrima testaruda insistiendo en resbalar al acordarme del día en que "pegué" todas aquellas estrellas "junto" con mi madre. Apenas tenía diez años.

**Flashback on**

—_¿Por qué no puedo subir y pegar yo también?— una pequeña Emma de diez años preguntó a su madre_

_Ingrid estaba en el último escalón de unas escaleras de metal y pegaba los adhesivos de estrellas en el techo del cuarto de la hija que aún era la pequeña. Amelia aún no había nacido. _

—_Porque ni subiéndote en el último escalón alcanzas al techo— dijo Ingrid riendo y vio la naricita de su hija poniéndose roja de rabia —No te enfades, mi amor— aún riendo, bajó con cuidado de las escaleras y tomó a su hija en brazos, sentándose en la cama enteramente rosa —Algún día vas a ser tan alta que conseguirás tocar el techo sin necesidad de subirte a los escalones de las escaleras, al igual que yo puedo tocarlo solo subiéndome en tu banquito._

—_Si puedes tocarlo apenas subiéndote al banquito, ¿por qué estás usando las escaleras?— preguntó Emma_

—_Porque con el banquito solo lo puedo tocar con un dedo. Y con las escaleras, pudo pegar toda la mano— Ingrid besó la cabeza de su hija —Y tocar el cielo con todo lo que puedas siempre es mejor. No debes limitarte al mínimo. Si tienes posibilidad de subirte a las escaleras y alcanzar el cielo con las dos manos abiertas, hazlo. Yo prefiero usar las escaleras, en ese caso. A veces hace bien ser codicioso— rió —Abandona el banquito en cuanto puedas._

—_Entonces…cuando crezca, ¿voy a poder tocar el cielo?_

—_Claro que sí— sonrió —Y yo querré estar ahí para ver ese momento tan especial_

—_Está bien, mamá_

_**Flashback off**_

No pude luchar más contra las lágrimas. Me levanté y caminé hasta un pequeño cuartito de servicio que había al lado de la cocina, saqué las mismas escaleras de metal de años atrás. La llevé a mi cuarto y la coloqué en el centro de la habitación. Subí cuatro escalones y estiré mis brazos, tocando con mis palmas abiertas el techo y las estrellas que brillaban. Con las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas mientras pasaba los dedos por cada estrella que podía alcanzar, me di cuenta de que hacía ya mucho tiempo que había cumplido la metáfora de mi madre. Podría, desde hace tiempo, haberme limitado a acatar las cosas que mi padre decía, podría haber desistido de la danza e incluso de la custodia de mi hermana, pero sabía que podía y quería más que eso, y con ayuda y esfuerzo, lo hice y alcancé el cielo con mis dos manos en vez de usar solo un dedo. Probablemente ella me había dicho eso porque quería que yo hiciera todo lo que ella nunca fue capaz de hacer: que no me conformara con lo mínimo.

—¿Emma?— Regina apareció en la puerta del cuarto con el cuerpo enrollado en una toalla y también el cabello —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Me sequé las lágrimas y sonreí. Bajé de las escaleras y caminé hacia ella, saltando en sus brazos.

—He alcanzado el cielo. En realidad ya lo había alcanzado hacía tiempo, pero solo ahora me he dado cuenta— dije calmadamente y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué?—me preguntó con una débil sonrisa en sus labios y frunciendo el ceño

—Y tú me has ayudado— respondió apartándome y agarrando sus dos manos y moviéndolas.

—Emma, no entien…

No la dejé terminar de hablar, la callé con un beso intenso y lleno de sentimientos y emociones. Ella no tardó mucho en dejar que su cuerpo se entregara y respondiera a aquel momento único, rodeando mi cuello con los brazos, atrayéndome más hacia ella.

—Ok, quizás no quiera entender. No ahora— dijo entre beso y beso y yo sonreí.

La toalla del cabello de Regina cayó sola y no lo pensé dos veces para llevar mis manos hacia ellos, acariciándolos y tirando de ellos de vez en cuando. La guié hasta mi cama, donde ella se recostó y yo gateé encima de su cuerpo aún cubierto apenas por la toalla.

—Emma…— interrumpió el beso y dijo sin aliento cuando sintió mis dedos subiendo hasta el nudo de la toalla —¿Estás segura? Ya estás emocionalmente bien para…

—Sí, estoy segura. Y sí, lo estoy— respondí suavemente trazando con la mirada su hermoso rostro. Solo la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana golpeaba sobre la cama y podía ver sus ojos brillando —Siempre estoy segura cuando se trata de ti. Regina puso morritos y pasó el dorso de su mano por mi mejilla. —Y…—llevé de nuevo mis dedos hasta el nudo de la toalla y lo deshice lentamente —Estamos prometidas. Vamos…a celebrarlo

Ella sonrió y asintió levemente antes de empujarme hacia otro beso intenso. Mientras nuestras lenguas se enroscaban en una guerra de poder, le quité la toalla que aún la cubría y la tiré en cualquier parte del cuarto. Sentí sus manos ágiles alcanzar el vuelto de mi camisa y tirar de ella hacia arriba, dejándome solo con los shorts del pijama, ya que yo estaba sin sujetador. Conseguí librarme de mis pantalones cortos y pegué mi cuerpo completamente al de Regina, rozando nuestras intimidades, provocando que gimiéramos a la vez.

Me aparté un poco y observé todo su cuerpo, expuesto para mí y no pude controlar un quedo gemido. Apreté suavemente sus pechos con la total consciencia de que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero seguía mis instintos y deseos. Y mi deseo en aquel momento era tocarla. Prendí su pezón entre la punta del pulgar y el índice y ella gimió bajito. Deposité un ligero beso en sus labios antes de sentarme sobre su intimidad y moverme sobre ella, causando una fricción entre nuestras vaginas que hizo que gimiéramos algo más alto.

Regina humedeció sus labios y, aunque no lo hubiera hecho con la intención de provocar, aquel sencillo gesto hizo que mi corazón se acelerara mucho más. Me moví más deprisa al ritmo que masajeaba los senos de Regina y veía su pecho subir y descender por culpa de la jadeante respiración.

Diseminé besos húmedos y algunas mordidas desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta el valle de sus pechos, donde me demoré a propósito un poco más solo para torturar. Ella tiraba suavemente de mis cabellos mientras bajos y descontrolados gemidos salín de su boca. Yo lamía su pezón, mordisqueaba, besaba y chupaba ligeramente y repetía todo en el otro seno.

—Emma…— Ella gimió mi nombre en mi oído y noté que todo el vello de mi cuerpo se erizaba. Sus manos empujaron mi cabeza hacia abajo y rápidamente entendí lo que quería.

Regina apoyó la espalda en el cabecero y clavó sus ojos oscuros, más de lo normal, en lo míos. Bueno, yo estaba algo aturdida por tener mi cara entre sus piernas y creo que ella se dio cuenta de eso. Su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido que nunca y sus manos, que ahora acariciaban mi pelo, estaban trémulas.

—Lo que quiero que sepas es que no tienes que hacer nada si no quie…— No dejé que Regina terminara la frase, y comencé, con el pulgar, a masajear su punto de placer —Ok— dijo gimiendo y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

Ella comenzó a mover su pelvis en busca de más contacto y percibí que necesitaba más. Fue una cuestión de segundos para escuchar un gemido alto y ronco saliendo de la garganta de Regina cuando mi fría lengua entró en contacto con su interior caliente y totalmente lubrificado. Al ritmo que ella iba tirando de mi cabello y acercando su pelvis a mi rostro, mi lengua recorría toda la extensión rosada y mojada alternando los movimientos y la velocidad. El sabor de Regina Mills era tan bueno como lo era ella y era eso en lo único que podía pensar. Pasé la punta de mi lengua por su clítoris endurecido y escuché que profería algo que no entendí muy bien.

Me arriesgué a abrir los ojos y mirar hacia arriba, y entonces tuve la visión de Regina, con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados.

—Joder, Emma…— dijo ella con voz arrastrada cuando me separé de su intimidad y la penetré de una sola vez con dos dedos.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y se perdieron, la una en la otra, como lo hacían siempre. Conversaban entre ellas y se intercambiaban más sentimientos que a veces con las palabras.

Me senté en la cama y continué con las embestidas, curvando los dedos en su interior, al paso que Regina gemía y luchaba contra su voluntad de cerrar los ojos para no quebrar aquel mágico contacto visual.

Regina, sin dejar que retirase mis dedos, se sentó sobre mi regazo y me miró de forma aún más intensa. No tuve que mover más mis dedos, porque ahora era ella la que se movía sobre ellos. Cuando noté su interior contrayéndose en mis dedos, tiré de ella por su nuca para un beso ardiente y apasionado al mismo tiempo. No pasó un minuto para que Regina se deshiciera sobre mis dedos y su caliente líquido resbalase por ellos acompañado de un gemido ahogado que ella soltó pegada a mi boca.

Me di cuenta de que estaba temblorosa y jadeante cuando no consiguió mantenerse en mi regazo y se cayó hacia atrás, dejando que la espalda chocase con el colchón.

Me eché a su lado y contemplé por algunos segundos su rostro ligeramente enrojecido y algo mojado por el sudor, admirando cada uno de sus trazos. Dos minutos después ella abrió los ojos y me miró. Sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa pequeña, de satisfacción y no puede resistirme a dejar un beso en ellos.

—¿Entonces?— pregunté algo recelosa y solo escuché a Regina echándose a reír. Su risa era tan ronca y placentera que podría escuchar ese sonido siempre.

—¿Entonces?— repitió ella mi pregunta en tono guasón. Me atrajo hacia ella y me anidó en su pecho —¿Estás segura de que ha sido la primera vez que tú…?

—¡Regina!— exclamé en mitad de una carcajada y ella rió más alto aún.

—Estoy bromeando, mi amor—me acarició la espalda y me estremecí —Fue perfecto.

Para colmar aún más el clima que se había instalado en el cuarto, decidí contarle y explicarle por qué estaba subida a las escaleras cuando ella había entrado en el cuarto, incluyendo la metáfora de mi madre. Ella pareció emocionarse mientras yo iba contando y sonreí sin parar.

Cuando estuvimos calladas de nuevo, sentí sus dedos recorriendo diversos puntos de mi espalda y me pregunté el porqué de aquello.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— pregunté mirándola

—Alcanzando mi cielo— respondió sonriendo

—¿Cómo?

—Nunca me limité al mínimo. Siempre busqué hacer todo lo que quería cuando quería, pero nunca había encontrado mi cielo. El cielo lleno de estrellas que pudiera llamar…¿culmen de mi felicidad?— yo prestaba atención a cada una de sus palabras —Pero lo encontré en el momento en que entraste en aquella sala de clase y tiraste al suelo los abrigos de todas las alumnas —reímos—Y así es, las constelaciones con las estrellas más lindas y brillantes de todo el universo están en tu espalda. De esta manera estoy alcanzado mi…cielo. Tú eres él, Emma. Mi cielo. Finalmente lo he encontrado y he podido alcanzarlo.

No sabía si sonreír o llorar. Estaba feliz porque hubiera usado la metáfora de mi madre para relacionarnos a ella y a mí, y me sentí emocionada con aquellas palabras. Regina, desde que la había conocido, se había convertido en mi válvula de escape junto con la danza. Mi remedio para curarme de cualquier dolencia. No quería ser dramática o algo parecido, pero ella, al igual que mis hermanos, lo están siendo todo para mí y no consigo imaginarme en un mundo donde Regina y yo no seamos pareja. Quizás me he tomado esto muy en serio, o quizás no. Pero creo que estar perdidamente enamorado es esto: amar tanto a una persona que no consigues imaginarte sin ella en sentido literal.

—¡Mierda!— exclamé con firmeza y Regina me miró asustada como si hubiera dicho o hecho algo mal —Te amo mucho. Qué rollo.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y por milésima vez solo en aquel día, me vi perdida en su sonrisa.

—Yo también te amo mucho. Mucho, mucho, mucho. Más de lo que puedes imaginarte— apretó ligeramente mi nariz y enseguida me besó.

Cuando era adolescente, siempre me burlaba de las parejas tópicas y ese intercambio de cariño, palabras y sentimientos excesivos. Me reía y decía que eso era muy…¿empalagoso? Pero ahora, al tener a Regina a mi lado, me doy cuenta de lo boba que era. Quizás dijera esas cosas porque nunca había tenido a nadie que correspondiera tanto a mis sentimientos y con quien de lejos pudiera sentir la reciprocidad. Con Regina puedo ser aquello que un día más desprecié y critiqué: la chica que dice un "te amo" cada vez que percibe cómo ama a ese alguien.

Aquella noche, Regina y yo nos dormimos contemplando las estrellas de mi techo abrazadas, cubiertas por un fino edredón, desnudas y perdidas en nuestros propios sentimientos.

* * *

Me desperté sintiendo besos por mi cuello, lo que me provocó una sonrisa antes incluso de abrir mis ojos. Cuando finalmente los abrí, encontré a Regina vestida con una de mis batas estampadas y coloridas y me eché a reír. Estaba muy graciosa.

—Buenos días— dijo ella sin dejar de besarme

—Bue…Buenos días— dije bostezando y jadeando —¿Qué haces?

—Te debo una por lo de anoche— respondió enseguida y me sonrió

Me senté en la cama y la miré a los ojos. Ella parecía estar más radiante que nunca.

—Quizás— reí —Pero ahora no— dije suavemente al besar su cabeza y ella puso morritos. Me levanté y enseguida fui a buscar algo que ponerme —Tenemos a una pequeña despierta en la casa en estos momentos— pasé la mano por una camisa de Wonder Woman y me la puse —Y estoy hambrienta.

—¡Bueno, yo también lo estoy!— dijo como si fuera obvio —¡De ti!

Reí alto y le tiré a la cara algunas prendas de ropa.

—Contrólate, mujer. Venga, ponte esto.

Ella puso una sonrisa maliciosa y se pasó la mano por el pelo, retirándoselo hacia atrás.

—Amor, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, ¿ok? Robin tiene que dejar a Henry en casa en unas horas y quiero, no sé, prepararle de comer algo que le guste.

—Claro, sin problema. Solo quédate para el desayuno, ¿hum?

La vi poniéndose mi ropa y me reí de las caras que ponía. Una blusa de manga larga, tipo ajedrez, roja, y unos vaqueros azules claro gastados. No era su estilo, definitivamente.

—Emma…— refunfuñó mientras intentaba ponerse los pantalones —Esto no pasa de mi culo— dijo irritada

—Pero…¿no llevas una 38 como yo?

—Mi cintura lleva un 38, mi culo no— dijo y yo reí —¿No puedo ponerme la ropa que traje ayer? Las dejé en el baño anoche.

—Si las dejaste en el baño, puedes estar segura de que en este momento están en la lavadora. August coge todo y lo pone a lavar sin ver qué es o de quién es— expliqué y Regina resopló irritada al intentar forzar los pantalones para que pasaran por sus nalgas —Mira, si esos no te entran, los otros vaqueros tampoco. Te puedo prestar un pantalón de chándal— dije bajito con miedo a su reacción.

Regina me miró con los ojos desorbitados y cara de quien ha escuchado lo más absurdo del mundo.

—¿Regina Mills usando chándal?— preguntó alterada —¿Tengo cara de usar chándal, Swan?

—No tienes cara de quien lleva camisas ajedrez, pero la llevas puesta— repliqué sonriendo. Estaba tan roja como la blusa y la encontraba muy graciosa.

—Estas ropas solo son bonitas en ti— rezongó y caminó hacia mí para darme un beso en la mejilla —Trae el trapo ese— pidió entre dientes y yo me eché a reír.

Se puso el pantalón gris y largo con una expresión irritada y adorable al mismo tiempo.

Bajamos el pequeño tramo de escaleras y vimos a August y a Mia desayunando juntos en la cocina. Me di cuenta de la mirada boba que mi hermano me dio en cuanto nos sentamos a la mesa.

—¡Buenos días!— dije sonriente mientras cogía una tostada

—Buenos días, queridos— dijo Regina algo tímida sirviéndose el café en una taza —¿Cómo ha sido pasar la noche en tu casa después de tanto tiempo, Mia?

Mia terminó de masticar el bizcocho que tenía en su boca antes de decir

—Fue guay, pero había algún vecino gritando o viendo televisión alta durante la noche— refunfuñó y Regina casi escupió el café.

Yo desorbité los ojos y me atraganté con la tostada. August nos miró con una sonrisa pequeña y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo es eso, Mia?— pregunté tras recuperarme del atragantamiento

—Ella se despertó a medianoche preguntándome si podía dormir en mi cuarto porque el ventilador de mi habitación es más fuerte y ahoga los ruidos de los…vecinos gritando o viendo la televisión a un volumen alto—August respondió sarcástico.

Regina no sabía dónde esconder su cara. Estaba roja y se tapaba la cara con las manos. Mi hermano y yo nos controlábamos para no reír.

—¡Vaya, qué vecinos sin dos dedos de frente!— dije yo y Mia asintió —Pero no vamos a juzgar, ¿verdad?—le dije, pero mirando a August —Quizás solo estaban divirtiéndose y llenando vacíos. Literalmente. ¡Auch!— Regina me piso el pie por debajo de la mesa y grité. August y Mia no entendieron nada.

—Ya he terminado de desayunar. ¿Puedo ir a jugar a mi cuarto?— Mia nos pidió a August y a mí, y los dos asentimos con una sonrisa en la cara. Era una novedad para nosotros que nos estuviera pidiendo permiso para hacer las cosas, ya que antes esa responsabilidad era de mi madre.

—Ve, pero antes despídete de tía Regina. Ella ya se marcha— dije

Mia fue hasta Regina y se lanzó a sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza.

—Ciao, tía Regina

—Ciao, mi amor. Y perdóname por el vecino que te molestó en tu sueño, ¿ok? Voy a tener unas palabras con él y él va a prometer que nunca más hará eso. No cerca de sitios donde haya niños.

Ah, no, Regina

August se echó a reír y yo me contuve porque no quería llevarme otro pisotón.

—Está bien— Mia sonrió —¿Puedes traer a Henry el sábado que viene?

—Claro que sí— Regina besó su cabeza. Ella sonrió y segundos después dejó la cocina.

Nos quedamos un minuto en silencio, solo mirándonos y aprovechando aquel momento y clima incómodo que se había instalado. Regina estaba más roja que un tomate.

—Esto es muy incómodo. Discúlpame, August. Yo…—Regina rompió el hielo y empezó a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por mi hermano.

—No te hagas mala sangre, Regina. Ya pasó. Estas cosas pasan— dijo él calmado pasándole una confianza y tranquilidad sin igual a mi novia —No tienes que disculparte, ¿ok?

—Ok, todo está bien— dije yo—Solo Dios sabe lo que yo he tenido que escuchar saliendo del cuarto de August cuando estaba en el instituto.

Regina rió.

—¿Es necesario exponerme de esa manera?— preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

— No te hagas mala sangre, August. Ya pasó. Estas cosas pasan— repetí sus palabras y me tiró un paño a la cara, haciéndonos reír.

Terminamos de desayunar conversando amigablemente. Era agradable ver lo felices que éramos y lo bien que estábamos con la vida, aunque cosas malas estuvieran pasando. Estábamos pasando página y avanzando de la mejor manera posible.

Cuando Regina se marchó, mi hermano y yo quitamos la mesa y nos pusimos a lavar la loza. Aproveché para contarle lo de la pedida de matrimonio más inusitada-e única- de mi vida. Al principio, lo creyó una locura, pero cuando le fui explicando los motivos y las razones de ese pedido, incluso lo vio como una buena idea y se pasó diez minutos enalteciendo a Regina, la maravillosa mujer que era tanto por fuera como por dentro. Justo. Nuestra familia le debía mucho por toda la ayuda en estos meses.

—Pero y entonces…— dijo malicioso cuando terminamos de lavar y secar el último plato —Si anoche te pidió en matrimonio, ¿no podías esperar un poco para entregarte a lo bueno?

Le tiré el paño de cocina a la cara y se carcajeó.

—Idiota. ¿Tú esperaste?— pregunté y él negó —¡Ajá! Consejos vendo, pero para mí no compro. Y para que lo sepas, anoche no fue la primera vez.

—Y tú dabas clases a los chicos en la Iglesia diciendo que tenían que esperar hasta el matrimonio— dijo bromeando y yo reí.

—Sí. ¿Sabes? Solo…solo sucedió. Respeto a quien toma esa decisión, pero yo estoy fuera de eso y Dios que me perdone.

—Tienes razón— dijo calmadamente —Ya eres grandecita. La semana que viene cumples 21 años…— Me había olvidado de que mi cumpleaños estaba cerca. Muchas cosas sucediendo —Y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. Aún más con alguien a quien amas de verdad.

Sonreí y tiré de él para darle un apretado abrazo.

—Te quiero, Gus

—Yo también te quiero, cariño

If I was dying on my knees

You would be the one to rescue me

And if you were drowned at sea

I would give you my lungs so you could breathe

I've got yoy brother

I've got you brother

And if we hit on troubled wáter

I'll be the one to keep you warm and safe

And we'll be carrying each other

Until we say goobye on our dying day.


	27. War's beginning

**War's beginning**

**POV Regina**

Me desperté sintiéndome, ese lunes, más ligera. El receso post-competición había acabado y las clases en la academia iban a retomarse.

Le había ofrecido a Emma llevarla en mi coche, pero ella lo rechazó diciendo que no sería justo, ya que se parecería más a una carrera de un taxi, ya que su casa estaba más lejos que la mía y no pillaba de camino hacia la academia. Yo quería, más que nunca, estar presente en su vida y me mostraba dispuesta a ayudar.

Nuestro "casamiento" no tendría ceremonia alguna, solo la firma de los papeles y lo habíamos marcado para el miércoles. Claro es que, algunas veces, cuando pensé en mi boda con Emma, me imaginé algo grande con mucho blanco y muchas flores, pero aquel no era el momento. El propósito de todo esto solo era uno: conseguir la custodia de Amelia.

Me levanté y tomé una ducha caliente y rápida, salí deprisa, me puse mi inseparable body negro con un abrigo encima.

Tras despertar a Henry y llevarlo al colegio, conduje hasta la academia con calma. Durante el trayecto el silencio dentro del coche me incomodó, así que decidí abrir la guantera para buscar el pen drive con las canciones que Emma me había dado. No apartaba los ojos de la carretera mientras buscaba el pequeño dispositivo, pero sentí mi corazón encogerse cuando noté que mi mano tocaba dos objetos cuya existencia hacía tiempo que había olvidado.

Desde que Emma Swan había entrado en mi vida, me había olvidado lo que era el consumo frecuente de alcohol y cigarro. Ella iluminaba tanto mi vida que opacaba el brillo que esas cosas un día tuvieron para mí. Claro que, de vez en cuando, un vino me sentaba bien, pero era para relajar, y no para ahogar dolores. No he vuelto a ahogar dolores porque no los he vuelto a tener. Pero al notar mi mano tocando el paquete de cigarros y el frasco de perfume lleno de bebida, me sentí débil de nuevo, como si los necesitase. Pero sabía que no, pero podría estar teniendo una recaída.

Intenté en ese mismo momento apartar los malos pensamientos de mi cabeza y seguí conduciendo poniendo toda mi atención en la carretera.

Estacioné en mi plaza de siempre y entré en la academia. Lo había echado de menos. Belle, mi recepcionista, me saludó con la misma sonrisa simpática de siempre. Me tropecé con mi hermana en el pasillo y me lanzó un beso ruidoso en mi mejilla y se fue dando saltitos a su clase.

Entré en la mía y me encontré a mis alumnas sentadas en el suelo y conversando en voz alta. Obviamente mi mirada se cruzó de inmediato con la de Emma, que parecía estar bien, pero un poco abatida. Por supuesto no podía esperar que ella estuviera bien todo el tiempo. Llevaba un body rosa, sencillo, y un moño bien hecho y alto en su cabeza, de la manera que a mí más me gusta.

—Buenos días, chicas— sonreí a mis alumnas y en especial a Emma, cuyos ojos brillaron —Emma, querida, digo, señorita Swan…¿le importaría ir al almacén y coger la radio para poder empezar a bailar? No está aquí.

—Claro— ella se levantó y me sonrió antes de salir del aula

Esperé a escuchar la puerta tras de mí e hice un gesto para que todas se pusieran en pie. Lilith me miraba de forma desdeñosa y con los brazos cruzados.

—No sé si ya lo saben, pero la señorita Swan está pasando por momentos difíciles. Seguro que se dieron cuenta de su desaparición después de la competición— comencé, pero fui interrumpida por Lilith

—Sí, las vimos saliendo a las dos a toda prisa del hotel. ¿Se divirtieron?— preguntó y yo me puse derecha como un palo.

—Su madre falleció aquella noche, señorita Page— cerré los puños a la espalda y vi que a Page se le cayó la mandíbula casi hasta el suelo —Solo iba a decir que sean suaves con ella y no toquen temas que tengan que ver con madres. Aún está todo muy reciente y no quiero verla mal. ¿Entendido?

Antes de que pudieran responder algo, Emma entró de nuevo con la radio en la mano.

—Aquí está, señorita Mills— ella intentó mantenerse seria, pero no lo consiguió. Sus ojos, labios y alma me sonreían y me sentí en la obligación de retribuírselo.

Me di cuenta de que las alumnas se miraban unas a otras, y para ser sincera, ni me importó.

Tardé varios segundos en volver a la normalidad, y conseguir escapar del infinito brillo de la mirada de Emma.

—Bueno, vamos allá. Vamos a empezar la clase de hoy. Todas en la barra ahora mismo con posturas impecables— afirmé y agravé la voz y todas obedecieron.

La clase transcurrió tranquila aquella mañana y no les di tregua a mis alumnas. Cuando el reloj marcó el término de la clase, hasta yo escuché a algunas quejándose de dolor mientras salían del aula.

Como siempre, Emma me esperó hasta que yo terminara de apagar y cerrar todo. Ella aún tenía su empleo de profesora de los niños pequeños en horario de tarde.

—Y entonces…— dije tirando levemente de ella por su cintura y pegando nuestras frentes —¿Vas a ir buscar a Mia al colegio? Si ella y Henry estudiaran en la misma escuela, yo la llevaría a casa.

—No, August va a buscarla. Yo me quedaré esperándote aquí mientras tú buscas a Henry para después almorzar juntas como siempre— me dio un piquito demorado —Me alegro que hayas tocado el asunto de Mia. Anoche vino a pedirme una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?— pregunté suavemente mientras recogía unos mechones dorados tras su oreja —Ay, eres tan linda.

Me había perdido en la belleza de Emma y no me sorprendí por ello. Ella rió ante mi espontaneidad y me dio un rápido beso.

—Ella quiere apuntarse a ballet. Aquí—Entreabrí la boca y sentí mi corazón henchirse de felicidad —No podemos pagarlo— Emma continuó —Entonces estaba pensando si…si tú podrías dejarme trabajar gratis aquí y mi salario sería para pagar las clases de Mia. No tienes que pagarme nada.

Por un segundo pensé que estaba bromeando, pero después vi su mirada y la seriedad con la que hablaba.

—Emma, ¿de verdad me estás pidiendo eso?— reí bajito —Claro que Amelia puede estudiar aquí y por supuesto jamás concordaría con esa idea absurda de no pagarte tu salario.

Ella resopló y bajó la mirada.

—Es que…No sería justo, Regina. Yo entré aquí con una beca, entonces tengo…Tengo un motivo para no pagar. Mia no tendría ningún motivo, sino que sería un privilegio. Y eso no es justo.

—Un privilegio, de vez en cuando, no hace mal a nadie. No tienes por qué preocuparte por sus mensualidades, de verdad. Hay algunas reglas que dicen que la academia también puede dar una beca de estudios para el bailarín que no tiene condiciones de pagar la mensualidad. Yo puedo darle esa a ella. Se la puedo dar a mi cuñadita. Hermana de mi prometida, futura esposa…— sonreí

Ella me sonrió y me atrajo a un fuete abrazo.

—Gracias. Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias. ¡Te amo tanto!— Ella me besó intensa y apasionadamente, tanto que sentí mi cuerpo calentarse y mi corazón acelerarse. El besó adquirió profundidad cuando ella, delicadamente, me guió hasta el espejo, pegando mi cuerpo contra él.

—Señorita Mills, quería preguntarle una cosa sobre el hora…— la puerta se abrió bruscamente y la voz de Lilith se hizo presente en el aula, pillándonos _in fraganti_.

Emma me soltó inmediatamente, se apartó y se quedó mirando sus propios pies mientras yo encaraba enfrente de mí la figura desdeñosa de mi alumna. No necesitaba un espejo para estar segura de que me había puesto más roja que una fresa.

—Olvídelo— dijo Lilith haciendo un gesto exagerado con las manos —Parecen estar muy ocupadas.

—Lilith, para— dije impidiendo que saliera del aula —¿Qué pretendes?

—¿Qué pretendo yo?— preguntó sarcástica —Contarle a todo el mundo que están saliendo y lo que hacen de verdad. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaron que esto iba a durar?

—Ya no es un secreto— Emma se manifestó y se acercó a mí de nuevo, rodeando mi cintura —Haz y cuenta lo que quieras a quien quieras. No pasa nada malo, Lilith. ¿Por qué esa obsesión? No me avergüenzo de quién soy y mucho menos de la persona a quien…amo

Lilith golpeó el suelo con los pies. Salió del aula visiblemente enfadada algunos segundos después y yo apreté fuertemente las manos de Emma.

—¿No te importa asumir oficialmente nuestra relación?— pregunté

—No. Mis mayores problemas siempre fueron mi padre y mi madre, pero…Ya no me importa lo que mi padre piense o deje de pensar sobre mí, y mi madre…Tenemos su bendición— sonreímos —Ya no quiero darle importancia a ese tamaña obsesión de Lilith conmigo. Ya no quiero darle importancia a nada ni a nadie, solo a ti. Y a mi familia. Solo quiero volver a ser feliz.

—Lo vas a ser, mi amor— la abracé fuerte —Y puedes empezar desde hoy, yendo a cenar conmigo y con los pequeños a un restaurante que hay aquí cerca.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—He reservado mesa para dos adultos y dos niños para hoy. Estoy lista para contárselo a Henry. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—¡Dios, pues claro!— sonrió de oreja a oreja y agarró mis manos con fuerza —¿Qué tipo de restaurante es?— preguntó preocupada.

—Elegante, pero puedes ir con un pijama si te sientes mejor con ellos— respondí ya entendiendo el motivo de su pregunta y ella sonrió —Tengo que ir a buscar ya a Henry. Me esperas aquí, ¿no? Vengo rápido.

—Claro. Ve.

Nos despedimos con un rápido beso y salí rumbo a la escuela de Henry.

* * *

—¿Novias?— Mia y Henry preguntaron a la vez. Emma y yo acabábamos de contarles que estábamos juntas y felices. Pude ver en los ojos de mi hijo un brillo como nunca antes en toda su vida. Mia, por su parte, quedó sorprendida, pero una sonrisa nerviosa se mezclaba con su expresión de sorpresa.

—Sí, novias. ¿Qué os parece?— pregunté yo agarrando la mano de Emma y mirándola con una sonrisa.

—En mi cole hay una niña que tiene dos mamás. Lo veo guay— dijo Mia, sorprendiéndonos —Solo que no sabía que vosotras dos…os gustabais.

—Nos gustamos— dijo Emma y sonrió

—Emma, ¿ahora serás como mi madrastra? Porque en los dibujos las madrastras siempre son malas— preguntó Henry y Emma y yo nos echamos a reír.

—No seré como las madrastras de los dibujos, pequeño. Confía en mí— ella agarró la mano de Henry y la acarició delicadamente.

Decidimos no entrar en el asunto de la boda porque seguramente, como todo niño haría, preguntarían por la fiesta que no tendría lugar y todo lo demás. Por ahora no necesitaban saberlo.

—Entonces, ¿estáis de acuerdo con esto?— volví a preguntar agarrando las manos de los dos.

—Si vosotras sois felices, nosotros también— dijo Henry mientras se llevaba a la boca una papa frita.

—Eso— Mia concordó y Emma y yo nos miramos antes de sonreír sinceramente, de oreja a oreja.

—Esto ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba— dijo Emma —Bueno, vamos a terminar de comer, ¿ok?

**POV Regina off**

El miércoles había llegado rápidamente para Emma y Regina. Las dos eran pura ansiedad-buena y mala-ante la firma de aquellos papeles que las declararía casadas. Buena, porque sería útil para Emma tener mayores probabilidades de ganar la custodia de la hermana; y mala, porque también había una posibilidad considerablemente grande de no conseguirlo.

Regina había cancelado las clases de su grupo y del de Emma en el horario de tarde para poder ir al juzgado. Tras las clases de la mañana, las dos pasaron rápidamente por sus casas, se dieron una rápida ducha, se pusieron ropa sencilla y Regina pasó por casa de su novia para recogerla y dirigirse al juzgado. Al llegar, se asustaron ante la cantidad de mujeres vestidas de novia-de manera sencilla con vestidos cortos y peinados normales. Habría varias ceremonias ese día, pensaron ambas. Regina se dio cuenta de la palpable tristeza que Emma escondía tras su sonrisa mientras les sonreía a las mujeres que se iban a casar ese día. La morena sintió su corazón encogerse, pero no podía hacer gran cosa. Ambas estaban convencidas de que no era el momento para una boda de verdad y que el foco de todo aquello era otro, pero Emma Swan era algo sentimental.

—Regina Mills y Emma Swan— una mujer las llamó e hizo un gesto para que ambas la acompañasen hasta su mesa.

Caminaron juntas hasta allí, se sentaron en las sillas, lado a lado, frente a la funcionaria. Emma tenía la mirada distante y Regina, preocupada. Podría, para algunos, parecer una tontería, pero la morena tenía cierto miedo al matrimonio. En su opinión, todo es perfecto antes de firmar los malditos papeles e intercambiarse las malditas alianzas de oro. Bueno, tenía experiencia para afirmar eso. No es que Emma fuera una miserable persona como lo fue Robin, nada más lejos de la realidad. Emma era el recodo de paz de Regina. Pero para Mills parecía que existía algún tipo de maldición en los papeles de matrimonio. Así que, uno de sus mayores miedos era perder a la persona que en esos últimos meses le había traído paz y felicidad: Emma.

—Solo tienen que firmar aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí— dijo la mujer dándoles a cada una un bolígrafo y señalando los lugares indicados.

—Ok— respondieron juntas.

Regina lanzó una mirada acogedora a Emma y la rubia sonrió. Solo podía pensar que todo era por una buena causa y que si todo salía bien, conseguiría la custodia de su hermana.

Firmaron los papeles rápidamente y un poco temblorosas. Las dos se amaban, sí, pero sabían que el amor no había sido el principal motivo para el matrimonio.

—¿Van a querer los apellidos una los de la otra?— preguntó la mujer al recibir los papeles.

Emma miró a Regina, que mantenía su mirada fija en la funcionaria.

—No— respondió la morena y Emma casi pudo escuchar su propio corazón partirse. Ella sabía que aquella unión tenía un propósito, pero no podía dejar de sentirse un poco triste pensando que quizás la mujer que amaba no querría casarse de verdad con ella algún día.

—Bueno, como ya han firmado todos los documentos…están casadas ante la ley. Felicidades— dijo la muchacha sonriente —Dentro de unos quince días, el certificado de matrimonio estará listo y podrán venir a buscarlo.

—¡Gracias!— Emma dijo sonriendo y Regina hizo un movimiento con la cabeza antes de levantarse de la mesa y salir del juzgado.

El juzgado quedaba frente a una enorme y bella fuente que realizaba unos hipnóticos juegos de agua. Las dos se detuvieron y se quedaron mirando la fuente durante largos segundos mientras sentían el frío pegar en sus rostros. Regina agarró delicadamente la mano de Emma y las dos respiraron hondo al mismo tiempo cuando, a través del toque, sintieron que todo estaba bien entre ellas.

—Nuestro momento llegará —dijo la morena girando a Emma hacia ella y acariciándole la mejilla —El momento verdadero.

Emma sonrió débilmente y unió sus labios a los de Regina en un beso rápido, pero intenso.

—Sí

—Y…— Regina agarró las dos manos de Emma e hizo que diera una vuelta como en las pelis románticas de la tele —Tu cumpleaños es el viernes. ¿No deberías estar más feliz porque ya tendrás edad para beber?

Emma se echó a reír.

—No estoy muy animada este año para mi cumpleaños. Ya sabes, será el primero sin mi madre. El primero sin el pastel de naranja que ella siempre me hacía— una tristeza repentina se apoderó de su rostro.

—No sé hacer pasteles de frutas, pero puedo intentar hacerte uno de naranja. No será igual que el de tu madre, claro está, que yo nunca probé, pero estoy segura de que era muy bueno, igual que todo lo que ella hacía en la vida— Regina, para quebrar el ambiente triste que se había instalado, dijo en tono malicioso y Emma tardó unos segundos en entender, y cuando lo hizo, rió escandalosamente.

—Boba— dijo Emma riendo y rodeó a Regina por el cuello —Acepto tu pastel de chocolate para cantar el cumpleaños feliz con vosotros y mis amigos…y quién sabe una salida especial solo las dos el sábado. ¿Sabes? Mi madre y yo siempre salíamos juntas las dos solas el día de después para hacer algo. Como ya no la tengo a ella…pensé que lo podría hacer contigo. No sería lo mismo si se lo pido a mi hermano. Sus temas de conversación son diferentes a los míos. Va a querer estar hablando de arquitectura, de los genios de las matemáticas y—rió—y yo soy de letras. Y de cierta forma, aunque somos diferentes, tú y yo somos iguales. En realidad, no somos iguales, somos completamente distintas y es por eso que combinamos. Conseguimos completar un rompecabezas. Nos completamos la una a la otra.

Regina encontraba graciosa la forma tan adorable en que Emma conseguía siempre declararse. Los ojos de la morena se aguaron de felicidad y emoción.

—Querría ser buena con las palabras como tú— sonrió —Te amo, ¿ok? Y voy a llevarte a algún sitio especial el sábado. Solo necesito tiempo para pensar cuál.

—Está bien. Creo que ahora es mejor volver a casa— dijo Emma

—Vamos. Te llevo— Regina rodeó por la cintura a la que ahora podía llamar de "esposa"-aunque sería mejor evitarlo-y echaron a caminar juntas, abrazadas, hacia el coche.

Cuando Mills estacionó frente a la casa de los Swan, automáticamente recordó el día en que dieron un paseo hasta el mirador de la playa, cuando aún eran solamente alumna y profesora.

La mano de Regina encontró la pierna fría de Emma-que, a pesar del frío, vestía un mono corto rojo de asillas y una chaqueta por encima-y la acarició levemente, mientras intentaba mantener el contacto visual con la joven que tenía su mirada fija en otro lado.

—¿Hasta mañana?— preguntó Regina un poco insegura y Emma finalmente la miró. Sonrió

—Claro— dijo la rubia depositando su mano sobre la de Regina en su pierna —Muchas gracias, Regina. Ya sabes, por todo. Principalmente por lo de hoy.

—No tienes que agradecer nada, mi amor— dijo sincera —Si pudiera hacer más, lo haría. Créelo.

Emma sonrió ampliamente y rozó sus labios en los de Regina, que se entreabrieron inmediatamente. Swan mordió y tiró del labio inferior de Regina y enseguida comenzó un beso lento y fervoroso ante el que la morena no protestó, concediendo inmediatamente paso a su lengua. Los finos dedos se enredaron en los cabellos negros y tiraron de ellos, haciendo que Regina gimiera contra sus labios. Emma sonrió. Le gustaba ver que también ella tenía algo de poder sobre Regina.

—Hablamos más tarde— dijo Emma apartándose de Regina, que estaba sin aliento —Hasta mañana, señorita Mills— dijo bromista saliendo del coche y asomando su cabeza por la ventanilla.

Regina, aún con la respiración entrecortada y los cabellos revueltos, puso su mejor sonrisa e intentó reajustar su postura ante el volante.

—Hasta mañana, Swan.

**POV Emma**

Segundo sí, segundo no me pillaba pensando que ahora soy una mujer casada. Una mujer casada, no por amor, sino por un bien…¿mayor? Quizás. Mi hermana era todo lo que me importaba en este momento y haría lo imposible por ella.

Dormir esa noche del miércoles me fue imposible, ya que Regina, mi padre y mi madre me visitaban en mis sueños. Ok, mi padre fue más una pesadilla. Sin embargo, me desperté dispuesta para lo que me esperaba ese día. Necesitaba estar algo más animada por el hecho de que faltaban algunas horas para mi cumpleaños.

Me levanté y fui derecha a tomar un cálido y rápido baño, y cuando salí, me puse las medias beige, un body rojo de mangas largas, y abrigo amarillo encima y unas botas negras que, serían sustituidas por las zapatillas de punta dentro de un rato.

Fui a la cocina y me encontré a Amelia ya lista para la escuela y August sirviéndole los cereales con leche. Podría fácilmente acostumbrarme a aquella escena para toda mi vida.

—¡Buenos días!— dije entusiasmada depositando un beso en las mejillas de ambos y robarle una tostada del plato a August —Hoy estoy algo eufórica, como podéis ver. La próxima semana comenzará el planteamiento para el espectáculo de final de año de la academia.

—¿Tendrás el papel principal de nuevo, Emma?— Amelia me preguntó curiosa —Como ahora tú y la tía Regina sois novias, puede darte papeles más guays, ¿no?

Yo reí

—Puede, pero no lo hará. Dentro del aula somos, o por lo menos lo intentamos, solo profesora y alumna. Hay muchas otras alumnas buenas que también merecen papeles importantes.

—Entendí— respondió conforme —¿Y hablaste con ella sobre que yo quería hacer ballet?

—Sí. Lo siento mucho, Mia, pero…— vi que se ponía triste y me controlé para no reír —Comienzas el lunes

—¿EN SERIO?— preguntó-más bien-gritó feliz —Estoy tan feliz que siento que podría tirarle ese tazón a August ahora— Ok, esa me pilló de sorpresa. Reí alto.

—Pero no lo vas a hacer— mi hermano apretó la nariz de Mia y le hizo cosquillas.

El timbre sonó y rápidamente fui a abrir la puerta. Me llevé un susto al encontrar a un hombre de traje y gafas negras.

—¿Buenos días?— dije tras unos segundos estática encarándolo. El hombre solo me entregó un sobre, entró en su coche y se marchó. Me quedé un momento parada intentando entender algo, pero desistí.

Abrí el sobre y comencé a leer el documento y sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. Mi padre había pedido oficialmente la custodia de Mia y la audiencia tendría lugar en apenas una semana.

Volví a la cocina con el corazón en un puño y August me miró asustado.

—¿Qué fue?— preguntó enseguida

Respiré hondo y le pasé la carta para que él pudiera leerla.

—_La guerra ha comenzado. Literalmente._


	28. Tango night

**Tango night**

Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba y mi vista se nublaba. Aunque ya estuviera legalmente casada con Regina y supiera que la posibilidad de que todo saliera bien era grande, mi pesimismo insistía en hablar más alto que el optimismo, que casi no existía en mi interior. Yo solo necesitaba a mi hermana, y que mi nombre y el de August fueran pronunciados como sus tutores.

Mi hermano intentaba calmarme y hacerme creer que todo saldría bien. Lo que yo podía hacer ya lo había hecho, y ahora no había otra sino esperar hasta la próxima semana.

August se pasó todo el día siguiente, un jueves, intentando distraerme y hacer que pensara en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera esa audiencia. Cuando le conté lo ocurrido a Regina, ella no se sorprendió, pero sí se quedó nítidamente preocupada al igual que yo. Tras la tarde de trabajo en la RADC, que me pareció muy larga, llegué a casa dispuesta a solo tomar un baño caliente y tirarme en la cama a dormir y poder despertarme bien para mi cumpleaños.

Cuando mi despertador sonó aquella mañana de viernes, abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré en el borde de mi cama a mis hermanos con miradas ansiosas y largas sonrisas estampadas en sus rostros. Sonreí al verlos, claro está.

—¡Buenos días, cumpleañera!— dijo Mia entusiasmada tirándose a mis brazos y llenándome de besos —Feliz cumpleaños, hermana.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!— dijo August enseñándome un cupcake con una vela rosa en el centro. Reí alto y me incorporé —El presupuesto no dio para un pastel mayor, pero tus amigos te traerán uno de verdad más tarde.

—¡Ah, gracias! Os quiero mucho, ¿lo sabéis?— dije abrazando a los dos a la vez —¡Mucho, mucho, mucho!

—Bueno, Mia, ahora creo que es hora de que te prepares para la escuela, ¿hum?— dijo August y pude ver cómo mi hermana reviraba los ojos.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Emma. No quiero ir— refunfuñó

—¡Es el cumpleaños de Emma, no el tuyo!— dijo Gus y yo reí —Y aunque sea su cumpleaños, ella va a ir a sus clases de ballet y más tarde a trabajar.

—Está bien— dijo la pequeña un poco cabizbaja y salió del cuarto.

August me sonrió y miró al pastelito que tenía la vela encendida.

—Sopla y pide un deseo.

Le sonreí también y cogí el cupcake en mis manos.

"_Que el karma no falle_", pensé al soplar las velas.

—Ahora…— August, sonriendo, retiró la vela del pastelito —Puedes comértelo. Voy a preparar el desayuno mientras las dos os vestís. Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita. Te quiero— dijo sincero y besó mi cabeza antes de salir del cuarto.

Con la mente más relajada que los últimos días, me levanté y fui derecha a un baño caliente. Estaba haciendo demasiado frío. Me puse el body negro con un cisne bordado, que me había regalado mi madre, con un abrigo de gamuza por encima que quizás haya robado del armario de Regina durante los meses que estuve allí. Me miré en el espejo y me reí de mí misma al verme en aquella ropa. No era mi estilo, pero era propicio para es frío que estaba haciendo. Si no llevara los tenis de colores, sino botas altas, diría que me habría convertido en la misma Regina Mills de cabello rubio y largo.

En la cocina, August estaba preparando huevos revueltos con bacón y jugo de naranja para los tres. Era nuestro desayuno favorito, el que mi madre siempre preparaba cuando alguno de nosotros cumplía años. Cuando llegó la hora de marcharme, me despedí de mis hermanos y me dirigí a la RADC en mi escarabajo, digo, en Oli.

Pasé por la recepción y Belle me lanzó una sonrisa pequeña y rápidamente regresó a lo suyo, a un montón de papales diseminados por el mostrador. Los pasillos extremadamente blancos con pequeños detalles rojos de la academia siempre me irritaban un poco, pero parecía que algo estaba iluminándome aquel día pues hoy incluso me gustaban. Cuando abrí la puerta del aula, me encontré con las chicas aún estirándose en el centro de la clase, y Regina ya estaba también ahí, apoyada en una esquina del aula conversando con Zelena. No estaba atrasada aquel día, ella es la que había llegado muy adelantada. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía rápidamente, y vi que abría una sonrisa amplia que iluminó aquel día nublado y sin gracia. Se despidió de Zelena, que enseguida salió del aula, y caminó hacia mí, deteniéndose más o menos a un metro de distancia y cruzó los brazos, mirándome con una minúscula sonrisa y los ojos semi cerrados.

—Feliz cumpleaños— dijo arqueando una ceja

—Gracias, señorita Mills— respondí aguantando la risa. Me encantaba cuando insistía en mantener conmigo esa postura de profesora en el aula como si no fuera más que eso para mí.

—¿Ese abrigo debería sonarme?— preguntó sonriendo señalando con la mirada el abrigo que yo llevaba puesto.

—Quizás— pasé la mano por él y sonreí débilmente —Me gusta

Ella reviró los ojos y movió la cabeza lentamente.

—Ve a estirar, Emma— pidió sonriendo —Ahora— se puso seria y dijo firme forzando una postura borde que me hizo reír aún más.

Me acerqué a las chicas a las que realmente podía llamar amigas: Alice, Tiana, Chelsea y Aurora, y comencé a estirar junto con ellas. La clase, esa mañana, pasó rápido a causa del buen humor de Regina y de todas nosotras. Regina había comenzado a soltar algunas pistas sobre el espectáculo de final de año, pero nadie tenía la menor idea de cuál sería el tema y yo sabía que por más que insistiera en preguntarle, jamás me lo contaría. Era de locos pensar que el próximo año ya no tendría que levantarme temprano todos los días e ir a clases de ballet. El próximo año sería una bailarina diplomada y habilitada para dar clases de verdad. Poner en mi currículo que había estudiado este último año en la RADC me traería buenas oportunidades.

Al final de la clase, Regina y yo nos quedamos en el aula como de costumbre. Ella parecía que estaba ansiosa por quedarse a solas conmigo, porque en cuanto la última alumna salió y cerró la puerta, vino inmediatamente hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor!— me llenaba el rostro de besos y yo me reía a carcajadas —¿Quieres salir para ir a comer a alguna parte en vez de hacer lo de siempre, comer en la cocina de aquí? Podemos ir juntas a recoger a Henry a la escuela y después nos vamos al centro a almorzar.

—¿Eso no te atrasará para las clases de la tarde?— pregunté

—¡No! Vamos a un self-service. Es rápido— dijo suavemente al apartar un mechón de mi cabello y recogerlo detrás de la oreja —Solo quiero salir sola contigo en el día oficial de tu cumpleaños. Mañana no será tu día, ¿sabes? Solo una conmemoración. Aunque creo que te va a gustar.

—¿Ya has pensado en algo, entonces? ¿Dónde vamos?— pregunté curiosa y entusiasmada

Ella sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, lanzando una carcajada sonora que me permitió ver su desnudo cuello.

—Es sorpresa. Pero créeme, te va a gustar.

Antes de que pudiera insistir y preguntar lo que estaba tramando, Regina se apartó de mí, y se puso su abrigo negro y las botas. Se soltó el pelo de una forma tan lenta y sensual que parecía una escena de película.

—Bien, vamos, ¿ok? Tenemos que ir a recoger a Henry a la escuela. Se va a poner muy contento de verte.

—Ok. Vamos.

Cuando Regina paró el coche en frente de la escuela de Henry y pitó, el pequeño, que estaba sentado en el banquito, esperándola, se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el coche. Henry abrió la puerta y entró en el coche y no consiguió contener su expresión de sorpresa cuando me vio.

—¡Emma! ¡Te he echado mucho de menos!— no lo veía desde la cena que tuvimos los cuatro. No hacía mucho tiempo, es verdad, pero quién entiende el concepto de echar de menos en un niño de casi ocho años —¡Feliz cumpleaños! Mamá me contó esta mañana que hoy es tu cumpleaños y te he hecho una cosita en la escuela, algo que tía Mary nos puso de tarea de aula. Te lo iba a dar hoy por la noche en tu casa, pero como ya estás aquí…— Henry abrió la mochila y sacó una hoja de papel, y enseguida me la puso en la mano —¡Espero que te guste!

—¡Mi amor, muchas gracias!— besé su cabeza y finalmente miré para la hoja. Era un dibujo hecho con pintura. Con colores llamativos, nos había dibujado a Regina, a él mismo, a Amelia y a mí. Ellos dos estaban en medio de nosotras dos, en un jardín que parecía ser el de la casa de Regina. La tinta azul oscuro en el cielo me dio a entender que era de noche y había estrellas cubriendo el cielo, pero una en especial destacaba, pues era mayor y tenía purpurina plateada —Henry, qué lindo— No conseguía decir mucho más. Mis ojos se aguaron y los de Regina también.

—Mia, yo y mis dos madres— dijo sonriendo —¿Ves esta estrella?— señaló la estrella destacada y yo asentí —Es la tía Ingrid. Ella se ha convertido en una estrellita y está ahí arriba— señaló al cielo —mirándonos.

—Querido…— dijo Regina emocionada abrazando a su hijo. Yo hice lo mismo, juntándome al abrazo, aún sin palabras. Henry siempre lograba eso conmigo.

—Me ha encantado, Henry. Muchas gracias, ¿hum? Lo voy a poner en un cuadro— sonreí entre lágrimas y él las secó, besando mi rostro.

Seguimos hacia casa de Regina donde dejó a Henry con Cora, que se quedaba allí por las tardes para cuidar del nieto, y nosotras nos fuimos derechas al centro de la ciudad, donde entramos en un restaurante self-service cualquiera. Nos servimos la comida y nos sentamos cerca de la puerta donde la luminosidad era más intensa.

—Es una pena que haga tanto frío. Espero que no estropee nuestra noche de mañana— comenté con la intención de arrancarle algo a Regina

—Ah, puedes estar segura de que le frío no será un problema, querida. Va a ser…caliente— Ella sonrió sin mirarme a los ojos y yo fruncí el ceño intentando imaginar lo que podría estar tramando.

Terminamos de comer rápido y salimos de manos dadas por la calle, pues aún teníamos algo de tiempo para dar una vuelta por las calles de la ciudad. Aunque veía algunas miradas reprobatorias sobre nosotras, incluso algunas me sonaban-quizás de la Iglesia- me sentía bien. Me sentía bien por estar por primera vez en tantos años sintiendo algo tan puro y genuino por alguien y por estar demostrándolo al mundo, a quien quisiera mirar, sin miedos ni limitaciones.

—¡Eh, mira!— dije señalando un escaparate de una tienda de antigüedades. Señalé una gramola retro azul pastel —¡Qué linda!

—¿Una gramola? Hacía tiempo que no veía una— dijo Regina

—Había una en casa de mi abuela. Cuando ella falleció, me la quedé yo, pero mi padre la rompió en uno de sus ataques— reviré los ojos. Era verdad. Mi padre solía romper y golpear las cosas cuando le daban sus crisis de estrés —Aún guardo los discos. Pero solo eso.

Regina agarró mi mano y me dio un beso.

—Es una pena. Esa es muy bonita. ¿Te gusta?

—Uhum— murmuré. Miré la hora en mi móvil y vi que eran las dos menos veinte, faltaban solo veinte minutos para mi clase con los pequeños —Eh, ¿volvemos a la academia? Ya van a ser las dos.

—Claro, querida— dije rodeándome por la cintura y continuamos hacia el coche.

* * *

Siete y media de la tarde, estaba vestida con un vestido aterciopelado azul, medias del mismo color y botas de caño alto grises. Me miré al espejo y llegué a la conclusión de que parecía volver a tener quince años. El timbre sonó y seguro que era uno o más de mis muchos-siete-invitados. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Killian y Rose, que sujetaba en sus manos una caja grande de una panadería.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!— dijeron a la vez.

—¡Gracias! Dame eso— cogí la caja y la llevé a la cocina, dejándola en la pequeña mesa. Abracé a mis dos amigos y les di un beso en la mejilla. Le había dicho a Killian que trajera a Gideon, pero aparentemente estaba liado con la facultad y no podía venir. Una pena. Uno menos de mis muchos invitados.

Como era una fiesta solo con la familia y amigos cercanos de verdad, decidí no invitar a nadie de mi clase de ballet.

—Emma, Killian y yo hemos juntado un poco de lo que ganamos y te hemos comprado una cosa que creemos que te va a gustar. O mejor dicho, los hicimos con nuestras propias manos— dijo Rose entregándome una caja mediana.

La abrí y vi que era un scrapbook que contaba a través de imágenes y pequeños textos nuestra amistad de tantos años y nuestro "trío inseparable". Una vez más en aquel día noté que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Me encanta. ¡Muchas gracias!— los abracé fuertemente —Y gracias por el pastel también

Regina se había ofrecido a preparar el pastel, pero después de ver lo liada que estaba con el trabajo, le dije que no se preocupara y entonces Rose y Killian decidieron comprar uno que me gustara y Regina dijo que me prepararía uno en cuanto pudiera.

—No tienes que agradecer nada. Es de bizcocho de chocolate y relleno de dulce de leche, como te gusta— dijo Killian

—Quiero comerlo ya— dije y sonreí

Fuimos a la sala, donde estaban Amelia y August y nos sentamos en los sofás mientras comíamos las cosas de picoteo que había en un cuenco sobre la mesa del centro. Cuando escuché el timbre, me levanté rápidamente y fui derecha a abrir la puerta, deparándome esta vez con Cora, Zelena, Henry y Regina. Sonreí de oreja a oreja al verlos.

—¡Hola! ¡Entrad!— abrí la puerta y los dejé entrar. Cora, la única que aún no había visto aquel día, me abrazó y me deseó un feliz cumpleaños.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala y yo me quedé en la puerta con Regina, que me miraba admirada mientras sujetaba una caja grande en las manos.

—Estás…hermosa— dijo sonriendo

—Gracias— simulé un agradecimiento de princesa —Ven, entra— agarró su mano y la llevé a la sala.

La pequeña celebración fue literalmente pequeña. En todos los sentidos. Sencilla y rápida. Cuando el picoteo acabó, decidimos cantar el cumpleaños feliz y comernos el pastel. Rose y Killian fueron los primeros en marcharse, pues trabajaban los sábados y tenían que irse a dormir temprano. Poco tiempo después Mia y Henry, que antes jugaban en el sofá mientras veían unos dibujos en la tablet del pequeño, se quedaron dormidos. Gus, Zelena, Cora y yo nos quedamos sentados en la isla de la cocina mientras nos terminábamos las sobras del pastel y bebíamos un vino que había sido mi regalo por parte de Cora y Zelena. Dijeron que ahora tengo edad para beber y no había regalo mejor de los 21 años que una botella de un buen vino. August me había regalado un vale para mi tienda preferida de artículos de danza. Regina, en cuanto había llegado, había guardado su regalo en una esquina de la sala y solo me lo dio al final de la "fiesta". Cogió la caja y me llevó a mi cuarto.

—Cuando terminé la clase con mi grupo de la tarde, volví al centro y te lo compré— dijo entregándome la caja blanca con una cinta roja —No sabía qué darte y me ayudaste mucho hoy— rió y agarró el collar con una pluma que me había dado hacía un tiempo —Te va a gustar

Ya me imaginaba lo que era, pero cuando abrí la caja, aún así me sorprendí. La gramola azul pastel que habíamos visto en la tienda _vintage _esa misma tarde. Sin poder creerlo, pasé los dedos por toda su extensión al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

—¡Ay, Regina!— rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y besé levemente sus labios —No era necesario, pero muchas gracias.

—Claro que era necesario. Es tu cumpleaños.

—Pero ya estás haciendo demasiado. Y cada día que pasa me siento más ingrata por no poder estar a tu altura. ¿Sabes? En tu cumpleaños te di un llaverito— reí —Y tú ya me has dado tantas cosas increíbles

—¡Emma, para con eso!— ella juntó mis manos entre las suyas y apretó con fuerza —El amor va mucho más allá de los regalos. Si te he regalado esta gramola es porque la querías y ese colgante que llevas puesto solo fue porque sabía cuánto lo querías y lo necesitabas. Me gusta hacer esto por las personas que amo. Pero lo único que quiero y necesito es a ti, solo tu amor. Nada más. Si puedes darme tu amor, tu honestidad y toda tú en general, todos los días de mi vida, será más que suficiente— sonrió y agarró mi rostro con sus manos —No te preocupes con eso de que estoy haciendo mucho por ti. Quiero hacerlo. Quiero ayudar. Parece que nos conocimos en momentos de nuestras vidas en que yo necesitaba ayuda y tú también. Tú me ayudas todos los días cuando dejas que yo te ayude.

Estaba segura de que mi nariz estaba roja porque ya sentía las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos.

—Gracias, de verdad. No solo por la gramola— reímos —Por ser tan buena conmigo y con mi familia

—Ya te he dicho que no tienes que agradecerme nada— sonrió y me abrazó —Creo que es mejor que me vaya ya. Es tarde y Henry ya se ha dormido. Nos vemos mañana, ¿ok? Allá sobre las ocho de la noche.

—¡Me vas a matar de curiosidad!— sonreí

—Calma, muchacha impaciente— me lanzó un beso, y enseguida salió del cuarto

Reí de y hacia la nada. Estar con las Mills siempre me dejaba feliz y liviana, aún más el día de mi cumpleaños.

Dormir no fue difícil esa noche. Estaba cansada por haberme despertado temprano, tras una clase bien intensa y, por supuesto, ningún derecho a una siesta por las tardes porque estas estaban dedicadas a ayudar a Mia con los deberes y aquel viernes en especial tuve que hacerme cargo de los pocos preparativos para mi cumpleaños. Me eché en la cama y me quedé dormida en menos de un minuto. Felizmente mis hermanos se portaron bien y me dejaron dormir hasta más tarde aquel sábado. Y cuando digo hasta más tarde, fue así de verdad. Me desperté cuando ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde y se asombré conmigo misma. No recuerdo si en algún momento de mi vida había dormido hasta esa hora.

Me cepillé los dientes y aún en pijama bajé a la sala y allí estaba August resolviendo ejercicios de matemáticas en el sofá y Mia, dibujando en la mesa de centro.

—¡Buenos días!— dije sonriente y los dos me miraron.

—Buenas tardes, Bella Durmiente— bromeo Gus —No tengo que preguntar si has dormido bien, ¿no?

—¡No!— respondí riendo —¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Los deberes de alguien?

—No— él rió—Voy a volver a la facultad, Emma. Pero, ya sabes, ya no tenemos tantas condiciones para pagar como teníamos hace algunos meses. Usé todo el dinero que había ahorrado para pagar esta reforma y mi sueldo actual no cubre la mensualidad de la facultad. Y sin contar que aún tenemos los gastos de la casa que pagamos juntos. Así que estoy viendo si aún se me dan bien las matemáticas porque voy a intentar conseguir una beca del cien por cien. La prueba es la semana que viene.

—¡Gus, eso es increíble! Estoy segura de que conseguirás esa beca y serás el mayor y mejor arquitecto de toda Virginia— dije agarrando sus manos y él me sonrió.

—¡Qué Dios te oiga, hermanita!— besó mi cabeza —¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta al centro comercial esta tarde para relajarnos de toda esa tensión sobre…ya sabes— señaló a Amelia con la mirada.

—Claro. Pero tengo que volver antes de las siete, al menos. Voy a salir con Regina.

Él sonrió malicioso y yo reviré los ojos.

—Está bien. Sin problema.

* * *

Tras algunas pocas horas solamente dando un paseo por las tiendas, llegamos a casa con una niña feliz tomándose un helado y agarrando un globo en forma de corazón que le había dado un simpático chico disfrazado de Deadpool. Ya pasaban de las seis y pretendía comenzar a arreglarme para salir con Regina dentro de poco.

Dejé a mis hermanos en la sala y subí el pequeño tramo de escaleras corriendo mientras ya me iba quitando la ropa por el camino. Entré en mi cuarto y fui a pasar por delante de la cama para dirigirme al armario para escoger algo que ponerme, cuando una caja roja encima de la cama llamó mi atención, y me giré asustada. Eso no estaba allí antes de salir y no era un regalo que me hubieran hecho la noche anterior, pensé. Había una nota pegada a la tapa roja. Mi primer pensamiento fue que podía ser una bomba.

Retiré la nota y mi corazón saltó del pecho al identificar a primera vista aquella caligrafía perfecta.

"_Ponte esto esta noche-RM"_

Sonreí incluso antes de abrir la caja. Cómo había Regina metido esto aquí no sabía. Pero, ¿saben? Me encantó.

Abrí la caja despacio y me encontré dentro un traje femenino todo negro y unos zapatos de tacón medio. Los pantalones de cinturilla alta eran ceñidos, la blusa era de un color gris, muy bonita, y la chaqueta del mismo color de los pantalones. También había una pajarita. Mi corazón se aceleró con solo tocar la ropa. No sabía lo que Regina pretendía, pero estaba muy animada y curiosa.

Tomé un baño lento y con agua caliente. Al salir, me sequé el pelo con el secador, dejándolo liso para poder hacerme una cola de caballo alta. De maquillaje solo un labial rojo y un poco de máscara de ojos. Me puse la ropa y tengo que confesar que me quedé durante largos minutos admirándome en el espejo. No tenía idea de que los trajes me quedaban tan bien. Y encontraba gracioso estar tan parecida a Regina.

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado y entré en la sala como un tiro. August y Amelia me miraron boquiabiertos y se quedaron así un rato.

—¿Qué os parece?— pregunté pasando la mano por la ropa

—¡Creo que Regina acertó de pleno con la ropa!— dijo August —¡Estás perfecta!

—¡Espera!— grité —¿Tú sabías que iba a dejar la caja aquí?

—Le hice una copia de la llave y dejó la caja mientras estábamos de paseo— él rió y yo fingí indignación.

—Vale, ahora voy a llamar a Regina para pedirle la dirección que hasta este momento no me ha mandado— dije desbloqueando el móvil.

—No te preocupes por eso. Hay un chófer esperándote en la puerta— dijo August y yo me quedé pasmada. ¿Cómo era eso? Me pregunté. Él, al darse cuenta de mi expresión confusa, dijo —¡Es verdad, Emma! Regina mandó a buscarte. ¡Venga rápido!

August, con certeza, sabía lo que ella estaba tramando y obviamente no me lo iba a decir. Con reticencia, me despedí de mis hermanos y salí de casa. Un coche negro, grande y muy elegante, me esperaba de verdad en la puerta. Un muchacho de color, alto y calvo, me abrió la puerta con una simpática sonrisa que yo le devolví. Enseguida nos pusimos en marcha, pero en total silencio. Los nervios podían conmigo.

—Señorita, hemos llegado— dijo el chófer saliendo del coche y abriéndome la puerta. Salí del vehículo con el ceño fruncido. El coche se había detenido en una calle oscura y desierta, frente a un edificio alto y aparentemente vacío.

—¿Está seguro de que es aquí? ¿No se ha equivocado de dirección?— pregunté con miedo

—La señora Regina me mandó que la trajera aquí— decía confiado —Y también me dijo que usted es medio temerosa y que tiene que subir aquellas escaleras hasta la azotea del edificio— señaló unas escaleras de hierro que ascendía por toda la fachada del edificio hasta el tejado. Yo reí.

—¡Gracias!— dije y comencé a subir las escaleras rápidamente.

Hacía frío, pero no me incomodaba al contrario de mi mente viajando sobre lo que estaba pasando y pasaría.

Jadeante, llegué a la azotea y juro que casi sentí que podía dejar de respirar al encontrarme a Regina sentada en el muro mirando en mi dirección. Ella sonrió sin mostrar los dientes al verme y se levantó. Sujetaba una copa de vino en una de sus manos. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo ceñido a su cuerpo con una abertura enrome en el muslo izquierdo, que me estremeció de los pies a la cabeza. Su cabello estaba suelto, echado hacia un lado y ligeramente ondulado en las puntas. El labial rojo contrastaba con su piel y los ojos estaban bien marcados de negro y de tonos marrones.

En una esquina del lugar había una pequeña mesa con otra copa de vino llena, velas encendidas y un enrome cuenco de frutas. Al lado, un colchón improvisado con muchos cojines esparcidos por él.

—Ahora ya tienes edad para beber— dijo Regina sonriendo mientras cogía la copa de vino que estaba en la mesa y me la daba —Hola, señorita Swan. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Confusa? ¿Qué es todo esto?— pregunté mirándola una vez más, sin disimular —Vaya, estás tan…— yo estaba claramente desconcertada —wow

Regina rió

—Te queda bien el traje— ella agarró el cuello de la chaqueta y me atrajo más cerca, pasando los labios ligeramente por mi cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja —Estaba pensando, Swan, si hoy no podríamos aventurarnos más allá del ballet. ¿Ya has bailado un tango?

—¿Tango? ¿Bailas tango?— pregunté impresionada

—Bailo de todo, querida. Y hoy quiero bailar un tango contigo— dio un último sorbo a su vino y dejó la copa sobre la mesa.

—¿No quieres?

Me bebí todo el vino de mi copa de una vez y la solté

—No sé bailar tango— dije

—Yo conduzco. Sabrás lo que hacer. Es un baile en el que se usa más las manos que los propios pies.

Me iba a acercar para besarla, porque sencillamente ya no aguantaba más, pero antes de poder hacerlo, ella se apartó y enseguida puso la música en un pequeño altavoz.

Regina se acercó de nuevo y tiró de mi labio inferior con sus dientes antes de comenzar a bailar una envolvente coreografía. Ella, que hacía la mayor parte de los movimientos del baile, me ayudaba a llevarla cuando era necesario, y yo estaba segura de que estaba funcionando en piloto automático. Cada vez que mis manos pasaban por su cuerpo, sentía todo mi cuerpo estremecerse y encenderse. Nuestras bocas llegaron a milímetros de distancia tantas veces, pero en ninguna de ellas se tocaron. Mis ojos y todo mi cuerpo parecían arder en un deseo descomunal mientras ejecutábamos los pasos de aquel baile envolvente y sensual. El baile concluyó conmigo agarrando a Regina, ligeramente inclinada, en mis brazos y todo su cuerpo echado sobre mi pierna.

Estábamos ambas jadeantes y tomadas por el deseo. Nos quedamos en aquella misma posición durante largos segundos perdiéndonos en nuestras miradas. Con delicadeza, la incorporé y pegué nuestros cuerpos una vez más. Ella miraba mi boca mientras yo decidía en qué parte de su cuerpo fijar mi mirada.

Antes de nada, la atraje para un beso caliente que sació una minúscula parte del incontrolable deseo que sentía en aquel momento. Amaba todas las sensaciones que Regina me producía. Durante el beso ella rodeó mi cuello con los brazos mientras mis manos hacían dibujos imaginarios en su espalda expuesta debido al escote trasero. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban en una cálida y peligrosa batalla que hacía que mis piernas temblaran a cada segundo. Cuando respirar se hizo necesario, nos apartamos un poco y yo estaba completamente perdida en sus profundos, intensos y brillantes ojos castaños.

—Fue bien el baile, Swan— arregló mi corbata y se humedeció los labios provocando que mi mirada se clavase en ellos. Mi cabello ya estaba totalmente revuelto, no necesitaba mirarme en un espejo para estar segura de eso.

Regina besó ligeramente mi boca durante largos segundos y llevó una de mis manos hasta su muslo expuesta por la abertura. Respiré hondo y profundamente. Nuestras bocas casi se tocaban y ella me miraba con intensidad.

Con la voz más ronca y arrastrada del mundo me preguntó

—¿Podemos intentar ver ahora si las dos somos buenas en la cama?


	29. Pure love

**Pure Love**

—¿Podemos intentar ver ahora si las dos somos buenas en la cama?

Yo estaba desconcertada a un alto nivel y completamente fuera de mí.

Solo asentí antes de sellar el pequeño espacio que nos separaba con un nuevo arrebatador beso y comenzar a guiar su cuerpo hasta la cama improvisada en una esquina de la azotea. Recosté a Regina con delicadeza sobre la blanda superficie y nos miramos fijamente durante largos segundos. Había mucho más que deseo allí. Había sentimiento. Había amor.

Tracé un recorrido de mordidas y besos húmedos desde su cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja mientras ella me quitaba la chaqueta. Sus manos, que antes estaban firmes en mi cintura, subieron hasta mi pecho y comenzaron a desabotonar mi blusa, que en pocos segundos ya estaba tirada en algún sitio dejándome solamente en pantalones y sujetador negro.

Regina y yo nos besábamos despacio y de forma provocativa. Mi mano encontró la cremallera lateral de su vestido, pero antes de poder bajarla, ella dio un golpe de cadera y quedó encima de mí. Se sentó sobre mí y comenzó a pasar levemente la punta de sus cortas uñas por mi barriga y cuello expuestos. Noté que mi centro palpitaba al sentir cómo se movía sobre mí y se humedecía los labios.

Regina me tiró de los brazos, haciendo que quedara sentada con ella sobre mi regazo. Agarró mi rostro con las dos manos y besó la punta de mi nariz durante un rato.

—¿Me dejas que guíe los pasos de nuestro amor?— me preguntó con suavidad reglándome una sonrisa pequeña.

Yo asentí sonriendo.

Regina llevó mi mano hasta su cremallera e hizo que la bajara hasta que el vestido resbaló por su cuerpo. Ella se levantó solo lo suficiente para retirarlo por completo y se sentó sobre mi regazo de nuevo. Se encontraba libre de cualquier prenda íntima. No vestía nada, solo la sinceridad y su amor presos en su mirada.

Recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada antes de atraerla delicadamente para un beso rápido e intenso. Mi corazón estaba disparado y sentía mi centro palpitar como nunca antes.

Desabrochó mi sujetador, dejando al aire mis pechos con mis pezones endurecidos. Regina me recostó sobre la "cama" y distribuyó besos y lamidas desde mi barriga hasta mi boca, que besó de nuevo. Una de sus manos sujetaba las dos mías por encima de mi cabeza mientras la otra suya se paseaba provocativamente por mis piernas aún cubiertas por los pantalones. Pude sentir cómo aumentaba la ya existente humedad en mis bragas al notar la lengua de la morena rodear mi pezón. Aún sujetándome con una de las manos, llevó la otra hasta uno de los pechos, palpó y sujetó el pezón entre el pulgar y el corazón mientras con su boca recorría el otro. Gemidos bajos y hasta el momento, controlados, salían de mi boca mientras me entregaba a aquel momento y a aquellas sensaciones.

Su mano fue liberando mis muñecas poco a poco, y cuando estuvieron libres, las llevé a su cabeza y la empujé levemente hacia abajo. Vi a Regina sonreír contra mi piel y enseguida nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Ambas ardían en llamas, llamas que podíamos llamar de amor.

Rápidamente desabotonó y bajó la cremallera de mis pantalones y en cuestión de segundos, ya me encontraba solo con las bragas. Vi una sonrisa brotar en sus labios cuando divisó la mancha oscura en la tela.

Ella, completamente desnuda, se sentó sobre mi intimidad y se movió sutilmente. A aquellas alturas, yo ya no sabía qué pensar. Todo lo que sabía era que cada célula de mi cuerpo pedía desesperadamente por Regina Mills.

—¿Sabías, Emma, que eres la primera persona que en toda mi vida ha conseguido dejarme de esta manera?— dijo jadeante mientras llevaba dos de sus dedos hasta su propio sexo y los retiraba completamente mojados. Me estremecí. Regina humedeció mis labios abiertos con su humedad y comenzó a moverse sobre mí con más prisa.

Como había prometido, ella me estaba guiando.

Cogió, con cariño, mi mano y la llenó de besos y la fue pasando por todo su cuerpo. La piel fría de Regina contrastaba con mi palma caliente mientras yo trazaba todo su cuerpo con la mirada y con mis caricias. Colocó mi mano frente a su intimidad y no tardé mucho en entender de lo que se trataba.

Levanté dos dedos y dos segundos después Regina ya estaba sentada sobre ellos. Cuando noté su interior caliente y mojado rodeando mis dedos, gemimos juntas de placer.

Regina inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre mis dedos mientras mi mano libre acariciaba todo su muslo. Curvé mis dedos dentro de ella para alcanzar su punto G y repetí ese movimiento varas veces. Los gemidos considerablemente altos y roncos de Regina me dejaban completamente loca.

Usé mi pulgar para masajear su clítoris hinchado mientras continuaba con los movimientos en su interior que se apretaba cada vez más. Y cuando sentí que estaba corriéndose, se sacó mis dedos y se echó sobre mí, besándome con ferocidad. Arañé levemente su espalda y gemimos una en la boca de la otra en una sincronía perfecta y deliciosa.

Ella comenzó a diseminar besos y suaves mordidas por todo mi cuerpo, deleitándose en hacer juegos de lengua peligrosos y provocativos en mis pechos, y después fue bajando poco a poco. Pasó ligeramente la punta de su nariz por mis bragas ya empapadas y arqueé la espalda y tiré un poco de su cabello. Regina, con los mismos dientes, fue bajando lentamente la única prenda de ropa que aún llevaba puesta, dejándome enseguida completamente desnuda y expuesta para ella. Se quedó unos segundos mirándome y estudiando todas mis reacciones, y yo solo sabía retorcerme y empujar, con delicadeza, su cabeza para donde realmente interesaba.

Rozó sus labios por la zona exterior de mi intimidad y depositó besos húmedos sobre ella. Cuando sentí su lengua en contacto con mi interior ya completamente mojado, gemí alto apretándome mi propio pecho.

—Regina…— dije gimiendo agarrándome a las sábanas que tenía debajo de mí

Mientras ella lamía y succionaba mi nervio endurecido e hinchado, introdujo un dedo en mí y comenzó un vaivén lento.

Me apoyé en mis codos y enseguida dije con la voz más arrastrada y mimosa del mundo

—¡Más, Regina! ¡Y más rápido!— pedí y ella sonrió

Metió un dedo más y comenzó a entrar y salir de mi interior sin ningún pudor mientras aún me chupaba. Sentí un frío en la barriga y una enorme presión y sabía que mi orgasmo estaba cerca, pero antes de que llegara, Regina detuvo todo movimiento, se recostó una vez más sobre mí y pegó nuestras frentes.

—¿Por qué has…?

—Shhh…— Me interrumpió y puso un dedo sobre mi boca para callarme —Vamos a corrernos juntas— dijo antes de besarme suavemente, y una vez más llevó sus dedos hasta mi palpitante sexo. Yo hice lo mismo.

Regina comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares en mi clítoris con sus dedos, mientras yo entraba y salía de ella con mis dedos curvados. Gemíamos quedamente y en sincronía sobre nuestras bocas. Estábamos tan envueltas en aquel momento único, tan nuestro, que ni esperábamos o sentimos que un minuto después habríamos alcanzado nuestros orgasmos al mismo tiempo. Nuestros cuerpos se relajaron y nos quedamos por un rato solo echadas, ella sobre mí, intentando normalizar la respiración.

Recostada sobre mi pecho, ella escuchaba mis latidos aún desacompasados mientras yo acariciaba su espalda trazando diseños imaginarios. El silencio era profundo y el frío estaba empezando a hacerse presente de nuevo.

Regina salió de encima de mí, se recostó a mi lado y nos tapó con una manta. Abrazadas y sin decir una palabra, nos quedamos observando las estrellas del cielo, cosa que me hizo recordar el dibujo de Henry.

Sonreí.

Miré a la morena, que tenía los ojos brillando más que cualquier estrella del cielo, y nos sonreímos. Ella pasó la mano por mi rostro y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, dejándome confusa.

—¿Qué?— pregunté

—Es que eres demasiado hermosa para ser real— dijo inmediatamente como si ya estuviera esperando mi pregunta —Y pienso, Emma, que si estoy segura de que eres la persona correcta para mí, ¿por qué te vengo a conocer ahora, después de vieja?— preguntó sonriendo

—Primero que nada, tú no eres vieja— reí —Treinta y tres años no es ser vieja, ¿ok? Y segundo…como hemos dicho muchas veces, creo que el destino solo ha unido nuestros caminos en un momento en que las dos más necesitamos de la otra. Ya sabes, nos hemos ayudado y lo seguimos haciendo.

—Sí. Me ayudaste a enfrentar mis problemas en mi matrimonio con la cabeza erguida nada más que entrando en mi vida y conversando conmigo. Hiciste que dejara de beber y de fumar…y has traído a mi vida un poco más de…vida.

—Sí. Y tú me has ayudado de una manera que no puedo explicar. Nunca sabré cómo agradecerte, Gina.

—Sabes que no es necesario, mi amor—dijo ella acurrucándose en mi pecho y besando mi mentón.

Regina no solo me había ayudado cobijándome y pagando algunas sesiones de la quimioterapia de mi madre. Me había dado una nueva perspectiva sobre mi propia vida. Había aprendido a ver el mundo de una forma más amplia y ya no estaba presa en la caverna que era mi propia mente, donde solo había enseñanzas y adiestramientos que venía escuchando desde mi infancia y adolescencia. Había aprendido a imponerme, a expresarme, a sentir, a vivir por mí. Estaba libre. Libre para pensar. Libre para vivir.

Tras cerca de cinco minutos en silencio absoluto, pregunté

—¿Crees en Dios?

Nunca le había peguntado eso a Regina y no tenía idea qué religión profesaba o si tenía alguna.

Ella alzó la cabeza y me miró por unos segundos antes de mover negativamente la cabeza y decir

—No. No, exactamente

—¿Cómo?— pregunté curiosa. Puede que haya aprendido muchas cosas en los últimos meses, pero de religión solo sabía lo que me habían enseñado.

—No es que crea o deje de creer. Es como si fuera…neutral sobre eso. No tengo pruebas para afirmar o negar SU existencia. Pero creo que hay una fuerza superior a nosotros que mueve todo y a todos, pero no creo que necesariamente esa fuerza tenga que ser Dios. ¿Entiendes?— asentí— Se llama agnosticismo

—Entendí— dije frunciendo el ceño —No tenía idea

—¿Te molesta?— preguntó preocupada

—Claro que no. Eso jamás me molestaría— sonreí y agarré su mano —Yo creo en ÉL. Es algo que va mucho más allá de la religión, ¿sabes? Crecí educada en el catolicismo, pero nunca me encontré de verdad en esa religión. Aunque nunca lo haya intentado, no creo que me hallé nunca en una religión o secta. Creo que mi creencia me basta. No preciso de ninguna, vamos a decir, etiqueta para demostrar mi creencia en Dios, ¿no? ¿Crees que estoy equivocada?

—¡De ninguna manera!— respondió rápidamente —Mi padre era bastante religioso, pero siempre me dio la libertad para ir detrás de lo que yo creyera, y una cosa que él siempre decía era que, si crees en Dios, ÉL estará contigo independientemente de la religión, tengas o no la tengas. Y es eso lo que transmito a Henry. No lo empujo a que crea en ÉL ni permito que nadie lo haga. Él creerá en lo que quiera. Si quiere seguir una religión y frecuentar la Iglesia tres veces a la semana, ¡todo bien!— rió —Pero si no quiere tener ninguna religión, también todo bien. Es su elección.

Sonreí ampliamente y asentí.

—¡Era maravillosa!— dije apretando sus manos

Ella entrecerró los ojos, sonrió y me atrajo más hacia ella. Nos besamos apasionadamente algunas veces y nos acariciamos antes de quedarnos dormidas bajo la luz de la luna y de las estrellas que emitían su brillo para nuestro amor.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y el tan temido miércoles, más conocido como el día de la audiencia, había llegado. Lo único que consiguió apartar los pensamientos negativos de mi cabeza fue ver a mi hermana entusiasmada y feliz con el ballet. Mia había comenzado sus clases en la RADC el lunes y estaba más feliz que nunca. Ser niño es tan bueno. Nunca tienes que preocuparte por los problemas de tu alrededor, pensaba yo.

El abogado que Regina me había buscado intentaba transmitirme tranquilidad y hacerme pensar en positivo, pero mi cabeza iba a mil. Regina entraría conmigo en la sala de la audiencia como mi esposa, detalle ese del que mi padre no tenía idea.

Mientras esperábamos, Regina intentaba conversar conmigo sobre recetas de tartas o no sé qué, pero yo no la escuchaba. Mi mirada estaba fija en el florero que tenía delante mientras esperaba la llegada de mi padre para comenzar con la audiencia.

La puerta se abrió e inmediatamente miré hacia ella. Mi padre apareció con una mujer-su abogada-que agarraba un maletín y vestía un traje-chaqueta negro. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y él entrecerró los ojos, como si intentara amedrentarme, pero cuando su mirada recayó en Regina, vi que aguantaba la respiración y ponía una nítida expresión de sorpresa y confusión. Al darse cuenta de eso, mi "esposa" colocó su mano izquierda sobre la mía y apretó fuerte, atrayendo la mirada de mi padre hacia el gesto, al hacerlo vio los anillos que usaríamos como alianzas y que compramos solo para usarlos en la audiencia.

Me miró asustado y con la boca entreabierta, y yo solo arqueé una ceja. Por un segundo, pensé que se desmayaría de lo nervioso que estaba. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y le susurró algo al oído a su abogada que nos miró asombrada y le volvió a susurrar algo a él antes de golpear con fuerza el suelo con los pies.

Caminó hacia mí junto con la abogada e inmediatamente, Regina, mi abogado y yo nos levantamos. Estar cara a cara con él siempre me asustaba, pero esa vez no. Me sentía bien, de cierta manera.

—Emma— me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza

—Hola, papá— respondí mirándolo a los ojos

—¿Te olvidaste de invitarme a la boda?— preguntó de forma provocativa

Tragué en seco. Pero antes de poder responder, Richard, mi abogado, se adelantó.

—Señor, discúlpeme, pero creo que será mejor que dejemos el interrogatorio para la sala de audiencia. Y para la jueza— dijo él y mi padre asintió.

Richard y la abogada de mi padre se saludaron mientras mi padre y Regina se miraban. La morena apretaba fuertemente mi mano a cada segundo que sentía que yo flaqueaba.

—George y Emma Swan— dijo una mujer apareciendo en la sala de espera con algunos papales en las manos. Sonrió cuando la miramos —La jueza les espera.

Miré fijamente a mi padre a sus ojos claros, idénticos a los de August, y tragué en seco. Él apretó los labios, tocó levemente mi hombro y me sonrió antes de decir

—Buena suerte, hija mía

* * *

Dos horas después de la audiencia, de nuevo en la sala de espera, lloraba. Las lágrimas resbalaban sin parar por mis mejillas mientras Regina me abrazaba fuertemente. Todo mi ser era una mezcla de emociones y sentimientos que no podía explicar con palabras. Solo sabía llorar.

Lo había conseguido. La custodia de Mia era mía. Yo era su responsable legal.

Al otro lado de la sala, mi padre y su abogada discutían sin parar y con rabia.

Se había decretado que Regina y yo teníamos más condiciones para darle una vida mejor a Amelia y óptimas oportunidades hasta que cumpliera los 18 años y pudiera decidir por sí misma. Mi padre ganaba bastante, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para sustentar a la mujer que tenía, a sus dos hijos pequeños y aparte a Mia. Lo que Regina, August y yo ganábamos era más que suficiente para sustentar tanto a Mia como a Henry. Pero obviamente no se prohibía que Mia viera a su padre, así que la jueza permitió que estuviera con él tres veces al mes.

—Felicidades, lo has conseguido— dijo mi padre poniéndose delante de mí

Me sequé las lágrimas de felicidad y lo encaré. Aunque intentara ponerme seria, no podía. Una sonrisa pequeña y convencida apareció en mis labios.

—Gracias— dije solamente y me giré hacia Regina y Richard.

Quería salir corriendo de allí e ir derecha a casa a abrazar a mis hermanos y celebrarlo la noche entera.

Tras firmar algunos papeles y escuchar algunas instrucciones de la jueza, me despedí de Richard y Regina y yo salimos inmediatamente del edificio. El sol se estaba poniendo y el cielo tenía un hermoso tono anaranjado que podría admirar siempre. Absolutamente todo ese día era hermoso.

Mi corazón estaba sereno y yo estaba feliz. Había sido un gran paso para mi felicidad y para la vida perfecta que estaba, poco a poco, logrando.

Regina parecía aprensiva y miraba su reloj a cada rato. Me extrañó aquel comportamiento. Parecía que hubiésemos intercambiado los roles. Al contrario que poco antes, ahora era yo quien hablaba sin parar y ella ni siquiera parecía escuchar lo que decía.

—Amor, ¿vamos a parar aquí un momento?— dijo pegando el coche a una farmacia

—¿Por qué? Estoy loca por llegar ya a casa— refunfuñé

—Es rápido, Emma. Puedes quedarte en el coche. Ya vengo—dijo y salió antes de darme oportunidad de decir nada.

Encendí la radio del coche y, confieso que algo impaciente, me quedé escuchando la música hasta que Regina volviera. Pasaron exactamente veinte cinco minutos y Regina finalmente apareció en la puerta de la farmacia con una minúscula bolsa en sus manos.

—¿Estabas fabricando el producto?— pregunté irritada cuando entró en el coche

—¡Ey, calma!— respondió a la defensiva —El medicamento que necesitaba tenía que pedirse en el mostrador y la dependiente que me atendió está en prácticas y tardó en encontrarlo.

Cogí la bolsa de sus manos y la abrí.

—¡Esto es ibuprofeno! ¡Está en todos los estantes de las farmacias!— protesté

—No en esta, Emma— dijo firmemente al coger de nuevo la bolsa de mis manos y lanzarla al asiento de atrás.

Reviré los ojos.

—Cálmate, tu casa no va a huir de Virginia— dijo arrancando y siguiendo el trayecto.

Regina conducía tan despacio y aquello me irritaba profundamente. Nunca me había estresado con ella y no sabía que eso fuera posible, pero mis ganas en aquel momento era de gritarle y quitarle el volante para poder conducir yo. Tenía que haber venido con mi coche, pensé.

Mis pies se movían frenéticamente y tamborileaba los dedos sobre mis piernas.

Ella colocó la mano sobre mi pierna y la acarició

—Calma, Emmita— dijo socarronamente y yo retiré su mano, haciéndola reír— ¿Puedo saber por qué estás tan irritada?

La miré con furia. ¡Qué mujer idiota y sarcástica!

—¿En serio? ¡Regina, unas cinco mujeres mayores andando con muletas ya nos han adelantado! ¿Por qué estás tardando para llegar a casa?— pregunté frustrada

—Tranquila, cosa linda— dijo acariciando mi cabello y yo resoplé —Estamos llegando

Debió haber sido un trayecto de veinte minutos, pero sumando la parada en la farmacia de veinticinco minutos y los treinta más hasta llegar a casa, cincuenta y cinco minutos después, Regina estacionó frente a mi casa a la que estaba loca por llegar.

Salí irritada del coche y me extrañó ver toda la casa apagada.

—¡Qué! ¿No están en casa?— pregunté y Regina se encogió de hombros.

Caminamos juntas hasta la entrada y abrí la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro y ninguna señal de Mia o Gus.

—Quizás estén en la parte de atrás— dijo Regina un minuto después

Pasé por la cocina oscura y abrí la puerta que daba para el pequeño jardín de atrás, y cuando lo hice, me quedé helada ante lo que vi. Di algunos pasos más hacia delante completamente pasmada con lo que estaba viendo.

Todo el jardín estaba decorado con lucecitas doradas y globos de corazones rojos. En el centro, una mesa puesta para dos bien decorada y a la luz de las velas. Una música tranquila y románica sonaba en volumen bajo desde una esquina del jardín.

—¿Qué…?— proferí esas palabras tan bajo que ni yo misma casi las escuché —¿Qué está pasando aquí?— Y entonces me giré hacia atrás

Mi corazón casi se me salió por la boca.

Regina estaba arrodillada en el suelo sujetando una cajita con un anillo dorado y brillante dentro. Sus ojos estaban aguados y la sonrisa en sus labios demostraba miedo y ansiedad.

Me llevé las manos a la boca y di dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Regina…— dije ahogando mi voz en mis propias manos y ella sonrió.

Regina se levantó y agarró mis hombros sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué…?— Ni sabía qué quería decir o preguntar —¿Cómo?

—En cuanto salimos de la audiencia, le mandé un mensaje a August para que preparara todo esto. Quiero decir, ya estaba medio programado desde la semana pasada, pero aún no estábamos seguros de si ibas a conseguir la custodia. El tiempo que tardé en llegar fue el tiempo que él necesito para prepararlo todo y llevarse a Mia a mi casa para dejarnos solas. Compré estas alianzas ayer sin saber con seguridad su ganarías o no. Y aunque no hubieras ganado, Emma, quería esto de cualquier manera. Sé que el propósito de nuestra boda ya ha sido conseguido, pero ahora quiero otro. Y este propósito es estar contigo por puro amor. Puede que yo no tenga certeza de nada y que en mi vida haga todo con dudas, pero que quiero estar contigo es la mayor certeza de mi vida. Así que, Emma…— agarró mi brazo y me acercó a ella. Levantó aún más el anillo y me miró a los ojos. Ya estábamos las dos llorando —¿Aceptas…seguir casada conmigo?

Solté una carcajada alta y nerviosa antes de llevarme una vez más las manos a la boca y asentir frenéticamente.

—Yo…Yo…¡acepto! ¡Pues claro!— dije riendo nerviosa.

—¡Entonces dame tu mano!— me pidió riendo, yo extendí mi mano izquierda. Regina me quitó el anillo-la falsa alianza-que ya estaba en mi dedo anular y me colocó el nuevo. Me quedé por unos buenos segundos admirando aquella cosa perfecta que rodeaba mi dedo, aún sin poder creerlo —Te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar y más de lo que yo pueda expresar.

—Yo también te amo. Mucho, Regina. Te amo locamente— la abracé fuertemente y sellé nuestros labios con un beso desesperado y apasionado.

Nos apartamos unos pocos centímetros y nos quedamos mirándonos la una a la otra. Era gracioso pensar que minutos atrás tenía ganas de gritarle. Pero ahora, delante de mí no solo veía a la mujer que amaba, veía a una amiga. Veía, oficialmente, a mi esposa. La persona más dulce y fuerte que haya conocido en mi vida. La persona que tenía el abrazo y las palabras más acogedoras del mundo. La persona que yo amaba y cuyo amor era recíproco.

Aquella noche nos sentamos a la mesa, frente a frente, y tuve la mejor cena de mi vida. Conversamos sobre los planes futuros, de qué color pintaríamos las paredes de nuestro cuarto y si tendríamos un gatito negro. A Henry le gustaban los perros; a Mia, los gatos. Era lo justo.

Era el segundo paso en la vida perfecta que tanto quería. Ya tenía la custodia de mi hermana, era su responsable legal. Y ahora, estaba casada, de verdad, por puro amor con la persona que había escogido para pasar el resto de mi vida. O mejor, la persona que la vida había elegido para que yo pudiera pasar con ella el resto de la vida.


	30. Paying the price

**Bueno, llegamos al penúltimo capítulo de este tierno, dulce y encantador fic. Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Paying the Price**

**Un mes después**

—¡Mia, Henry! ¡Cuidado no tiréis la mesa del pastel!— gritó August a los niños, que ahora corrían sin parar de un lado a otro mientras todos se afanaban para acabar de preparar una linda y perfecta fiesta de casamiento para mí y Regina.

Mis ojos brillaban ante la sencilla y acogedora decoración que se estaba poniendo en el jardín de la casa de Regina.

Las pocas mesas diseminadas por el verde césped tenían encima una sencillo florero, con rosas blancas y azules, que combinaban con el hermoso y limpio cielo de aquella tarde no tan fría.

No tuvieron que insistir mucho para que aceptara celebrar una fiesta de casamiento. En realidad, acepté a la primera. Quería celebrar todo el amor que sentía por Regina, y ella por mí. Muchas personas se sorprendieron al recibir la llamada de invitación. Por todo el estado corrió el rumor de la que la dueña de la RADC se iba a casar con una de sus alumnas, pero poco nos importó. Lo único que nos importaba ahora era nuestra familia y los amigos que amábamos.

Observaba a August, Rose, Killian y Gideon haciéndolo todo, y yo de brazos cruzados mientras daba órdenes. Me gustaba eso. Yo ya estaba arreglada para la fiesta y no podía sudar, obvio.

Regina estaba encerrada en el cuarto con Zelena y Cora preparándose desde temprano. No podía sacarme de la cabeza qué se estaría poniendo.

—Parece que todo está listo— dijo Rose acercándose a mí totalmente sin aliento.

Reí

—Gracias— respondí sonriendo al retirarle un pétalo de flor de su pelo.

—¿Ya te he dicho que eres un espectáculo con esa ropa?— dijo Killian agarrando mi mano. Yo llevaba puesto unos pantalones de vestir de cinturilla alta, blancos, una blusa fina de seda y de asillas, y una chaqueta del mismo color. Mi pelo estaba recogido en una alta cola de caballo. En los pies, unos tacones beige que Regina me había prestado. Sonreí agradecida a mi amigo, que me abrazo de lado —¡Quién diría que a comienzos de año estaban intentando que tú y yo nos hiciéramos novios, y ahora estamos aquí, finales de noviembre, yo saliendo con un hombre y tú casándote con una mujer! Sencillamente amo las vueltas que da la vida.

Me eché a reír y apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de mi amigo.

—Es verdad. ¿Quién lo diría?

El brillo en los ojos de mis amigos casi podía compararse al mío. Se veía a la legua la felicidad que ellos sentían por mí.

Pero mis ojos brillaron más que los de todos ellos cuando divisé a Regina aparecer en la fiesta. Su cabello, que se había cortado a la altura del mentón y se había teñido de un castaño oscuro, abandonando el negro, estaba suelto y llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, sencillo que le llegaba algo por encima de las rodillas, manga larga y encaje en los puños y en el vuelto del vestido.

Era sencillamente lo más hermoso que mis ojos hubieran visto.

—Hola— dije al acercarme a ella y agarrar sus manos. Yo enarbolaba una mirada y una sonrisa bobas como si acabáramos de conocernos o darnos el primer beso. Era una locura pararse y pensar en la manera en que había cambiado mi vida desde que la conocí, para mejor. Y confieso que todo eso aún me dejaba un poco aturdida —Estás…

—Tú también— me interrumpió pasando su mano por mi rostro y besando mi nariz. Conseguí escuchar a mis amigos soltar en coro un "awn" y Regina y yo reímos.

—¡Mamá!— escuché a Henry gritar a lo lejos y dos segundos después vi un borrón bajito pasando por mí y saltando al regazo de Regina —Estás tan bonita.

Regina sonrió y llenó al pequeño de besos.

—¡Gracias, mi amor!

Mia abrazó mis piernas y también elogió a Regina.

Mientras el viento batía en su rostro, haciendo que algunas mechas cayeran sobre sus ojos, y que a cada momento ella retiraba con sus manos, vi en sus ojos la felicidad que sentía por estar viviendo lo que de seguro era el mejor momento de nuestras vidas. Con Henry aún en sus brazos, me miró intensamente antes de sonreírle al hijo y a mi hermana, y después a mí. No fueron necesarias las palabras. Su mirada lo decía todo. Nos teníamos los unos a los otros.

Cogí a Mia también en mis brazos, haciendo un poco más de esfuerzo de lo normal, a fin y al cabo, ahora tanto ella como Henry ya tenían ocho años y parece ser que a esa edad es cuando más crecen. Le di un beso en la mejilla a mi hermana, otro a Henry, que sonrió y se escondió en el cuello de Regina, y en seguida deposité un ligero beso en los labios rojos de Regina.

—¡Ey! ¡Foto de familia!— escuché la voz super reconocible y estridente de la pelirroja más loca y caradura que había conocido en toda mi vida. Zelena apareció de la nada con su largo vestido azul, de encaje, y corrió prácticamente en nuestra dirección. Su cabello, así como el de Regina, había cambiado. El tono era de un pelirrojo con reflejos rubios y, aquel día en especial, lo tenía liso —¡Mamá, August! ¡Venid para la foto!— tiró, literalmente tiró, el móvil a las manos de Killian y llegó arrastrando a la madre y August hacia nosotros.

Regina y yo nos echamos tanto a reír cuando August casi se cae mientras Zelena tiraba de él por el brazo que nuestras barrigas estaban empezando a doler. Los pocos invitados ya estaban empezando a llegar cuando nos colocamos para las fotos.

August, yo con Mia en los brazos, Regina con Henry en sus brazos, Zelena, y Cora, en ese orden, sonreímos abiertamente y con sinceridad para la foto. Mi madre podría haber estado en esa foto al lado de August, pensaba mientras sentía que mi corazón se encogía ligeramente. Pero sabía que, de alguna manera, ella estaba ahí.

—¡Listo!— dijo Killian riendo devolviéndole el móvil a Zelena

Dejamos a los pequeños en el suelo y fuimos a saludar a las personas que estaban llegando.

Estuvimos de acuerdo en no llamar a mucha gente, solo además de la familia, algunos trabajadores y amigos de Regina de la RADC con los que tenía más afinidad, como Belle, que se quedó totalmente sorprendida con lo nuestro, Mary Margaret y David, Rose, Killian, Gideon y algunas chicas del grupo de ballet, como Tiana, Alice y Aurora.

Tras recibir elogios de los que allí estaban, nos sentamos en una de las pocas mesas dispuestas por el jardín para comer. Yo seguía estupefacta ante la belleza de Regina. Su cabello corto que ahora estaba ligeramente ondulado en las puntas realzaba su rostro aún más, haciéndola más hermosa que nunca. Estaba radiante.

Al final del último mes, comenzó a organizar todo para el espectáculo de final de año de la academia. Zelena sugirió algo nuevo que Regina acabó aceptando, el tema sería el amor. A mediados de diciembre, el amor sería celebrado en todas sus formas y tipos sobre el escenario para todo aquel que quisiera verlo.

En esta ocasión no habría papel estelar, ni un solo, o dueto o trío. Todo sería una única cosa, todo se celebraría al mismo tiempo para mostrar exactamente cómo todos somos iguales, independientemente de cualquier otra cosa. Todas estábamos ansiosas por la coreografía que Regina había montado, un sencillo baile contemporáneo, pero muy colorido y distintivo, que elevaría aún más el reconocimiento y prestigio de la RADC.

* * *

Cuando el tono anaranjado envolvió el cielo en ese final de tarde, una fuerte ola de nostalgia me golpeó, haciéndome recordar el paseo que había hecho con Regina por la playa cuando todo esto comenzó. El cielo estaba de la misma manera y ella también. Los dos, hermosos.

Como aquella era una fiesta apenas para celebrar nuestra boda, no hubo ceremonia, solo discursos de nuestros familiares y amigos, y creo que nadie puede dudar de que el último, el de Zelena, fue el que más nos hizo reír. Cuando terminó su discurso, gritó, sí, gritó al micrófono que era el turno de Regina y el mío.

Nos levantamos y nos pusimos frente a todos, que tenían exactamente la misma expresión. Ojos aguados y una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

Sonriendo algo tímida y con una de sus manos enlazada a la mía, Regina cogió el micrófono de las manos de la hermana y comenzó.

—Gracias a todos por haber venido a celebrar la boda más inesperada del milenio— bromeó y todos rieron —No, en serio. Es inesperado para todos, incluso para mí. Un año atrás, ni se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que acabaría casada con una alumna— me miró con una ancha sonrisa —Pero, sucedió y creo que nunca he estado tan feliz. También me hace muy feliz poder estar compartiendo un poco de esto con vosotros, que en algún momento de nuestras vidas habéis sido o aún lo sois muy importantes. Pero…la gente suele decir que la vida está hecha de elecciones, y bueno, es verdad. La vida está hecha de elecciones, pero en este caso, en nuestro caso, la vida te escogió para mí, y le estoy eternamente agradecida por ello— Todos aplaudieron y pude ver, incluso con mis ojos empañados por las lágrimas, a Zelena y a August saltando de felicidad en sus sillas.

Con una sonrisa boba y ancha en el rostro, cogí el micrófono de manos de Regina y suspiré antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Y ella dice que yo soy buena con las palabras…— rieron —Algunas personas nos miran atravesado en la calle, otras juzgan y comentan que puedo estar cometiendo un error, porque todo ha sucedido demasiado rápido…— Todos se pusieron serios y prestaban atención a cada palabra que salía de mi boca —Sí, ha sido rápido. Pero, ¿sabéis? Una vez una famosa escritora británica, cuyo nombre he olvidado por completo, dijo en uno de sus libros que siete años pueden no ser suficientes para que dos personas se conozcan íntimamente…

—Jane Austen— Regina me interrumpió tirando del micrófono hacia su boca y todos rieron de su actitud. La miré con los ojos entrecerrados y ella rió, una risa alta, ronca y contagiosa que resonó por todos lados —Disculpa, es que fue ella quien dijo eso. Continúa, mi amor.

—Ok, voy a intentar proseguir— reí —Jane Austen dijo en uno de sus libros que no es el tiempo el que dice si hay intimidad o no entre dos personas. Puede que siete años sean insuficientes para que dos personas se conozcan de verdad, mientras que siete días, a veces, pueden ser más que suficientes para que dos personas ya estén planeando una vida juntos. Todo es cuestión de conexión y disposición. Regina y yo tenemos eso. Así que, el tiempo no importa. Lo que realmente importa es la reciprocidad…y creo que eso es el amor. Reciprocidad, confianza…No podría pedir más. Entonces, gracias por estar hoy aquí.

Todos aplaudieron y Regina y yo nos abrazamos.

Empezó a sonar una música movida y todos se levantaron de sus mesas y empezaron a bailar, incluso Regina y yo, aunque más reíamos que bailábamos, la verdad.

* * *

Ya caída la noche, Regina ya estaba riendo y hablando con los arbustos y flores de la decoración de la fiesta. Yo sabía que le gustaba el vino, pero no tenía idea de cuánto.

Cuando en la fiesta solo quedábamos mis hermanos, Cora, Zelena, Henry, Regina, obviamente, y yo, conversábamos y reíamos viendo a Regina literalmente hablando con el arreglo de flores de una mesa más apartada de la nuestra.

—Regina tenía problemas con el alcohol, sabías…— Zelena empezó a decir sin apartar la mirada de la hermana. Hablaba bajo porque no creía que fuera un asunto apropiado para que los niños lo escucharan —Bebía cuando se sentía triste, débil…Pero esta es la primera vez que la veo de esa manera porque esté feliz— me sonrió —Creo que una vez que otra no hace daño, ¿no?

—Definitivamente no— reí —Creo que será mejor que la suba. Vosotros…

—Nosotros recogemos todo. No te preocupes— dijo August interrumpiéndome

—¿Qué vais a hacer ahora?— preguntó Henry cogiéndonos a todos por sorpresa. Zelena, siempre escandalosa, soltó una carcajada alta y solo se calló cuando Cora, también riendo, le dio un codazo.

Sentí mis mejillas quemar y también me reí, nerviosa.

—Dormir, cosita. Vamos a dormir— respondí conteniendo el tono nervioso de mis mentiras —Bueno, voy a interrumpir su diálogo con las flores— reí —Hasta mañana. Buenas noches.

—¡Buenas noches!— todos dijeron a la vez.

* * *

—¡Emma, no es necesario que me sujetes! Sé subir las escaleras— Regina prácticamente gritaba mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia el cuarto. Ella reía al aire, haciéndome reír a mí también.

—No voy a correr el riesgo de que te caigas y te hagas daño, no quiero pasar esta noche en el hospital— dije al llegar a la segunda planta.

Entramos en el cuarto y ella se tiró en la cama.

—Sí, creo que he bebido demasiado vino— rió —¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó al verme entrar en el baño.

Abrí la ducha de agua fría y dejé que la bañera se llenara.

—Preparándote un baño frío. Durante años vi cómo mi madre metía a mi padre en la bañera con agua fría cada vez que llegaba borracho a casa, y no me puedo creer que ahora me toque a mí hacer esto con mi esposa— dije acercándome a la cama de nuevo y ella sonrió.

Se levantó y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos.

—Finge que tú también has bebido mucho y entra conmigo— dijo cerca de mi boca y su fuerte aliento a vino me mareó.

Sonreí

—Tú primero— bajé las mangas de su vestido, dejando que deslizara por su cuerpo, revelando la única prenda de encaje blanco que vestía, las bragas —Yo voy después.

—Ok—me besó ligeramente y avanzó tambaleando hacia el baño.

Me quedé como una tonta mirando hacia la puerta, incluso después de que Regina hubiera desaparecido de mi campo de visión, porque para mí aún era surrealista mirarla a ella y la alianza en mi dedo anular izquierdo y constatar que sí, que realmente estaba casada con la mujer más linda del mundo entero.

* * *

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente escuchando a Henry a Mia correr por el pasillo. Abrí los ojos y me encontré de frente a Regina, boca abajo, con solo una parte de la fina sábana cubriéndola.

Pasé livianamente la punta de los dedos por su espalda desnuda, y comencé a depositar besos. Ella se movió y pude escuchar su risa nerviosa y ahogada a través de la almohada.

Le acaricié el pelo y ella, poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos.

—Buenos días— dije sonriendo cuando sus ojos brillantes encontraron los míos.

—Buenos días— sonrió y, cuando fue a darse la vuelta, refunfuñó poniendo una expresión de dolor —Ay…

—¿Qué? ¿Jaqueca?— pregunté

—También— rió —Estoy…toda dolorida. ¿Tú no?

Reí alto.

—Un poco. Nada que no se pueda soportar. Pero valió la pena, ¿o no?

—¡Vaya que sí, qué noche!—besó mi cabeza y sonrió —¿Vas a hacer algo hoy?

—Desgraciadamente sí. August y yo vamos a llevar a Mia a casa de mi padre. Hoy le toca estar con él— respondí resoplando —Querría estar contigo el día entero.

—¿No puede él venir a buscarla?— preguntó confusa

—Bueno, le dijo a August que algo salió mal y no puede venir a buscarla. Extraño, ya que la última vez, hace un mes, su mujer fue la que vino a recoger a Mia. Podía haber venido hoy también. En fin, como August tiene que volver a casa hoy también…— Yo me había mudado a casa de Regina con Mia, y August se había quedado en la nuestra, pero también estaba casi todo el tiempo en la de Regina para visitarnos o nosotras íbamos para allá —Vamos a aprovechar y dejarla allí. No pasa nada.

—Está bien— besó mi nariz.

Me levanté y me puse cualquier cosa que encontré tirada por el cuarto, me cepillé los dientes rápidamente y reviré los ojos al mirar el reloj y ver que ya era casi mediodía y en pocos minutos estaría cara a cara con mi padre por primera vez desde la audiencia.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya ya. August debe estar esperándome abajo.

—Está bien. Cualquier cosa, me llamas, ¿ok?—dijo Regina y besé su mejilla.

En la sala de estar, me encontré a Gus y a los dos pequeños que jugaban con los legos.

—¡Buenos días!— dije sonriente dándoles un beso a cada uno —¿Cora y Zelena aún duermen?—August asintió —Y tú estás de canguro de estos dos— reímos —Bueno…Gus, Mia, ¿vamos?

Mia se despidió de Henry con un abrazo y el pequeño se quedó nítidamente triste.

—Mañana por la noche estará aquí de nuevo, ¿ok, Henry?— besé su cabeza y él asintió, sonriendo —Ahora, para que no estés solo, ve al cuarto de tu abuela y la llenas de besos para que despierte, ¿ok?— él sonrió y salió corriendo.

* * *

En el coche, mientras mi hermano conducía, escuchábamos a Mia canturrear _Here comes the sun_, que sonaba en la radio, y yo, mientras miraba hacia el cielo admirando el lindo día soleado que hacía, recordaba todas las veces que mi madre nos cantaba esa canción a mí y a August cuando yo tenía más o menos la edad de mi hermana.

August, probablemente, entendiendo el motivo de mis sonrisas hacia el cielo, colocó su mano sobre mi pierna, me sonrió y yo a él.

Tras aproximadamente diez minutos, estacionamos frente a la casa donde mi padre estaba viviendo con su "nueva" familia. Hice de todo para apartar la rabia que comenzó a acumularse dentro de mí al recordar todo lo que él le había hecho a mi madre.

Agarrando la mano de Mia, toqué al timbre y esperé a que abrieran.

Nada.

Miré a August y fruncimos el ceño.

Toqué otra vez.

Algunos segundos después, escuché la voz reconocible de mi padre pidiendo que entráramos, que la puerta estaba abierta.

Algo recelosos, abrimos la puerta y entramos. Nunca había estado en esa casa y nunca estuvo en mis planes, pero no puede evitar notar lo bonita y bien decorada que estaba. Una casa digna de gente rica, pensé.

"_Estoy aquí_", le escuché decir y seguimos su voz hasta una estancia, que supuse que era la sala de estar.

Cuando entramos, nos quedamos paralizados. Tanto mi mandíbula como la de August casi se caen al suelo. Yo tenía tantas preguntas que hacer, pero no podía. Mi voz no salía.

—¿Nunca habéis visto a nadie en una silla de ruedas?— dijo él tras unos segundos de silencio total y, en su silla de ruedas motorizada, se acercó a nosotros tres —Hola, Amelia— le sonrió a mi hermana y le acarició el pelo.

—¿Qué…?—dijo August con voz baja —¿Qué ha sucedido?

Cuando mi padre iba a responder, fue interrumpido por otra persona.

—Accidente de coche— escuché una voz femenina, y cuando miré, era Granny, de la Iglesia. Ella sujetaba una bandeja con una jarra de zumo y bizcochos. Yo no entendía nada de nada —La rabia y el volante son cosas que no combinan— dijo ella dejando la bandeja en la mesa del centro.

—Pero…— Dije yo completamente confusa alternando mi mirada entre los dos.

—El karma es algo tan poderoso…— continuó Granny

—Elisabeth, por favor, para— mi padre la interrumpió, llamándola por su nombre, pero a ella poco le importó.

—No paro, no, George. Creo que después de todo lo que has hecho, tus hijos tiene que saber lo que ocurrió— dijo mientras le servía un vaso de jugo. Mi padre reviró los ojos y balanceó la cabeza, avergonzado —Poco después de haber dejado a Mia en vuestra casa la última vez, llegó aquí y pilló a su mujer con otro. Besando a otro. En la puerta de la calle— me llevé la mano a la boca y August apretó con fuerza mi brazo —Entonces él, completamente frustrado por estar bebiendo de su propia medicina, cogió el coche y empezó a conducir sin rumbo. Solo que no vio cuando un caballo surgió en medio de la carretera y fue demasiado tarde cuando intentó evitarlo, ¿no, George?

Mi padre nada respondió. Ni a mí ni a August. Quizás la vergüenza estuviera corroyéndole en ese momento.

Mi hermano y yo nos miramos completamente pasmados.

—Y entonces, nuestro sacerdote vino a hablar conmigo y me explicó todo lo que había sucedido y me pidió que cuidara a vuestro padre. Ya sabéis, durante toda mi vida he cuidado de personas con discapacidad física. Podría haberme negado a ayudarlo por todo lo que os hizo y sobre todo a vuestra madre, que Dios tenga en su gloria, pero la Biblia dice que debo amar al prójimo como a mí misma, siendo así, he decidido ayudar. No pude negarme.

Un silencio ensordecedor se hizo en la sala. Yo no tenía nada más que preguntar. Granny ya había esclarecido todas mis dudas.

—Yo estaba dispuesto a perdonarla, pero quiso marcharse con el otro cuando supo que yo…no volvería a andar— dijo mi padre, tras un tiempo en silencio, y finalmente nos miró a los ojos.

Tragué en seco. Le había sucedido todo lo que le había pasado a mi madre. Él la había engañado, abandonado y había visto cómo su ex esposa enfermaba. Ahora, él era el engañado, abandonado y vivía en un silla de ruedas.

—¿No tenéis nada que decir?— preguntó

Granny dejó la sala.

—No…Nosotros…lo sentimos mucho por ti—dijo August y mi padre rió quedamente

—No, no lo sentís. Debéis estar riendo por dentro ante todo esto, ¿no?

Tragué en seco, de nuevo.

—Mia, ¿por qué no vas con Granny, hum? Mira a ver si tiene unos bizcochos para darte— dije a mi hermana, que salió enseguida. El clima no era agradable para una criatura. Encaré a mi padre seriamente y me agaché para quedar a su altura —Nunca celebraré, reiré o consideraré bueno lo que te ha pasado. Ni yo ni August. Pero todo lo que hacemos en la vida, lo bueno y lo malo, un día vuelve a nosotros de alguna manera. Hiciste lo que hiciste, y este es el precio. No estamos felices porque hayas sido engañado y abandonado, puedes estar seguro. Tampoco lo estuvimos cuando nuestra madre lo fue. Y por ti. Lo que hiciste es imperdonable. Todo lo que sentimos por ti es pena, y no solo por lo sucedido, sino también por quién eres. Lo tenías todo, George— dije bajito mirándolo a los ojos, que ya lagrimeaban —Solo tenías que ser una persona buena. Pero fallaste en esa misión— dije por fin y me levanté.

—¿Solo eso?— me preguntó, sin mirarme a los ojos

—Sí, solo eso. Ahora tengo que volver a casa— respondí firmemente

—Yo también. Tengo que estudiar— August había aprobado la prueba de la facultad y conseguido la beca del cien por cien para volver a cursar arquitectura. Mi hermano respiró hondo y miró a mi padre a los ojos —Cuida bien de Amelia. Mañana por la noche vengo a recogerla.

No le dimos la oportunidad de responder, solo salimos de la sala.

En una especie de biblioteca, encontramos a Amelia sentada en un sillón mientras Granny le leía un cuento. Entramos y Gus carraspeó para llamar la atención de las dos.

—Nos vamos— dije yo y Granny le pasó el libro a Mia, pidiéndole que esperara un minuto —Yo…estoy algo asombrada— dije en voz baja y ella asintió —Pero tenías razón en pensar que teníamos que saberlo.

—Sí. Intentó esconderlo lo máximo que pudo. Ya hace casi un mes que está así y que yo estoy aquí cuidándolo. Pero hoy, con vosotros aquí, tuve que hablar— dijo Granny agarrando mis manos

—Gracias, Elisabeth— dijo August sincera poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—No es necesario. Siempre tuve mucho aprecio por vuestra madre y no podría ser diferente con sus hijos— sonrió —También cuidaré a Mia. Cualquier cosa, os llamo.

—Ok. Ya nos vamos

Nos despedimos de Granny y de Mia y salimos de la casa.

Esta vez quien conducía era yo, pues dejaría a August en casa y después volvería a la mía, a la de Regina. Sentada al volante, apreté este con fuerza y respiré hondo. Todo era tan surreal. Nunca había presenciado las consecuencias del karma tan de cerca.

Realmente no me sentí satisfecha al ver a mi padre en aquella silla de ruedas. Nunca quise vengar a mi madre y su situación. Nunca deseé ningún mal a nadie, mucho menos a él. Sin embargo, la ley de Murphy nunca falla. Y nosotros somos los responsables de nuestras propias acciones, sean buenas o malas.

Pero sucede que sí, todo lo que hacemos, un día vuelve a nosotros. Y cuando vuelve, nos deja una lección, independientemente de nuestro deseo.

Solo espero que mi padre haya aprendido la suya. Y sobre todo, que se arrepienta todos los días de su vida por haberlo tenido todo y haberlo tirado a la basura por su abominable forma de ser.


	31. Steps from our love

**Llegamos al último capítulo de este fic. Gracias por acompañarme y leerlo. Ahora os voy a contar un poco de qué van otros fics que tengo en la cola para traducir (portugueses, porque en francés sigo con Segunda oportunidad, no me he olvidado, lo que ocurre es que Sedgie escribe capítulos muy grandes y muy densos, y me lleva más tiempo). Os cuento un poco de qué va cada uno.**

**You make it real****: Emma Swan tiene 23 años, tiene un coche viejo, una cuenta bancaria a cero y un trabajo que lucha por mantener para sustentar a su hijo y mantenerlo lo más alejado posible del sistema donde ella creció un día. Un novio desalmado la pone en una situación difícil y Emma ve cómo se desmorona su mundo, hasta que Regina Mills aparece y transforma su vida de la nada. Regina Mills encuentra a alguien a quien necesita proteger a toda costa. Alguien que le devuelve la fe que creía perdida. Alguien que vuelve las cosas más reales en tu vida. Tal vez sea amor y sencillamente aún no lo saben.**

**Butterfly****: La pérdida del primer amor, las decisiones irreflexivas en un momento de dolor, y todo lo que queda es un amargo arrepentimiento. Tratando de levantarse y buscar parte de un pasado perdido, Regina Mills se encuentra con la dulce y enigmática Emma Swan, envuelta en la magia de París, se entrega a la incógnita solo por una noche. Ocho años más tarde se vuelven a encontrar por casualidad y Regina no se ha olvidado de esa noche y quiere a Emma de vuelva, lo que no esperaba sería encontrar con la joven violinista la parte perdida de su pasado. **

**Exchange aunt****: Emma Swan es una joven de veintiún años que está a punto de cumplir su mayor sueño: ir a Londres a un curso de literatura inglesa durante diez meses. La joven es enviada a la casa de una familia seleccionada por el programa que proporcionó el viaje. Pero tan concentrada y estudiosa, Emma Swan no tiene idea de quién será su nueva familia permanente, y mucho menos lo que sucederá dentro de la casa. ¿Está la señorita Swan dispuesta a enfrentar meses de vivir con nuevas personas y nuevos hábitos?**

**Las dos primeras son de una autora y la tercera es de la misma autora de este fic que hoy terminamos. Entonces, votad.**

**Steps from our love. Final**

**Diciembre. Una semana para el espectáculo.**

**POV Regina **

Estábamos ensayando como nunca antes para cualquier otro espectáculo. Era la primera vez que yo estaba rompiendo los patrones y creando un tema exclusivo, nada de cuentos de hadas y cosas de esas. Estaba bien ver a las alumnas más felices con la danza y más entusiasmadas que nunca ante la presentación.

Solo Se escuchaba hablar de eso por la RADC. Incluso los alumnos que aún no alcazaban la edad para participar en el espectáculo estaban ansiosos y hablando de ello todo el día, porque con certeza iban a ir a verlo, eso decían.

Nadie, a excepción de mis alumnas del grupo de Emma y yo misma, conocía la coreografía. Era un secreto. Y estaba vez yo sí participaría.

Podía escuchar, de vez en cuando, los murmullos de las chicas entre ellas de cómo yo trataba a Emma igual que a todas, incluso estando casadas, cosa que ya sabían y respetaban. Bueno, menos Lilith, que nos faltaba el respeto con miradas atravesadas, pero no decía nada, quizás por miedo a ser expulsada.

—¡Swan!— grité parando el baile por enésima vez al ver por enésima vez a través del espejo a Emma con cara de cachorro perdido. Me giré hacia ella con las manos en la cintura y expresión irritada. Todas desorbitaron los ojos y parecían más atentas de lo normal —Expresiones faciales, Swan. Está bailando una música alegre, agitada, llevará ropa de colores ese día…¿podrá hacer que sus expresiones faciales acompañen la historia, los pasos, la música?

Emma tragó en seco y asintió.

—Claro, señorita Mills. Perdóneme

—Otra vez, desde el principio. La próxima que cometa otro error, se quedará después de la clase para repetirlo todo de nuevo diez veces y sola— dije con voz firme y grave volviendo a poner la música.

Vivir con Emma estaba siendo perfecto. Tenerla todos los días en mi cama acariciando mi cabello y viendo esa sonrisa ancha y hermosa dirigida a mí era lo que convertían mis mañanas en tan buenas.

Cuando me enteré de lo de George, me quedé pasmada. No supe qué decir, solo concordaba con todo lo que Emma decía. Él estaba pagando el precio de lo que había hecho.

Literalmente.

* * *

Sentí un alivio recorrer mi cuerpo cuando la música llegó a su fin y la danza tuvo su gran final, que sería la mayor sorpresa del espectáculo, sin ningún error más.

—¡Aleluya!— gritó Chelsea aplaudiendo y todas rieron, incluso yo

—Ok, chicas…ya sabéis, ¿no? Repasad la coreografía en casa frente al espejo una cinco veces más hoy— todas empezaron a ponerse sus abrigos y coger sus bolsos —Nos vemos el lunes a la misma hora.

"_Hasta el lunes, señora Mills"_ dijeron algunas al salir del aula. Estaba bien escucharlas refiriéndose a mí de nuevo como señora, ya que ahora estaba casada de nuevo y tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

Como de costumbre, Emma se quedó en el aula, pero esta vez no se tiró al suelo ni se quejó de que había sido dura como siempre hacía. Se apoyó en la barra y me observó en silencio total mientras yo apagaba el aparato de música y me quitaba las zapatillas.

—¿Qué ocurre?— pregunté al mirarla. Me levanté y caminé hacia ella, quedando más o menos a un metro

—Hoy me has llamado a mí más la atención que a cualquier otra— respondió con una sonrisita pequeña y yo reviré los ojos

—Porque hoy estabas en la luna— pegué nuestros cuerpos y agarré su rostro con mis manos.

—A cada momento tú me distraías…— dijo cerca de mi oído y yo me estremecí.

—Eh…— reí nerviosa —Para. Tenemos que trabajar— dije pegada a su boca y ella me besó. Le había ofrecido a Emma que asumiera la coordinación junto con Zelena-que no podía ocuparse ella sola de los grupos de jazz y de la coordinación-en cuanto dejó los grupos de niños de la tarde, y ella aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces. Ahora Emma me ayudaba con los problemas de la RADC y se pasaba la tarde en un despacho solo de ella haciendo eso. Era como si fuéramos dueñas de nuestro propio negocio —¿Vamos a almorzar ahora?

—Los niños hoy no han ido al cole. No tienes que ir a buscarlos, así que tenemos más tiempo. ¿Por qué esas prisas para querer almorzar ya? Vamos a descansar un poco primero…— su mirada estaba clavada en mi boca y parecía cada vez más perdida en esa zona.

—Define descansar, Swan— mi voz salió arrastrada

Ella reviró los ojos y se sonrojó.

—Ya sabes. Todo esto de los ensayos, clases, dirección…nos ha apartado. Raros son los momentos en que conseguimos estar a solas durante más de cinco minutos, y cuando lo conseguimos, ambas tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Das clases hasta bastante tarde y cuando llegas a casa, generalmente yo ya estoy durmiendo. Te echo de menos— protestó poniendo morritos.

—No te pongas así. Solo falta una semana para el espectáculo y para que obtengas tu diploma de bailarina profesional. Después de eso todo se tranquilizará— dije pasando la mano por su rostro —Pero…Ok. Vamos….a descansar.

Ella me sonrió y yo la llevé hasta el vestuario del aula que casi no se usaba. No era muy grande, pero lo suficiente para las dos. Lo único que había era un tocador y una mesa grande en el centro.

Emma se sentó en la mesa y se soltó el moño, dejando que su cabello rubio cayera en cascada por sus hombros y espalda. Abrió las piernas y yo me encajé en ellas, pasando ligeramente las manos por sus muslos.

Nuestras bocas se unieron en un beso sereno que fue ganando intensidad poco a poco. Sus dedos se entrelazaban en mi corto cabello y me acariciaba de una manera que solo ella sabía hacer. Nuestros cuerpos casi se fundían e incluso así intentábamos unirlos aún más. Ni siquiera un hilo podía pasar entre nosotras, pues no había espacio que nos separase.

Aún durante el beso, una de mis manos encontró el lazo de su fina falda negra y lo deshice. Tiré la tela a cualquier lado y con las dos manos, empujé de nuevo a Emma al suelo, dejándola a mi altura.

Ya podía notar sus pezones endurecidos rozando los míos a través del fino body que usábamos.

Era cómico cómo intentábamos desvestirnos sin dejar de besarnos. Aún con los labios pegados, Emma levantó los pies, y comenzó desesperadamente a soltarse las tiras de las zapatillas, tirándolas después a cualquier lado.

Nos separamos algunos centímetros solo para recuperar el aliento. Los ojos verdes de Emma ahora estaban oscuros y me encaraban con deseo e intensidad.

Llevé mis manos hasta las finas asillas de su body y, mirándola a los ojos, tiré de ellas hacia abajo.

Sonreí cuando vi las mejillas de Emma adquirir un tono sonrojado de vergüenza.

El body deslizó hasta sus pies y solo se quedó con las medias y las bragas.

Besé suavemente su frente, su nariz y finalmente sus labios. Noté que sonreía y mi corazón se aceleró simplemente con ese gesto. Repartí besos desde su mentón hasta su cuello donde se veían pequeñas pecas. Su respiración ya estaba nítidamente alterada.

Emma apoyó su cuerpo sobre los codos y ahogó un gemido cuando mi boca encontró su pezón, y con una mano apretaba levemente el otro pecho. Pasé la lengua en círculos por todo el pecho al mismo tiempo que lo besaba y mordisqueaba. Abrí los ojos que me ardían de deseo y encontré los suyos que me miraban de la misma forma. Sus verdes estaban oscurecidos, fijos en mí y aquello me estremecía cada vez más.

Subí de nuevo y uní nuestros labios para otro beso, pero esta vez más rápido y con más ferocidad. Giré a Emma de espaldas a mí, presionándola contra la mesa y aparté su cabello de la nuca, su punto flaco. Pegué mi cuerpo al suyo notando cómo este reaccionaba con aquello. Besé y mordí ligeramente su nuca varias veces y ella inclinaba la cabeza cada vez más hacia atrás y se erizaba. Mis dos manos alcanzaron sus pechos y los apretaban sutilmente mientras aún yo me afanaba en la zona que sabía que la dejaba fuera de control.

Emma, gimoteando y gimiendo mi nombre en voz baja, agarró una de mis manos y la guió desde su pecho hacia abajo. Cuando las puntas de mis dedos alcanzaron la fina tela de las medias que aún llevaba, subí de nuevo y escuché a Swan resoplar.

Sonreí.

La giré de frente una vez más y la besé. Agarraba su rostro que cabía perfectamente en mis dos manos, mientras la besaba con delicadeza y amor. Finalicé con una ligera mordida en el labio inferior y una sonrisa, que ella me devolvió.

Sonreí aún más cuando sentí que Emma apoyaba sus dos manos en mis hombros, haciendo presión para que me agachara. De rodillas, la miré, ella ya tenía los ojos cerrados y se agarraba con fuerza a la mesa. Deslicé sus medias transparentes por sus piernas, dejándola solamente con las bragas de color azul.

Deposité unos besos sobre la tela a la vez que acariciaba sus piernas. Ella jadeaba y parecía pedir más a cada segundo.

—Regina…— dijo en voz queda al abrir los ojos y clavarlos en mí. En sus braguitas ya se podía ver un gran círculo oscuro y eso fue suficiente para querer dejarme de provocaciones.

Le quité la única prenda que vestía, y me encontré con su intimidad ya completamente mojada. Por un segundo, me quedé tonta. Ver a Emma de aquella manera, tan expuesta y entregada a mí, era la mejor visión que podría tener en toda mi vida.

Pasé mis dedos por los labios mojados y ella inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás diciendo algo que no le entendí muy bien. Besé toda la zona externa de su intimidad, demorándome más en algunas zonas. Sus manos intentaban desesperadamente apretar cualquier cosa para sentir algún tipo de alivio.

Finalmente comencé a masajear su palpitante e hinchado nervio con el pulgar y, al escuchar el alto, ronco y arrastrado gemido, gemí yo también.

Analizaba cada una de sus reacciones y yo cada vez estaba más…encantada y excitada, si es que se puede sentir las dos cosas a la vez.

Separé sus piernas ligeramente y, al mismo tiempo que introduje un dedo en su interior, mi lengua helada también encontró su interior caliente y lubrificado. Emma gimió profundamente y agarró mi cabello con las dos manos. Mi lengua recorría toda su extensión palpitante alternando los movimientos y la velocidad mientras mi dedo se curvaba dentro de Emma.

Su sabor era único y me gustaría que fuera el único que probara durante el resto de mi vida.

Cuando sentí que era necesario, coloqué otro dedo y repetí todos los movimientos. Emma movía su pelvis contra mi boca en busca de cada vez más contacto.

—Regina…— Gimió bajo y apartó mi rostro de su vulva, mirándome a los ojos —Levanta— completamente sin fuerzas por haber parado su propio orgasmo, tiró de mis brazos, y cuando estaba de nuevo a su altura, me atrajo a un beso desesperado que no me atreví a no conceder.

En un parpadeo, mi body ya estaba en el suelo y mis medias resbalaban por mis piernas. Su mano invadió mis bragas y gemí en mitad del beso. Yo estaba más mojada de lo que creía y Emma sonrió al notarlo.

—Juntas…— No necesitó decir mucho más para que yo entendiera lo que quería. Su voz completamente arrastrada y el notorio esfuerzo que hacía para intentar decir algo ya lo demostraba todo.

Volví a introducir mis dedos en su interior con el pulgar masajeando su clítoris y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, mientras nuestras frentes y bocas estaban pegadas. Su otra mano apretaba, arañaba y daba ligeras palmadas en mi trasero, provocándome un ligero y placentero dolor.

Sentí que el interior de Emma se contraía completamente en mis dedos y supe que su orgasmo estaba cerca, no muy diferente de mí, que ya estaba más que perdida en aquel momento.

Emma alcanzó su clímax con un gemido alto y profundo, pero no paró sus movimientos en mi interior, haciendo que me corriera diez segundos después. Mi gemido fue callado con un beso intenso y lleno de sentimientos.

Ella me agarró y me abrazó cuando notó que yo estaba a punto de caerme porque mis piernas no me sustentaban y no estaba apoyada en la mesa como ella.

—Nunca en mi vida tuve sexo en mi trabajo— dije un minuto después fingiendo indignación e intentando contener una risa.

Emma rió.

—Para todo hay una primera vez— respondió y enseguida me besó en la punta de la nariz.

Tener a Emma para mí, de aquella manera, era lo que me hacía más feliz. La tenía de dentro para fuera y de fuera para dentro. Nuestros cuerpos se encajaban y sincronizaban al ritmo de nuestro amor.

Cada día que pasaba, me enamoraba más de Emma y de cada uno de sus pequeños detalles y manías, como la de quedarse en silencio y observarme mientras duermo cuando ella se despierta primero, aunque eso nos haga atrasarnos.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo. Necesité un buen rato para recuperarme de lo que había sucedido en el vestuario, pero cuando lo hice, me pasé el resto del día riendo por nada por los pasillos de la academia.

Di mi clase al grupo de la tarde, repasando la coreografía del espectáculo. Funcionaría de la siguiente manera: los dos grupos de jazz representarían en primer lugar la danza coreografiada por Zelena, abriendo el espectáculo y avanzando al público el tema. Inmediatamente después, mi grupo de la tarde entraría ya representando el tema, con parejas de todos los tipos bailando juntos y varias banderas ondeando en el palco, y enseguida, el gran final será el grupo de la mañana, que no era secreto para nadie que era mi favorito de la academia, compuesto por las mejores bailarinas que haya tenido. Ese baile sí va a estremecer a todos y tendrá un poco de todos los anteriores, y algunas innovaciones.

Yo era una mezcla de entusiasmo y nerviosismo. Al mismo tiempo que quería ver ya los videos del espectáculo en todas las páginas y las fotos en las portadas de las revistas del estado, tenía miedo de que no fuera bien aceptado debido a la existencia aún de personas malas y llenas de prejuicios.

* * *

Dos días después, un domingo, Emma, los niños y yo decidimos salir por la tarde a dar un paseo a la playa. Hacía frío, a fin de cuentas, el invierno estaba acercándose, así que todos estábamos bien abrigados. Es evidente que la idea loca de venir a la playa en una tarde tan fría había sido de Emma. Y lo pensó en voz alta al lado de dos pequeños que ya no aguantaban más estar encerrados en la casa.

Sentadas en la arena, observábamos a los dos pequeños corriendo y tirándose arena el uno al otro como si fuera nieve. El viento batía contra nuestros rostros haciendo revolotear nuestros cabellos. La nariz de Emma estaba roja a causa del frío y me pareció muy gracioso.

—Faltan cinco días— comentó Emma sin mirarme. Faltaban cinco días para el espectáculo.

—Sí, cinco días para el segundo espectáculo. ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunté bromeando y ella sonrió

—Bien. Y no solo es eso. Después me graduaré. Finalmente voy a realizar mi sueño, y también el de mi madre. Recuerdo todavía hoy el día en que recibí aquella carta— sonrió triste

La abracé de lado y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

—¿Hacemos un viaje después de la función?

Frunció el ceño y me miró sonriendo.

—¿Viajar? ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? Vamos a un algún sitio bonito, divertirnos, conocer gente, culturas…

—Nunca he salido de Virginia— rió nerviosa— Me asusta

—Dime un sitio que desees conocer

Se quedó algunos segundos pensando mientas mantenía sus ojos fijos en el mar

—México

¿He escuchado bien?, me pregunté

—¿México?— pregunté para estar segura de que no estaba loca —Pensé que ibas a decir, no sé…Londres, París, Venecia, Berlín…

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Adoro todo de la cultura mexicana. No será diferente con el país. Es todo tan alegre y colorido. Combina conmigo. Creo que Londres, Venecia, esas ciudades más…¿frías? Combinan más contigo.

—¡Eh!—llamé su atención —¿Debería tomármelo como una ofensa?— rió alto

—De ninguna manera— besó mi mentón y me miró a los ojos apasionadamente —Sabes que me gustas así. La mujer que solo usa colores neutros y da miedo a todo aquel que pase cerca— bromeó

Besé ligeramente sus labios durante largos segundos y finalicé sonriendo.

—Vamos a México el sábado, al día siguiente del espectáculo.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y se apartó un poco.

—¿Cómo? ¡Pensé que estabas de broma, Regina!

—No, no lo estaba— dije sonriendo —¡Ah, venga! Solo nosotras dos. Cora y August no van a decir nada por quedarse cuidando a los dos pimpollos unas dos semanas. ¡Y estamos de vacaciones! Deja que también te llevé a ver el mundo.

Su expresión asustada e indignada se fue suavizando poco a poco y en sus labios apareció una pequeña sonrisa.

—Yo programo el viaje. Nunca he estado allí, pero he soñado e investigado tanto sobre ese país, que conozco cada zona turística y casi todos los restaurantes.

—Como quieras— sonreí y besé la punta de la nariz

Nos besamos intensamente calentando nuestros cuerpos con nuestro propio calor, venciendo aquel frío. Un rato después, sentí una bola de arena chocar en mi brazo, y cuando abrí, asustada, los ojos, vi a Henry y a Mia riéndose de nosotras.

—¡Eh!— exclamo Emma limpiándose la arena que también a ella habían tirado —¿Qué es esto?

—¿Nunca os han dicho que los adultos no deben besarse frente a los niños?— preguntó Henry

—Ah, es verdad, Regina…Lo hemos hecho mal— dijo Emma —Pero vosotros también habéis hecho mal al tirarles arena a vuestras madres…— sonreí ante aquello. Siempre aparecía una sonrisa enrome en mi rostro cuando Emma se refería a Henry como su hijo o hijastro —Y hermana. ¡Eso NO tiene perdón!

Controlé la carcajada al ver que Henry se escondía detrás de Mia cuando Emma se levantó y comenzó a hacerse bolas de arena en sus manos.

—¡Ahora, los dos, venid acá!— gritó Emma y salió corriendo detrás de los dos que echaron a correr casi cayéndose en la blanda arena.

Yo me quedé sentada donde estaba observando a dos niños de ocho años corriendo de otra niña de metro setenta de altura.

Emma no les tiró arena, solo los cogió a los dos a la vez en los brazos y los balanceó en al aire.

Yo podría asistir a eso todos los días de mi vida que jamás me cansaría.

Could it be that yoy and me are the lucky ones?

Everybody told me love was blind

Then I saw your face and you blew my mind

Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time

**POV Emma, día del espectáculo**

Nos despertamos aquel día plenos de euforia. Eran las siete de la mañana y como siempre antes de algún evento importante, Regina, sobre sus altos tacones, andaba sin parar por toda la casa mientras gritaba al teléfono con varias personas.

En el cuarto, yo repasaba los pasos frente al espejo mientras intentaba apartar los nervios de mi cabeza.

Regina entró en la habitación dándome un susto de muerte, pues entró hablando alto con alguien por el móvil y golpeando la puerta con fuerza. Debería estar acostumbrada a los nervios que la invaden en días como estos. No sé por qué aún me asusto.

Ella colgó la llamada y tiró el móvil encima de la cama, resoplando e intentando recogerse el pelo, pero no lo consiguió porque estaba demasiado corto.

—¿Ya terminaste de hacer las maletas?—preguntó Regina, yo señalé las dos pequeñas maletas en la esquina del cuarto. Ella había comprado realmente pasajes para México y saldríamos en la madrugada del viernes al sábado —Genial. ¿Sabes que a las seis tenemos que estar en el teatro, no?— como de costumbre, el teatro del estado había sido reservado para la RADC.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no es que vaya a retrasarme. Aún quedan once horas— dije mirándola a través del espejo y sin dejar de ejecutar los pasos.

—Sí, lo sé— me abrazó por detrás y me besó en el cuello —¿Sabes? Estoy más nerviosa que otras veces. El baile de este año…

—Lo sé— la corté —Relájate. A todo el mundo le va a encantar. Te has esforzado para realizar algo nuevo y que represente a mucha gente— me giré hacia ella y agarré con firmeza su cintura —Va a ser increíble

La preocupación en su mirada desapareció y fue sustituida por una mirada cargada de cariño y gratitud. Regina me abrazó y respiró hondo, como si estuviese liberándose de todas las energías negativas que tenía dentro.

—Gracias— Besó las comisuras de mis labios —Voy a preparar el almuerzo. ¿Qué te apetece comer?

—Eh…¿Regina? Son las siete de la mañana. Aún están todos durmiendo. ¿No deberías preocuparte, no sé, por el desayuno?— pregunté y ella golpeó el suelo con el pie.

—Si quiero hacer el almuerzo a las siete de la mañana, señorita Swan, lo voy a hacer. ¡Si quiero que todos coman lasaña en vez de tostadas y cereales, todos van a comer!—intentó mantenerse seria y darme miedo, pero yo solo reí. Y lo hice a carcajadas.

—Me encanta cuando te irritas— besé su frente y ella reviró los ojos, rindiéndose a mí enseguida —Ok, madame. Ve a hacer el desayuno, el almuerzo, la cena…lo que prefieras.

—¡Pues sí, voy!— ella me dio un rápido beso y sonrió antes de salir del cuarto.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando ya pasaban de las cinco, Regina y yo estábamos saliendo para el teatro donde tendría lugar el acto. Todos teníamos que estar allí a las seis para tener tiempo de prepararnos y maquillarnos hasta las ocho que comenzaría el espectáculo.

Regina me pidió que condujera yo, porque, en sus propias palabras, no quería causar un accidente de lo nerviosa que estaba.

De la radio salía una música a volumen bajo y yo miraba de reojo a Regina que respiraba hondo cada dos por tres. De vez en cuando, para calmarla, colocaba mi mano sobre su pierna y sonreía.

Era diferente conducir el coche de Regina. Me daban ganas de apretar todos los botones del salpicadero. Pero podía aguantarme.

Algunos minutos después, estacioné en una plaza reservada del aparcamiento de la parte de atrás del teatro y salimos del coche llevando todas nuestras cosas. Entramos por la puerta trasera y seguimos por el pasillo indicado por el guardia de seguridad y que nos llevaría hasta el camerino.

Entramos en el camerino único y me asusté ante la cantidad de gente. Los dos grupos de Regina ya estaban ahí.

"Hola, señora Mills", escuchaba a las chicas diciendo mientras pasábamos por delante. Solo las que me conocían me saludaban a mí.

Nos sentamos en los tocadores, lado a lado y enseguida un equipo de peluqueros y maquilladores vinieron hacia nosotras y comenzaron a prepararnos.

* * *

—¿Todas listas?— cuando el reloj marco las siete y cuarenta, Regina gritó dentro del camerino.

Todas asintieron y mi esposa respiró hondo.

Su ropa roja le sentaba muy bien, al igual que su maquillaje con sus ojos bien marcados con todos los colores del arcoíris, al igual que todas las alumnas de mi grupo. Lo único que cambiaba era que cada una llevaba ropa de diferente color. El mío era el naranja.

—No es el primer espectáculo de ninguna. Sabéis exactamente qué hacer. Dadlo todo en ese escenario. Esta representación puede ser un trampolín mundial para la RADC —se frotó las manos en señal de nervios —Los grupos de Zelena terminan su actuación a las ocho y media. Tenéis poco menos de una hora para repasar los pasos, si lo preferís. No me decepcionéis. Confío muchísimo en el potencial de cada una de vosotras.

* * *

Espiando tras el telón, algunas chicas de clase y yo observábamos a las chicas de la tarde que ya habían empezado a actuar. Esta vez la platea estaba más llena que nunca, y para aumentar nuestra presión, con más críticos y periodistas que las otras veces.

Pero parecía que a todos les estaba gustando. Conseguí divisar, en la primera fila, a Cora, Henry, a mis hermanos, a Killian, a Gideon y a Rose. Casi pude escuchar cómo mi corazón se partía al ver que todos estaban ahí viéndome y aplaudiéndome por segunda vez, pero esta vez sin mi madre.

Ella no me verá esta noche, pensaba. Parecía que la ficha acababa de caer.

Cuando las lágrimas ya se habían acumulado en mis ojos y sentí que iba a echarme a llorar, recordé la carta que me había dejado el día de su muerte.

"_Emma, donde quiera que esté ahora, te estaré viendo. No dejes de bailar. Ve atrás de tus objetivos y no desistas de tu mayor sueño. Puede que no haya presenciado tantas presentaciones mientras vivía, pero desde dónde esté, tendré la mejor vista del escenario, y te veré, mi bailarina favorita. Baila como si no hubiera un mañana. Cálzate tus zapatillas y baila por tu hermano, por tu hermana y baila por mí. Estaré contigo en todo momento, agarrándote y ayudándote cuando corras el riesgo de caerte, Emma"_

Ella me vería. Me estaría viendo.

—¡Y ahora, lo que estabais esperando! ¡El Gran Final!— el presentador dijo al micrófono cuando las luces del escenario se apagaron de nuevo —Bailando contemporáneo y celebrando el amor en todas sus formas, Regina Mills y sus bailarinas.

Parte del grupo entró por un lateral del escenario, y parte por el otro. La adrenalina invadió mi cuerpo en aquel momento.

En el centro del escenario, colocadas en nuestras posiciones, sentimos las miradas ansiosas y curiosas puestas en nosotras. Pero en lugar de ponerme nerviosa y con miedo, me sentí bien, como si quisiera mostrarles a todos los presentes el motivo de estar en aquel escenario representando algo tan único.

Los notas de la canción _Eye of the needle_, de la cantante Sia comenzaron a escucharse y todas nos pusimos en pareja. Obviamente, Regina y yo bailábamos juntas y destacábamos en medio de todas.

Bailábamos todas cerca y trabajando los movimientos de las manos y las expresiones faciales, acompañando el ritmo de la música.

Las luces amarillas del centro del escenario daban en su rostro, marcando aún más el marcado maquillaje y sus ojos castaños oscuros que se entregaban al cien por cien a mí y al baile.

Tras una secuencia de piruetas perfectamente sincronizadas, al llegar al estribillo, todas continuaron bailando mientras yo di un salto con las piernas estiradas y Regina me cogía en el aire, continuando bailando.

Cuando me puso de nuevo en el suelo, bailábamos como una pareja de verdad. Las miradas presas la una en la otra. Brazos ligeros como una pluma y pies de punta perfecta.

En cierto momento, todas volvimos a una sincronización perfecta mientras las luces de colores de los focos invadían el escenario.

Mis zapatillas ganaban vida propia y era otra persona. Danzaba como si no hubiera un mañana, sin apartar nunca mis ojos de Regina, que sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras ejecutaba los pasos a la perfección.

Ni un segundo dejé de tener el vello de punta.

Al final de la canción, el gran final. Una pareja de hombres y una pareja de hombre y mujer entraron en el escenario, juntándose a Regina y a mí, frente a todas las demás, que acabaron el baile en sus posiciones.

Nosotros, las tres parejas, finalizamos la coreografía dándonos un beso sobre nuestras zapatillas.

Cuando mis labios tocaron los de Regina frente a toda aquella gente, escuchamos gritos, aplausos y silbidos. Una lluvia de confeti de colores cayó sobre el escenario y nos echamos a reír con nuestras bocas aún selladas.

Cuando las luces del escenario se apagaron de nuevo, dando por concluido oficialmente un espectáculo más de RADC, miré hacia la platea, donde vi a mi hermano llorando, los niños saltando en las sillas, Cora de pie, aplaudiendo y mis amigos saltando y gritando más que cualquiera de la sala.

Una amarillenta y débil luz se encendió enfocándonos solo a las parejas y al grupo, y entonces agradecimos y dejamos el escenario.

Felices, ligeros y viviendo el momento de nuestras vidas.

* * *

Después de toda la fiesta, la cháchara y las pequeñas entrevistas que nos hicieron en los camerinos, nos fuimos todos a una pizzería, a fin de cuentas, la tradición de la noche de pizza no podía romperse.

Comíamos y hablamos entusiasmados. Regina estaba radiante y cada dos por tres me daba un largo y lento beso en la mejilla haciéndome sonrojar.

—No podemos tardar mucho. De aquí vamos directo al aeropuerto— Regina recordó y yo asentí

—Os vamos a echar de menos. ¿Quién me va a hacer tortitas?— preguntó Henry

—Tío August puede hacértelas— dijo Regina sirviéndole al pequeño zumo de uva.

—¡Pero sus tortitas parecen goma!— dijo y August fingió indignación —Si tú dejas, la abuela puede hacernos a Mia y a mí pastel todos los días mientras vosotras estéis fuera.

—Ya, pero…no dejo, no. Puedes comer cereal y yogurt mientras estamos fuera.

—Cuando volvamos— comencé yo y todos nos miraron —Os voy a enseñar a los dos a hacer tortitas. ¡Anotad eso!

—¿Y tú sabes?— preguntó Regina guasona y Zelena, como siempre, rió escandalosamente.

—Sabré después de que tú me enseñes. Entonces yo les enseño a ellos— rieron

Pasamos ese rato en la misma pizzería de la primera vez y de la misma manera: felices y en familia.

* * *

De madrugada, en el aeropuerto, la RADC ya era noticia en todas partes, incluso ya a esa hora. En las televisiones de algunos restaurantes pasaban en los programas rosa videos y las entrevistas dadas por Regina por fuera del teatro. Y por supuesto fuimos reconocidas por algunas personas, que se nos quedaban mirando descaradamente y a veces sonreían.

En la sala de embarque, bromeábamos con nuestras ropas. Regina llevaba puesto uno más de sus abrigos negros con botas también negras. El clásico labial rojo cubría sus labios llamativos y apetitosos.

Yo llevaba apenas unos pantalones vaqueros de color claro, suéter negro con pequeñas estrellitas estampadas y unos Vans rojos. Este estilo era casi un uniforme para mí.

Cuando nuestro vuelo fue anunciado, enseguida embarcamos. Yo intentaba ignorar a mi corazón latiendo extremadamente rápido y a mis piernas y manos que hormigueaban.

Le pedí a Regina que eligiera asientos al lado de la salida de emergencia porque mis nervios y pesimismo siempre hablaban más alto. Pero ella dijo que no me preocupara y me "convenció" de que todo estaría bien, y acabó comprando unos cómodos asientos en primera clase.

Regina, al contrario que yo, parecía más plena que nunca. Apenas se hubo sentado y ya estaba seleccionando una película en la pequeña televisión del asiento de delante. Incluso pidió champán a la azafata.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada?— pregunté mientras intentaba apretar aún más el cinturón, aunque ya no podía respirar bien por estar apretándome demasiado la barriga.

Ella rió

—Siempre olvidó que es tu primera vez en un avión—colocó su mano sobre mi pierna —¿Quieres ver…— miró la pequeña pantalla y apretó los ojos —este documental sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial o este sobre el espacio?

Me acerqué para ver las películas y busqué en el catálogo buscando algo más.

—Hum. _Esposa de mentira_— dije seleccionando el film.

—No es una de las opciones que te di. Y ya debes haber visto esta película, no sé, unas mil veces— reclamó sonriendo y yo me sentí más calmada.

—Ya. Pero me gusta esa película y no me canso nunca de ella. Me hace sentir abrazada y más…¿tranquila? Lo necesito ahora. Tienes suerte de que en el catálogo no esté _Pretty Woman, _porque si estuviera, la vería. Y debo haberla visto mil veces.

Regina sonrió balanceando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y apreté fuertemente su mano cuando el piloto dijo que íbamos a despegar.

Cerca de cinco minutos después, noté mis oídos taponados, y cuando miré hacia la ventana, solo veía las luces minúsculas de Virginia desapareciendo, poco a poco, de mi campo de visón.

Everybody told me love was blind

Then I saw your face and you blew my mind

Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time

—¡Cómete esto!— prácticamente le grité a Regina. Se negaba a comer burrito. Un delicioso y hermoso burrito.

—¡No!— respondió firme mientras se metía en la boca una cucharada de chili, lo único que comía desde que llegamos a México, hacía cinco días —Eso no me baja

—No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo. ¡Tiquismiquis!

Caminábamos por el Zócalo de la ciudad mientras nos divertíamos con las actividades culturales y fiestas. Personas con ropas de colores bailaban música agitada por todos los lados. Vendedores ambulantes con pipas gigantes con forma de pájaros y con calaveras mexicanas de todos los colores posibles pasaban por nuestro lado ofreciéndonos sus productos.

Yo ya había comido de todo. Regina solo el chili y a veces el guacamole. Una tiquismiquis de primera.

—¿Vamos a bailar?— pregunté alegre al ver un rueda de baile que atraía a turistas de todo tipo hacia su centro.

Americanos, japoneses, chinos, africanos, brasileños…La ciudad estaba llena de gente de todas partes. Y todas bailaban, felices, en aquella rueda.

—No sé si sabré bailar este tipo de danza— dijo Regina riendo —Pero vamos allá

Sonriendo, agarré su mano y la empujé hacia la rueda. Los mexicanos que guiaban la rueda y el baile nos recibieron con sonrisas y nos acogieron en el baile, diciendo que podíamos bailar en pareja.

Cuando pegamos nuestros cuerpos, riéndonos, yo me perdí completamente en la mirada alegre e intensa de Regina, y por algunos minutos me olvidé de dónde estaba. Para mí, solo éramos Regina y yo. Nadie más.

La alegre música, en mi opinión, había dejado de sonar, y estaba presa en un ambiente donde lo único que escuchaba era la respiración de Regina golpeando mi rostro.

Olvidamos la alegre danza en algún punto y, con nuestros cuerpos pegados, comenzamos a movernos lentamente.

Mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y los suyos rodeando mi cintura.

Todo lo que hemos conquistado hasta este momento era sencillamente perfecto.

Absolutamente nada sucede por casualidad. Yo no sabía que tenía que dejar mi antigua academia de baile que tanto amaba para encontrar el verdadero amor en otra. La persona que me ayudó, acogió y me mantuvo en pie durante los peores momentos de mi vida. La persona con la que podría contar, estaba segura de ello, independientemente del momento. Ella había sido escogida como un ángel para mi vida, y yo para la de ella. Nos ayudamos todo el tiempo. Juntas, avanzando hacia delante e ignorando lo que el resto del mundo podría pensar sobre nosotras.

Pasamos por muchos males para que todo lo bueno pudiera venir a nuestras vidas. Pero, realmente, el dicho "No hay mal que por bien no venga", nunca tuvo tanto sentido. De vez en cuando tenemos que pasar por malos momentos para poder sonreír al final del día. Ahora, teníamos una vida juntas. Cuidábamos de una de las compañías de danza más conocidas del país, de una casa, de una perrita, de dos niños, de un amor. Nuestro amor.

Y cuando la música nos despertó de aquel pequeño trance y nuestros pies descendieron de la posición de punta, que involuntariamente adquirieron, intercambiamos miradas intensas, sinceras, brillantes, apasionadas. Y entonces, tuvimos la certeza de que era allí donde queríamos vivir hasta nuestro último suspiro.

_Una en la otra, ejecutando cada día, los pasos de nuestro amor. _

**FIN**


End file.
